Pas ma tasse de thé
by Gun d'ange
Summary: Shinigami catastrophique chargée de surveiller la porte, Ocha ne demande qu'une chose: être débarrassée de son métier pour pouvoir manger de la tarte de tout son saoul. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis...
1. Chapter 1

**GUN D'AAANGE IIIS BAAAAACKK !**

Voilà, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis…UN BON MOMENT maintenant, et je ne vous cache pas que je suis particulièrement enthousiaste vis-à-vis de cette fic, ma première à peu près sérieuse

Le pairing est, je l'espère, si pas original assez peu courant pour intéresser quelques nouveaux lecteurs en plus de ceux merveilleux qui m'ont déjà suivis, il s'agit d'un Kaien x OC

On commence tout doucement avec une petite introduction à l'histoire d'une victime.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>MISE A JOUR :<strong> Prologue entièrement réécrit. Chaussange m'a inspirée. Je dois avouer qu'il était pire que pas terrible, mes lecteurs méritent ce qu'il y a de mieux !

***cire le parquet***

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Le bâtiment entier était en effervescence. Un bourdonnement, sourd et désordonné, enflait au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait parmi les membres du Conseil d'administration. Les vociférations semblaient être caractéristiques d'une annonce inattendue qui, semble-t-il, était très mal accueillie par les Anciens.

Ce désordre inopiné venait mettre son grain de sel à la vie bien ordonnée et bien réglementée du département des archives du Seireitei, d'ordinaire si calme, où tous les ans selon la coutume, une réunion particulière se tenait.

Cette section regroupait tant de documents (d'importances diverses) qu'un pan lui avait été réservé. Cet immense quartier, véritable micro-cité, était située non loin du secteur de l'Académie des Shingami, et intégrait en outre la Grande Bibliothèque et divers centres de recherche.

L'édifice principal de cette organisation était une grande masure, à l'architecture asiatique féodale, dont la façade aux colonnes et aux frontons ouvragés témoignait de l'importance avec laquelle le Capitaine Commandant considérait la culture. L'organisation des jardins alentours elle, témoignait de l'esprit de rigueur militaire, qui ramenait chacun à ses obligations.

La salle principale de ce bâtiment des archives constituait à la fois le centre de l'immeuble et du département tout entier. Véritable cœur du secteur, elle avait été apprêtée par ses constructeurs avec encore plus de soin que le reste des constructions.

Grande et circulaire, la pièce ne possédait pas de fenêtres. Elle était pourtant d'une luminosité éblouissante, puisqu'éclairée par une immense baie vitrée de plafond, aux proportions saisissante. Le verre épais resplendissait de l'extérieur, renvoyant tous les rayons lumineux alentours, si bien que de nuit, il faisait illusion que le bâtiment était serti d'une imposante étoile, sublimant le reste du quartier ancien tout autour.

Cette salle principale (dite « du conseil ») était intégralement tapissé de bibliothèques, d'un bois précieux, sur lesquelles reposaient d'innombrables documents. Livres, grimoires, parchemins, papyrus, registres et rouleaux de toutes sortes et de grande importance y étaient soigneusement entreposés. Seul détail imparfait des lieux, une grande caisse de bois posée de façon négligée à l'entrée, où des dossiers s'empilaient les uns sur les autres, attendant visiblement d'être étudiés.

Au centre, immédiatement éclairé par les rayons du soleil, des sièges et des tables étaient disposés en U, de façon à épouser les formes des murs. A l'extrémité, un siège serti de velours et de pourpre était réservé à celui ou celle qui présidait les différentes sessions du Conseil.

Aucun Vénérable cependant n'était assis à sa place ce jour là. A l'annonce de la nouvelle, ils s'étaient tous rués dans le couloir en signe de mécontentement et d'indignation face à la politique imposée par le Central 46 et le Capitaine Commandant.

Leurs pas lourds et contestataires contrastaient en ce jour avec celui d'un autre homme. Le Doyen des archives, se promenait de salle en salle, effleurant avec délice du bout des doigts toute cette paperasse qui n'avait de sens que pour lui. Son pas aérien faisait à peine croustiller le parquet ciré, tandis qu'autour de lui, divers émissaires faisaient bondir leurs tabis sur le plancher, le temps d'un énergique shunpo, pressés de délivrer des messages d'une section à une autre.

Le vieux Maki, lui, s'en tenait au code de conduite qu'il s'était lui-même édicté au fur et à mesure des années, et gardait son attitude sereine et révérencieuse.

Il constatait en son fort intérieur, le contraste entre l'ambiance fiévreuse qui occupait les salles d'archives aujourd'hui, et celle qu'il connaissait. En cela, il faut constater que généralement la salle est silencieuse et l'atmosphère propice à la détente, quand elle n'incite pas au travail.

L'ambiance des lieux est, d'usage, reposante, tellement que le vieux Maki déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre (voire à ceux qui ne voulaient pas) que les langues des pages anciennes se déliaient, et qu'entre deux expirations de leur souffle profond et millénaire, les livres et anciens parchemins se racontaient les uns aux autres ce qu'ils avaient vécus, et quels illustres personnages ornementaient leurs feuilles.

De façon surprenante pour un endroit habituellement si calme, tous les ans, au sein de la salle du Conseil, l'avenir du Seireitei était décidé.

Ici-même, sous les auspices d'Hypérion, sont prises au début du Printemps les décisions d'admissions et de répartitions des futurs Shinigami dans les treize divisions, services secrets ou corps des nécromanciens. Chaque année, les débats se suivent et se ressemblent. Un soin tout particulier est accordé aux élèves les plus brillants, d'avance regardés avec un œil plein de mansuétude et d'affabilité. Pour les autres, moins importants, aucune stratégie de répartition n'est établie. I peine un dialogue : ils iront là où il y a de la place. Une vieille plaisanterie entre les Vénérables est de distinguer tous les ans, la division qui fera office de « Poubelle », c'est-à-dire celle qui aura d'un coup le plus grand nombre d'effectifs néophytes. En secret, une palme a été accordée à la treizième division dont le Capitaine, bien que noble, était jugé trop tolérant et trop peu élitiste. La première, la deuxième, et la sixième division avaient les grâces des Vénérables, car elles avaient fournies au fil des ans les plus éminents combattant du Soul Society.

Chaque élève ayant passé l'examen terminal de l'Académie voit sa fiche examinée par les 21 Vénérables, vétérans du combat et anciens enseignant pour la plupart.

Les dossiers sont examinés dans l'ordre décroissant des résultats, donc en partant du futur Capitaine, jusqu'au futur bouc émissaire inter unités.

Les discussions n'ont encore jamais éclatés en dispute, en un millénaire d'existence du Conseil. Une fois toutes les décennies, un membre hausse le ton, mais c'est généralement plus pour protester contre un thé froid ou des biscuits trop secs que pour manifester une différence idéologique marquée d'avec ses congénères.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il n'y avait nulle trace du consensus qui avait toujours régné dans ces bâtiments. Jamais on n'avait connu une cacophonie telle depuis l'histoire de sa création.

Au vu d'une telle virulence, Haramaki (vrai prénom du vieux Maki) était part se renseigner. Il avait alors découvert le sujet du débat, l'objet de la discorde.

Et quel était-il ?

Il tient en un mot : _Quotta._

Eh oui, signe d'une évolution, même d'une circonvolution, en ce jour personne ne parlait du prochain Mister ou Miss Gary/Mary-Sue de la promotion. Les débats sont orientés vers ceux qui sont tout en bas de l'échelle, les combattants banaux qui, aux yeux de la Chambre des 46, sont représentés beaucoup trop minoritairement.

Peu à peu, chacun rejoignit son siège dans la salle ronde, après qu'il eu transmit le message qu'il voulait. Les vociférations ne baissèrent pas pour autant.

-…absolument scandaleux…

-Nos ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes !

-Voilà qui ne devrait _même pas_ être soumis au débat.

-…l'évidence même…

_-Ridicule._

_-__**Inadmissible.**_

-Voilà comment ils comptent semer l'opprobre et le déshonneur sur nos institutions…

-Silence ! Silence ! Il _suffit_ !

Voici que s'installe sur son fauteuil d'une rouge impérial le Seigneur Haiirohige, Président de cette Assemblée extraordinaire. Par sa carrure et sa voix, toutes à l'image du Shinigami qu'il fut, impressionnante et puissante, il réussit à ramener le calme. Les Vénérables le considéraient avec beaucoup de respect. Ils tendirent des oreilles avides en sa direction, car il était le seul à ne pas s'être encore exprimé sur le sujet qui les indignait.

-Mes amis je vous en prie, ne nous comportons pas en âmes du Rukongai. Cette panique, cette _débâcle_, effusion de sentiments est intolérable à supporter. Certes, la décision que nous a imposée le Capitaine Commandant par l'intermédiaire –pour ne pas dire, en se cachant derrière- la Chambre des 46 est un outrage absolument révoltant. MAIS, reprit-il en élevant la voix de façon à couvrir les nouvelles protestations qui s'élevaient déjà, mais, il nous reste un moyen de pouvoir agir comme à notre habitude tout en ayant l'air de suivre les indicatifs de ces politiques.

L'attention des membres devint presque palpable, certains tendant le cou, comme pour se rapprocher de Haiirohige, qui prenait des airs de conspirateur. Les livres eux-mêmes semblaient retenir leur souffle.

-Cette année, apparemment, est placée sous le signe de la traîtrise. Non content de nous retirer le pouvoir d'inspecter régulièrement les professeurs, le Gotei décide de persister dans l'outrage, et de nous imposer une proportion de _quottas_ à insérer.

L'on nous demande une moyenne de 50 /50. C'est-à-dire de sélectionner un Shinigami aux capacités moyennes, chaque fois qu'un Shinigami d'élite intégrera une division. Mes amis, soupira le Président face à une nouvelle montée des protestations, le Capitaine Commandant pense nous avoir piégés. Il se trompe. Mais plutôt que de chercher l'affrontement direct, il nous faudra _ruser._ Réfléchissez, il suffirait, au final, de sélectionner un Shinigami aux notes tellement _basses, _qu'elles feraient chuter la moyenne générale de toute la promotion. Le quotta demandé serait ainsi respecté, et nous pourrons nous concentrer à choisir les futurs capitaines et à les répartir aux meilleurs sièges possible, comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire.

Il y eu un murmure d'approbation général. De toute évidence, Haiirohige et son argumentation avaient convaincus sans peine le Conseil d'administration.

-Je constate que nous avons l'air de partager la même opinion sur la question, se réjouit-il, tandis que des hochements de tête approbateurs et quelques applaudissements se manifestaient. La seule difficulté est de choisir soigneusement la personnalité adéquate. Hajime-san, s'il-vous-plaît, la fiche.

-Tout de suite, Haiirohige-sama, répondit respectueusement le greffier.

Hajime se saisit d'un dossier scolaire qu'il avait extrait de la caisse à l'entrée. Il y tira rapidement une fiche qui ressemblait à un Curriculum Vitae, du fait de la photo et du résumé des années d'Académie qu'il contenait.

La fiche passa de main en main dans l'Assemblée. Certains, après lecture, étaient complètement abasourdis, d'autres dissimulaient à peine un sourire malveillant du coin des lèvres, et il y en avait qui éclataient franchement de rire. D'ailleurs il n'y en eu bientôt plus un pour cacher son hilarité.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé plus bas résultats, reprit le président de l'Assemblée, légèrement goguenard, après tous ces siècles à délibérer, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rencontré pareil cas. Cette recrue est tombée la bonne année. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur la démarche à suivre ?

D'une seule voix, chacun approuva et signa le papier qui garantissait l'admission de la nouvelle recrue, future victime. Les Conseillers retrouvèrent leur sérénité et leur bonne humeur, et vaquèrent à remplir leurs obligations sans rien changer à leurs habitudes.

La salle se vida peu à peu, et bientôt il ne resta plus que le vieux Maki et ses livres. Tandis qu'il débarrassait les tasses de thés laissé par des membres négligents, il remarqua la fiche restée sur la table, oubliée après que le nom ait été écrit sur les listes d'admissions officielles. Il l'examina, ayant déjà l'intuition que celle-ci serait très différente de ce à quoi il avait été habitué depuis des années, et que c'était peut-être la fenêtre par laquelle le vent rafraichissant du changement allait pouvoir s'engouffrer.

* * *

><p><strong>NOM <strong>: Ocha

**PRENOM :** Yume

**SEXE :** Féminin

_Annotation spéciale du professeur de Civilisation, étude de la Noblesse et de l'étiquette (matière optionnelle) : à définir._

**PROVENANCE** : Rukongai, secteur 27.

**NAISSANCE **: Parents esprits, née dans le Rukongai 8. Non noble.

**PARTICULARITES PHYSIQUES, HANDICAPS, ETC** : Aucun

_Remarque du professeur de Kendo : Deux mains à la place des pieds, et deux pieds à la place des mains. _

**CAPACITES DE COMBAT** :

-Défense : -40

_Commentaire du professeur de Kido : capable de se blesser gravement toute seule._

-Pouvoir Offensif : 0

_Appréciation du professeur de Taijustu : s'est fait mettre K.O. toute seule par un mur le jour de l'examen._

-Mobilité : 1

_Précision du professeur d'Education Physique : peut marcher…en fonction de la météo et des phases de la lune. _

-Kido/reiatsu : 0,0000000000001

_Avis du jury des nécromants :comment une âme avec si peu de Reiatsu peut-elle apercevoir ses semblables, les esprits ? Le mystère de cette alarmante lacune reste entier. _

-Intelligence : 2

_Note du professeur d'Histoire du Seireitei : sait décliner son identité sur les copies. C'est tout. _

-Force physique : 0

_Observation du préparateur physique, préposé aux entraînements avant les cours : Très mauvaise hygiène de vie__, la graisse a remplacé le muscle depuis longtemps. Rappelons que le cerveau est un muscle aussi. _

**TYPE DE ZAMPAKUTO** : Inconnu

**NOM DU ZAMPAKUTO :** Inconnu

**SHIKAI :** Inconnu

**BANKAI :** Inconnu

**REMARQUE(S) PARTICULIERE(S) DES PROFESSEURS ****(close confidentielle du dossier, inaccessible au candidat) :** _Elève unanimement décrite comme particulièrement médiocre, incapable de révéler quelque talent caché, quel qu'il soit, malgré dix ans passés à l'Académie. Il lui est fortement conseillé de reprendre le commerce familial plutôt que de poursuivre sur la voie de l'armée. _

_DECISION DE l'ACADEMIE : Réorientation _

_DECISION DU CONSEIL D'ADMINISTRATION : Acceptée_

**ASSIGNE(E) à** : Première division

**SIEGE **: Aucun

Le vieux Maki Sourit.

_Oh oui, un grand changement. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, on entre dans le vif du sujet après ce petit prologue qu'était le premier chapitre, qui vous éclairera pas mal pour celui-ci.**

**Bonne lecture :]**

* * *

><p><em>Foutu réveil.<em>

Le réveil matin. Qui est le crétin ahuri qui a été assez sadique pour inventer ce petit objet qui brise les tympans dès 6 heures du matin, avec un bruit de crécelle assourdissant, ce qui provoque chez tout être normalement constitué la même réaction, à savoir le balançage dudit objet à travers la pièce afin de l'envoyer-si vous êtes un bon viseur- à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'il aille s'écraser sans ménagement dans la cour de votre division –dans le meilleur des cas, sur la tête d'un gradé le plus souvent dans le mien.

Evidemment, si cela soulage les oreilles, le risque majeur de la disparition de cet instrument infernal est le retour de la somnolence, généralement suivit de la pensée la plus hypocrite du monde :

_« Encore cinq minutes et j'me lève ». _

Ce qui veut dire bien sûr qu'il y a cent pour cent de chances que vous arriviez en retard ce matin là.

_Je déteste le matin_.

Dans mon cas, c'est un incident qui n'est pas mensuel, hebdomadaire ou même semi-hebdomadaire, c'est tout à fait régulier-quotidien pour tout vous dire. Depuis que je suis devenue Shinigami, je n'ai jamais été à l'heure au boulot une seule fois.

Pas une.

Zéro.

Et pourtant, dieu sait si mon capitaine a tout essayé pour me faire arriver dans les temps, à force d'aménagements d'emplois du temps de toutes sortes, mais rien à faire, je continue d'arriver en retard. Même quand je suis du soir j'arrive en retard.

_« Toujours aussi simple d'esprit Ocha ! »_, _« Rien à faire, même en demandant au capitaine Kurotsuchi de vous implanter le plan directement sur votre rétine vous continueriez à vous perdre ! »_ ainsi que le très célèbre _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous, Ocha ? », _accompagné de l'œillade mi en colère mi compatissante.

Pourtant je fais de mon mieux, je vous jure !

_« De vôtre mieux pour faire le pire »_

Aaaargh, j'entends ces phrases tellement de fois par jour que je n'arrive même plus à me les sortir de la tête !

Enfin, je suppose que c'est peu clair pour vous, commençons par les bases.

Ici Ocha Yume, un peu plus de cent ans et super Shinigami de la première division.

…

Bon d'accord, y'a que la première partie de vraie. Ocha Yume, cent balais, Shinigami la plus inutile et la plus incompétente qui soit. Si, si, c'est mon capitaine qui me l'a dit.

_Arrêtez_, avec vos regards compatissants, je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans vos têtes, _« si elle a été admise en tant que Shinigami, c'est qu'elle en a la compétence »_. Ben non, c'est bien là tout le problème.

Commençons par le commencement, je suis à la base une petite fille du Rukongai 27, il a la particularité d'être très réputé pour ses commerçants.

Ma famille est composée de moi-même et de mes deux parents. Pas de frères, pas de sœurs. Je suppose que mes géniteurs n'ont pas voulus prendre le risque d'en avoir deux comme moi (Je suis sûre que Yamamoto les en bénis en secret).

Nous sommes une petite famille de commerçants plutôt aisés, rien à voir avec l'immense fortune des Oomaeda, mais on a bien menés notre barque. Enfin, je dis « on », je veux surtout parler de mes parents, je n'ai aucun mérite là-dedans (loin de là, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai plombé sans le faire exprès leur chiffre d'affaire…), c'est une histoire de tradition, la boutique se passe de père en fille et de mère en fille depuis des générations et a acquis une certaine réputation avec le temps.

Le commerce de quoi ? Eh bien de la chose la plus indispensable et la plus universelle du monde des esprits : le thé.

Ça y est, la lumière se fait, vous faites le rapprochement ? Ocha, thé, thé, Ocha… (NDGDA : Ocha signifie « thé » en japonais).

Rien de bien extraordinaire, si ce n'est que toute ma vie à l'académie (et croyez moi, ce fut long) j'ai eu droit aux extraordinaires « Thé là ? » gribouillés sur mes feuilles, et autres vannes ô combien ingénieuses et recherchées que je tairais ici (l'Académie, c'est pas mon meilleur souvenir). Mais continuons.

Il faut signaler que je suis née de parents esprits, pas de vie donc pas de mort sur Terre. Oui, oui, je vous vois arriver avec vos « ouahoo c'est trop cool un pur esprit, comme le capitaine Kuchiki, tu dois avoir une pression spirituelle de dingue ! »

Ha, ha, ha…

Oui, mais non…En réalité, mes capacités spirituelles avoisinent…le zéro total. Si, si, je vous assure, vous avez lu ma fiche de l'académie au chapitre précédent je suppose, bande de curieux ? Ouais, et ben oubliez là.

_Non,_ je ne l'ai pas falsifié, ou du moins, je ne l'ai pas falsifié volontairement…Personne n'a envie de se voir placardé partout ses capacités notées pour l'essentiel, de façon _exclusivement négative_, exposées à la vue de tous. Je peux vous dire que durant mon cycle à l'académie j'ai connu la honte (plus que quiconque peut être bien) mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'esquive plus les remarques quand je peux les éviter.

En réalité, mon rêve à moi ce serait de pouvoir devenir une souris, une toute petite souris qui pourrait rester enfermée toute la journée dans son trou, à boire ses tasses de thé (je sais, pas très réaliste pour une souris) en composant (précisons que l'ambition m'a toujours caractérisé).

Oui, je compose. Non, non, je n'ai rien à voir avec Bach, Mozart, Kondo et autres musiciens de génie. Je ne m'intéresse d'ailleurs pas aux même compositions que ces gens là, vu que moi ma passion c'est la cuisine.

Fairpaitement, vous avez lien bu. La cuisine. Inventer des plats, imaginer de nouvelles saveurs, c'est en effet derrière mes fourneaux que je trouve le bonheur. Je suis heureuse quand je peux créer des sauces onctueuses, des plats épicés, des desserts fondants, en faire mon métier est mon plus grand rêve.

Sauf qu'il a fallut que mes parents m'inscrivent à l'Académie des Shinigamis. « Pour t'aider à t'émanciper et à prendre ton indépendance », qu'ils ont dit, traduction : « ça nous évitera de t'avoir dans les pattes ».

Le rêve de n'importe quel gamin esprit normalement constitué, rentrer à l'Académie, faire de brillantes études et intégrer une des treize divisions dans le but d'avoir le grade le plus élevé possible.

On dit que sauter des classes à l'Académie est signe prometteur de compétence. Mais moi je suis une anticonformiste, j'ai pas besoin de sauter des classes pour faire parler de moi. Exactement, je n'ai passé aucune classe, par contre j'en ai redoublé. Pas mal. Six ans d'études pour devenir Shinigami, moi j'ai squatté ces vieux bâtiments crasseux et suintant de sueur pendant une décennie.

En réalité, j'ai un peu exagéré, je n'ai redoublé qu'une fois, c'était ma cinquième année. Après ça je n'ai plus redoublé, voyez plutôt : j'ai triplé ma sixième année. La sixième année. Trois fois.

Non, pas la peine de me dire _« Ocha, tu as eu du mal sur la fin mais regarde le bon côté des choses, tu les as passées sans difficultés les cinq première années »._

Permettez-moi de rire jaune, ha, ha, ha…

La seule raison pour laquelle mes profs me laissaient passer était que je leur inspirais une pitié telle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de me donner leur consentement au conseil, à défaut de pouvoir me mettre la moyenne dans leur matière. Et puis il y en avait d'autres, les intelligents qui savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner et qu'il valait mieux que le vent m'emporte, de toute façon les chances que j'arrive à avoir l'examen final étaient nulles. Nulles.

Il y a d'ailleurs eu pas mal de paris le jour de la remise des diplômes, ma nullité étant légendaire, la question qui se posait était de savoir si j'allais être recalée ou si je pouvais signer pour une quatrième année.

Personne ne gagna de pari ce jour là. Étonnamment, l'impossible se produisit. Je m'en souviens encore, chaque capitaine appelait auprès de lui les Shinigami qui avaient été acceptés dans leur division, et mon tour est venu plus vite que prévu, «… Narusegawa Kito, Obû Seiji, Ocha Yume, Ohige Aoshi… », avait dit Yamamoto, imperturbable malgré les murmures d'étonnements et de protestation.

J'étais la première étonnée. Et au lieu d'afficher, comme on l'attendait de ma part, une grande surprise, de la perplexité ou même une joie immense, j'ai fait la seule chose que personne ne fait dans un moment pareil.

J'ai pleuré.

Même pas de joie, je pleurais vraiment de tristesse et de dépit. Quelle honte en y repensant, fallait la voir, « Ocha Baka la ra-thé » au milieu des Shinigami fraîchement promus, en train de chialer comme une gamine, les yeux brouillés de larmes et la morve en abondance lui coulant du nez (j'avais pas de mouchoir, j'ai du tout essuyer sur la manche, maman a crié).

J'avais attendu ce jour avec impatience, j'avais espéré qu'on me laisserait enfin tranquille, que les professeurs me recaleraient et que, voyant que toutes les voies de recours ont été épuisées, mes parents m'auraient enfin laisser prendre les choses en main.

Mais le destin, cette catin en a décidé autrement. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai été acceptée, même si j'ai toujours suspectée qu'il y ait eu une affaire magouilleuse de chantage ou autre derrière ce bordel.

Le pire, quand on est accepté dans la division la plus prestigieuse et élitiste du Seireitei, ce n'est même pas la perspective écrasante du travail qu'il va falloir accomplir dans l'unité, mais le nombre ahurissant d'ennemis qu'on se fait en un jour.

Vingt-quatre heures, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour être connue et détestée par la moitié du Seireitei, l'autre moitié étant constituée de ceux qui se moquaient déjà de moi.

Les gens se battent, se déchirent, n'hésitent pas à s'allier et à faire des coups-bas aux autres pour pouvoir être sûrs d'intégrer cette division, et aux yeux de tous, j'apparaissais comme l'incompétente voleuse de place qui avait piquée celle d'un honorable Shinigami en passant sous le bureau (sous le bureau de Yamamoto en plus, eûrk ! Comment les gens peuvent-ils penser à des trucs pareils ? Je veux dire, humainement, c'est possible ça ?).

Tous les mécontents, les recalés de la première divisions se sont ligués contre moi depuis, et étant dispersés un peu partout dans les divisions, ils ont pris les devant et se sont chargés de me faire une réputation pour moi. Grazzie. Parce que mes frasques à l'Académie n'étaient _pas_ assez connues.

Je n'ai jamais su comment j'avais été acceptée, ni même pourquoi. Selon mon prof de Kido, si j'avais été une humaine ordinaire, je n'aurai même pas été capable de voir les fantômes basiques au vu du peu de pression spirituel que j'ai. Et je peux me démener pour envoyer des signaux à mon esprit de Zampakuto , tenter par tous les moyens d'entrer dans mon monde intérieur , je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

La conclusion que j'en ai tiré est que celui-ci n'existe pas, il semble que je sois un esprit doté d'aucun talent de Shinigami. Un esprit qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fout là.

Et pourquoi n'a-t-on pas accepté ma démission, délivrée au Capitaine Commandant vingt heures après mon entrée en fonction ?

Je sais pas. Si jamais vous avez l'occasion, demandez-lui, et s'il vous le dit expliquez- moi, parce que ça reste encore flou dans ma tête. Surtout que je n'ai jamais rien fait d'utile pour la division.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous, Ocha ? »_

Depuis le temps où je suis entrée dans l'armée, j'ai bien sûr, été mutée de division en divisions, dans l'espoir que je trouverai enfin ma voie. Ça n'a pas marché, surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai pas fait une semaine dans une division autre que la première, 360 secondes dans la onzième. Même la quatrième division n'a plus voulu de moi. Vous vous rendez compte ? _La quatrième division_ quoi !La division des larbins et des victimes, la division ou tout le monde est solidaire et s'entraide parce qu'il faut bien entre boulets. Mais même pour la quatrième, il faut avoir des compétences en kido que je n'ai pas. Donc j'ai été la victime de la quatrième. Yep, la victime des victimes. Je suis classée tellement bas dans la hiérarchie des Shinigamis qu'il faudrait entreprendre des fouilles archéologiques pour me retrouver.

Donc après avoir fait le tour, je me suis re-retrouvé à la première. Avec un poste important vous vous doutez bien.

Je déconne.

Je suis le Shinigami du fond, à droite, à côté de la porte, même pas assez compétent pour remplir les dossiers, je passe mes journées assise à côté de cette petite table, et j'attends de me faire sonner tous les jours à la même heure.

…

Que celui qui a parlé de chien clique sur la croix en haut à gauche immédiatement !

Lassé de mes bêtises, Yamamoto m'a assigné la fonction Ô combien glorieuse et importante de…surveiller la porte. Tous les jours, aux mêmes heures, je vérifie que la porte est bien fermée en hiver, quand il fait froid , afin que le vent ne vienne gêner le confort des _vrais _Shinigamis qui bossent sérieusement, et en été, je dois m'assurer que le petit bout de bois qui maintient la porte ouverte pour que l'air frais puisse s'engouffrer reste bien en place.

Cool hein.

Pas de rires sarcastiques s'il-vous-plaît, c'est un travail plus important qu'il n'y paraît, et pas du tout dénué de risques ! C'est très violent parfois, surtout en hiver, quand la porte est fermée et que je n'entend pas le doux piétinement que font les pieds chaussés de sandales du Capitaine Zaraki qui débarque à la première pour se faire remonter les bretelles, et ouvre la porte de façon délicate avec ce même pied qui viendra vous écraser par la suite si vous êtes dans le chemin, ou que vous avez oublié qu'il ne faut pas se cacher derrière la porte, parce qu'il l'ouvre tellement violemment que vous vous la prenez forcément dans la gueule. Je milite-seule-depuis un certain moment pour l'adoption de portes coulissantes à la première.

Et qu'est-ce que je fais, durant les heures passionnantes de mon intrépide travail ?

Comme je n'ai pas le droit de ramener des loisirs et que chaque fois que je m'approche d'un shinigami, il se barre en courant, je me rabas sur la seule activité qui soit à portée de main pour moi et pas encore trop dangereuse. Je regarde mon bide.

…

D'accord, quiconque m'a vu en maillot de bain ou en sous-vêtement ne serait pas d'accord avec l'emploi de ce terme, plus exactement, je regarde la bouée que j'ai autour du bide.

…

Bah quoi ! J'aime cuisiner ! Et quel cuisinier ne goûte pas à ses propres plats ? Voilà l'explication tout à fait rationnelle à ce petit bout de chair disgracieux, aussi appelé bourrelet, qui a tendance à pointer le bout de son nez dès qu'il faut pas.

Ok, j'ai un peu exagéré, j'ai pas un ventre de femme enceinte non plus, mais j'ai de la brioche sur le bidon dont je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser (toutes mes tentatives de régimes furent vaines, et c'est même pas la peine de me parler de faire du sport, j'ai une endurance d'escargot).

Ah ! Et voilà, maintenant que je vous ai parlé de mon petit problème, vous allez vouloir m'entendre dresser un portrait de moi ! Désolée, je ne vous ferais pas l'honneur d'un exposé détaillé de ma physionomie, elle n'est pas assez banale pour me permettre ce luxe.

Oui, parce qu'encore, si j'étais blonde aux yeux bleus ou brune aux yeux marrons, voir rousse aux yeux vert, je vous en aurais fait part, j'aurai aimé avoir un physique aussi typique, qui se fond dans la masse. Mais je suis l'anticonformisme incarné vous ais-je dis plus tôt, même mes parents ont eu, paraît-il, un mouvement de recul en voyant leur fille à la naissance. Mon père m'appelle affectueusement son « petit bambou », et ma mère, quand elle n'est pas de sale humeur, m'appelle « mon herbe folle » (ce qui n'est pas si tendre en soi).

Je suis plutôt grande, c'est vrai, avec des formes normales mis à part mon bide anormal, des jambes, des bras, des mains, deux yeux verts et une bouche. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Eh bien déjà mon nez. A force de me gameller et de me prendre des portes ou autres objets dans la gueule, mon nez, qui était tout à fait normal et droit au début, s'est retrouvé, avec le temps, devenu aquilin (ça c'est le mot poli employé par mes parents, de mon point de vue un nez qui était droit et qui s'est courbé avec les coups est un nez écrasé, un nez de troll quoi).

Et mes cheveux. Oui, mes cheveux. Surtout mes cheveux. Verts et hirsutes. Sans cesse en pétard. Incoiffables. Avec ça, ma tête ressemble à une pelouse mal entretenue, pour ne pas dire à un carré d'herbe sauvage.

Cheveux, nez, bide, ma trinité maléfique qui me pourrit la vie deux fois par jour, le matin devant le miroir de la salle de bain, et le soir, devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

_« Y'a pas que l'apparence qui compte, Yume, la beauté intérieure est tout aussi importante que la beauté extérieure ! »_

C'est bientôt fini ce foutage de gueule oui ? C'est très facile à dire ça, mais quand on a ni l'intelligence, ni la beauté, pas de talents particuliers sauf pour faire cuire un poulet et juste des rêves débiles en tête, c'est difficile de côtoyer_ ça_ tout les jours.

Et _ça _c'est certainement la partie de mon travail que je déteste le plus.

Être la Shinigami la plus empotée et la moins compétente qui soit, et fréquenter la perfection tout les jours. Croyez-moi, c'est pas vivable.

Parmi les prodiges de la promotion de ma dernière et dixième année, il se trouvait cette fille, qui avait passé pas mal de classes, et qui m'a collé au train pendant pas mal de temps.

Magsu Aozora. Désignée comme ma partenaire d'office par tous mes profs, dans le but de m'aider à progresser. Quelle idée de génie, mettre la pire des élèves en partenariat avec la meilleure. Tous mes souvenirs les plus humiliants sont reliés à elle d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Vous ne diriez pas en la regardant. Elle est vraiment angélique comme fille, grande, belle, élancée (et je précise, sans ventre disgracieux), les yeux clairs, un prénom cool, un nom de famille classe, et dotée d'une habilité et d'une aisance en tant que Shinigami à couper le souffle. « Maggy » est et à toujours été la coqueluche de tout le monde, adorée des profs, appréciée des élèves et estimée par les capitaines désormais, elle a tout de suite été promue en tant que troisième siège de la première division à son arrivée.

Et là vous me dites _«mais comment peut elle se préoccuper d'un insecte insignifiant comme toi Ocha ? »_

C'est simple, en gros j'ai été son tremplin. Non, elle ne sautait pas sur mon ventre dans notre chambre commune (quoique vu la taille de la chose, elle aurait atteint Neptune sans aucun problème), disons juste que plus elle m'abaissait dans tous les domaines, chose pas bien difficile, et plus cela lui permettait de briller. Sans parler de cette gentillesse écœurante et à toute épreuve qu'elle affiche devant tout le monde, une sollicitude infecte, sucrée, guimauvesque, d'une teneur en sucre mal équilibrée insoutenable pour un gourmet de mon gabarit. Sa petite voix mielleuse qui me demande « Tu vas bien ? » à chaque envoi au tapis pendant les cours de kendos hante mes cauchemars les plus fréquents.

Les contraires s'attirent, et on a passé tellement de temps ensemble qu'on pourrait croire qu'en fait, on serait devenue bonnes amies. Mon cul ouais !

J'ai bien tenté d'entamer la conversation, mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, les gens me regardent, inquiets pour ma santé mentale (et la leur accessoirement, au cas où la débilité serait contagieuse), comme si j'étais une folle tout droit échappée de l'asile (z'êtes pas loins mes cocos, je suis une folle échappée de l'Académie, mais le principe reste le même).

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, ma petite Yummy ? »_ a-t-elle soupiré avec une classe dont je ne peux que rêver après avoir tenté de parler avec moi de sa passion pour la balistique et les équations au quarantième degré.

Ouvre moi le crâne et jette moi dans le fleuve, ça me rendrait service. Ou cache-moi en dessous de tes énormes seins le temps que je puisse terminer ma dernière recette.

Mais je parle, je dévie du sujet, et voilà, j'oublie d'en arriver à l'essentiel. Ce matin j'étais encore à la bourre au travail. Remarquez, c'est vendredi aujourd'hui, les bureaux se vident beaucoup et il y a moins d'allers-retours, donc pas besoin de garder la porte. En plus, il fait froid.

Je suis partie, je ne ressentais pas de poids particulier sur mon côté droit, signe que je n'ai pas oublié de ne pas prendre une épée imaginaire, pas de dossier à remplir à la dernière minutes, bref, c'est cool ma vie. Je prendrais bien un biscuit.

Sasakibe ne manque de soupirer en me voyant arriver (avec quatre heures de retard) et je reprends vite ma place, fidèle au post, en resserrant les pans de mon kimono autour de moi. Il a fait sacrément froid aujourd'hui, je prédis un hiver rude (c'est un talent qu'on acquiert après quelques années passées à garder une porte, on devient très bon en prédiction météorologiques). Je mets mes mains dans mes amples manches de kimono pour me réchauffer. Là évidemment, c'est le drame. Faut croire que tout ce que je touche se met à me porter la poisse, voyez plutôt, j'ai réussis à m'attacher toute seule façon camisole de force avec mon kimono. Je crois mes bras sont coincés dans mon obi. Par le dos. Je ne veux pas entendre de commentaire.

Et pendant que je me débattais avec une classitude extrême (comprenez : avec une grâce de mammouth) pour me libérer de mon kimono, la porte s'est ouverte. Moi, à plat ventre, à terre, en train de me tortiller dans tous les sens, je n'ai vu que deux pieds chaussés de tabis passer énergiquement devant la patate qui me sert de nez pour se diriger directement vers le bureau du sotaicho.

Et l'incident aurait pu être clos, nous aurions pu en rester là si quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais pas entendu la voix douce et veloutée du vieux appeler doucement : « Ocha ! ». Pas de réponse. Et pour cause, j'étais toujours en train de me battre avec mes vêtements. « Ocha Yume ! Yume Ocha ! ». C'est dingue, plus je me débats et plus le kimono me serre, saloperie !

« OCHA YUME ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS DECIDER A VOUS BOUGER LE C…TRAIN PAR ICI OU EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE VOUS CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ? »

Ricanements dans toute la division. Et moi je suis encore à terre. J'entends d'ici Yamamoto soupirer et se prendre la tête dans les mains l'air blasé. Qu'il soupire, j'ai beau y mettre toute la bonne volonté du monde, je suis toujours coincée.

-Yummy-chaaaaan ! Chantonne une petite voix cristalline au dessus de moi, tu vas t'en sortir ?

Pitié, pas elle…je préfère encore me faire chopper par la peau du luc par Yama-jii…

-Ça alors, quelle surprise Sue, c'est toi…

-Dans quelle situation Yummy-chan s'est-elle encore fourrée ? S'enquit de façon claire et audible à tout le monde dans un rayon de 50 km, Yummy-chan est tellement drôle ! Yummy-chan as-tu essayé d'enfiler ton kimono dans le mauvais sens ? Oh, laisse moi t'aider s'il-te-plaît, quelle drôle de position tu as vraiment !

Et avec une grâce de fée, elle m'a délié puis remis le obi en place, en me remettant mes manches à l'endroit. Elle me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever que je refuse. Grossière erreur, me revoilà à terre. Aïe.

-Ocha-san a-t-elle confondu son thé avec une bouteille de saké ce matin ? plaisante joyeusement l'abominable pimbêche tandis que je me relève difficilement, il faut que Yummy soit en forme aujourd'hui, le sotaicho a dit à Maggy qu'il avait une mission à lui confier avec Yummy, c'est excitant n'est-ce pas ?

Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment précis, mon teint a prit la même couleur que mes cheveux.

Avec un petit quart d'heure de retard, je me dirige donc, Miss Sue à mes côtés, vers le bureau du Capitaine Commandant qui ne doit plus être très jouasse. Mon pas d'ours barbare contrastant avec la démarche légère de Magsu qui babille gaiement à côté de moi. Salope.

-Entrez ! Ordonne la voix du sotaicho à mon tambourinement, vous voilà enfin Ocha ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a rete…

Le reste de la phrase s'est transformé en gros soupir, quand, en entrant dans la pièce je me suis ramassée. _Sur le parquet_. Je dois être la seule personne au monde à avoir le don de m'étaler sur une surface plane, droite, sans bosse ni trou ou obstacle particulier. Je souffle comme un bœuf, me relève et écarte les mèches de cheveux qui me sont tombés sur les yeux et dans la bouche et effectue un salut réglementaire au Sotaicho.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, Sotaicho ? demandais-je de ma voix habituelle (c'est-à-dire : Bonjour-je-suis-blasée-et-j'-en-ai-marre-de-vivre) 

-Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir Ocha, comme toujours. J'ai en effet, une mission à vous confier, à vous ainsi qu'à la petite Maggy ici présente, sur une requête du Vice-Capitaine Shiba, complète le vieux en indiquant d'un coup de tête l'homme qui se tient assis en face de lui.

De dos, je ne distingue que des cheveux d'ébène en pétard. Je me sens moins seule tout à coup. Plus pour très longtemps. Le « Vice-Capitaine Shiba » se lève et se retourne pour nous accueillir, et je peux vous garantir que j'en suis restée bouche bée.

_Oh my fucking dammit god !_

* * *

><p><strong>Coupé!<strong>

**Ha ha, voilà le premier vrai chapitre, j'en suis très très satisfaite.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'ici, le personnage principal n'est pas une Mary-Sue, ou une Mary-Sue qui s'ignore, en développant Yume je souhaite faire tout l'inverse : créer un personnage naturellement OOC, gaffeur, drôle et j'espère attachant, qui ne connaîtra jamais les power-up ou autre mais plutôt sera confronté à une multitude de situations abracadabrantesques dont il faudra qu'elle se sorte par elle-même, en faisant avec ses propres moyens et aptitudes (particulières vous verrez bien, c'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec un chewing-gum!). **

**C'est très anticonformiste et je le revendique totalement, après évidemment c'est une histoire à la GDA…il y aura toujours ce côté un peu…euh…fou ? :P **

**Avec, un pairing qui sort des sentiers battus, comme d'hab', Kaien x OC!**

**Mais je l'assume totalement aussi, yaaah !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaussange d'amouuuur<strong>**:** ...je...n'ai pas prévenu de ma nouvelle fic? *regarde d'angelot* ça alors! J'étais convaincue d'avoir passé une annonce sur BFM TV et d'avoir fait passer un avion avec une banderole au dessus de ta maison! Bon, tu les as raté, soit, mais voilà, tadaaaa!

Haha, je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou être très heureuse (comme c'est le cas :p) de ton soutien pour cette nouvelle fic, en tout cas ce que je sais c'est que tes longues review délirantes et remplies de conne...pleine de bêt...euh, créatives et raffinées me font toujours un bien fou! :D

Les messages subliminaux...Acheter de la nourriture pour Grimmjow...euh je veux dire pour chat, mettre cette fic sous copyright, manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour, chest bon pour la chanté...

**ChiharuXXXManga:**Yataaah! Toujours au rendez-vous ^^ Voilà, premier VRAI chapitre, avec les présentations, j'espère que tu aimera cette anti-Mary-Sue, cette présentation devrait satisfaire ton côté délirant :P See you!

* * *

><p><strong>Et que...Kouaaah? Déjà fini!<strong>

**Nnoitra: et voilà , la femelle a attrapé le melon parce qu'elle a eu un petit succès avec ses autres fics...Et oh, tout travail mérite salaire, tapper plus pour gagner plus, voilà une philosophie qui marche, mettons là en application...**

**GDA: Arrière mante religieuse, retourne au couvent (ha ha, fière de ma feinte! *se prend les pieds dans le tapis et ne peux pas éviter les tomates), bon, j'espère que ce chapitre mobilisera un peu plus!**

**Je compte sur vouuus lecteuuurs que j'aiiime!**

**A ...je ne sais pas quand, on verra si je ne meurt pas écrasée par un code civil!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chers lecteurs, les examens sont finis et j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, voici le chapitre trois, bonne lecture!**

**Nnoitra: Elle est malade? Polie, pas de conneries ni d'insultes...**

**Starrk: Elle se rattrape ailleurs, tu verras à la fin.**

**Nnoitra: ...**

* * *

><p>Alors…uniforme de rechange, c'est bon, sous-vêtements, c'est bon, brosse à dent et autre nécessaire de toilette, han han, kit avec tout ce qui est nécessaire pour les premiers secours, euuuh…où est-ce que je l'ai mis...ah voilà, donc ça aussi c'est bon…brosse à cheveux ? Inutile.<p>

Je vous ai entendu rire, vous savez. Mais je suis réaliste, mes cheveux, que je les coiffe ou non c'est du pareil au même. Même que d'après certains, quand je les coiffe, c'est pire, alors bon…

Le cadre a quelque peu changé comme vous pouvez le constater. On est passé de l'ambiance lourde et sérieuse de la première division à l'ambiance un peu plus printanière de ma chambre. J'aime bien ma chambre. C'est mon havre de paix, tout y est turquoise, bleu clair, vert, dans des tons pastels tout à fait reposant. En plus, il y a une clef à la porte.

Examinez comme vous le voulez, faites comme chez vous, mais à vos risques et périls. Comme, je suppose, 95% d'entre vous, dans ma chambre, c'est le bordel. Le lit pas fait, des papiers qui s'accumulent sur le bureau, les étagères débordantes de livres et rouleaux de parchemins (je suppose par contre que ça c'est pas assez moderne pour vous), des vêtements (plus où moins propres) et surtout, _surtout_, un véritable amoncellement de papier de bonbons, chocolats, paquets de chips, plateaux, assiettes, pots de yaourt, couverts et bouteilles en tout genre. Il y a des périodes où j'ai à peine de la place pour dormir, et vous vous doutez bien que c'est pas parce qu'une collection de « _L'Histoire du Seireitei : Sa création, ses institutions, ses héros » _prend toute la place.

C'est mon petit univers, l'été quand je suis en congé je me mets sur mon rebord de fenêtre, extra large et extra bas pour écrire. J'en oublierai presque qu'il faut retourner au Seireitei un jour…

Trève de bavardages, il faut que je fasse ce p***** de sac avant d'aller me coucher, parce que demain matin, avec le retard que j'aurais sûrement, je pourrais pas le faire.

_Enfin, retard…_

-OCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis quasiment sûre que je serais à l'heure demain matin. Oui, oui, prenez vos carnets et notez-le quelque part, mais ça sera sûrement la première et dernière fois. J'aurais peut-être même dû prévenir le vieux Yamamoto, en me voyant arriver demain à huit heures tapantes, il va certainement faire une crise cardiaque…j'enverrai un messager prévenir la quatrième à l'avance, au cas où.

-OCHA-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-HAAAAAAA~~

Enfin j'imagine que y'en aura pas besoin, puisque Magsu sera certainement là pour lui sortir un sort de kido-de-la-mort-qui-réveille qu'elle aura inventé elle-même et qui est capable de guérir n'importe qui de n'importe quoi…

-OooooOOOoooo-Cha-cha-cha-chaaaa-chaaaa !

J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça maintenant de toute façon, je vais en bouffer pendant des semaines du Magsu alors…

*VLAM**SPLASH*

-Ouh-cha-cha-cha ! Répond quand on t'appelle!

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, le *VLAM* était pour la porte qui s'ouvrait, moi je suis la grosse tâche de *SPLASH* verte derrière la porte, où plutôt encastrée dans le mur. Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude, mon nez a amorti le choc. Ha , ha, ha…

-Aaah Ocha ! Tu étais planquée derrière la porte !

-…de toute évidence, répliquais-je en me relevant péniblement.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

-J'ai l'habitude, au travail…

-Ooh allez Ocha ! Un peu plus d'enthousiasme dans ta voix bon sang ! Ta mère ma demandée de venir voir comment avançait ta valise.

-C'est sac, pas valise.

-C'est du pareil au même Ocha voyons !

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler _Ocha_ maintenant s'il-te-plaît ? T'as l'air débile à parler comme ça, on sait pas à qui tu t'adresse !

-Mais justement, je m'adresse à tous les Ocha présent dans cette pièce…

-Hé…

-…maison…

-Hé oh !

-…voire même pays ! Hahahahahaha !

Ça y est, le revoilà parti dans une de ses crises de bonne humeur qui le font rire et sourire pour tout et n'importe quoi…Des présentations s'imposent, voici Hachimistu (Mitsu pour les intimes)…Ocha. Vous avez bien entendu, Hachumitsu Ocha, mon géniteur. Un concentré de douceur et de bonne humeur, sucré et onctueux, comme son prénom.

Je me relève péniblement et regarde mon père qui a commencé à débarrasser ma chambre en chantant gaiement. Très grand, avec un peu de ventre (c'est génétique vous voyez que c'est pas de ma faute?), la peau de couleur lait, et les cheveux et les yeux couleur vieil or, un nez droit et toujours souriant. Je vous jure que c'est mon père, mon vrai père. Non on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Non je ne suis pas la fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir (déjà je sais très bien que comme tout les hommes, il voulait un garçon), il fait un peu fou comme ça mais c'est un homme d'affaire hors pair. Avec lui, tout est toujours positif, il n'a jamais vu les choses que du bon côté, tout le contraire de…

-Mitsuuuuuuuu !~

Ma mère.

-Mitsu-kun, te voilà, le Monsieur des exportations est passé, il a déposé une lettre à ton intention. Ah tu es là aussi, Ocha…

-MA !

-Oui, oui, je plaisante tu le sais, souffle-t-elle. Toujours aucun sens de l'humour.

C'est vraiment un mauvais plan de l'avoir dans ma chambre, et voilà qu'elle scrute le bordel alentour.. .j'ai peur…

-Ouh là la, dit-elle de sa voix forte et autoritaire, quel désordre ici ! Tu as vu tout ces couverts qui traînent, et particulièrement les couteaux ? tu sais que tu risque de te couper une partie, voire un morceau du corps en te levant la nuit et en marchant dessus par mégarde, qu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'un te crève l'œil où même que tu t'égorge toute seule pendant ton sommeil parce que tu sera tombée de ton lit et que ton cou ira heurter l'endroit où ce couteau était négligemment abandonné ?

Sourire angélique.

-Quel bain de sang se serait.

Rire enjoué.

C'est ça, ma mère, gore au possible, toujours en train d'imaginer le pire, avec un sourire tel qu'elle ferait presque tout passer.

-Dis-moi, Yume, tu as grossi, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais dit _presque_.

-Grmrrrbl…est la réponse de votre intéressée.

-A vue de nez je dirais un, non…un kilo cinq cent gramme.

-Bravo, répondis-je de ma voix la plus blasée

-Hahaha, merci beaucoup mon cœur, mais c'était facile à deviner, tu sais, j'ai calculé, si tu continue à ce rythme là, dans un mois tu en auras pris vingt, et avant la fin de l'année tu finiras plus obèse que ce monsieur des Oomaeda qui nous passe de grosses commandes de…

Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Amamizu, « Ma », a toujours été comme ça. Même physiquement elle n'a pas changée, des cheveux très courts noirs et des yeux de la même couleur, avec de légers reflets bleus.

En regardant mes parents, quelques calculs et le résultat était prévisible. Mélangez du jaune et du bleu, ça fait du vert. Tadaaah…

-Je descends à l'instant ma chériiie, chantonne mon père en se dandinant dangereusement, les bras chargés d'un peu de mes affaires, après ça je nous préparerais bien mmh… que dirais-tu d'une salade assaisonnée accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées au beurre, légèrement croustillantes avec de la crème fraîche et un steak cuit à point ? Et en dessert je sors le kido pour la crême brûlée!

Je vous ai dit que j'aimais cet homme ?

-Merveilleux ! Prévoit aussi un peu d'eau et des féculents sans graisse pour Yume, je pense qu'elle a besoin de ralentir la nourriture en ce moment.

Je vous ai dit que je détestais cette femme ?

En tout cas, avec Ma qui me surveille, vous pouvez êtres sûrs que demain matin je serais à l'heure pour partir, elle veut tellement se débarrasser de moi que même si elle avait les jambes brisées elle me porterait pour y aller.

J'exagère rien. Elle l'a déjà fait. Deux fois.

Voilà papa parti, je me retrouve toute seule dans ma chambre avec Ma'. C'est assez gênant, le nombre de contacts que j'avais avec elle avant était déjà assez mince, et depuis que j'ai atterri je ne sais pas trop comment au Seireitei, c'est de plus en plus tendu. Parce qu'au fond, je sais très bien que si papa finira par m'accepter comme je suis un jour, ça ne sera pas la même chose pour elle.

Je me retrouve à regarder Ma' faire mon lit, s'asseoir dessus et commencer à trier du linge, certainement pour se donner une contenance.

-T'es pas obligée, tu sais, je comptais tout nettoyer, je marmonne.

-Voyons Yume, tu n'as pas à faire ça, qu'est-ce qui se passerais si tu tombais et te cassais quelque chose pendant le processus ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences vis-à-vis de ton travail ? demande t-elle sévèrement.

-Ben justement, à propos de ça…

-Tu sais que ton père et moi sommes très fiers d'avoir un shinigami dans la famille, continue-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement plus forte, sans la moindre trace de sourire sur le visage, je compte donc sur toi pour continuer à faire des efforts et à t'accrocher à ton travail…

-Ma'…

-Parce que, continue-t-elle, implacable, considérant les expériences passées, tu sais, je crois que personne dans la famille ne supporterais un échec de plus.

La messe est dite.

-Tu néglige ton apparence, tu fais n'importe quoi avec ta santé, tu n'es pas très adroite ni motivée, peu importe ce qu'on t'a fait faire donc, pour une fois, applique toi.

Ah non, il en restait encore un peu.

Il y a longtemps, ce genre de discours m'aurait fait pleurer. Maintenant que j'ai l'habitude, je suis plus blasée qu'autre chose. De toute façon je n'aurais même pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur l'ambiance familiale si je le voulais, je dois me préparer mentalement au voyage de demain. Ma' emporte quelques vêtements à laver et sors de la chambre. Sans fermer la porte.

Je soupire et tourne la clef dans la porte, avant de me laisser glisser tout le long. Actuellement, je suis blasée. En fait, je suis blasée depuis tellement d'années que je me demande si je suis capable de ressentir d'autres émotions. Si j'ai déjà ressenti d'autres émotions.

Ah, me revoilà toute rouge. Bien sûr que j'ai déjà ressenti d'autres émotions, pas plus tard que cette semaine d'ailleurs, et il y avait longtemps…

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH-BACK<strong>_

_Oh my fucking dammit god !_

Le mec s'est levé. Il était plutôt grand, et très, _très _bien bâti. Je vous fais pas de dessin, mais quand on passe ses journées près d'"homme" du style Sasakibe et Yamamoto et qu'on a vu que des gamins à l'académie, on a pas vraiment l'idée de ce qu'est un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Maintenant si. Donc j'étais en train de dire à quel point son kimono moulait parfaitement ses muscles, un corps parfait, un sourire splendide, et par-dessus tout, _ses yeux. _De l'eau aux reflets verts. Je n'ai pas d'autres mots.  
>…<p>

Bon, on pourrait toujours dire des yeux verts d'eau, mais avouez que ça manque cruellement de poésie, non ?

-Yo ! s'exclame-t-il, enchanté les jeunes recrues, moi c'est Shiba Kaien, vice capitaine de la treizième division.

Et sympathique en plus, quelle voix, quel virilité dans son timbre, quelle…

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Shiba-sama, je suis Magsu Aozora, troisième siège de la première division, et voici Yummy !

Quelle salope.

-Euh…Shiba semble décontenancé par ces présentations et tourne son regard vers moi, très original comme prénom, ravi.

-Ce…c'est…

Oui, ça me fait mal de me souvenir de ce moment là, gros malaise pour moi, je me suis sentie devenir toute rouge, heureusement on peux compter sur mes antécédents pour que les autres pensent que c'est lié à la honte, à l'embrassement BREF à n'importe quoi qui n'est pas un organe vital logé dans la poitrine et qui battrait trop vite. Ma connerie m'a sauvé la vie.

J'inspire un grand coup, me calme et de reprend mes esprits...et ma voix blasée.

-Désolée, Yume Ocha, shinigami … sans siège.

J'y ai peut être été un peu trop fort avec la voix blasée, je vois une étrange aura presque gothique se former autour de moi, mais on dirait que Shiba n'en a rien à faire.

-Ha ha, s'exclame-t-il, les yeux plissés, un large sourire sur les lèvres, Ocha ? C'est marrant comme nom.

Il vient de briser tout son charme tout seul et passer d'un"fantasme potentiel" à un "à évité" breveté.

-Je prendrais ça comme un compliment de la part de quelqu'un qui partage son patronyme avec celui d'une race de chien.

La gaffe…c'est sortit tout seul. L'homme a cessé de sourire, il semble très étonné. Mais la bonne humeur revient vite sur son visage, à moins que ça ne soit qu'une bonne humeur apparente… ?

-Ha ha ha, s'esclaffe-t-il, tu as du répondant, je sens qu'on va être de très bons amis…

-C'est ça, répondis-je de ma voix habituelle, espérant que les battements e mon cœur ne soient audibles que par moi. C'est bon de savoir que je sais me maîtriser. La dignité ou le self-control, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…C'est bizarre, c'est anormalement calme, d'habitude y'en a une autre qui se manifeste pour dire un truc super cool qui me casse net…Elle est malade la Magsu ?

-Vous allez bien, ma petite Maggy ? S'enquit d'une voix soucieuse le Capitaine en Chef.

-Oui, comment ça va, petite Maggy ? renchéris-je à voix basse dans ma barbe, pas assez longue apparemment puisque c'est un coup de la canne du Sotaicho qui m'a rappelée à l'ordre. Aïe.

Aozora n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je crois que ses yeux ont –encore- changés de couleurs, ils sont devenus rose/violet, légèrement écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de surprise particulièrement mignonne, les joues légèrement rosées (notez bien la couleur, il y a une nuance entre un rouge tomate disgracieux sur ma face entourée de vert et la couleur rosée ), la tête quelque peu penchée.

-Oui, oui, Sotaicho-sama, répond t-elle, le souffle un peu court, pardonnez-moi ce moment d'égarement soudain…

Elle a reporté ses yeux sur le vice-capitaine. Je suis venue, j'ai tout vu, j'ai été vaincue.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vice-capitaine Shiba, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance d'exposer ce pourquoi nous somme réunis ici ?

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît, vice-capitaine Shiba, renchérit Magsu, les yeux fermés et un sourire sur les lèvres que j'imagine charmeur.

Kaien Shiba, à mon grand dam, lui a rendu un sourire éclatant, s'est ébouriffé les cheveux tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, et a commencé à parler.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

><p>Voilà comment encore une fois, Magsu Aozora s'est servit de moi comme tremplin pour passer devant. De toute façon avant même d'avoir cherché à savoir si j'avais ou non (et c'était certainement non de toute façon) une chance, je me suis faite massacrer par la concurrence (déloyale, je le précise).<p>

J'ai essayé de me sortir cette histoire de la tête, mais le fait est que le programme de mes prochains jours risque d'en être imprégné, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Quel programme ? Ah oui, j'ai coupé le flash-back avant de pouvoir vous prévenir. Je pars en mission.

…

Oui, non, enfin, me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai déjà été en mission.

_Sauf que t'as appris plus tard que le but de cette mission était que tu aies un « accident » qui t'aurais rendu tétraplégique et t'aurais éloigné une bonne fois pour toutes du Seireitei._

Oui bon…je vous ai dit que j'étais pas une shinigami très douée ? Bref, je re-pars donc en mission, cette fois-ci en comité restreint, une escouade de la treizième division, sous le commandement du vice-capitaine Shiba, et une escouade sous le commandement de Magsu Aozora, dans laquelle je serais comprise.

Je suis encore reléguée au rang de larbin, merci au monsieur du fond à droite, celui avec le masque de lapin, de me l'avoir rappelé. Pour répondre à vos interrogations, qui sont certainement _« Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il convoqué Ocha en même temps alors qu'elle n'est pas concerné par l'organisation ? »_, je répondrais que SI. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais avoir quelque chose d'important à faire dans la division.

…

En fait, non. Vous y avez cru ? Le vieux cherchait quelqu'un pour remplir la paperasse, jour après jour. Et comme il ne veux pas encombrer les combattants et les déconcentrer de leur objectif, il fallait prendre quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire. J'ai proposé de prendre à la place quelqu'un de la quatrième division, mais apparemment la tendance qu'on les autres divisions à pratiquer le larbinisme sur ceux de la quatrième fonctionne pour toutes les divisions, SAUF la treizième, parce qu'il paraît que leur capitaine est en très bon termes avec eux et les vois par hasard.

Bien sûr que oui, j'ai demandé au vieux si jamais par malheur, les notes étaient « mal prises », où qu'elles brûlaient, étaient déchirées, s'évaporaient, retrouvées enterrées, ou étaient détériorés, voire pas du tout prises, par mégarde, par pure coïncidence et sans aucune mauvaise volonté de ma part, je risquais de me faire virer.

(J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux quand j'ai dit ça, et comme Shiba est pas habitué, il m'a regardé d'une drôle de façon.)

Après quoi Yamamoto m'a gentiment expliqué que non, ce n'était pas un motif de licenciement valable-malheureusement l'ais-je entendu ajouter-, mais que si jamais ça arrivait, il m'a promis un barbecue géant à la division.

Le pire, c'est qu'au début, je l'ai cru, un barbeuc', j'étais contente, et puis quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il y aurait comme produits, il m'a dit de la viande délicatement « parfumée aux herbes ». Ça m'a remis en place tout de suite.

Donc voilà, en gros la mission consiste à se rendre dans des villages un peu isolés dans le Rukongai pour patrouiller et voir si tout se passe bien, détruire quelques hollows mineurs qui sont attendus selon les prévisions météollowgiques de Kuromachinski, et de revenir dans deux semaines avec un rapport, signé par Magsu et Shiba donc recopié en deux exemplaires. Oui, en gros je vais perdre mon temps, c'est un peu ça…

Et j'ai jeté un coup à la liste des shinigamis qui nous accompagnent, dix pour chaque division, et évidemment, j'ai fait au moins une année avec la plupart d'entre eux, ce qui veux dire que je serai entourée par une aura amicale et baignée dans une ambiance familiale toute la route.

Ha, ha, ha.

Ce qui me fait penser que je devais faire mon sac moi, il me manque de quoi écrire, de l'aquarelle, histoire d' apporter un peu de couleur au rapport. Des insultes en couleurs et des chansons paillardes ayant comme sujet Magsu et le vice capitaine de la treizième division seront peut-être considérées comme un motif valable pour un licenciement...

Mais avant, l'heure d'aller manger. Et si Ma' pense qu'elle peut me tenir à l'écart de la nourriture, elle est bien naïve, car comme la plupart des jeunes gens normalement constitués, j'ai une réserve de chips planquée dans mon armoire. Vous avez dit féculents sans graisses ? Ha ha !

J'entame une petite danse de la joie à la façon Mitsu, et me voilà descendue.

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain…<em>

-Ca…capitaine ! Je vous en prie sotaicho remettez-vous ! Un médecin, un médecin, VITE !

Je croyais que le vieux aurait un simple choc, pas qu'il nous sortirait la rupture d'anévrismes. Ma' est partie aussitôt que j'ai franchi la porte du Seireitei. Le réveil a été mouvementé et la nuit courte, très courte. Je me suis directement dirigée vers la treizième division, point de rendez-vous. Et je ne suis pas arrivée à l'heure, oh non, je suis arrivée avec _deux minutes d'avances_. D'où la soudaine émotivité de Yamamoto. Mais c'est bon, Magsu fait son numéro de secourisme à la Pamela Anderson, tout le monde s'est agglutiné autour d'elle et on m'a oublié…

-Hé, salut Hochet !

…ou presque.

-Ocha.

-A tes souhaits !

-…

-Allez, fais moi un sourire voyons, pas la peine de tirer la tête dès le matin, tu vas gâcher ta journée.

-…

-Souris !

Il m'ébouriffe gaiement les cheveux et s'en va faire le même numéro à chacun des membres du voyage. Je ne prend même pas la peine de tenter de me remettre les cheveux en place. Il est mignon mais il me tape un peu sur le système là. Fût-il Dieu ou le Diable, il n'y a pas un seul être dans ce monde capable de m'arracher un sourire à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit. J'ai bien dit de la nuit.

Le temps que le vieux se remette de ses émotions, je m'assois dans l'herbe légèrement humide, en retrait, plutôt enfoncée dans le bois qui sert de lieu d'entraînement à la treizième division, et regarde un peu autour de moi.

Pour une fois que personne ne m'a remarqué, il n'y a pas de regards moqueurs ou hostiles dans ma direction, je suis totalement transparente, et j'aime ça. Autour de moi, les shinigamis se réunissent, jeunes pour la plupart. Des amis se croisent, des groupes se mêlent, on fait connaissance, on commente le dernier numéro du seireitei magazine, on parle avec excitation de la mission à venir. Les garçons commencent déjà à draguer les filles, des blagues jaillissent, des rires fusent, Shiba et Magsu discutent ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout n'est qu'enthousiasme, euphorie, une athmosphère fraîche et pure, à l'image de la matinée, une bulle d'harmonie où chacun a sa place, et dont je suis exclue. J'ai le cœur qui se serre un peu.

-Trop mignon, cette petite peluche accrochée à ton sac ! s'exclame soudainement une fille non loin de moi.

-Tu trouves ? répond la brune à qui ces mots étaient adressées, merci beaucoup, c'est un cadeau que m'ont fait mes grands-parents à ma naissance, je l'ai toujours sur moi depuis, c'est un peu mon porte bonheur.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je t'avoue que j'ai mon petit grigri personnel sur moi aussi

-Et il vient de ?

-Ce…c'est un cadeau de mon copain, répond l'autre fille rougissante

-Fais voir ! s'écrie l'autre dans un éclat de rire, avant de partir à la poursuite de son amie.

Pff, une cour de récré ici, je vous jure, et maintenant que y'en a une qui a sortit son petit objet, chacun se trouve en droit de sortir le sien ! Maintenant tout le monde arbore un collier, une bague, un foulard, une étole, y'en a même un qui a reprit le obi brodé de je ne sais quel ancien ancêtre vénérable... Mon cœur se serre encore un peu plus fort. C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de me faire venir.

-Oh la la, Yummy-chan ! Tu essayes des techniques de camouflage, te fondre comme ça dans la masse des arbres, on ne distingue pas la couleur de tes cheveux de celle des feuilles !

Super, vraiment. Je remets mon masque de blasée et regarde Magsu avec ennui et indifférence.

-Bonjour, Sue.

-Oh la la, Yummy-chan tu as fais tellement peur au Sotaicho ce matin ! s'exclame t-elle, de cette voix forte et claire qu'elle réserve à nos échanges, j'ai eu très très peur moi aussi, quand j'ai vu cette silhouette ébouriffée venir de loin ! Tes cheveux sont tellement drôles ! S'esclaffe Magsu innocemment, un sourire ingénu sur les lèvres.

Bla bla bla. Qu'elle débite ses conneries comme elle le sent, venant d'elle je me fous de tout. Le problème maintenant, c'est qu'elle a annoncé ma présence aux autres shinigamis aussi sûrement que si elle avait érigé une pancarte fluo qui émet des sons et de la fumée et sur laquelle il serait écrit en lettre rouge lumineuse « Ocha est là ».

-Hé mais c'est la ra-thé !

-Tu veux dire Och-ah-ttention ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-J'ai pas vu son nom sur la liste, t'étais au courant toi ?

-Du tout, et vous ?

-Si, son nom était mentionné quelque part en tout petit sur la feuille, mais j'ai cru que c'était une blague...

-Mais c'est une blague, cette nana est une énorme plaisanterie, tu te souviens 'Ju quand on était en cours de Kendo avec elle en dernière année ?

-Pas prêt d'oublier ça ! répondit le dénommé 'Ju avec un ricanement méprisant, les premières années pensaient tous que c'était un prof, elle était tellement plus vieille que la moyenne, mais ils ont vite déchanté quand ils l'ont vu à l'œuvre.

Éclat de rire général. C'est ça, riez donc les ahuris. Je me contente de leur envoyer mon plus beau regard blasé. Je sens que ça étouffe malgré moi dans ma poitrine, c'est pas bon. Voyons ce voyage comme une thérapie, après être passée par touts les stades de la honte possible et imaginables (voire inimaginables), j'atteindrais enfin peut-être une totale indifférence au genre humain en général. Le vide. Le néant. Le nirvana. En attendant ce moment béni de la délivrance, je suis obligée de supporter cette vingtaine d'abrutis pour les deux semaines à venir.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demande Shiba, sortant de nulle part et apparemment inconscient du changement d'ambiance pourtant évident, bien dans ce cas là formez les rangs et en route !

Tonnerre d'acclamations. Kaien et Aozora se sourient mutuellement et prennent la tête du groupe. Les shinigamis me dépassent, certains me heurtent l'épaule. Le dernier à passer devant moi est « 'Ju », qui me jette un regard ou je vois se mêler le mépris et la condescendance. Je soutiens le regard et le suis des yeux après qu'il ait détourné les siens. Ça c'est une déclaration de guerre. A laquelle je réponds positivement. _Oh oui._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Débarque habillée en chou-fleur, un bonnet de nuit sur la tête*<strong>_

__**Salut les lecteuuuuuuurs, salut les lectriiiiiiices, ladiiiies et gentlemen, voici rien que pour vous, une rubrique spéciaaale qui esttttt *roulement de tambours* la rubrique informations!**

**Parce qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que vous sachiez et sur lesquelles je tiens énormément concernant tout ce qui est symbolique autour de l'histoire, qui sont bien évidemment, la signification des prénoms mais surtout, leur prononciation!**

**Et c'est sur ce dernier point que je m'attarde aujourd'hui, nombreux ont été vos MP pour savoir si on prononçait "Osha", "Otsha" ou "Oka", eh bien le nom de famille de Yummy se prononce "Otsha". D'où le "A tes souhaits" de , Atchoum, vous suivez?**

**Quand à notre autre personnage bien aimé de tous, Magsu je crois que c'est plutôt clair, mais son prénom (car c'est son prénom!) "Aozora" se prononce "Aodzora". **

**Cours gratuits de prononciation japonaise, forfait tout inclu dans cette fic, c'est-y-pas magnifique?**

**Et avec quoi d'autre en plus? Mais les réponses aux review évidemment!**

**Reviewer, par ici s'il-vous-plaît, votre jet vous attend, place place!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miss Mugiwwara:<span>**Plus un point d'office! Monkey D. Luffy sera le Roi des pirates! J'aime ton pseudo! J'aime

One Piece! Huray! ...

Aaah c'est vrai on est dans la section Bleach, j'ai pas le droit de dire ça, les fans girls vont me tomber dessus! x_x

Haha, toi aussi tu as lu TVBJ? Moi aussi, ça nous fait un point commun, c'est un signe!

Gad Elmaleh: Tu plagie mes sketch toi maintenant?

Absolument pas! Je suis contente que cette fic t'ai amené jusqu'ici, ça prouve que j'ai pas totalement perdu mon temps ni abusé du votre en l'écrivant :')

Oui, le prologue était plutôt "sérieux", enfin on va dire qu'on était pas vraiment dans l'action, et tant que mes personnages ne sont pas là, je ne fais pas intervenir d'humour. J-A-M-A-I-S :') et comme c'est mon histoire avec mon personnage et que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je fais ça, j'avais besoin de poser des bases fixe, de lui créer un passé, un "pourquoi" qui explique le reste de la fic.

Mais le chapitre deux rattrape je crois ^^ apparemment il t'a plu et j'en suis honorée, soulagée aussi de voir que je peux faire rire ailleurs que dans TVBJ :p

Yume n'a pas beaucoup de chance, pas très jolie, pas très douée pour le métier de shinigami, pas d'amis, mais beaucoup de personalité, c'est un plus non? (l'auteur qui se justifie de faire souffrir autant son personnage )

Et oui elle a les même cheveux que Baka-Marimo-chan, sauf que sur zoro ça fait cool :p J'ai longtemps hésité pour ses cheveux, je les voulais bleus à la base, mais ça rapportait à trop de choses positives, rose ça faisait trop Mary-sue, Blanc pareil, et comme je voulais quelque chose qui détonne, j'ai pris le vert, j'espère que c'est une couleur qui te plait ^^

Haaa moi non plus j'aime pas Magsu :p mais les autres l'aiment et m'ont forcé à l'embaucher pour ma fic T.T tu verras, c'est un personnage qui va connaître un certain développement aussi, quand à Kaien...mystère :p

En tout cas ça me fait très très plaisir de voir que tu as apprécié le début, j'espère que ce chapitre te décevras pas :)

**D-TL-Girl**: Ouahooo, ci-mer *_*

Je suis contente de voir que Yume plaise, c'est toujours un peu risqué de créer son personnage, et comme je voulais pas que ça tombe dans le Marysurisme, j'ai fait mon possible pour créer un personnage qui soit le plus humain des shinigami (je sais, je sais, ça veux rien dire :p)

Aaah j'ai encore falli tuer quelqu'un avec le rire? Je...je...vite un katana, je vais m'ouvrir le ventre pour me faire pardonner, vite Yume, passe moi le tien!

Ocha: ...

Aah oui c'est vrai t'en a pas :') Oui je pensais au départ que cette fic serait sérieuse, parce que dans mon autre fic le but était de faire un truc pas sérieux pour qu'il soit drôle, et je me suis rendue compte en fait que ça vient tout seul, je crois que je peux faire du bon boulot avec ce personnage, si je peux vous faire rire tous avec une dépressive misanthrope alors je considérerais que j'ai accomplis mes objectifs :p

Donc voilà, j'espère que la suite ça a été du bon pour toi ^^

**LuunaCrazy:** Oui elle est dingue, très dingue mais apparemment elle réussi à faire rire malgré tout, je me répète mais je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise ^^ je peux te promettre quelque chose en tout cas,

elle

ne

fait

que

commencer

à être drôle.

Ca te dit pour la suite? O:)

Ha ha, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour lire et commenter, à très vite!

* * *

><p><strong>Vouala, plus de chapitres et moins de réponses, j'adopte une technique qui me permet de prendre plus de temps pour répondre à tout le monde sans trop empiéter sur l'espace chapitre, qui est la réponse directe aux reviewer enregistré par MP! Alors les coupains, à vos boîtes mails!<strong>

**Bien, ici il est temps de se dire bonchoir, il est deux heures du mat' passé mais je m'en fous c'est les vacanches! :D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, je vous cache pas que je suis très très anxieuse quand à la qualité du chapitre maintenant que je développe Ocha, donc laissez moi vos avis positifs/négatifs en reviews pour ceux qui le souhaientent**

**Enorme merci aussi aux fous...euh merveilleux lecteurs qui m'ajoutent en alerts et fav'!**

**Ichimaru: Arrête de faire comme si t'y comprenais quelque chose.**

**Mais euuh! T.T**

**Au fait, je vais sortir un chapitre spécial TVBD pour Noël, il est à moitié écrit et je l'aime beaucoup :]**

**Merci à tous et bonne soirée! *s'éloigne***

**Hey! Toi là! Oui, Matt Damon, tu m'explique pourquoi l'eau de mon jacuzzi n'est pas à température ambiante? Je DETESTE quand elle est froide, tu m'entend?**

**Joyeuses fêtes! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je suis enchantée de pouvoir venir poster, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je met en place les derniers personnages et l'intrigue pourra commencer très bientôt. Parce qu'il y a une intrigue. Une vraie. Faite pas semblant de pas être au courant. De quoi mon incompétence légendaire vous donne des doutes?  
><strong>

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lectuuuuuure!**

* * *

><p>Non, ce n'était <em>pas<em> un tremblement de terre. C'était juste le bruit de mon plutôt imposant postérieur, qui vient de s'affaler sur le lit de fortune que je me suis dressé pour la nuit. Si on peu appeler quelques couvertures entassées pêle-mêle à même le sol un lit. Je crois que mon sac fera un très bon oreiller, il suffit de mettre les objets possiblement contondants à la base, et de mettre le mou au dessus, ma merveilleuse chevelure abondante amortira le reste .

Ah, c'est vrai, vous avez encore pris le train en cours de route. En gros, on est arrêtés dans un genre de vieille auberge pour la nuit. Et, évidemment, tout le monde devait être logé, mais Ô _surprise_, étrangement, il manque un lit.

Comment peut-on être à cour de lit dans une auberge, ais-je galamment demandé (comprenez par là, hurlé en postillonnant abondamment) au gérant. C'est bien simple, me répondit l'ahuri, un employé de l'hôtel a, par mégarde et malchance absolue, troué le matelas qui m'étais destiné, pas plus tard que quelques minutes avant notre arrivée.

Si c'est pas de la poisse ça, alors je ne sais pas quel mot il faut employer.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil vénéneux au dit « vénérable et très ancien employé, Mr. Shien' », qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieillard grincheux et édenté, l'air morose, assis sur un vieux tabouret près de la cheminée, une pipe crachant de la fumée bleue constamment calée dans sa bouche.

Je suis sûre qu'il a été embauché par Magsu, celui-là.

Bref, les choses sont telles qu'en attendant, je me suis retrouvée sans lit pour la nuit. Aozora a bien fait son numéro de chef dévoué et prêt à se sacrifier pour ses subalternes, en proposant gentiment au gérant de l'hôtel (bave aux lèvres et cœur à la place des yeux, dégoûtant et lamentable) d'effectuer un échange de couverture, s'étant apparemment retrouvé en abondance. D'où viennent ces couvertures ? Eh bien, après avoir déclaré, en passant, sur la route, qu'elle était très frileuse le soir, Magsu s'est retrouvée littéralement assaillie de proposition de braves Shinigamis, résistants et courageux, pas du tout intimidé par le froid, qui se proposaient de lui donner leurs effets de nuit, quand ils ne proposaient pas carrément leur personne "virile et rassurante" pour lui tenir chaud.

Bien sûr, quand il a été question d'un transfert vers moi, tout le monde s'est désisté. Le gérant m'a donc entraîné dans une remise sombre et qui sentait le renfermé, dans laquelle il y avait un placard d'où il a sorti une vieille couverture bouffée par les mites et, de toute évidence, grouillante d'une vie que je n'étais pas pressée de rencontrer.

Heureusement pour moi, Nabe, la grosse cuisinière un peu mère poule, m'a prise sous son aile de poulet et m'a dotée d'une grosse couverture de fourrure blanche, rapportée des tréfonds sauvages du Rukongai par son mari, un certain « Obkélix », un truc du genre, un nom bien compliqué et qui sonnait pas japonais du tout. Eelle m'a rendue un grand service, la couverture est chaude, matelassée et garnie de duvet immaculé, j'éprouve un réel plaisir à m'enrouler dedans, comme une portion de ratatouille aux poivrons dans une fajitas. C'est presque comme un futon. Cependant, il me manque malheureusement un oreiller. Nabe m'avait proposé un sac dans lequel elle conservait les plumes des poulets égorgés, mais elle ma confié qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les nettoyer et qu'il restait quelques litres de sang et de boyaux dessus. J'ai poliment décliné.

Ça c'était la partie facile de mon épopée fantastique. La partie plus difficile, elle, reste à venir. Comme personne ne voulait de moi dans sa chambre, Magsu a joué de son charme (ou plutôt de son charmant décolleté) pour réussir à faire en sorte que quelqu'un veuille bien de moi sur le sol de sa chambre. Et devinez avec qui j'ai atterri ?

-Repas dans vingt minutes, le vice-capitaine Shiba dit qu'il faudrait que tout le monde soit lavé d'ici là, donc bouge-toi gros tas d'algues !

Je précise que 'Ju a bien pris soin de me balancer un morceau de métal, que j'identifie comme étant une canette de soda, afin de donner une structure cohérente à son discours, et certainement de se donner l'air distingué qu'il mérite.

Connard.

'Ju, alias Ichijiku Kaju. Si on contracte son nom et son prénom, ça donne « le figuier ». Il porte très bien son nom, et, si ce n'était pas une telle enflure, je le qualifierait volontiers de « beau », avec sa belle carrure et ses cheveux sombres aux reflets violets, ses yeux marrons clairs agrémentés de tâches d'un beau vert lumineux, brillant. Mais comme c'est un enfoiré, je ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir là. C'était le genre de petit chef de gang beau parleur à l'Académie, il est de la trempe de ceux qui bombardent les loosers de boulettes machouillées pendant les cours d'Histoire du Seireitei, en l'occurrence moi. Il ne m'aurait certainement pas marqué plutôt qu'un autre, s'il n'avait pas montré un tel acharnement sur moi. Heureusement pour ma santé, il a été envoyé à la treizième division dès son entrée au Seireitei, c'est-à-dire à mon opposé géographique, et ça me convient très bien comme ça. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il me cherchait autant. Je crois qu'il a pas encore compris que je m'en foutais. La preuve, il m'a balancé sa canette, je me suis contentée de lui envoyer un regard vide avant de ramasser le dit morceau de métal et de le jeter à la poubelle, sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention.

Je vide mon sac et me dirige vers la sale de bain. Elle est petite, mais contre toute attente, très propre, et rien ne fuit. Le minimum syndical. Par contre, le jet d'eau n'est pas assez puissant. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, ça me détend légèrement les muscles. J'ai marché comme jamais aujourd'hui, et pourtant je suis restée la dernière du groupe, constamment, trébuchant à chaque fois que la route devenait un peu plus caillouteuse ou cabossée, sous les commentaires de Shiba, les remarques acerbes du groupe, et les exclamations faussement enjouées et pleine de sollicitude de Magsu. Il y a eu quelques attaques de Hollow mineurs, qui ont permit aux plus fanfarons du groupe de démontrer leurs talents pour se pavaner (Aozora incluse), pendant lesquelles je me suis purement et simplement planquée derrière la première cachette à ma disposition. Heureusement, je vais pouvoir oublier tout ça avec un bon repas.

Je finis de m'habiller et retourne dans la chambre, vide. Il y a trois lit, deux d'un côté de la chambre, un de l'autre, et à terre à côté, ma paillasse. Un bureau et une chaise devant la fenêtre complètent le mobilier. C'est rudimentaire, mais plutôt confortable. La chambre est placée juste en dessous du réseau de chaufferie, ce qui rend la température douce et rendra certainement ma nuit plus supportable.

J'embarque deux trois petites choses de mon sac et descend jusqu'au séjour. Un feu ronronne dans la cheminée près de laquelle le vieux Shien ' est installé et s'amuse à faire des ronds de fumée bleue, et presque tout le monde est déjà là. Les Shinigamis ont rassemblés quelques tables pour pouvoir s'asseoir ensemble, et écoutent avidement une anecdote racontée par l'un d'entre eux. Tandis qu'ils éclatent de rire, je rentre de la façon la plus discrète possible et me met dans un coin de la salle, adossée au mur. J'entreprends de remplir les papiers si « importants » de Yamamoto. Voyons voir… date…nombre de personnes participant à la mission…noms des gradés encadrant le groupe…nombre d'attaques de hollows…quatre…nombre de blessés et victimes s'il y en a eu…ce qu'il restait de ma fierté, mais si je marque ça je suppose qu'il va se mettre en colère…distance parcour…

-Yummy-chaaaaaaan ! Tu sais, ta technique de camouflage fonctionnait beaucoup mieux dans les arbres que dans cette salle ! Avec la couleur du mur et tes cheveux, tu ressembles à une herbe tombée dans la boue ! Ce que tu es drôle !

Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents. Ignore la, respire, et reprend ton stylo. Dix-sept kilomètres de parcourus, itinéraire emprunté…

-Oooh mais…ça alors ! Reprend l'abominable blonde, vers laquelle je ne peux malgré moi m'empêcher de lever les yeux, Yummy-chan tu…tu…

-Remplis des rapports, répondis-je avec une voix d'automate.

-Non, mais Magsu te fréquente depuis des années, fit-elle de sa voix forte, en écarquillant les yeux d'un air innocent, son babillement gagnant rapidement l'attention de toute la salle, et elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, quand as-tu appris à lire, je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable, Yummy-chan ?

Gros blanc dans toute la salle.

Ça n'a duré qu'un temps, le silence a laissé place à l'hilarité. Qu'est-ce que je fais, je la tue ?

Et ces abrutis qui se marrent, ça frise la bestialité, j'entends 'Ju faire une remarque, que j'imagine déjà hautement spirituelle, et entends ses amis partir dans un rire gras, plus fort que les autres. Il me jette un regard satisfait, et pendant un moment, je me suis demandée duquel des deux j'avais le plus envie de tordre le cou.

…

Bon, allez quoi, ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes que vous riez…Même Magsu s'est jointe à l'hilarité générale, le vieux Shien' me regarde avec pitié et Nabe, qui débarque avec son chariot de nourriture, jette un regard consterné à l'assemblée. Rien à faire, ils continuent. Je soupire et bat frénétiquement des paupières. Je n'ai pas mal. Je n'ai pas mal. Je m'en fiche, je ne ressens absolument rien, je ne suis pas présente dans cette pièce, ces gens n'existent pas, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, je ne pleurerait pas. Je n'ai pas mal.

J'ai atrocement mal.

J'ai envie que la terre s'ouvre, afin que je me jette dans l'abîme et puisse me terrer sous la surface du monde spirituel jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'ai vraiment rien fait qui puisse justifier tout ça…

Je mords ma lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Je respire, avale ma salive, et ferme un instant les yeux. Je ne vais pas craquer. Je ne leur donnerais pas cette satisfaction. A la place, j'attire les papiers vers moi, me redresse et balaye la salle d'un regard vide, avec une pointe de glace au fond.

Les rires diminuent d'intensité, et c'est le moment que choisit Kaien Shiba pour faire son entrée providentielle.

-Ha ha, c'est vraiment génial, cette mission, s'exclame t-il, ingénu, de sa voix chaleureuse et entrainante, à chaque fois que j'arrive il y a une belle ambiance. Avouez, c'est moi qui vous met dans cet état ? ajoute-t-il, faussement charmeur.

Il a réussi à braquer l'attention sur lui, tout le monde se recentre sur ses occupations tandis que quelques uns plaisantent avec lui. J'ai enfin un peu de paix, même si l'horrible figuier continue de jeter des regards forts peu amicaux de temps à autre dans ma direction.

A mon grand dam, Magsu a décidé qu'elle s'installerait à table avec moi « Tu dois te sentir tellement seule, pauvre Yummy ! », et elle est rejoint un peu plus tard par le vice-capitaine Shiba. Il me salue, et allait certainement ébouriffer les cheveux gentiment, jusqu'à ce que je lui lance _le _regard, désintéressé et un peu hautain. Si je sais que je ne suis pas impressionnante, ça a quand même l'air de l'avoir fait réfléchir, il s'est donc assis en face de moi et a engagé la conversation avec animation avec Magsu, tandis que je replongeais le nez dans mes papiers.

Même si oui, en effet, je sais lire (de quoi, comment ça toi aussi tu avais des doutes ?), ça n'empêche pas les rapports d'êtres horriblement compliqués à remplir sur certains points. C'est donc avec un grand soulagement que j'ai remercié Nabe quand elle a posé mon repas sur la table, synonyme de répit partiel. Elle m'a gratifié d'un clin d'œil et s'est penchée, prétextant un réajustement de la nappe pour me glisser à l'oreille « si jamais tu en veux plus, passe me voir en cuisine, j'aurais certainement quelque chose pour toi ». Je l'ai remercié et n'ai pu empêcher un grand sourire de barrer mon visage habituellement si inexpressif. C'est toujours réconfortant de savoir qu'on a un peu de soutien. Et, si on a un bol de ragoût, c'est encore mieux. Itadakimaaaaaaaaaasu !

Mmh, le fumet qui s'élève de mon plat s'avère particulièrement délicat. Poulet, champignons, quelques légumes verts, un peu d'œufs, mijoté pendant quelques heures. Avec un bol de riz blanc pour accompagner à côté.

Je jette un regard autour de moi. Ils savent peut-être manier des sabres, mais avec une cuillère et des baguettes, c'est particulièrement désastreux. De loin, j'en vois plusieurs qui ont renversés du riz sur leurs kimono ou sur la table, d'autres se goinfrent littéralement sans se rendre compte qu'ils aspergent leurs joues et leurs voisins de sauce dans le processus. Je remarque également que tous ont leurs portions séparés.

_De quoi de quelles portions séparées ?_

C'est simple, ils mangent le ragoût, ensuite ils mangent le riz. Ou inversement.

De _quoi _et alors ?

On ne mange pas _d'abord _le riz, et _ensuite_, le ragoût, on mange les deux en même temps. Comme ça, là, je verse le ragoût sur le riz, remue un peu, maintenant on rajoute de la sauce soja, du sel, du poivre. On découpe la miche de pain en tranches épaisses et régulières pour pouvoir faire le fond du bol, et on n'oublie pas une bolinette (4) de saké à côté pour arroser le tout.

Oui, j'avoue, je m'éclate. Pas la peine de me lancer ce regard méprisant « Elle est contente Ochaaaaa », la cuisine, ça me stimule vraiment. Et ça me détend beaucoup aussi. L'incident de tout à l'heure est presque effacé de ma mémoire. Et les dernières traces disparaissent à chaque bouchée brûlante de ce riche ragoût qui se superpose.

J'entends la voix familière de Magsu prononcer mon prénom. Mais pour l'instant, je ne l'écoute pas. Je me déconnecte au moment du jeu des saveurs. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un jeu, je suppose, mais je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement. Ça consiste à marier la saveur d'un ingrédient à un autre, en dehors du plat. Par exemple, là je mets une bouchée de ragoût façon Ocha (c'est à dire deux fois plus que ce que pourrais avaler un humain normal) dans ma bouche, puis je croque dans un morceau de pain garni d'un mélange de pâté. Je mastique, et j'attends l'explosion.

Mon dieu, que c'est bon.

Si Ma' avait été là, elle m'aurait sans doute reproché la quantité contenue dans mon bol, ajoutée au pain, sans parler de la charcuterie, c'est moi qu'elle aurait charcutée. Mais heureusement, elle n'est pas là, et je suis bien contente de pouvoir finir ce repas avec le saké, qui m'offre la pointe d'amertume dont j'avais besoin. MMh,_ deliziosi. _(GDA : je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai faim).

Je daigne enfin tendre l'oreille aux deux huluberlus en face de moi, mais je ne perçois qu'un baragouinage qui me semble être une autre langue à ce moment précis, des mots du genre « Kido » « Nejibana » et « Travail ». Beurk.

Je me cale plus confortablement sur ma chaise, et vois avec plaisir que la suite ne va pas tarder. Mon moment préféré du repas. Le thé.

-Oooh, nooon, gémit Magsu, attisant ma curiosité, oh, comme c'est dommage…mmh…je ferais peut-être mieux de ne rien dire, Magsu ne veux pas déranger…

-Un problème ? demande l'homme aux cheveux en pétard.

-Oh…non, rien, rien, répond Magsu, les joues légèrement roses, les yeux virant une nouvelle fois au violet, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le thé…je préférerais un café bien serré, mais je ne crois pas que…

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà dix soupirants se précipitent à la cuisine pour protester. Certains ne font même pas partis du groupe, ce sont des clients qui répondent à l'appel de la belle en détresse. La belle en question a les larmes aux yeux, et joue avec ses cheveux soyeux en affirmant combien elle est sensible à tout ce qu'on fait pour elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle que Magsu aime pas le thé…Oui, je deviens vulgaire, mais là je suis exaspérée. Me coltiner la blonde vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre est quelque chose qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis l'Académie, et il n'y a aucune raison qui fait que je pourrais la supporter plus facilement aujourd'hui qu'à cette époque là.

Un employé qui dépose les plateaux à thé et les gâteaux sur la table me distrait. Je hume le liquide contenu dans la théière. Chlorophyle. Viens le moment de le verser dans la tasse… Je le savais, couleur vert clair, presque jaune, caractéristique. _Gyokuro_. Je choisis un gâteau à la fraise pour accompagner mon thé, j'allais croquer dedans quand j'ai remarqué le regard que jetait Kaien sur moi.

Intense.

Surprise, je me suis arrêtée dans mon mouvement. C'est-à-dire, bouche grande ouverte, bave aux lèvres, yeux hagards.

Sans surprise, il s'est détourné pour se servir lui-même une tasse.

Pestant intérieurement contre ma maladresse, j'entrepris de finir mon repas, en essayant de ne pas entendre les gloussements mielleux de Magsu à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café. Aaaah, si seulement elle était une dinde, et moi le chef cuisinier…

Je laisse vagabonder mes pensées vers un monde où je décapite les dindes à coup de grand couteau de cuisine, tandis que la salle se vide peu à peu. Je suis restée quelques temps afin de finir le travail pour le Chef Pyromane, puis je me suis lentement dirigée vers ma chambre, non sans avoir fait un détour aux cuisines.

Quand j'entre, la pièce est soumise à une certaine agitation. 'Ju a, semble-t-il, opté pour le lit juste à côté de l'endroit où je dors. Certainement pour pouvoir me bombarder allègrement de coup de pieds toute la nuit. Fuck.

A l'opposée, sont installés deux de ses amis. J'ai bien dit _amis_, sans « e ». Apparemment, le troisième siège de ma division, cette chère personne, a décidé que mon physique un peu ingrat (cheveux-nez-ventre) ôtait tout risque de viol sur ma personne. J'avais vraiment besoin qu'on me rappelle à quel point je suis peu attirante.

Bref, recentrons nous sur les deux amis de l'empaffé. L'un est une vraie montagne de muscle, coiffé à l'iroquois, les oreilles percées. L'autre est de taille normale, plutôt chétif à l'inverse de son armoire à classe de compagnon, les cheveux noirs légèrement longs, le teint étrangement pâle, presque maladif.

J'ai faillit avoir un sourire, _Sven le terrible et Vic le Vicking_.

Je passe devant les trois sans les regarder, et m'installe sur ma couverture sans piper mot. Je vais recommencer à essayer de faire de mon sac un oreiller convenable. Au dessus de moi, j'entends les trois compères discuter de façon vive, et j'eus un choc en constatant que Sven, la grande armoire à glace, pleurnichouillait (je sais c'est une expression bizarre, mais sur le coup il ne m'avait pas l'air de pleurnicher autant qu'il pleurnichouillait, vous comprenez ?) tandis que Vic le rappelait à l'ordre.

-…je t'ai déjà dis un million de fois au moins, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Ce sont des contes pour enfants, un ramassis de foutaises, un gros paquet de conneries…

-M…mais…

-…et regarde dans quoi ces choses sont publiées, un véritable torchon, poursuivit le brun d'un ton tranchant, et encore, un torchon tellement sale que je ne l'utiliserais même pas pour essuyer le derrière d'un éléphant…

Belle image.

-Je…

-…tu accordes un crédit beaucoup trop important à ce recueil pour vieilles commères en mal de ragot, ce genre de magazine c'est pour les gens qui ne savent pas lire.

-Mais Sho, tenta le colosse en élevant la voix, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, tu ne vois pas que c'est écrit ?

-Pour l'amour de la science, Iwa, tu comptes vraiment laisser un misérable _horoscope_ te gâcher encore une fois ta mission ?

-J'ai été maudit à la naissance Sho ! geignit Iwa, enroulé dans sa couette, les larmes aux yeux, de la morve s'écoulant du nez, mon horoscope mensuel vient de tomber, et tu sais ce qu'il annonce, pour les Taureaux ascendant Bélier ?

Beurk, rien de plus dur que de la viande de mouton.

-_LA FIIIIIN DUUU MOOOOONDE !_ s'exclama Iwa d'un ton dramatique, en brandissant son magasine d'un geste théâtral, je cite, « Taureau, votre vie prend un nouveau cap, des bouleversements inattendus surviennent et se préparent à donner un tournant radical à votre vie. Il est conseillé d'être très prudent avec les objets aiguisés, tels que les armes blanches. Evitez également une nourriture trop riche. La couleur verte vous sera défavorable tout ce mois, préférez le jaune ».

-Et alors ? s'exclama avec chaleur et une exaspération non dissimulée Sho, c'est pour ça que tu as combattu avec le kido cet après-midi, tu es pathétique mon vieux, écoute, on va…

La fin de la phrase de Sho se perdit.

Iwa, une expression apeurée sur le visage, émettait des jappements inquiétants, accompagnés de petits gestes paniqués. Il relut son horoscope. Leva les yeux vers Ocha. Son regard alla d'Ocha à son magasine, plusieurs fois, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sho, qui avait, semble-t-il, peur de comprendre.

-Iwaaaaaa…commença celui-ci, menaçant.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! s'exclama l'intéressé, d'une voix étrangement aigüe, les yeux exhorbités, fou de terreur.

Il s'empara de son sabre, qu'il mit en joue en direction d'Ocha, qui n'avait pas bougé, et se contentait de lui lancer son regard blasé, pour la forme.

-A…arrière, créature des ténèbres, arrière ou…ou je…

Je crois, après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, qu'il mérite bien une petite leçon.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Bouh.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

Godzilla agrippa sa couverture, balança son sac sur son épaule, avant de courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. _Bien fait._

Sho se tenait la tête dans les mains, consterné, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, tandis que 'Ju se passait la main dans les cheveux, décontracté, l'air de réprimer un éclat de rire.

-Je vais me coucher, finit par annoncer le leader, tu comptes lire ?

-Encore un peu oui, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de pages avant de terminer celui-ci, répondit-il en désignant du menton ce qui, à mon échelle, était un gros pavé indigeste. Je vais aller à côté de la fenêtre, je ferais en sorte que la lumière ne te gêne pas de trop.

-Merci, vieux, répondit Kaju avec un clin d'œil, avant de retirer ses tabis et de s'affaler sur son lit.

_Schbam._

Pouah !

Ça, c'était le son des tabis roulés en boule qui ont percutés mon nez. Il se lave jamais, ce gars ?

-'Nuit Sho.

-Bonne nuit, répondit-il en créant une petite boule de lumière avec je ne sais quel sort de kido. Ah oui, la lumière ne doit pas gêner 'Ju-kun, mais Ocha, rien à foutre hein ?

Je m'enferme complètement dans la fourrure, ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Le sac n'est pas si confortable que ça, j'aurais certainement mal au cou demain, mais je vais faire avec.

-Hé !

Je sors ma tête somnolente de sous la couverture et jette un œil vitreux à Sho, qui semble réprimer un éclat de rire. C'est nouveau ça maintenant, on me sonne carrément pour se payer ma tête…

-Je voulais pas te vexer, explique Sho d'un ton calme, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, c'est juste que t'a eu l'air d'une marmotte qui sort de son trou en plein hiver.

C'est moi ou ce mec a constamment des images merdiques en tête ?

-Tu dormiras mieux avec ça, reprit il en me balançant quelque chose, étant donné qu'Iwa ne reviendra certainement pas ce soir…

Je jette un œil à la masse moelleuse qui vient de s'écraser dans mon œil.

Un oreiller.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux.

…

Oui, j'ai eu mal, mais quand même, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être méfiante, il devait être en train de se marrer avec eux tout à l'heure, non ? Et c'est un pote à 'Ju… Il a l'air très intelligent en tout cas, pas que ça soit difficile d'être d'un niveau intellectuel plus élevé que l'autre tache arrogante, mais quand même… Il aurait pas caché une bombe dedans ?

J'examine minutieusement et discrètement (c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Sho clairement soupirer) l'oreiller, mais rien à signaler. Je vire mon sac et place le carré mousseux en dessous de ma nuque, en retenant un soupir de contentement. Ça fait du bien.

-Mmh, merci, marmonne-je d'une voix sans timbre, sans que mon visage ne laisse rien paraître de mon humeur intérieure. Ocha Yume.

-Je sais. Ha Hakusho.

-Bonne nuit, Hahakusho.

-Pas « Hahakusho » ! Hakusho Ha !

-Merci pour l'oreiller.

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

Je sus alors que ça devait rester entre nous.

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard dans la nuit.<em>

-**RRROOONNN PIICCHHHHHHH, ROOOOONNNN, PIIIIICHHHH, ROOOON…**

Ngh, le tuer, je vais le TUER ! Qui, quoi ? Cette brute larmoyante d'Iwa pardi ! Une demi-heure qu'il m'empêche de dormir avec ses ronflements incessants, c'était bien la peine de l'expédier dans la salle de bain pour avoir la paix. Mis à part moi, personne ne semble s'être réveillé. La respiration de Kaju et celle d'Hakusho est toujours aussi calme et régulière. Moi je n'y arrive pas.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans ma couverture. Impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Je farfouille dans mon sac et jette un coup d'œil à une vieille montre, au bracelet cassé. Deux heures quarante du matin. J'ai encore le temps pour me rendormir. Et j'ai potentiellement le temps pour me faire un goûter...

Non, je ne suis pas Magsu, quand je me lève ça n'est jamais « comme dans un rêve », en l'occurrence ici c'est plutôt «comme dans un cauchemar, je me suis levé et ait constaté que quelqu'un avait attaché un obi tout autour de moi ». Et bien serré en plus. Ce qui fait que j'ai l'air d'être enroulée dans une crêpe, géante et blanche. Seuls dépassent mes pieds et ma tête, mes bras sont complètement inutilisables pour le moment.

Foutu 'Ju, si je trouve de l'encre indélébile sur mon chemin, je jure que je lui ferais payer. Je lance un coup d'œil furieux à son lit, mais il semble bel et bien endormi. Sinon il en aurait profité pour se foutre de ma gueule.

J'avance à petits pas vers la porte, que je ferme soigneusement derrière moi. Je descend précautionneusement les escaliers, mais là c'était trop demandé. Je suis tombée, évidemment, j'ai littéralement roulé jusqu'au bas des marches avant de m'écraser contre le mur d'en face, dans un fracas assourdissant. Aïe.

J'essaye de me relever. CRACK.

Apparemment, j'ai roulé en dessous du grand meuble blanc dans lequel le gérant range les registres. J'ai maaaal.

C'est pendant que je reprenais mes esprits que la première chose étrange de la soirée s'est passée.

Clac. Clac.

Deux bruits de pas, accompagnés d'un léger courant d'air.

Clac et clac.

Le courant d'air est manifestement signe que quelqu'un est passé en Shunpo. Clac et clac, sont le bruit de talons. Combien de Shinigamis en talons connaissons nous ?

Je roule en dessous du meuble et constate que la chute a au moins eu le mérite de me laisser un peu place pour que je puisse sortir un de mes bras. Je me relève et me dirige vers la cuisine, titubant toujours, trébuchant parfois.

Qu'est-ce que foutait Magsu à cette heure en dehors de son lit ? Vu sa taille maigrichonne, je la vois mal aller piocher dans la cuisine. Faire un tour de garde se révélerait inutile, le gérant a affirmé à tout le groupe qu'un sortilège de kido servait d'alarme contre d'éventuels Hollow. Alors quoi ?

Bof, de toute façon je m'en fou, elle doit certainement avoir une super mission secrète de la mort qui tue à effectuer en secret pour Yamamoto, un truc important, donc rien qui me concerne.

J'ouvre un placard et me tranche un beau morceau de gâteau roulé, fourré à la confiture d'orange. L'estomac plein, je me sens un peu plus somnolente. Repue et très satisfaite, je m'apprêtais à repartir. C'est là qu'un deuxième détail m'a interpellé.

La porte de l'arrière cuisine était ouverte.

Je ne connais pas Nabe personnellement, mais je vois mal la cuisinière, si consciencieuse et minutieuse, partir en bâclant son travail, ou en négligeant quelque chose d'aussi important que la porte arrière de la cuisine. Le jardin donne sur la vieille remise, et après c'est un carré d'herbe sauvage, donc dangereux (non je ne parle pas de mes cheveux, arrêtez c'est vexant à la fin!).

En souvenir de son ragoût, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse engueuler, je décide d'aller ferme la porte. Je me dandine jusqu'à la sortie, mais je remarque aussitôt que la porte de la remise est grande ouverte. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Presque malgré moi, je m'avance dehors. A pied de chaussettes. Non, je ne suis pas une personne courageuse, c'est juste que sur le moment, j'étais dévorée de curiosité. Pourtant une fois dans la vieille cabane, je fus déçue. Elle était égale à elle-même, malodorante et grouillante d'insecte. J'allais sortir, quand, troisième détail curieux de cette soirée, une chose m'arrêta.

_Mon nom._

Quelqu'un venait de prononcer mon nom.

Ça venait du placard. J'ai ouvert la porte, ai viré la loque que le gérant appelle couverture, et ai retenu de justesse une exclamation. Il y avait une trappe la dessous, entrebâillée. Le dernier arrivant avait, semble-t-il, mal fermé la trappe. Un rai de lumière était visible. J'ai inconsciemment glissé mes ongles dans la fente. Puis je me suis retenue.

Une Shinigami, diplômée de force, sans katana, avec aucun instinct de survie ni de capacité de défense ou d'attaque, qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si ce qui était en dessous était dangereux ? J'avais déjà peur en plus, j'étais tremblante et avait des sueurs froides, la peur se répandant en moi comme une mauvaise fièvre. Pourtant j'étais toujours aussi curieuse. Ce que j'ai pu être bête. J'ai fait appel à toute ma volonté et me suis levée.

Pour aussitôt me ré croupir. La grosse voix qui avait prononcé mon nom avait arrêté de parler, et une autre avait prit le relais.

J'ai arrêté de respirer. Je connais cette voix. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Il y avait Magsu Aozora là-dessous.

* * *

><p><strong>1) <strong>Kaju signifie l'arbre fruitier. Ichijiku désigne, comme le fait gentiment remarquer Ocha, la figue. Donc si on contracte, un arbre qui donne des fruits qui sont la figue: le figuier. Mouihihi, je suis implacable de logique!

**2)** Iwa signifie le roc.

**3)** Hakusho est le "livre blanc". Ha, c'est la feuille (Naruto: C'est bon, on connais tous Konoha! GDA: D'où tu sors toi O_o?)

**4)** Référence? :p (Grimmjow: jouer avec les nerfs des lecteurs est dangereux pour la santé. GDA: je vois pas de quoi tu... AARRGHHHH Grimmjow: Le thé est empoisonné. Je t'avais dit de pas abuser de leur patience.)

* * *

><p>Réponse pour la gentille review non-enregistrée:<p>

S'il-vous-plaît, place, place, Monsieur si vous voulez bien faire descendre cette personne du tapis volant, un rafraichissement l'attend par ici!

**D-TL-Girl: **Ouaaiiiiye, il claque ce mot, "Meteowllogique", c'est le "ow" qui donne tout son charme à la sonorité, ça fait américain, et nous on aime les States!

Nnoitra: tu te rends compte que tu dis encore de la merde là?

Merci pour cette intervention pertinente, parabole! Et oui, ça semble assez anodin comme ça, mais grâce à son air blasé elle va en effet, aller très loin cette petite. D'ailleurs, c'est dans cette blasée-attitude que réside toute sa force, tu ne trouves pas?

Le chapitre de TVBJ spécial Noël arrivera ^^ C'est juste que...euh...

OMG! Là-bas, serais-ce Spider-Cochon?

Merci et à très vite! :D (nooon, je ne me sauve pas, c'est un repli stratégique!), Looove (l)!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeet voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci!<strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, première situation impossible pour Ocha, ça va être littéralement folklorique, j'ai hâte de voir vos têtes quand elle mettra au point sa première stratégie acabracadabrantesque pour se sortir de la merde dans laquelle elle est.**

**Wonderweiss: Ngah gah gah!**

**GDA: Gné? Keskidi?**

**Tosen: Il demande quand est-ce qu'elle devra utiliser un morceau de chewing-gum.**

**Ah, pas cette fois, ce sera beaucoup plus original, mais le chewing-gum est pour bientôt. En attendant la prochaine fois, portez vous bien tout le monde!**

**Nnoitra: La prochaine fois...vu le temps que tu mets à poster, il est fort probable qu'ils soient _morts_ la "prochaine fois" que tu te bougeras le cul. **

**Nel: C'est méchant!**

**Nnoitra: C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi cette remarque à la con?  
><strong>

**Les reviews sont une source de motivation et d'énergie insoupçonnée pour l'auteur :')! **

**Je vous aime touuuus, à bientôt!**

***Met son chapeau et s'en va sur sa vache, un brin d'herbe à la bouche, fredonnant "I'm a poooor landsooomme cooow-boyyyy"***


	5. Chapter 5

**Euh…ahem…eeuuuuh…b-b-b-bonsoir t-t-tout le m-monde…ce…ça fait un moment, hein ? *rire nerveux et ultra aigu***

**SCHBENG !**

***Gun s'effondre dans une mare de sang et ne bouge plus***

**HAHAHA, je déconnais, Usopp Ketchup !**

**Je ne suis pas morte, la preuve, vouala un zouli chapitre rien que pour vous !**

**Sinon, oui, je m'amuse bien pendant mes vacances…non, non, PAS LE GOUDRON ET LES PLUMES, TOUT MAIS PAS…ARGH !**

**En piste !**

* * *

><p>Entendre la voix de Magsu m'avait inquiété, sans que je sache très bien pourquoi. Après tout, si c'était vraiment Aozora, la parfaite petite miss Sue, je pouvais m'en retourner à mes occupations boustifagères (entendez : qui se rapporte à la boustifaille), tout irait pour le mieux, la justice prévaudrait, etcetera, etcetera.<p>

Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un malaise. Je me forçais à revenir à la réalité, et tendit l'oreille avec la plus grande attention. Je fus déçue, la voix de Sue s'était tue, mais la conversation n'en demeurait pas moins intéressante.

-…avons repérés-tant bien que mal- l'endroit où il se cachait, nous sommes sûrs qu'il y vit seul, reclus de tous, que personne aux alentours ne sait exactement qui il est, ni d'où il vient, quant à son passé, je suis près à faire manger ses potions au Docteur Globule s'il l'a jamais révélé à âme qui vive !

Un grognement s'éleva, suivit d'un sifflement réprobateur.

-Dis donc, Fino, répliqua une voix dont le tremblement trahissait à la fois de la nervosité et de la colère, fais gaffe comment que tu parles du chef, tu sais jamais si…

-Et toi, Shenzi, tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop, comme d'habitude, répondit Fino d'un ton désinvolte. Ne m'interrompt pas pendant que j'énumère les faits, surtout que t'es même pas un membre actif de notre équipe.

-Justement, coupa enfin un ton mielleux et enfantin que je ne connaissais que trop bien, Magsu pense que les choses sont assez énumérées comme ça. Magsu demande à ce que vous écoutiez sa proposition.

Nouveau grognement.

-Allons, Shenzi, je t'en prie, s'exclama une voix grave, que je qualifiais de voix de « chanteur de rock », au ton ouvertement moqueur, où sont donc passées tes manières, un peu de tenue ! Ce soir, nous sommes en présence, d'une …_dame._

Le Rocker éclata d'un grand rire, réjoui et goguenard.

-C'est pas la peine de te marrer, Gadget! répliqua sèchement la voix de celui que j'identifiais comme Shenzi. _Dame_, ou pas, pour moi ça ne change rien, elle m'insupporte toujours autant.

Ouiiiii, béni soit ce jour, il n'y a pas que moi qui ne puisse pas piffer cette blondasse sur cette Terre !

Un cuicuitement d'oiseau en été m'indiqua que Magsu venait de soupirer.

-Magsu ne sait plus comment vous prouver son intérêt à votre cause…elle vous a pourtant fournit tous les documents et renseignements top secrets que vous vouliez, et ce, à ses risques et périls. Tout le monde ne peut pas se permettre d'aller voler le Capitaine Commandant lui-même, vous savez.

-Voler…ou donné avec son consentement ! reprit toujours Shenzi, qui avait manifestement une dent de dinosaure contre Magsu.

Une minute, _voler Yamamoto ?_

-Oh ho ho ho ho ho ! entendit-je, me signalant queGadget était de nouveau en pleine crise de rire, vas-y, mon gars, oh oui...il va nous _la _refaire ! Allez vas-y, vide ton sac, c'est toujours marrant à entendre !

-Je rêve, c'est pas Gadget qu'on aurait dû lui filer comme nom de code, c'est La Hyène…marmonna Fino dans un murmure parfaitement audible (la preuve, je l'ai entendu de derrière la trappe), rappelez moi pourquoi il a été intégré à la Gadgeto Team plutôt qu'à la Team Scar ?

-Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. Je ne t'apprécie pas, et je ne te fais pas confiance non plus! Affirma Shenzi avec force, déclenchant un hurlement hilare de la part de son compère (devinez lequel)

Tch, tu parles d'une réunion secrète, ils ont déjà du réveiller la moitié du pays à l'heure qu'il est, avec leur hurlements de sales gosses…

-Oooh, chouinait déjà Magsu, les yeux que j'imaginais pleins de larmes à paillettes, Magsu ne sait pas quoi faire pour vous prouver sa bonne foi…

-C'est rien, n'écoute pas ce vieux fabulateur de Shenzi, indiqua Fino d'un ton détaché, il est débutant dans le métier, et c'est sa première mission au sein de notre organisme, il sait pas trop bien comment on fonctionne.

-Pas besoin d'avoir dix ans de métier pour voir que cette fille est suspecte, se défendit Shenzi qui semblait déterminé à dire ce qu'il pensait. Sortie de nulle part, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle joue pas double jeu? Où sont les preuves qu'elle veut _véritablement _la victoire de…

-Chhhhhh ! l'apostropha sévèrement une voix qui ne s'était pas encore manifestée jusque là, ne prononce pas ce nom à tort et à travers, c'est dangereux !

-...la victoire du _Docteur Globule,_ et du reste de l'ACNE ?

-Ça, reprit la voix de Fino du ton de quelqu'un qui connaît quelque chose d'important (et je l'imaginais sans peine en train de remonter son pantalon jusqu'à la taille d'un air avantageux pour corroborer ses dires), ça c'est quelque chose entre le Docteur Globule et elle. Mais comme t'es trop nouveau, t'as pas du avoir beaucoup de détails.

-Je te signale que _le _Docteur Gang m'a reçu en personne.

-Laissez-le parler, ricanait Gadget, il est marrant.

-N'oubliez pas, reprit cette voix qui m'avait parue si sévère, et qui maintenant était doucereuse, que vous n'êtes tous que de simples pions sur un jeu d'échec. Certains, peut-être plus important que d'autres, mais la finalité du cavalier ou du…fou (j'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait dire quelque chose, avant fou. Quant au cavalier, pas besoin d'avoir un QI de 1200 pour savoir que c'est Magsu), reste la même. Servir le Roi. Servir le Docteur Globule.

-Tout à fait, s'empressa d'approuver Fino.

-Très bien, reprit Magsu, reprenons, maintenant, Fino. Vous nous disiez que notre objectif était à portée de main.

-C'est exact.

-Que vous vouliez passer à l'action dès demain soir.

-Absolument.

-C'est irréalisable.

-Tout à f…quoi ?

Nouveau cuicuitement.

-Comme Magsu essaie de vous l'expliquer depuis un certain moment déjà, il serait…comment dire…_suspect_, aux yeux de la Soul Society, qu'à peine partie, l'équipe chargée de la patrouille de cette quinzaine disparaisse mystérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ces mômes ? Un coup de sabre dans la gorge pendant la nuit, et on en parle plus !

-Justement, si jamais le Capitaine de la treizième division ne reçoit pas le papillon de l'enfer que lui envoie son lieutenant tous les soirs pour lui indiquer que tout va bien, il y a fort à parier que les renforts arrivent ici en quatrième vitesse. Les Shinigamis dépêchés arriveraient beaucoup trop vite pour nous, même avec un peu d'organisation pour maquiller tout cela en un horrible accident, et nous n'aurons jamais le temps de mettre la main sur ce que nous cherchons. Vous, vous serez condamnés à mort, et moi, je serais démasquée.

-Je croyais que nous pouvions compter sur le soutien de ce capitaine traître…

-Patience. Vous savez qu'il n'agit pas gratuitement, en plus. Il exige qu'on lui livre d'abord les recherches scientifiques détenues par la cible, et ensuite seulement il vous ouvrira la voie du Soul Society.

-Et si on faisait porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ? Parmi tous les noms que vous avez cités, y'en a bien au moins _un _qui serait susceptible de faire le bouc émissaire ?

Je me suis sentie atrocement visée, là.

-Si la mission réussi, il n'y aura pas besoin de faire porter le chapeau à qui que ce soit, puisque ce sera la fin du Gotei.

-Bon, finit par se rendre Fino, quel genre de plan d'action nous proposez-vous ?

-Magsu…

-UN INSTANT !

J'identifiais la voix qui venait de hurler en tapant du poing sur la table, comme celle qui semblait faire autorité là-dessous: la voix sévère.

-C'est quoi le problème maintenant, Vito Cortizone ?

-J'ai…comme l'impression que… nous sommes _épiés. _

A la grande horreur de Yume, retentit d'en dessous la trappe un son entre le grognement et le reniflement d'un animal, d'un très _gros_ animal.

- Ne sentez-vous pas ?

J'entrevis des ombres à travers le mince filet de lumière, seule indication qu'il existait une trappe. Je pris soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, enroulée dans une couverture qui ne me permettrait même pas de tenter un simulacre de fuite lorsqu'un des dangereux mercenaires qui planifiaient notre mort à tous s'apercevrait de ma présence et se ruerait sur moi, pour me faire taire, ou plus vraisemblablement, pour me manger.

-Je sens comme une odeur végétale…reprit

-Nous sommes au fond d'un jardin, signala Shenzi.

-Non, non, pas comme ça, pas comme un arbre, c'est quelque chose de plus chaud, de vivant, de palpitant…très appétissant…

Une sensation de froid parcourut mon échine, le contenu de mes veines s'est mit à geler.

Je me relevais d'un bond, tâchant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, et reculait précautionneusement loin de la trappe. Je manquai de trébucher contre la couverture miteuse de Shien' machin, et me collait dans le coin le plus obscur de la cabane, tandis que la trappe s'ouvrait à la volée.

La luminosité soudaine me piqua les yeux et les larmes affluèrent, brouillant un moment ma vision. Et il eut mieux fallut pour moi rester ainsi, parce que ce qui venait de sortir de la trappe n'avait pas l'air vraiment humain.

Un front haut, de petits yeux dont je ne distinguais pas la couleur, la face longue, les lèvres retroussées laissant apercevoir des dents acérées, les cheveux presque aussi hirsutes que les miens. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'indications sur la taille de la créature, elle marchait courbée, humant l'air, pistant, traquant l'intrus : moi.

Évidemment, je vous passe les pensées qui affluèrent dans mon petit cerveau de Shinigami en mousse à ce moment là, elles étaient d'ordre diverses et variées, du genre « T'es trop conne d'être venue ici Yume ! », ou encore «Qui eut cru après tant d'années de dégustation que la dernière chose à être dévorée, ce serait toi ? ». A un moment j'ai même faillit appeler Magsu à l'aide. J'ai bien dit faillit, dans tous les sens du terme. J'avais la gorge tellement nouée par l'angoisse que même l'air avoir du mal à passer.

Un bruit sourd me rappela à la réalité. Apparemment, dans sa recherche de Yummy-am-miam, Vito Corticolismachin venait de se prendre un pan d'étagère dans la tronche. Il est con ou quoi ? Il fait noir, mais pas à ce point là quand même, même moi je ne me la serais pas prise dans la face.

C'est là que j'ai eu une illumination. Cette chose, avait un nez disproportionné, littéralement. Tellement qu'il semblerait bien que cet appendice nasal à rendre Cyrano de Bergerac jaloux, lui ôterait une partie de ses capacités oculaires. Conclusion : il a le pif tellement énorme qu'il n'arrive littéralement pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il y va à l'odorat.

Ni une ni deux, je repensais alors à ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt en bas, c'est « végétal ». Encore une attaque discriminatoire à l'encontre de mes cheveux. C'est ici, à cet instant même, que me vint à l'esprit le premier d'une longue succession de plans foireux. Voyez plutôt.

Une boule au ventre à l'idée de faire un mouvement trop brusque qui la trahirait, Yume attrapa de sa seule main disponible, la ceinture qui lui ôtait sa liberté de mouvement. Lentement, avec mille précautions, elle la fit glisser le long de son corps, avec quelques difficultés rencontrées au niveau du ventre, puis arriva enfin à la faire arriver à ses chevilles. Se baissant, tout en ayant l'impression que sa dernière heure pourrait sonner à tout moment, elle attrapa le nœud, non pas pour le défaire cette fois, mais pour le serrer, de manière à se qu'en s'enroulant dans la couverture, elle ait l'air d'un entonnoir. Ocha détacha ses cheveux attachés pour la nuit « parce que sinon le matin j'ai l'air d'une adepte des concerts de punk-rock », rentra sa tête, et ne laissa dépasser que ses cheveux, étalés en une sorte de collerette.

Elle attendit dans le noir, respirant avec difficulté et le plus silencieusement possible. Aux dernières nouvelles, Vito examinait la couverture bondée d'insectes qui avait faillit être la sienne. Des sueurs froides mêlées à la sueur causée par la chaleur de la couverture, Yume attendit, les mains moites collées le long de son corps, parfaitement immobile, dans l'obscurité et l'ignorance la plus totale.

Monseigneur se rapprochait, très lentement, mais sûrement. Ocha le sentait à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement. Ses mouvements de recherches faisaient s'affoler le tissu de la couverture, menaçant d'en faire bouger trop amplement les pans et de la dévoiler.

-Alors ? Rugit soudain la voix de Fino, venue du fin fond de la trappe, ça dit quoi là haut ?

Je vous jure, quand j'ai entendu cet abruti hurler, à cette heure de la nuit, dans un moment de pression extrême, j'ai bien cru que mon cœur aller lâcher. J'étais déjà au bord de l'évanouissement à l'idée de me faire pincer, alors son intervention à la con, ça m'a un peu fait l'effet qu'une personne âgée aurait eu en voyant arriver un adolescent affublé d'un capuchon noir, une grande faux à la main.

-Mmmh…eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr…articula lentement Vito, cet endroit grouille de toutes sortes de bestioles, et il y a un navet Norfolk à col vert qui semble particulièrement…imposant.

-Pwhahaha, l'autre ! Ricanait Gadget, il a confondu un navet vert avec un espion !

-C'est bon, Monsieur Gadget. Monsieur Vito Cortizone, vous devriez redescendre, puisqu'il n'y a rien, sinon nous n'aurons pas fini avant l'aube, et Magsu a besoin de ses heures de sommeil pour régénérer les cellules de sa peau, sinon elle n'aura plus son teint de pêche.

J'étais terriblement heureuse qu'en cet instant, Sue soit Sue. Son rappel à l'ordre a fonctionné à merveille, l'autre a rebroussé chemin non sans que je ne l'entendisse renifler longuement une dernière fois la vieille couverture, puis sembla rabattre la trappe sur lui.

Je respirais un peu plus librement, mais ne sortais pas la tête tout de suite de ma couverture, tétanisée à l'idée que la trappe ne se rouvre et qu'il en sorte un plus grand nombre de monstres de ce genre.

J'essayais d'apaiser ma respiration et de reprendre mon air blasé. Calme, Yume. Toi tête froide. Toi sang froid. Toi prendre sorbet en passant dans la cuisine pour te calmer. Toi prendre deux kilos de glace même. Mais d'abord, toi sortir. Vite. Très vite.

Je commençais à descendre ma main au niveau des chevilles, calmant au passage mes genoux qui jouaient des castagnettes depuis quelques minutes déjà, et dépêtrais mes chevilles de la ceinture qui les restreignait. Sans tomber. _Bitch please_.

Je sortais ma tête à l'air libre, inspirai une bouffée, et sortit aussi discrètement que mon pas d'éléphant me le permettait.

* * *

><p>Cette apparente attitude calme et digne me quitta aussitôt que je me savais hors d'atteinte. Je me suis ramassée au moins une demi douzaine de fois sur le chemin qui séparait la cabane de la cuisine, et fermait la porte de celle-ci en tremblant. Je me suis ensuite ruée sur le congélateur, liquidant le stock de crème glacée à la poire pour les mois à venir. Quand la dernière bouchée eut enfin congelé mon cerveau pour de bon, et que je me senti la tête plus froide que froide, j'entamais péniblement ma croisade de retour dans ma chambre, ratant une marche sur deux dans les escaliers, le pas lent, épuisée des émotions procurées par cette nuit, et bien décidée de profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui m'étaient imparties.<p>

Seulement, le Dieu de la Déveine, qui veille sur moi depuis ma naissance, semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

J'apposais ma main sur la poignée de la porte et la tournait lentement, et me glissais (presque) silencieusement dans la pièce. C'est à ce moment là que la lumière s'alluma, et que je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec 'Ju.

Ça m'a fait comme dans les films. Toute la tension, la peur, le stress, l'angoisse accumulés cette dernière heure à refait surface d'un coup. Je n'ai pas su me retenir j'ai hurlé.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR RGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !

'Ju et moi nous nous y sommes mis à deux, apparemment de concert, ma voix stridente contre la sienne, plus grave. Et inconsciemment, ça s'est transformé en concours

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA !

-RRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA !

Non, non. Vous ne rêvez pas. C'est très vite devenu à qui hurlerait le plus fort.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Tiens, Iwa est réveillé.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! cria soudainement Hakusho, balançant en notre direction tout ce qui lui passait sous la main (oreiller, draps, livres (de mille pages), table de chevet), fermez la un peu, on dirait une bande de cochons qu'on égorge ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Un cochon…franchement, vu le teint de 'Ju, rose d'avoir trop crié j'ai pas beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer dans ce rôle là.

-Pourquoi tu t'es mis à crier ? me brusque l'abruti, encore haletant.

-Non, toi pourquoi tu t'es mis à crier ?

-Non, toi p…et puis merde ! Tu t'es regardée ?

-Non, toi tu t'es reg…de quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'es encore plus hideuse que d'habitude, tu m'as fichu une frousse de tous les diables !

-T'es pas mal dans le genre « hideux » non plus. Alors, c'est à ça que tu ressemble au réveil ?

Kaju a tiré une drôle de tête, puis s'est mis à aplatir frénétiquement ses cheveux. Je crois bien qu'il est vexé. Sa respiration était moins saccadée, et il reprenait ses manières hautaines et venimeuses.

-Cause toujours, la ra-thé, en attendant tu ferais mieux d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au miroir de la salle de bain, parce que le vice-capitaine Shiba risque d'avoir _lui aussi_ une attaque en te regardant.

Je jette un regard blasico-indifférent à 'Ju, ignorant la superbe et Ô combien fine allusion à Yamamoto, et me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain, au fond de laquelle, Iwa est planqué, plaqué contre le mur. Son visage devient encore plus livide en me voyant. Je pose quelques instants sur lui mon regard de nouveau vide d'émotions, observe mon reflet dans le miroir…et étouffa une nouvelle exclamation.

Mes cheveux verts, hirsutes d'ordinaire, se présentaient désormais comme une immense coupe afro, tant ils étaient défaits et emmêlés. Si mes yeux avaient leur inexpressivité habituelle, ils étaient trahis par mon teint, écarlate d'avoir crié et couru. J'avais le visage couvert de terre, les mains abîmées. A ma grande horreur, je découvris qu'entre les branches et les feuilles mortes coincés dans ma chevelure, se baladaient ça et là, ce qui semblait être un couple de chenilles. Tu m'étonnes que cet abruti ait été surpris, j'ai l'air d'être passé en mode Super Saiyan des bois.

Alors que j'allais commencer à me nettoyer la figure, le Dieu de la Déveine cru bon de m'envoyer un autre de ses petits cadeaux. Sérieusement, je crois que celui-là je m'en serais bien passé.

-J'ai entendu des cris, tout va bien ?

-O-oui, il n'y a aucun problème, je crois que notre colocataire a fait un cauchemar, ça l'a mise dans tous ses états, et ça a surpris tout le monde. Rien de très grave, vice-capitaine Shiba.

-Je vais quand même vérifier, s'il y a un soucis, je reste responsable

Comment, quoi, rien de très grave ? Au contraire, c'est très grave, figurez-vous que Magsu complote…

Un instant, _vice-capitaine Shiba_ ?

Zut, zut, zut ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrive, je sois dans une situation compromettante ?

…

Ne me dites pas que c'est _lui_ qui me porte la poisse ?

Tandis que je considérais, pensive, l'idée que Kaien Shiba puisse avoir une double identité et être potentiellement le Dieu de la Déveine, j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte.

-Vice-Capitaine Shiba au rapport, s'amusait-il derrière le palier, excuse-moi, je peux entrer ?

Certainement pas, non ! J'ignorais pourquoi, mais l'idée d'être aperçue dans cet état par mon supérieur hiérarchique me paniquait presque autant que l'idée de Magsu préparant un coup d'état. Question de crédibilité, sans doute. Et puis, il n'était pas sensé savoir que j'étais sortie de ma chambre.

Mon regard scruta rapidement la salle de bain, de gauche à droite, examinant les échappatoires possibles. Une sortie fracassante (dans tous les sens du terme) par la fenêtre était un peu trop épique à mon goût, et incertaine quant à mes chances de survie une fois arrivé quinze mètres plus bas. Y'a plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

-Dis…qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit d'une petite voix Iwa, en me regardant essayer de faire rentrer ma jambe gauche dans le meuble à serviettes, apparemment trop petit pour que je me cache dedans. N-non…recule, recule ! s'écria cet abruti, les yeux fermés, paniqué, donnant des coups d'épée à gauche à droite, manquant de peu de m'estropier.

-Alors ?

-Pas de réponse, vous êtes bien sûrs qu'il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

-Ben, oui, normalement, ils sont deux…

-Comment ça, deux ?

-Iwa et Ocha, quoi.

-Dans ce cas-là, c'est une toute autre histoire, nous pourrions laisser ces deux colombes s'amuser…

Beeeuuuâââârk, pensais-je en plissant le nez, tandis que le teint de la brute en face de moi prenait une couleur de lait caillé.

-…bien peur que ça soit interdit par le règlement. Je vais être obligé d'intervenir. Oh hé, nous apostropha de nouveau le lieutenant, dernière fois avant que je ne fasse irruption en me servant de mon impressionnante et puissante musculature…

Pas la modestie qui l'étouffe! J'avais deux problèmes pour l'instant, ma coupe de cheveux, et Iwa qui semblait avoir changé de stratégie, et avait décidé que me livrer au Vice-Capitaine était la meilleure chose à faire pour se débarrasser de moi. Ses attaques me repoussaient de plus en plus vers la porte, que le sournois n'hésiterais pas à ouvrir à coup de kido le moment venu, c'était certain.

Seulement, l'incroyable adrénaline qui m'avait habitée pendant la soirée ne m'avait pas encore complètement quittée. Je n'avais aucune chance contre Iwa, que ça soit en combat à l'épée ou en combat de pouces, c'était clair. J'arrivais néanmoins à le ramener du côté de la baignoire, que je peinais à rejoindre, m'y hissant en soufflant.

* * *

><p>Yume arrêta brusquement de bouger. Iwa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, de manière assez bête, et avança prudemment. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, en pas de crabes, d'où l'ont entendait encore le Vice-Capitaine Shiba dégoiser sur lui-même, devant ce qui semblait être une foule de fervent admirateurs qui avaient été tirés de leurs lits par le vacarme ambiant, apparemment ravis d'avoir un peu d'animation.<p>

Le colosse apposa enfin sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et s'apprêtait à la tourner, avec sur le visage, une expression vengeresse, quand l'ennemi attaqua soudain.

-Uwaaaaah ! gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, tandis que son zanpakuto retombait sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, c'est chaud, c'est bouillant ! Arrête !

Debout dans la baignoire, les pieds dans l'eau, Yume brandissait le jet d'eau de la douche dont le levier des températures était tourné vers la chaleur maximale, l'air impassible, malgré un petit rictus triomphant sur le coin des lèvres, tel Vegeta dont les cheveux se seraient teints en vert.

-Ce…c'est vraiment un truc de gamin, hoqueta Iwa, ruisselant et haletant réfugié à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tant que ça marche, répliqua Ocha, d'une voix monocorde, en continuant de lui balancer de l'eau brûlante à l'aide d'une bassine, pour le maintenir à distance.

-…alors à ce moment là, j'ai sortis mon épée, j'ai pris une pose classe…hé ! Mais arrêtez, vous m'en feriez presque oublier pourquoi je suis venu ! Prêts-ou-pas, me voilà ! chantonna Kaien.

En faisant bien, j'aurais encore pu fermer la porte à clef, me donnant quelques minutes de répit pour me passer un peigne dans la tignasse, mais bon, c'est moi. J'ai tout bonnement glissé en tentant de sortir de la baignoire, et me suis lamentablement écrasée au fond de celle-ci, dans laquelle il restait un fond d'eau, qui ne manqua pas d'éclabousser le lieutenant lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la pièce.

-Ah, bain de minuit ? S'enquit-il d'un air désinvolte, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Ça, c'était très sexy.

…

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu une pensée pareille ! Contrôle-toi, Yume, contrôle-toi !

Ocha tenta de se relever, mais sa tête alla heurter le bouton d'allumage du jet de douche, qui répandit une eau glacée sur sa tête, finissant de la tremper complètement.

-Aïïïïïïïïe, gémis-je en me redressant péniblement, pour croiser le regard interloqué de notre supérieur.

-Tout va bien ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ma tignasse verte était toujours autant emmêlé, mais cette fois, elle avait le mérite d'être plate, retenue-momentanément- par l'humidité de l'eau-ce qui ne veut rien dire-, il ne restait a priori qu'un peu de saleté sur mon visage, que je pourrais facilement justifier si besoin par le fait que je dors par terre.

J'ai tourné mon regard vert le vice-capitaine, qui attendait toujours une réponse à sa question, l'air bienveillant.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre.

J'ai prit une inspiration.

Allais commencer à parler…

…Mais ai éternué violemment, brisant toute tentative de contact civilisé entre moi et mon interlocuteur, puisque le contenu de mes narines était directement parti s'étaler sur le devant de son shihakusho.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, Ocha ? _

* * *

><p>J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. J'étais dans ma cuisine, en paix, et je préparais un souper gargantuesque pour le mariage du Capitaine Commandant avec le Capitaine Kyoraku, quand Byakuya Kuchiki a surgit en robe de mariée, valsant avec un navet Norfolk géant, entouré de pétales roses. Les pétales, éparpillés tout d'abord, se rassemblèrent pour former une masse compacte, solide, qui se transformait petit à petit en Magsu, tenant un immense couteau à hacher dans ses mains.<p>

-C'est l'heure de manger, Yummy-chaaan, chantonne-t-elle de sa voix enfantine, en levant le couteau, viens par ici, Ocha …Ocha …_OCHA !_

-Glubargh !

Yume se redressa, en se tenant la gorge, là où il lui avait semblé que le couteau avait tranché. Battant précipitamment les paupières, pas encore habituée à la lumière du matin, elle daigna accorder un peu d'attention à Hakusho, qui hurlait après elle.

-Aller, debout ! On est sensé partir dans dix minutes, magne toi un peu, espèce de vieux phoque crevé !

-Encore cinq minutes, et je me lève…promis-je d'une voix pâteuse, avant de me ré ensevelir dans ma couverture.

-C'est la_ troisième fois _que tu promets de te réveiller ! s'écrie Hakusho, exaspéré, c'est la pire des mauvaises foi ! Debout !

Pas de réaction de ma part, évidemment. Je vois Morphée me tendre les bras, et lui, il n'a pas de couteau dans la main.

-Bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

J'ouvrais un œil, presque malgré moi, tandis que Morphée repartait, l'air déçu. Attend moi, homme de ma vie !

Je me redressais, intérieurement rageuse, prête à démolir Hakusho à coup de mots, quand je reçu soudainement un Objet Volant Non-Identifié en pleine face, qui vint se ficher sur moi toutes griffes dehors.

Toutes griffes dehors ?

-GLUUBAAAARRRGHHH !

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous demandez, quel est ce drôle de cri de guerre ? Bien que ce mot ne soit recensé dans aucun dictionnaire, j'ai continué de le crier en courant dans la chambre, en agitant les bras dans tous les sens avec virulence.

-On dirait un poulpe à deux bras, note Ha avec un grand sourire.

Je vous explique la scène, observateurs extérieurs et chanceux qui n'avez pas à souffrir le martyr de bon matin. Afin de me motiver à me lever, le Shinigami m'a jeté à la figure un animal, à quatre pattes, doté de moustaches, d'une queue, et au poil noir et lustré.

Un chat.

C'est une très mauvaise idée de faire ça, je suis enrhumée, et la fourrure me chatouille dangereusement le nez. D'ailleurs, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-ATCHA !

-Frrrrrr !

Le premier cri et mon éternuement distingué. Le deuxième, est le crachotement de colère du chat, qui a évité de justesse une nouvelle de mes attaques nasales. Respect. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance, pensais-je en me remémorant la scène d'hier soir, qui s'est soldé par un départ précipité du Shinigami aux yeux verts.

-Dégueulasse, commenta Ha d'un ton toujours aussi tranquille, tiens.

Il me tendit un mouchoir, que j'allais accepter avec joie, quand 'Ju fit irruption dans la pièce.

-J'ai oublié de descendre mon sac, indique t-il parfaitement détendu à son ami qui lui, s'était détourné précipitamment et avait fourré le mouchoir dans une de ses poches, faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans les plis de ses draps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hum ? demanda Ha, d'un ton indifférent, rien, juste Ocha qui crie Au-chat.

Ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble, puis s'en allèrent en même temps, non sans que Hakusho ne me fasse un sourire d'excuse derrière le dos de 'Ju. Connard poltroneux. Dans une autre vie, ce mec devait forcément être tailleur de veste, ou professionnel de la veste, pour pouvoir retourner la sienne aussi facilement, je vois pas d'autre explication.

_La suite du programme, Ocha ?_

Bonne question, spectateurs hilares devant mon désespoir. Une douche chaude, un peu de rangement, et ensuite, il sera temps de repartir pour une deuxième journée d'enfer.

Mais avant…

Je me glisse sournoisement derrière le chat qui semble avoir repéré quelque chose d'intéressant dans le coin du mur. Rapide comme un éclair au ralenti, je l'attrape fermement par le flan et le balance sans ménagement par la fenêtre, où il effectue un vol plané, avant d'atterrir souplement. Une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

><p><em>Trois quart d'heures plus tard…<em>

-Oh, oooow ! Yummy-chan ! s'écrie Magsu, les larmes aux yeux, m'étreignant à m'en étouffer (par ses seins), Magsu était tellement inquiète, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! Magsu est ravie de voir que tu t'es certainement encore perdue dans un couloir en ligne droite et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es en retard, je suis tellement soulagée !

-Quelle noblesse d'esprit ! Entends-je sangloter quelqu'un dans les rangs des Shinigamis, troisième siège Maggy, nous vous suivrons jusqu'au bout du monde !

Si elle vous fait pas crever avant.

Une clameur positive s'élève des rangs des combattants des premières et treizièmes divisions, qui réajustent châles et étoles sur leurs têtes, maintenant que le signal de départ est sur le point d'être donné.

_Pourquoi ces abrutis sont-ils fagotés comme des Slaves prêts à danser le cosaque ?_ Demandez-vous.

Yume jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par la fenêtre. C'était une matinée de fin d'automne grise, et très, très pluvieuse. La cuisinière aux cheveux herbe farfouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose de potable pour se couvrir, mais ses affaires étaient encore mouillées de la veille.

Poussant un juron, elle emboîta néanmoins le pas au groupe qui s'élançait déjà dehors, dernière de la file, fermant la marche.

* * *

><p>Un éclair vient de zébrer le ciel. Encore. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour un éclair à la vanille, avec un glaçage au caramel et un chocolat chaud débordant de crème chantilly, le tout servit devant un bon feu de cheminée.<p>

On a marché toute la journée. La pluie n'a pas diminuée d'intensité, au contraire, l'orage a commencé à gronder en fin d'après-midi et l'averse est devenue encore plus violente. Évidemment, les coulées de boue et autres problèmes de route glissante n'ont affectés que moi. Comme je n'ai rien pour me protéger la tête, j'ai improvisé un abri avec une grande feuille arrachée à un arbre. Avec un indispensable bout de chewing-gum, j'ai pu attacher la base de la tige à un bâton de taille moyenne, me fabricant ainsi une feuille à pluie très efficace.

On s'est arrêté une fois seulement, parce qu'il y a eu un gros glissement de terrain qui a permit à Sue d'être encore plus héroïque en sauvant des Shinigamis grâce à ses supers capacités. Ce midi, j'ai dû manger debout le sandwich XXXXL que Nabe m'avait glissé plus ou moins discrètement dans mon sac. Cadeau d'adieu très émouvant, dévoré en cinq minutes chrono. On n'a a pas prit de pause, parce que Shiba a déclaré que ça nous mettrai trop en retard et que la pluie nous rendrait plus vulnérable en cas d'attaque de Hollow, à cause de la visibilité ou chais plus trop quoi. De toute façon ça me concerne pas, y'a déjà une demi-heure que j'ai les yeux rivés sur la feuille de route que je suis sensée remplir pour le jour numéro deux, et j'y comprends encore moins de trucs qu'hier.

Je cogite également sur la scène à laquelle j'ai eu le malheur d'assister hier soir. Avec mes capacités intellectuelles, c'est pas facile de démêler toutes ces histoires. Docteur Globule, Gang, Vito Cortizone, ça semble tout droit sorti d'une émission de télé .

é Apparemment, s'est réunit hier soir une sorte d'oganisation (l'ACNE… sans commentaires.), dont les membres ont des noms de code, ce qui est très fin de leur part, dirigés par un certains Docteur Globule, pour mettre la main sur des papiers convoités à la fois par leur chef et par un…_Capitaine traître_ du Soul Society. Ils seraient aidés par une gradée traître, elle aussi, Magsu Aozora. Et ils prévoient, en toute modestie, de détruire le Gotei 13 et de nous massacrer le plus simplement du monde, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Je me repasse ces informations en boucle depuis des heures, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à répondre à cette simple question : _qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_ Je ne suis même pas une vraie Shinigami, mais je suis autant en danger que les autres. Même si je ne les aime pas, la fin du monde reste une perspective un peu déprimante. Mais voilà, à qui est-ce que je pourrais bien en parler ? Magsu conspire, les autres me détestent, quant au Vice-Capitaine Shiba, je crains fort qu'il ne me fasse pas complètement confiance, je dois être tarée à ses yeux.

Tiens, le temps semble se calmer. Le groupe semble soulagé une fois que la pluie s'arrête. Magsu avait promis qu'on établirait le campement pour la nuit une fois que le temps le ciel serait éclairci. Les deux gradés font encore crapahuter le groupe quelques temps, avant de trouver un terrain propice au camping.

Epuisée et démoralisée, je me laisse tomber lourdement sur une pierre.

"Crâââk"

…

Ne me dites pas que la pierre s'est fendue sous mon poids ?

Je regarde dans tous les sens, et mon regard s'arrête sur 'Ju, qui est apparemment et je-ne-sais-comment, l'auteur de cette blague raffinée. D'ailleurs l'ahuri est mort de rire.

-Crâââk, croasse-t-il, très fier.

-Schbeng.

-De quoi ? demande le crétin, désarçonné.

-C'est le bruit que font les gens autour lorsqu'ils tombent, assommés par l'odeur de tes tabis. Quant à ce qu'il se passe quand tu les enlèves, je n'ai pas de mots assez forts pour le décrire.

Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante ou à un appel de ses fidèles troupes, mais à la place, 'Ju a regardé autour de lui, comme inquiet à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu suivre notre échange. Une fois rassuré, il m'a lancé un dernier regard assassin et est reparti, les joues plutôt rouges. Ce gars prend décidément trop à cœur tout ce qu'on lui dit.

Totalement désintéressée, je tentais d'extirper de mon sac les petits gadgets concoctés par la douzième division, qui devraient permettre de monter nos tentes sans problèmes.

Introuvables, comme de juste. Je me rassois et vide le contenu de mon sac sur le sol (ce qui n'est pas forcément très malin, dans la mesure où il vient de pleuvoir), puis me baisse, victorieuse, pour récupérer un petit objet brillant, marqué du kanji de la dite division.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en saisir la première.

Devant moi, le chat de ce matin avait posé sa patte dessus, ses yeux brillants rivés sur les miens.

* * *

><p><strong>GDA : Voilà, l'intrigue peut enfin commencer. Je m'excuse humblement si je vous perd avec les noms comme Vito ou autres, j'essaye de prendre des références dont tout le monde a entendu parler pour que vous puissiez être familiers facilement avec eux<strong>

**Nnoitra : Dis carrément que tu les prends pour des attardés**

**GDA : Couché sale bête ! Mis à part ça, l'intrigue est enfin en route, pour la prochaine fois sont au menu du Chat, des Scientifiques Fous, encore plus de plans foireux, et normalement beaucoup d'action et de débilité.**

**Réponses aux reviews non-enregistrées, les autres devraient recevoir les leurs dans leurs boîtes mail dans la soirée, embarquement immédiat, c'est par ici !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>King Pumkin<span> : **Soir-bon ! Eh non, pas de messages dans ta boîte à potiron (ta boîte mail quoi) si t'es pas enregistrée ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, tu parlais de Masochisme ? Eh bien me voilà, je suis Zitoire, le suppôt de Satan, et je…ahem, oui, je sais, je pars très loin, mais c'est PAS DE MA FAUTE, c'est la CHALEUR qui me tape sur la tête depuis ce matin et qui me fais la tête comme une cafetière ! (je suis sûre que tu vois ce que je veux dire par là).

Bref, et pis c'est pas grave si t'es pas connectée, une review ça fait toujours plaisir, et j'ai moi-même honte d'avoir négligé ma participation aux reviews de Banzaï, mais de toute façon je répare ça pour ta fic et toutes les autres dans la soirée, cher fickeur, attendez moi au tournant (NoooOOOoon, King, pas de ce carrefour là *bruit d'accident de la circulation* je t'avais prévenu).

T'as faim de nourriture et de plan foireux ? J'espère que l'histoire du Navet t'a fait plaisir (l), et je compte utiliser le chewing-gum de manière…abusive *lueur sadique*. Rien de bien grave, je te le promet, hu hu.

Marchi pour la review, j'espère que le Chap'5 t'as amusée, et que tes examens t'ont tous réussis, nous nous reverrrroooooons !

**Seraphina : **YYYYYooooow IIII teeell youu what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna Ha ! I wanna Ha! I wanna chosebidulemachinjemesouvien spasdelafiiin Ha!

Oui, je sais, comme ça, on dirait que j'ai reçu un GROS coup de quelque chose…ben, de très gros sur le crâne. Mais c'est la chaleur, c'est juste la chaleur !

Mmh…une jungle…marécage *ampoule qui s'allume*, j'ai trouvé, c'est les cheveux de Yume !

Julien Lepers : Et ce n'est pas la bonne réponse ! Quel dommage !

Ça part vraiment en sucette, cet fic…Whaaa, ta review aussi me rend trop contente (Nnoitra : ce qui n'est pas forcément lui rendre service, plus elle est contente, plus elle est conne) ! C'est vraiment une angoisse que j'ai régulièrement avec cette fic, je me demande si je vais arriver à faire rire les gens…Gun d'Ange sans humour, c'est un peu le Gun, mais sans l'Ange. Tu vois ? Non ? Pas grave, moi non plus :'D

Tuer Magsu, hein ? Hin, hin, peut-être qu'elle va mourir, peut-être que Yume qui mourra, qui sait ?

Et oui, le shiba inu (sans majuscule) est une race de chien japonaise. D'ailleurs ils sont trop mignons ces toutous, ils ont l'air rusé des renard et des couleurs trop adorables, whaaa *fond*.

Je sais, je suis en retard. J'assume. J'accepte ma peine sans sourciller. Chante du Bieber, je mourrais la tête haute.

…

*Gun pars en courant* Pas dingue, té ! Merci pour la review, j'espère que le chapitre 5 était aussi satisfaisant, que tu t'es bien marrée, et en ce qui concerne le retard…Pardooooon T.T

* * *

><p><strong>*Gun continue à courir, juchée sur le bâton de sorcier de Gandalf* Et voilà, fin du chapitre pour aujourd'hui, je pense que pour le prochaine vous n'aurez pas à attendre quatre mois ^^ Je vous aime tous, prenez soin de vous, et laissez des review ! YIhaaaaaa ! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Lecteurs, Lectrices, non, vous ne rêvez pas, je ne suis pas morte, ce n'est donc _pas _un fantôme qui s'adresse à vous, Gun est rentrééée!**

**Je vais vous avouer que je suis passée par des petits moments difficiles avec mes fictions, la période de blancs que vous avez pu constater est particulière pour moi, elle correspond à une période de doute, que je décide d'achever en publiant le chapitre.  
><strong>

**Je l'ai écrit, effacé, ré-écrit, ré-effacé, finalement j'ai décidé d'emprunter une voie, et je vais diriger le scénario dans cette direction. Pour tout dire, c'est comme ça que je voyais la fic', depuis la première ligne que j'ai écrite.  
><strong>

**Bien, maintenant que je suis en paix avec moi-même, je peux revêtir mes habits de Roi des Fous, et lancer le top départ de ce nouveau chapiiiitre!  
><strong>

**On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux reviews, bonne descente!  
><strong>

**Nnoitra: Bonne descente?  
><strong>

**Descente! De Tequila, de lit, d'ascenseur, d'escalier, d'escalator, de...  
><strong>

***SCBHAM*  
><strong>

**Starrk: allons-y.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Naaaoooon ! Pitié ! C'est ma <em>dernière <em>boîte de thon !

-Frrt !

Note à moi-même pour plus tard : bien laver le chat avant la cuisson.

Oui, défenseurs des droits des animaux, indignez-vous autant que vous voulez, mais là, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase qui débordait déjà avant que la goute d'eau ne vienne le re-faire déborder.

Au moment de monter les tentes, j'ai découvert avec horreur et stupéfac…avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le chat que Ha m'avait balancé à la figure ce matin pour me réveiller, avait apparemment suivit notre trace. Et devinez à qui il s'est attaché…

En plus, cet espèce de sournois (sournoise ? Je vais pas aller vérifier s'il a des roubignolles non plus, je laisse ce plaisir douteux à des gens douteux, du genre Akon, vous savez, le troisième siège de la douzième division, avec ses cornes là…) est bel et bien décidé à me faire payer le fait que je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre.

Je suis donc en train de faire des pieds et des mains pour me faire pardonner à un animal qui obéit seulement à ses instincts de mon attitude abjecte de la matinée, tout en sachant pertinemment que, n'étant pas doté d'un cerveau suffisamment développé, il ne comprendra rien, ce qui rendra mes efforts forcément caduques, et achève de me rendre complètement débile.

Je crois que j'ai atteint le fond.

Oui, oui, _nous aussi_, vous entends-je me fustiger derrière vos notes et écrans.

C'est très étrange d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les chats. Quand j'étais petite, je me suis fait mordre par un vieux chat, galleux, ce qui m'a cloué au lit pendant des semaines. Je me rappelle que j'avais des injections à faire tous les jours. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié la délicatesse avec laquelle Ma me les appliquait…peut-être bien qu'elle m'a laissé des cicatrices d'ailleurs, vu comment elle appuyait comme une dégénérée…

-AIE ! Nan mais tu vas te calmer oui ?! Rugis-je en soulevant l'animal à hauteur de visage.

Ça fait atrocement mal ! Profitant du fait que j'avais soulevé ma veste pour examiner mon bourrelet à la recherche d'éventuelles marques, ce damné félin m'a griffé,_ juste _à l'endroit où j'ai un énorme bleu (qui est d'ailleurs, plutôt violet…ça se dit ça, j'ai un violet sur le corps ? Qu'importe les convenances, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne dirais plus que « violette ». C'est drôlement plus poétique de dire « j'ai une violette sur le corps », que « j'ai reçu un énorme coup sur le flanc qui a fait gicler mon sang, m'a écrasé les boyaux et éclaté mes vaisseaux sanguins ». Va pour la violette.), dû au nombre impressionnant de glissades, qui se sont (forcément) soldées par des chutes rocambolesques. Et étrangement, je suis toujours tombée du même côté : sur le flanc gauche.

Ça me rappelle quelque chose ça, un truc qui tombe toujours sur le même côté...

!

Je suis une tartine de beurre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, Ocha ? _

Il intervient plutôt tôt aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tartine de beurre ou pas, j'ai encore servit de divertissement au groupe, qui malgré le bruit et la mauvaise visibilité ambiante qui rendait leur travail plus difficile, a trouvé le temps de constituer un jury qui était chargé de noter de un à dix, mes plus belles prestations scéniques.

Ouais, ils se sont amusés à me donner des points pour chacune de mes chutes.

Une glissade sur un rocher, se soldant par une inévitable visite de la rivière (et un sauvetage _in extremis de _Magsu) a particulièrement inspiré 'Ju, j'y ait eu le droit pendant toute la soirée.

Le point positif, c'est que je n'ai pas eu à trop galérer pour installer ma tente, le dispositif de la douzième division rend l'opération enfantine. On appuie sur un bouton, et FIOU ! La tente apparait sous vos yeux.

…

Bon, j'ai quand même dû courir pendant un quart d'heure à travers la clairière parce que le chat s'éclatait avec le matériel, en glissant ça et là sur les feuilles humides, mais au moins, maintenant, je suis au sec. Parce que, oui, il y a eu une brève éclaircie, et le temps pour nous de nous débarbouiller et de faire cuire quelque chose, il s'était déjà remis à pleuvoir.

Dieu de la Chance merci, vu que mes capacités sont nulles, on a confié la garde du « camp » à deux équipes qui vont se relayer cette nuit. Et comble de la joie, j'ai réussi à remplir la feuille de route du jour deux. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au reste de la paperasse (du moins, à ce qui n'avait pas pris l'eau), et j'ai pu constater que Yama avait le sens du l'humour, puisque le contenu à remplir change d'un jour à l'autre.

_Plaignez-vous, Ocha, c'aurait pu être pire. _

-Non, le chat, touche pas à chat- euh, à ça !

Je me suis mordue la langue ! Mais cette sale bête est intenable ! Elle vient juste de vider la boîte de thon de ses entrailles sur le futon qui me sert de sol dans cette tente, et maintenant, c'est à la fermeture éclair qui me protège de l'extérieur qu'elle en veut !

Oui, parce que évidemment, Mayuri il est parfait, Mayuri il est gentil (à débattre), Mayuri il est tellement meilleur que n'importe quel autre scientifique du Seireitei (facile en même temps, y'en a qu'un), que son matériel est dépourvu de défaut.

Sauf cette fois-ci.

Mayuri est doux, Mayuri est frais, mais parfois, le matériel de Mayuri n'est…vraiment pas pratique. (NDA : pour toi Chaussange !)

Il manque plusieurs crans à ma fermeture, ce qui fait que, à la base, ma tente ne fermait pas. Peu désireuse de faire un remake de « l'Arche de Noé », (même si « l'Arche de Ocha » sonne plutôt pas mal), j'ai été obligée d'improviser quelque chose pour pouvoir avoir la paix.

J'ai donc colmaté les fissures avec du chewing-gum.

Astucieux, non ? Je suis sûre qu'un jour, je sauverais le monde avec du chewing-gum (NDA : Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors ton vœu sera exaucé, hin hin hin !).

Le seul problème avec ce genre d'infrastructure temporaire (j'avoue, j'en parle comme si c'était un pont, mais pour une fois que je trouve un truc dans lequel je suis douée, autre que la cuisine ! Je me demande quelles sont les perspectives de carrière en Architecture du chewing-gum…), c'est que si on y touche, tout s'écroule, et il faut recommencer.

-Par conséqUENT, saleté de CHA-AH, si tu pouvais te tenir loIN de l'entrée, ça m'aiderait pas MAL !

Chaque lettre en majuscule est une indication, pour chaque trémolo de ma voix, plus aigu que les autres, car ponctué d'un coup de griffe.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai pigé, on enterre la hache de guerre maintenant, d'accord ? dis-je en soupirant. T'es un chat, pas vrai ? Alors tu dois réagir comme tel, par conséquent, si je te fais ça…

Je commence à le gratter derrière les oreilles. Gagné ! Il ronronne de plaisir, et se love contre moi. J'avoue que ce n'est pas trop désagréable, ça me tient chaud, et il a le pelage propre, lustré même. Curieux pour ce qui semble être, au premier abord, un animal sauvage…

-Tu n'as pas de nom, toi, n'est-ce pas ? L'interroge-je, attendrie en lui caressant le dos. Tu as la fourrure noire, comme la nuit, et tes yeux sont des prunelles dorées, comme les étoi…

Yume s'interrompit, persuadé d'avoir vu le chat prendre un air blasé à l'extrême.

-Ahem, ouais, bon, les envolées lyriques non plus c'est pas pour moi je suppose…bref, je vais t'appeler _Yoru_ (NDA : La nuit), en attendant que tu apprennes à parler, et que tu puisses me donner ton nom, ha, ha…

Je souris stupidement. C'est bête, je sais. Mais avoir un peu de compagnie, qui ne me regarde pas constamment avec un air hostile ou apitoyé me met de particulièrement bonne humeur. Et vous l'aurez sans doute remarqués à ma verve, plus loquace et enjouée que ne pourrais le justifier ma situation.

_Si la présence d'un animal de compagnie de rassure, Ocha, pourquoi ne pas en avoir un avec toi au Seireitei ? _

Très bonne question. Tout simplement parce que, pour l'instant, aucun animal de compagnie n'avait voulu de ma présence. Il y a eu Kiro le canari, quand j'avais cinq ans, qui a préféré se taper la tête contre les barreaux de sa cage, jusqu'à en mourir, pendant le trajet qui le reliait du magasin à la maison, pour ne pas hériter de moi. Et Joba, le Hamster d'une espèce exotique, qui s'est enfui une heure après son arrivée à la maison. Il y a eu aussi Oufi le chien, Couba le serpent, Woli le chat, et même Aqua, le poisson rouge, qui s'est également suicidé en se propulsant hors de son bocal.

Tous les animaux domestiques possibles et imaginables qui ont eut la malchance de passer entre mes mains maladroites m'ont fuit. Ça doit être ça, l'instinct.

Alors, le fait que ce chat supporte ma compagnie, au point de me suivre à travers la forêt, je considère ça comme une chance, et un signe encourageant pour la suite.

Et puis, la solitude, parfois, c'est vraiment pesant. Même quand on a l'habitude.

Il y eut une longue période de calme dans la tente de Yume, pendant laquelle on entendit plus que les ronronnements réguliers de Ru, ainsi que le son de la pluie qui s'abattait sur la tente, auquel se joignit bientôt le bruit de l'orage.

_*Toc* *Toc* _

On tapote contre le tissu de la tente.

-C'est pour quoi ? je demande, fatiguée d'avance de voir mon génial système chewingumesque bientôt détruit.

-Ocha, c'est moi, ouvre !

Je défais rapidement le colmatage en chewing-gum, et fait pénétrer le plus rapidement possible Ha dans mon tipi.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Tout en lui parlant d'un air franchement robotique, je lui avait lancé une serviette, histoire qu'il ne trempe pas mon espace.

En l'examinant de plus près, je fus interloquée par le chapeau en plastique de pluie, avec visière en caoutchouc, normalement réservé aux grandes mères, qu'il porte sur le crâne. On ne voit quasiment pas ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air ahuri, on dirait une capote géante.

Je sais, je suis raffinée.

Je réprime un petit rire, et observe Hakusho se défaire de son étrange coiffe.

-Merci, soupire-t-il en frottant vigoureusement avec la serviette les espaces laissés vulnérables à l'eau par son kimono noir. Tout le monde a déplacé sa tente en cercle, histoire d'entourer le feu et de rester au chaud. Je me suis douté que tu n'aurais pas suivi le mouvement.

-Bien sûr que non. Primo, parce que j'ai pas été prévenue, et deuzio, comment pourrais-je deviner qu'il est utile d'entourer un feu, qui aura de toute façon, été éteint par la pluie ?

-C'est fou ce que tu as l'air désabusé, sourit Ha en caressant Ru à son tour, on dirait un poney.

-Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta visière de rombière ? Comment t'as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans te faire emporter par le vent d'ailleurs ?

C'est vrai que quand on regarde Ha, on ne devine pas au premier coup d'œil que c'est un guerrier. Il est ultra maigre, longiligne, avec le teint très pâle. Et pourtant, il sait manier une épée, et c'est un as du kido.

-Je suis plus résistant que je n'en ai l'air, fanfaronne-t-il, et pour répondre à ta question pour le feu, un petit sort, et on en parle plus.

-Fit-il en fanfaronnant de plus belle.

Ha éclata franchement de rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser aller à un sourire en coin. Je suis vraiment trop détendue ce soir.

-Les civilités mises de côté, Hakusho, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-J'avais juste envie de savoir si tu te portais bien. C'est un mal ?

-J'ai eu un bref aperçu de ce dont tu étais capable, permet moi donc de remettre en cause cette noble affirmation.

La phrase était dite avec la robotique neutre habituelle, mais elle contenait une allusion que son interlocuteur n'eut aucun mal à saisir. Ha eu l'air d'accuser le coup. L'air légèrement embarrassé, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de se remettre à caresser, Ru machinalement.

-Tu t'en doutes : 'Ju a été désigné pour être de garde pour la première partie de la nuit. Iwa est sympa cinq minutes, mais son horoscope, ses lubies, on a vite fait le tour de sa personnalité…

-Et donc comme tu étais tout seul, tu t'es dit que se serait charitable d'aller visiter la pauvre Ocha-t.

Yume avait un ton plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé, ce qui tendit Ha imperceptiblement.

-J'ai l'habitude d'être toute seule, Hakusho, continua-t-elle d'un ton placide, mais ferme. Je ne recherche pas la compagnie des autres, parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Avoir des pseudos amis se résumant à un groupe de menteurs-hypocrites-fourbes-insidieux-perfides-trompeurs ne m'intéresse pas. Les gens qui retournent leur veste constamment, non plus.

De nouveau, on entendit plus que le bruit de la pluie. Et bien que sa dernière réplique avait clairement pour but de faire déguerpir, et si possible pour toujours, Ha, celui-ci retrouva tout son aplomb et regarda Yume droit dans les yeux, avant de lui déclarer avec franchise :

-Je ne suis pas courageux.

Ce fut au tour de Yume de se décourager.

-C'était sensé te faire partir, et plus jamais revenir, se désola-t-elle de sa voix la plus lasse.

De nouveau, Ha se remit à rire.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle, poursuivit Ocha, un peu plus mordante.

-C'est toute cette situation qui est comique, s'esclaffait Ha sans plus s'arrêter.

Avant, on me sonnait pour se payer ma tronche, maintenant on se déplace carrément pour me voir et le faire en toute tranquillité. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai en voyant Ha se bidonner, les yeux fermés, la gorge déployée.

Je soupire, ça attire un peu l'attention du Shinigami.

-Ecoute, reprit-il, légèrement haletant, c'est vrai, je suis venu ici à cette heure, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on me surprenne avec toi.

-…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être vu avec toi.

-…

-D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que moi, 'Ju, Iwa, Ryuji, Asuka…

-C'est bon, c'est bon…

- …et le reste du monde entier ne veut certainement pas être vu avec toi.

-C'est très réconfortant. Merci pour cette remise à niveau. J'avais l'impression de me prendre la tête, depuis quelques temps.

-Je ne suis pas courageux.

-Tu me rappelle Chouka, mon perroquet.

-Je suis un tel pleutre que je ne veux même pas être surpris en train de te parler, pour m'excuser justement, de ne pas vouloir être surpris en train de te parler.

-Heureusement que tu me le dis. C'était tellement peu clair…

Nouveau rire gêné.

-T'es intéressante, comme fille. J'aime bien, discuter avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas capable d'imposer ma propre volonté à un groupe. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi les autres s'acharnent à ce point sur toi, mais je les suis quand même. Parce que moi, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver tout seul.

J'aurais aimé me mettre en colère contre lui, et le balancer à flotte, accompagné de répliques bien cinglantes, mais je le comprenais. Ça me rappelait une situation que j'ai déjà lu, faute de l'avoir vécu, (ou si je l'ai vécu, c'est de l'autre côté), et qu'on retrouve partout, universellement et intemporellement.

Le pire, c'est que malgré tout, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Qui me dit que, dans une situation inverse, je n'aurais pas agit de même ?

-A chaque fois je me dis, « Allez, Ha, va parler à 'Ju, dit lui de lui ficher la paix, que les gamineries, c'est plus de notre âge », et à chaque fois, je me démonte. Je ne désespère qu'il devienne plus mature un jour, mais s'il commence à le devenir, je doute fortement que cela vienne de moi.

Il y eut un blanc, qui devait être gênant pour lui. J'attendais tranquillement qu'il se remette à parler, mais je crois qu'il en a trop dit d'une traite.

-Pardon, soupire le garçon, je suis plus bavard qu'une pie. Je veux juste que tu comprennes, Yume, je ne suis pas particulièrement contre toi. Je n'ai aucune animosité, aucune raison de t'en vouloir, aucune envie de te faire souffrir. Je suis juste trop couard pour assumer mes positions.

Je suis presque coi, pour le coup.

-Pour rester dans le cliché, maintenant il faut que tu me fasses une déclaration d'amour enflammé en te jetant à mes genoux.

J'avais dit presque.

Ha se permet de rire de nouveau.

-Pourquoi pas ! Au fond, Yume, tu es ce genre de fille, dangereuse. Peut-être qu'on ne t'approche pas parce que ton caractère attire et fait irrémédiablement tomber amoureux. Peut-être qu'au fond, nous autres avons peur parce que ta solidité perpétuelle nous a montré que tu étais bien au dessus de tout ça, au dessus de nous tous. Tu es menaçante, à ta façon, comme un volcan endormi.

Je me demande comment il peut affirmer ça avec un air aussi sérieux. Pour ma part, je ne peux retenir mon expression la plus incrédule (yeux qui sortent des orbites, bouche ouverte et sourcils tortillés). Il me trouve forte, moi ? Alors que je passe mon temps à me faire malmener par le Tout-Soul Society et qu'il m'a déjà vu à l'œuvre avec une épée ?

Ha se relève soudainement, et sa tête frôle le sommet de la tente.

-Ça c'est un peu calmé, dehors, note-t-il, parfaitement calme, comme si on venait d'avoir une discussion sur les théières à anse en forme de serpent. Je vais y retourner, j'ai une heure de garde à faire aussi. Bonne soirée Ocha, tu devrais rapprocher ta tente du feu. Désolé d'être comme ça.

Je regarde Ha remettre son espèce de capuche en plastique sur la tête, et briser une nouvelle fois le scellé de chewing-gum. Il prend soin de refermer la fermeture en partant.

Alors que je m'avançais pour réitérer machinalement mon colmatage, je remarquais que ce n'était plus la peine : le défaut était réparé.

J'inspectais soigneusement le travail. Impeccable. Si j'avais eu les capacités nécessaires, j'aurais peut-être décelé une trace de kido.

Ocha fini par éteindre l'éclairage, avant de se débarrasser de ses tabis pour enfiler une paire d'énormes chaussettes en laine, pour finir de s'enrouler dans son futon, Ru lové contre elle.

-Yoru ?

-Maouw ?

-Je crois que je me suis fait un ami.

Un ami complètement frappadingue qui doit avoir des tendances zoophile à ses heures les plus secrètes et sombres, complètement lâche et sadique qui se plait à me tourmenter avec un groupe de tocards. Mais un ami quand même.

Yume se retourna, faisant crachoter Ru installée sur son ventre, et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Pour être réveillé une demi-heure plus tard, c'était bien la peine de faire tout ce cirque.<p>

-Yoh ! Ocharbon ! Je peux entrer ?

-Techniquement vous êtes mon supérieur hiérarchique, donc je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire là-dedans, articulais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

-Ha, ha, c'est vrai ! Entendis-je mon interlocuteur admettre, avant d'ouvrir d'un coup de « zip » vigoureux ma tente.

-Oups. Désolé !

Ouais, désolé d'avoir ouvert de façon béante ma tente, alors que n'importe quel abruti sait qu'il vaut mieux se glisser par un petit interstice, en particulier par temps de déluge, histoire de pas trop faire entrer d'eau dans la tente. J'ai froid.

-Atch- commençais-je tandis que le vice-capitaine fermait soigneusement les écoutilles.

Avant que je ne termine mon mouvement, il était devant moi, sa main plaquant un mouchoir contre mon visage, étouffant l'éternuement.

-Ha haha, tu ne m'auras plus, petit voyou ! S'esclaffe-t-il en reculant, le visage radieux, comme s'il venait de sauver le monde. Au moins il ne l'a pas mal pris, hier soir.

-Bonsoir Vice-Capitaine Shiba-sama, Shinigami Ocha à l'écoute, énumérais-je d'une voix monocorde ce petit discours qu'on nous avait appris à l'académie, qui se trouve dans n'importe quel manuel du parfait petit Shinigami. Parfois rajouter un compliment le fait bien. Vous semblez en forme, vice-capitaine. Quel beau combat plus tôt, vice-capitaine. Vous êtes toujours aussi sexy avec vos cheveux mouillés, Vice-capitaine.

…

Mes neurones ont grillés quelques instants, dû à la stupidité de cette dernière pensée que j'efface de ma mémoire à l'instant. Mon dieu, j'ai le cerveau qui fume.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Kaien en regardant Yume se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles, pour empêcher la fumée de s'échapper.

J'hochais frénétiquement la tête. La fumée pourrait aussi sortir par la bouche. En tout cas j'ai le mérite d'être sèche maintenant.

-FRRRRRRTTTT !

-Yoru ! Tiens-toi tranquille !

Yoru semble avoir été dérangé par tout ce vacarme aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Lisais-je dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se réfugiait sous ma couette.

-En voilà une bestiole intéressante, murmure Kaien en attrapant le chat.

*FITCH*

La bestiole n'a semble t il pas plus apprécié le qualificatif que le fait d'être saisit par les mains mouillé de Shiba, qui la maintient à hauteur d'yeux et le fixe, l'air étrangement amusé.

Un Shiba et un chat. Forcément si je n'interviens pas, ça risque de partir en sucette. Regardez-moi cette ahuri faire mu-muse avec ces pa-pattes.

_Tu te trouves plus intelligente, Ocha ?_

C'est clair que je ne suis pas à mon meilleur niveau.

-Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Me demande t il, d'une voix plus formelle, plus clair, transmettant clairement que c'est en temps que gradé qu'il demande ça.

-Yoru.

-Yoru…intéressant choix de nom, puis-je demander pourquoi ?

-Pour le pelage noir comme la nuit** (*)**, rien de plus.

Kaien se tourne vers moi et me fixe pendant quelques instants. Je soutiens mon regard et lui envoie des ondes d'inexpressivité par milliers, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il est temps de me laisser retourner à ma sieste.

-Rien de plus ?

-Absolument rien de plus. De toute façon que voulez vous qu'il y ait de plus ? L'interrogeais-je à mon tour, légèrement agacée. C'est. Un. Chat.

-Haha, en effet, approuve Kaien en reprenant son air d'attardé habituel, juste un chat Ocha-t ! Hahahahaha !

Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver.

-Je passais juste pour voir si tout allait bien, de toute façon, vu que personne ne t'a aperçu à la veillée.

-Papiers à remplir.

-Je sais, je sais, Magsu m'en parle tout le temps, d'ailleurs, elle n'arrête par de parler de toi…

J'imagine même pas ce qui doit se raconter.

-…je crois qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. Tu devrais lui parler, de temps en temps…

Je rêve où il se pose en médiateur, prêt à nous refourguer une psychanalyse de couple ?

-De même veille pendant la nuit en cas de problème à ne pas hésiter à aller voir les autres, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, on est un groupe, on forme une équipe.

C'est vaseux et guimauvesque, incroyablement cliché. Je ne répondrais pas à cela.

-Je vais te laisser te rendormir, demain on lève le camp à huit heures, essaie de ne pas être trop en retard, bonne nuit !

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux tandis que je reste impassible, caresse Yoru une dernière fois non sans lui jeter un regard –malicieux ?- que je ne comprends pas. Peuh, que m'importe que ce dingue soit fétichiste des chats ? J'ai mieux à faire de toute façon.

Un doute m'assaillit néanmoins. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé de ce que je savais de Magsu, à personne…

Devrais-je informer le capitaine Shiba ?

Je demanderais son opinion à Ha, tient. Qu'il se rendre utile pour une fois ce rustre. La nuit est tranquille, de toute façon, je peux me permettre un soir de délai.

-ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un peu plus loin<em>**

-Vice-Capitaine Shiba au Capitaine Ukitake. Rapport de la journée. Aucune activité anormale décelée. Aucun Hollow suspect, ni rien d'autre d'étrange en vue. J'ai vu un chat noir. Rien d'important pour l'instant. Referais mon rapport demain soir, attendez mon prochain papillon de l'enfer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A quelques kilomètres de là…<em>**

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a raconté dans son rapport ?

-Chuuut ! Fino ! Tu fais des grésillements sur la ligne ! Il a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Il ne se doute de rien, c'est bon !

-Tout de même, cette fille…

*SBAM*

-Grumbl…bon allez, on va faire notre propre rapport.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite on attend les ordres et on y obéit, crétin !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Retour au campement<em>**

Je ronflais dans ma tente. Paisiblement, tranquillement. Je dormais, et j'étais au beau milieu d'un rêve des plus merveilleux. Je me trouve dans une cuisine somptueuse, toute en cuivre et en argent dans un style antique, agrémentée de colonnes de marbres brillantes et tout, en train de démouler une charlotte aux fraises géante. Là, Hyoga le Chevalier du Cygne et Belphégor des Varias, sont arrivés en tirant un palanquin, et m'ont étendue dessus pour me transporter vers un lieu plus _privé_. Je vois défiler ma demeure luxueuse, je passe devant plusieurs pièces gigantesques, suintant l'or de toutes parts, et arrive devant une fontaine impressionnante, représentant des Shibas Inus**(*)**, dans la gueule desquelles l'eau glougloutait en s'écoulant.

Et là, mes deux esclaves (potentiellement futurs esclaves sexuels), m'ont jetés à l'eau.

Je me suis réveillée, haletante et crachotante, complètement trempée et paniquée.

-Doucement…doucement…**DOUCEMENT** !

Je ne reconnais pas la voix puissante qui m'enjoint ce gentil avertissement, et de toute façon c'est trop tard. La fermeture de ma tente et grande ouverte, c'est par là que la pluie s'engouffre. Et dans ma précipitation, en me levant, j'ai heurté la toile de la tente si violemment qu'elle est en train de se disloquer tout autour de moi.

Trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Me voilà empêtrée dans un assortiment de draps et de toile indéfaisable. Je me connais bien, si c'était à moi que la tâche de créer le nœud gordien avait été incombé, alors vous pouvez être sûr qu'armé d'un glaive ou d'un tank, Alexandre n'aurait jamais réussit à le défaire. Je suis nœud-nœud avec les nœuds, c'est comme ça. Ha ha.

-Quel spectacle pathétique, entendais-je cette même voix inconnue soupirait. Enfin, elle fera l'affaire. Il faudra bien.

Je sens qu'on m'aide à me défaire de mes nœuds. Plusieurs bruits de déchirures plus tard, je peux enfin voir le ciel et respirer de l'air frais (et me prend trente litres de pluie sur la gueule. J'ai pas fini d'être humide ce soir je crois).

La première chose qui m'interpelle, c'est la luminosité, beaucoup trop vive pour une nuit, à cette heure particulièrement, la plus sombre de la nuit. Plus sombre allant avec plus froide, je m'interroge sur cette chaleur et cette odeur de roussi provenant de l'ouest, près de là où est situé le reste du campement.

Le reste du campement ?

Ocha se leva, lentement, et dévisagea le tableau dépeint à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Des cris s'élevaient, le bruit d'une bataille féroce sans doute, au vu du fracas des lames qui s'entrechoquaient et résonnaient durement jusqu'aux oreilles de Yume. Des cris aussi, beaucoup plus de hurlements que de cris de guerre. Une compacte fumée s'élevaient lentement des différents endroits où les tentes et les arbres alentours brûlaient. La pluie qui tombait toujours plus drue cependant, floutait la scène qui ressemblait étrangement à une peinture du point de vue d'Ocha, image de la fresque représentant la scène mortuaire qui s'y déroulait.

Revenant rapidement de la surprise logique que lui imposaient ces récents évènements, Ocha s'arracha à son état contemplatif et commença à se diriger vers l'origine du vacarme.

-Arrête.

Encore cette voix. L'ordre avait été prononcé. Calme, impérieux, la voix de quelqu'un qui a toujours l'habitude de se faire obéir. Se sait supérieur.

-Qui est là ? Interrogeais-je du mieux que je pouvais, la bouche sèche malgré la pluie.

-La même personne que celle qui vient de te sortir de la tente, ânesse bâtée. Maintenant regarde de ce côté-ci, je suis là.

J'observais les débris de la tente. Le rangement serait certainement une priorité plus tard, il y avait autre chose de plus urgent. J'eus beau écarquiller les yeux à en avoir mal, me tourner et me retourner, je ne voyais toujours personne. Une seule explication logique.

-Est-ce du kido ?

-En quelque sorte…si tu ne me vois toujours pas, je vais être obligé de me faire remarquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez di-

*BAM*

Quelque chose vient de me foncer dessus et m'a cueilli au creux de l'estomac. J'ai le souffle coupé. Mais je suppose que ça vaut toujours mieux qu'une coupe en soufflet, ha, ha…

_Tu as vu tes cheveux, Ocha ?_

C'est bon, pas de violence, je me la ferme et je continue la narration. Grimaçant je relève avec grâce ma matière grasse en grognant. Enfin, j'essaie plutôt, je me suis à peine redressée qu'un choc à l'épaule me maintient allongé.

Je ressens une pression sur mon abdomen, et vois bientôt apparaître la tête de Yoru. Ses moustaches me chatouillent le visage. Je tente de la faire dégager, mais ses griffes s'accrochent à moi et je suis obligée de battre en retraite. Même pas foutue de me défendre face à un chat. Qu'est-ce que j'espère accomplir en allant les rejoindre là-bas, alors que je ne suis pas même pas capable de m'aider ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Yoru, ça commence à devenir dangereux par ici. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir.

-Non.

?

Le cœur de Yume cessa de battre. Le monde lui-même s'était figé, le temps comme suspendu.

-Que…quoi ?

-Non, je ne partirais pas. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ai à faire ici.

La fille aux indomptables cheveux verts laissa retomber sa tête contre le sol. Elle semblait s'être purement et simplement évanouie.

Le chat soupira.

- Je me demande si on fait bien de faire appel à cette personne, oh les idées de ce scientifique douteux…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A l'ouest…<strong>_

*CLANG* *CLING* « Crève *halètements*, saleté de monstre ! »

« Libérez le gaz, MAINTENANT ! »

…_**rien de nouveau.**_

* * *

><p>-Aaah…froid…qu'est-ce que c'est ?<p>

Je relève ma tête, étrangement douloureuse, et m'assois en indien. Hierk, c'est une flaque de boue, là où je suis tombée ? Tans pis pour le decorum, bon alors, j'ai dû perdre connaissance quelques minutes, que s'est-il passé, voyons-voir…

-Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Je lève lentement les yeux. Yoru saute souplement sur mes genoux et me toise, l'air irrité.

- Kami-sama qui êtes aux cieux ! Récitais-je bluffée. Tu…tu parles ? Tu parles vraiment ?

-Pour une fille dont on m'avait rapporté la notoire impassibilité, un évanouissement me surprend.

Je rêve où je me fais railler par un chat ? A un moment pareil ? L'ego dans un monde de ruine…

-Je…j'ai…_inspire un coup ma vieille, pince les lèvres, serre les dents, les sourcils à l'horizontale, et vas-y. _Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à être émotive, en effet. Ils ont besoins d'aide là-bas.

Je tourne la tête en direction du groupement de Shinigamis où l'on se bat.

Se battait.

Le feu brûle toujours, mais il n'y a plus aucun bruit, autre que le grésillement du tissu grignoté par les flammes, et des branches qui se consument doucement.

-Que…

Un coup de patte de Yoru me ramène à l'instant présent.

-Tu as perdu connaissance pendant quatre minutes vingt-deux secondes. Cela est-il dû à un choc émotionnel ou au fait que l'ennemi ait libéré un gaz soporifique afin de s'épargner un combat trop long ? On ne le saura jamais.

-L'ennemi ? Un gaz ? De QUOI ?

Le félin soupire.

-Tous ont été endormis et emportés. Ils sont vivants, cela ne fait aucun doute. La vraie question, est de savoir, _pour combien de temps_.

Ocha ne répondit pas, mais se redressa. A genoux, les pieds nus dans la boue, en direction du brasier.

-Répondez-moi sincèrement, Neko-san. C'est de ma faute, ce qui arrive ce soir?

-Pas exactement.

-D'accord. Ça n'est pas de ma faute. Mais j'aurais peut-être pu l'en empêcher.

-La force est aussi contenue dans le savoir, tu as été négligente, soupire mon interlocuteur à quatre pattes, mais ça suffit pour l'instant, te transmettre des éléments décousus, ce n'est pas constructif. Si tu veux que je te donne une chance de réparer ce gâchis, prend tout ce que tu peux récupérer, et suis moi.

Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience aussi bizarre, c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir vécu des trucs loufoques. La première division est remplie de spécimens, pourtant même toutes ces années pendant lesquelles le vieux Yama a essayé de me licencier en essayant de me faire provoquer des fautes professionnelles ne pouvaient pas me préparer à tout ce bordel là. Une paire de tabis et un sac de provisions plus tard, je suis Yoru vers une destination qui m'est encore inconnue.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plus tard, plus loin, dans un lieu inconnu<em>**

-27, 28, et avec celui-là, ça fait, 29 ! Hahahahaha !

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu te réjouis crétin ? On nous avait signalés qu'ils étaient trente à partir du Seireitei, 30, trante, T-R-E-N-T-E, trenteuh !

-Hahahahaha ! Pour un groupe de vingt-neuf je ne les trouve pas tous neufs, ni tout frais, les œufs, je dirais même plus, les n-œufs, hahahahahaha !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce charabia incompréhensible ? Pauvre Gadget, on t'a bercé trop près du mur…

-C'est pas le seul, vous tous aussi, bande de dégénérés ! Détachez-nouuuuuusss !

-OUAAAIIIIIS, DETACHEZ-NOUUUUUUUS !

-La ferme les Shinigamis, bande de pustules infectes !

-C'est clair, la ferme, et même, une ferme, une ménagerie, un zoo ! HAHAHAHAHAHA !

L'homme qui s'esclaffait toutes les deux minutes tel un méchant sadique dans un mauvais Hitchcock, était grand, les yeux de couleur ambre, très clair. Ses cheveux bruns étaient gominés, et ses lèvres rehaussées d'une moustache soigneusement taillée.

-Ce mec…un véritable savant fou, à fond dans son personnage, il n'y a rien à faire avec ce genre d'exhibitionniste, soupirait Shenzi, bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Shinigami manquant ?

-On verra bien au moment des…interrogatoires. Mmmh j'en frissonne "d'Excitación", tout ces petits plaisirs de torture qui m'attendent, hahahaha !

-C'est ça, Dordoni, c'est ça… marmonna son compère en fermant la grille de la cellule où vociféraient une vingtaine de Shinigamis saucissonnés. Faudra quand même qu'on pense à apporter la fille à Szayel, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire…

-Oooh continue de m'appeler Gadget ! C'est pas drôle si on s'appelle pas par nos vrais noms, mon petit Ilforte…

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un bref mais sonore grognement.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans la cellule<em>**

-Ah…ah… foutue porte ! Tu vas céder oui ?

Un *BAM* sonore retentit, suivit d'un bruit de chute, signifiant que Kaju, qui s'acharnait sur la porte depuis un long moment, venait de perdre le combat.

-Ça se sert à rien de s'énerver dessus, elle ne me semble pas prête de céder par la force physique. Entraidons nous plutôt afin de tenter de desserrer nos liens.

-Toi Kuchiki, tu la ferme, et tu ne t'avise pas de me dicter mon comportement !

*BOUM* *BOUM*

-*soupir* Kaju, c'est très bien de nous montrer ton enthousiasme, mais…

-Laissez-le se défouler.

-Vice-capitaine Shiba ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

-Je n'ai jamais été endormi, pour commencer. J'ai des moyens de contrer de genre d'attaque, si basse soit-elle, sinon je ne serais pas digne de mon grade de Lieutenant.

-P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous être laissé capturer ? S'étonna une voix grave dans l'assistance, ça n'a aucune logique ! Vous auriez pu partir chercher de l'aide !

-Et courir le risque que mes mignons petits disciples se fassent exécuter ? répondit le haut gradé, en grimaçant de façon à afficher sa tête de débile préféré, ne vous en faites pas, reprit-il plus sérieux, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, nous travaillerons ensemble jusqu'au bout.

-Vice-capitaine…Monsieur…

-Le troisième siège Aozora est-elle réveillée ?

-N-non, pas encore, Shiba-san.

-C'est très bien, veillez à son repos. Avec un peu de chances, ils vont venir nous interroger bientôt, laissez moi me porter volontaire, et vous verrez, c'est nous qui ressortiront informés de ces séances, ils vont être surpris. Maintenant, essayez de voir si vous pouvez vous entraider à briser ces liens.

-Oui, Shiba fuku-sencho !

Tandis que les Shinigamis s'activaient entre eux pour tenter de rompre les cordes qui entravaient les poignets de chacun dans leur dos, Ha et Kaju se rapprochèrent de leur supérieur.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Ha à l'intention du gradé, pourquoi cette soudaine défiance envers le troisième siège Magsu ?

Les yeux de Kaien brillèrent.

-Oh, alors tu as remarqué ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, le capitaine Ukitake m'a dit que tu étais très intelligent, tu as battu les scores lors des épreuves théoriques, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas les miens, ha ha ha …

-Vice-capitaine, reprit la voix d'Hakusho, plus insistante, vous savez _qui_ est la personne qui ne s'est pas fait attraper, n'est-ce pas ?

-Le miracle de l'asociabilité a fait son œuvre. Ne t'en fais pas, elle devrait recevoir de l'aide. Elle ira bien.

Hakusho s'assit en tailleur.

-Je sais bien, grommelle-t-il, je commence à la connaître, elle a un style un peu fou, mais je crois qu'elle peut faire quelque chose, même pour une situation qui semble aussi désespérée.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, bonhomme, mais c'était pour ton camarade que je disais ça.

-Hein ?

Les regards respectivement pénétrants et abasourdis de Kaien et d'Ha convergèrent vers Kaju, dont le visage demeura interdit

* * *

><p><strong><em>Au même moment, loin de là…<em>**

-Io-truite-chips ?

-_Yo_-_rui_-_chi_.

-Your with chips?

-_Yoruichi!_

-Je ne capte pas.

Un chat qui se face palm. Je pourrais réutiliser le concept pour les lolcats.

-Tu m'appelais « Yoru » avant, c'est ça ?

-Oui, tout à f…

-Rajoute Ichi, et c'est bon.

-Yoruichi.

-Voilà.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre, j'avoue. Faut dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai à faire des présentations avec un chat (plutôt avec une _chatte_, comme mon interlocutrice féline m'a aimablement rectifiée-entendez par là, à coups de dents et de griffes- après que je lui ai posé la question), et pour parler franchement, j'espère que ça ne sera pas tous les jours que j'aurais à parler avec un chat, qui plus est avec un aussi mauvais caractère.

Elle m'a traînée vers l'est, à l'opposée totale de là où nous étions sensés partir aujourd'hui (oui, le temps a passé depuis, la nuit fut courte, et le soleil se lève déjà), dans un des coins les plus sauvages et les plus dangereux. Elle m'a fait passer par des buissons pleins de ronces, ramper dans des tunnels terreux, passer entre des roches étroites et tailladantes, et on a fini par arriver à une petite entrée dissimulée dans le roc, à la base d'une haute colline, pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu. Disons qu'il faut savoir qu'elle existe pour pouvoir la repérer.

J'avoue, j'ai eu du mal à retenir un sifflement admiratif. Mais je l'ai retenu quand même, j'ai eu tout le temps du trajet pour récupérer mon sang froid. L'endroit où nous nous trouvions était une immense salle, creusée à même la pierre. Si le sol était accidenté et cahoteux par endroits, la marque de l'homme y était malgré tout visible par les multiples sentiers et autres traces, comme laissées par une succession de combats récurrent. Impressionnant.

-Au fait, dis-je en enlevant ma veste d'uniforme, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une salle d'entraînement, un grand terrain de jeu spécialement conçue par moi et un de mes amis pour des situations comme celle-ci. On en a crée un peu partout au sein du Seireitei et du Rukongai.

-Pratique, admettais-je en continuant à me déshabiller, pourquoi est-ce que le vieux Yamamoto ne les utilise pas pour les Shinigamis en mission extérieure, comme nous ? Ça nous éviterait un paquet de problème, comme celui d'hier pour commencer.

-Ce n'est pas franchement une initiative, disons, _légale_, répliqua Yoruichi les yeux brillants de malice.

-Un peu comme un repère secret ?

-On peut dire ça, admit Yoru (ichi, comme je suis obligée de l'appeler maintenant sous peine de coup de patte) en sautant avec grâce sur un rocher en hauteur, me surplombant du regard par la même occasion. Le Shinigami en question est un ancien capitaine, destitué de ses fonctions. Tu as déjà entendu parler de lui, je suppose ?

L'expression de Ru était indéchiffrable. Enfin, je veux dire, sur un humain ç'aurait déjà été qualifié d'indéchiffrable, alors sur le visage d'un chat, vous pensez-bien que c'était encore plus opaque.

-Inconnu au bataillon.

Je n'ai jamais été douée pour _L'Histoire du Seireitei_. Le livre du même nom abordant le sujet n'a presque jamais quitté ma chambre, c'est là où il m'est le plus utile, un dessous de verre très compétent.

-Parfait, se réjouit Yoruichi d'une voix qui se fit plus grave, ça nous évite un tas d'explications et de suspicions. De toute façon, tu vas bientôt avoir l'occasion de le rencontrer.

-Je m'en réjouis d'avance, dis-je sarcastique en pliant correctement mon uniforme et en le posant sur le sol, vous êtes sûre que _cela_ ne comporte aucun risque ?

-Mis à part le risque de te donner un air moins débile, tu veux dire ? Non.

-Est-ce que je peux vous faire signer un contrat qui me garantit des dommages-intérêts en cas de succion, d'aspiration, d'engloutissement, ou de noyade par l'eau de ce bassin ?

Un rocher d'une taille dangereusement grande et une montée monstrueuse de Reiatsu me répondit.

-Diplomatiquement parlant, ça aurait un effet plutôt dissuasif que persuasif. Enfin. Bref.

Je me glissais dans l'eau avec toutes les précautions du monde. Par malchance néanmoins, mon pied vint se poser sur ce qui semble être une pierre escamotable (et je parie, la _seule_ de tout ce foutu mini-lac), qui ce qui eut pour effet de me plonger dans l'eau d'un coup, tête première, à grand renfort de SPLASH, ce qui eut pour effet de vider de moitié l'eau de la piscine. L'autre moitié étant venue, évidemment, se loger dans ma gorge. Ça brûle. (NDGDA : Maître, ça nous brûûûûûûûleeeeeeeeee. *mode Sméagol off*)

Une fois que l'eau eut finit de ruisseler de ses narines et de sa gorge, Yume se traina tant bien que mal vers un endroit où elle pourrait s'asseoir sans avoir la tête immergée. Satisfaite, elle se cala le plus confortablement possible contre une paroi de pierre, et cette friction eut pour effet de faire tomber quelques gravats de terre sur sa tête.

L'onsen était un disque d'environ dix mètres de diamètres, parsemé de roches et de stalagmites de pierre, recouverts de calcaire. De la vapeur s'en échappait, témoin de la température élevée de l'eau. Un bain n'était pas du luxe pour Ocha. Les évènements de la nuit avaient eu pour conséquence de repeindre ses mains et ses pieds de terre. Les divers bleus récoltés par la journée de la veille, étaient désormais complétés par une foule de coup de griffes et de dents, plus ou moins profonds, assénées par Yoruichi, sans compter les traces de la maladresse sur le chemin qui l'a menée ici. Le résultat avait été…non. Il n'y a pas de description possible. Yume n'était plus qu'un amas de boue, de feuilles et de tout ce qu'on peut trouver par terre, pour peu qu'on se roule dans un sol de forêt humide et crasseux.

Ocha regarda l'eau devenir brune à son contact, puis se purifier toute seule alors qu'elle commençait à se nettoyer.

D'un élégant mouvement, Yoru me rejoignit dans l'eau, et commença à nager de façon harmonieuse autour du bassin.

-Tu ne remarques rien de particulier ?

-Si, cette baignoire est magique !

-Humph, tu vois, tu n'es pas aussi stup-…

-Elle a le pouvoir d'absorber la saleté. Incroyable. Regardez, toutes les feuilles, elles disparaissent, comme si elles étaient dissou-

Moment de silence. Stupéfait et affligé pour Yoruichi. Angoissé pour Ocha.

-Est-ce que par hasard je suis dans un bain de suc gastrique ?

*FRT*

Mauvaise réponse. Et un rocher dans la gueule, un !

-Aïeeeee, ne pus-je m'empêcher de gronder, alors qu'un nouveau coup de griffe complétait mon châtiment et venait laisser son empreinte sur mon bras, décidément plus fréquenté que la Place Pigalle un soir de beuverie.

-Yoruichi-san, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'euthanasie chimique, c'est très courant pour les animaux qui…

Je m'interrompis. Etonnée, j'amenais mon bras lacéré à hauteur d'yeux. Là où l'eau l'avait aspergé, la coupure se refermait à vue d'œil.

-Alors ?

-C'est peut-être pas du suc gastrique tout compte fait…

J'examinais le reste de mon corps. Mes bras, mes genoux écorchés, la plante abîmée des pieds, même mon flanc gauche (ais-je pu constater après écarté ma graisse à deux mains), ce qui n'avait pas déjà été guéri était en train de l'être.

Mon estomac se tordit désagréablement.

-Yoruichi-san…qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Shihoin Yoruichi. Je suis une ancienne gradée du Seireitei. Il y a quelques décennies, je me suis opposée à un complot et ait dû fuir la Soul Society, si tout va bien, à part quelques initiés, on me considère morte.

-Quelques initiés, marmonnais-je en revoyant Kaien Shiba jouer avec les pattes de feu Ru, le chat un peu chiant, mais mignon sur le fond, qui a depuis laissé place à un tyran sans merci.

-Je suis revenue aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a certaines données scientifiques, détenues par une certaine personne, que je dois récupérer. C'est très important, et à l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes trois à vouloir mettre la main dessus. Il y a évidemment Yamamoto, qui préfère préserver cette puissance et la savoir en sa possession plutôt que de la voir courir dans la nature. Moi-même et cet ami un peu spécial en avons besoin. Et il reste bien sûr, un _certain _Capitaine traître, qui en a besoin pour son usage personnel.

-Un…Capitaine traitre ? Répétais-je, sceptique.

Mon air dubitatif n'échappa pas à Yoruichi, qui m'envoya une salve d'eau brûlante dans les yeux.

-C'est très bien, votre histoire, mais qu'est-ce que moi je viens faire dans tout ça ?

-Si je me suis donnée autant de mal pour te retrouver, ce n'est pas pour rien. Mon ami pense que tes capacités-ou plutôt tes non-capacités- sont l'idéal pour remplir cette mission.

-Quelle mission ?

-Celle que mon ami s'est juré d'accomplir. -Je peux déjà prédire ta réponse, mais, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la _Hollowification _?

-Halloween-machin-QUOI ? Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir _qui_ est cet ami dont vous parlez sans cesse ?

-Il…

-Oh~Oh~Oh, regardez qui voilà, Yoruichi-saaa~aaan, Ochan-saaann …

* * *

><p><strong>*1 : C'est vrai, Yoru, c'est la nuit, et comme le pelage de Yoruichi dans sa forme féline est noir, je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon jeux de mots, Yohohohoho!<strong>

**Yammy: j'ai rien compris...  
><strong>

***2: Les Shibas Inus sont une race de chiens. Je ne m'en lasse pas, ils sont TELLEMENT MEUGNONS *_*  
><strong>

**Voilà, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé sain et sauf à destination, je répond aux reviews des utilisateurs non-enregistrés, ceux qui ont des comptes peuvent consulter leurs MPs! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blonde55: <strong>Mouhahahaha! Bienvenue dans la communauté des noms de code! 3:D J'avoue, je me suis éclatée à chercher des références de dessin animée, et avec le tableau que je vous ai concoctés, attends-toi à pire à l'avenir! :p

Je suis contente que tu les trouves drôle, ça me refait tomber un peu en enfance, et puis, tu verras (ou plutôt comme tu as déjà pu le constater dans ce chapitre), la plupart de ces méchants vilains de l'ACNE sont des têtes que nous connaissons déjà tous \o/

Oui, Yume est TRES forte pour les chutes, moi je la trouve plutôt résistante, au bout d'un moment, j'aurais abandonné de marcher XD Je me serais déplacée en char de gladiateur, mmh c'est pas mal ça, comme idée, un char de gladiateur *sors son carnet et note*

T'inquiète pas, je commence seulement à installer les protagonistes, ça commence à devenir vivant, et ça va continuer à exploser de toute part, le dernier arrivant, en particulier, va rendre l'histoire encore plus mouvementée :p

Merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que tu t'es bien divertie avec ce chapitre aussi :3

**Erowine: **Aaah j'aime ton pseudo! ça me fait pensr à "Eowine", du Seigneur des Anneaux (perso que j'adoree!) et à de l'héroïne! du coup, mon imagination en est toute...émoustillée...

NNoitra: ARRETE D'HARCELER LES LECTRICES!

Ah, oui, pardon, pardon! que disais-je? Ah, le chewing-gum *_*

Je te rassure tout de suite, Ô noble Héroine Erowine, venue des plaines lointaines d'Hollywood-Gum Land, le Chewing-gum va revenir, TOUT LE TEMPS, et il aura des utilisation multiples, diverses, variées, pratiques, étonnantes, crades, bref, tu as un peu la signature d'Ocha dans ce bout de gomme :3

Szayel: parlons nous d'une signature au sens figuré ou d'une signature ADN bien concrète?

Euuh...bah...

Niahem! Sinon, TVBJ spécial Noël...alors, oui, il va sortir, oui, il est écrit, quand? Je ne sais pas *mode déprime on* Je vis à peu près ce que j'ai vécu avec cette fiction, le DOUTE, j'écris et efface sans cesse des scènes, des passages, 'jai une idée assez nette de la trame générale du bonus, mais je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire de ce que je fais...

Une crise de skizophrénie. J'ai l'habitude. ça va passer. Mais il sortira, il sortira avant qu'un nouveau chapitre de cette fic apparaisse, en toute vraisemblance.

Je m'ecuse d'être une lamentable larve qui ne sait pas tenir un délai T.T

Tant que je suis à genoux, j'en profite pour te remercier de ta review, j'espère que tu as passé un moment de détente, malgré l'attente, ha, ha...

*Vois Erowine sortir son bazooka*

Okay. Pardon. Moi plus faire humour. Moi te remercier et te laisser partir. A la prochaaaiiineeee! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre! Enorme, gigantesque, gargantuesque merci pour vos reviews à tous, je vous aime tous, vous qui prenez le temps de vous poser pour lire ce qui sort de mon cerveau racorni et déboulonné, j'espère ne plus avoir à vous faire attendre aussi longtemps (mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de formuler un tel engagement. Pas fou, le pistolet :p ) ! <strong>

**La prochaine fois, je pense qu'il y aura de la nourriture (ça fait longtemps), le Grrrrand retour de Magsu pour votre bonheur/malheur à tous, et plein de copains à nous, comme un scientifique fou par exemple!  
><strong>

**Je vous embrasse fort, merci mille fois! (l)  
><strong>

**PS: Ceux qui laissent une review, je les remercie DEUX MILLE fois! Si, si, et même que je leur offre un ESPADA en cadeau! GRIMMJOW! Vient voir tata! *se maquille façon Dark Vador, met une robe de sorcier et part rapper avec Orochimaru*  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_C'est moi que vlaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_**

**_*arrivée légendaire en glissade sur les genoux. Gun n'arrive pas à s'arrêter à temps et heurte violemment le mur*._**

**_Si j'tenais l'abruti qu'a trop ciré le parquet..._**

**_Pitivier: Si j'tenais l'abruti qu'a fait sauter le pont..._**

**_Okay. Là ça devient un peu étrange, même pour moi. *aperçois Chaussange avec un Swiffer à la main*. Mouais. J'enverrai le Sieur Pompom enquêter sur l'affaire. En attendant chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vos yeux-merveilleux-en-or-qui brillent-de-mille-feux-sous-le-sunlight-des-tropiques tellement vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde!_**

**_Nnoitra: maintenant c'est toi qui cire des pompes? Et tu te plains du parquet?  
><em>**

**_Au programme, un tournant dans le scénario (parce que, OUI, il y a un scénario), je pensais commencer à tout faire exploser ce chapitre, mais en l'écrivant certaines choses se sont imposées, c'est donc plus un chapitre révélation-entrée en scènes de personnages (que vous connaissez tous) qui se dévoile sous vos yeux ébahis. _**

**_Ocha commence tout doucement à s'affirmer. Mais je vais vous laisser la surprise._**

**_Je réponds aux review à la fin, comme d'habitude. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et puis on se retrouve en bas!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Compte rendu d'Ha Hakusho<em>**

**_Jour de captivité numéro 2, environ 22 heures._**

Ait passé la soirée à questionner le vice-capitaine Shiba. Rien à faire, il est resté muet comme une carpe. Le troisième siège de la première, Magsu, vient seulement de reprendre ses esprits. Elle est atterrée de « ce que Magsu a pu laisser arriver », et n'a pas arrêter de sangloter. Kaien Shiba a été très amical avec elle, la rassurant sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'_ils_ l'emmènent. Il a été volontaire. Droit et déterminé, il a insufflé son courage à tous. Toute cette prévenance, ces faux semblants…

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils cachent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jour de captivité numéro 4, aux alentours de 3 heures du matin.<em>**

Avons presque tous été interrogés. Sauf qu'on nous avait bandés les yeux, nous rendant plus aveugles que des chauves-souris. L'ennemi n'est pas stupide, pas du tout même. J'ai entendu comme des frottements pendant mon interrogatoire, ainsi que le renâclement de doigts tapant sur diverses surfaces dures. L'image d'un laboratoire peuplé de machines sophistiquées ne m'a pas quitté.

Aucune trace du Vice-Capitaine depuis tout ce temps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jour de captivité numéro 7, vers 5 heures.<em>**

Il n'en reste plus beaucoup d'entre nous dans un état valide. Après une semaine, tout le monde est passé à l'interrogatoire au moins deux fois, personne n'a craqué. La deuxième fois est beaucoup plus violente que la première, qui était plutôt axée sur la psychologie. Heureusement, les tortures n'ont pas laissées de séquelles trop profondes. Magsu Aozora n'a jamais semblé si mal en point.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jour de captivité numéro 7, entre 7 et 8 heures .<em>**

**_Début des hostilités: Environ H - 9._**

Maggy a été emmenée une nouvelle fois. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi pathétique. Blafarde, décoiffée, le visage marqué par les coups, les yeux hagards. Le vice-capitaine est enfin revenu des salles de tortures, en très mauvais état. Quelques anciens de la quatrième division font de leur mieux pour rafistoler tout le monde comme ils peuvent. Iwa s'est déplacé la clavicule, à force d'essayer d'enfoncer les murs à coup d'épaules. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, puisque maintenant il fonce tête baissée contre tout ce qui ne bouge pas. Un ahuri de taureau. Quant à Kaju, je l'ai rarement vu aussi perturbé…

*TOC*

-Je ne suis PAS perturbé.

-Tu l'es. Et arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule, espèce de pivert voyeur, j'ai horreur de ça !

La réplique arracha un demi-sourire à 'Ju, qui ramassa la pierre polie qu'il venait de lancer à son ami.

-Tu as considérablement maigri, Ha, fit remarquer le Shinigami en faisant tourner son caillou nerveusement entre ses doigts. Le peu qu'ils nous donnent, tu ne le manges pas. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas disparaître pour de bon.

-Je n'ai pas tant maigri que ça, marmonnais-je en vérifiant si je n'avais pas fait de fautes d'accords en écrivant dans mon carnet.

-Si tu te mets de profil en tirant la langue, tu ressembles à une fermeture éclair.

Nous rîment longuement, de concert. L'inquiétude ne quittait malgré tout pas totalement le visage de mon camarade de longue date.

-Tu te fais du souci, mmh ?

-Bien sûr, je m'inquiète de notre avenir à tous. On est dans une sacrée merde, Ha, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais si les renforts ne viennent pas bientôt de l'extérieur je crois bien qu'on aura plus jamais l'occaz' de faire d'autres patrouilles.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu te fais du souci pour Yum-…pour Ocha.

L'étonnement de 'Ju ne peut se dépeindre. La comparaison qui s'imposa dans mon esprit fut celle d'un hamster déconfit.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait s'inquiéter pour cette entar-thé, me répond-t-il, non sans une certaine chaleur dans l'intonation. Elle nous a abandonnée, elle doit être bien planquée en sécurité chez ses parents, pendant ce temps. Il n'y a rien à attendre d'elle de toute façon.

-Je te sens déçu.

-Pfff, dommage pour elle ouais ! Elle a eu une occasion de montrer qu'elle pouvait faire autre chose que de faire capo-thé les opérations. On se débrouillera beaucoup mieux sans elle. Un boulet de moins, tant mieux.

Il palabrait avec une aigreur certaine dans la voix, coutumière, au ton qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'il évoquait Ocha. De la condescendance, certes. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, autre chose filtrait. Je n'avais jamais vu 'Ju aussi vulnérable qu'à chaque fois que Yume était dans le sujet de la conversation. Je me décidai à interpeller mon cinquième siège d'ami une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Pour la énième, et dernière fois, Ichijiku Kaju, dis-je vivement, déterminé à avoir la vérité une bonne fois pour toute, que s'est-il passé entre vous deux pour qu'elle te fasse de l'effet à ce point ?

-De quel effet tu pa-, s'offusquait déjà 'Ju.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer. Déjà la porte de la cellule s'ouvrait. Deux grandes mains les saisirent, et le néant les happa tandis qu'un voile sombre s'abattait sur leurs yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Inversons un peu le cours du temps pour revenir au moment où nous avons laissés Ocha…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tôt<strong>

**Jour de captivité numéro 1**

_-Quelle mission ?_

_-Celle que mon ami s'est juré d'accomplir. Je peux déjà prédire ta réponse, mais, as-tu déjà entendu parler de la __Hollowification __?_

_-Halloween-machin-QUOI ? Et est-ce qu'on peut savoir __qui__ est cet ami dont vous parlez sans cesse ?_

_-Il…_

_-Oh~Oh~Oh, regardez qui voilà, Yoruichi-saaa~aaan, Ochan-saaann …_

* * *

><p>Espiègle. C'est le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit pour qualifier la voix qui venait de chanter à mes oreilles. Redoutablement espiègle, ajoutais-je en mon fort intérieur, tandis que je me tournais et retournais en vain, pour tenter d'apercevoir notre nouvel interlocuteur.<p>

-Tiens toi tranquille, soupirait Yoruichi en me fracassant le crâne d'un coup de patte, m'envoyant de ce simple geste, agoniser au fond de l'eau. Je me débattais, tentant de dénouer mes bras et jambes, et émergeait enfin, une nouvelle fois aveuglée par l'amas de mes cheveux qui entraient par tous les orifices possibles de mon visage.

Tandis que je parvenais enfin à dégager d'indomptables mèches de mes cheveux de mes narines, je fus assaillie d'une obscurité soudaine. La pensée de m'être crevé les yeux avec mes cheveux m'effleura, je l'avoue, l'esprit, et j'allais considérer la chose sérieusement quand je sentis que ce qui m'obstruait la vue était en fait un kimono, jeté négligemment sur ma tête.

Sans attendre, j'enfilais le lourd vêtement au tissu agréablement molletonné, légèrement rugueux. Je sortais avec précaution du bassin, sans manquer d'éclabousser abondamment le bas de mon nouvel habit, et constatait avec gratitude qu'une pile de serviettes était disposée à côté de mon sac et de mon uniforme. J'emportais le tout derrière un rocher suffisamment large pour me cacher-encore que je ne sois pas sûre que mes hanches fussent _totalement _à couvert-, et me séchais et m'habillais rapidement.

Je passais la main en grimaçant dans mes cheveux. Heureusement que ma brosse n'était pas perdue, sans brosse, bonjour la brousse.

_Le mauvais calembour, charogne parmi les figures de style._

Ça va, j'ai pigé, mettons ce soudain accès aède sur les vapeurs étranges de cet onsen, qui ne l'est pas moins. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, cependant. Je n'ai jamais autant paru en forme. L'œil brillant, le corps en toute possession de ses capacités comme je l'ai rarement été depuis mon entrée à l'Académie. Je ressens une certaine élasticité dans mes muscles que je n'avais jamais éprouvée jusqu'alors. Sans doute n'étais-je pas transformée au point de pouvoir courir cent mètres sans ressentir de point de côté, mais au moins j'étais reposée, entière, et entièrement disposée à écouter ce que ce cinglé de chat voudra bien me dire.

En parlant du félin, où est passée sa queue ? J'eus beau scruter ce que mes yeux percevaient de l'immensité de la salle, je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus personne. Peut-être qu'ils étaient partis ailleurs pour discut-…

-OHAYO OCHA-SAAA~~~~~~~AAAAAN ! Chantonna soudain une forte voix derrière Yume, qui bondit littéralement de frayeur, sans se départir de son air neutre usuel. Curieuse scène.

Non, ils le font exprès là. J'ai failli retomber dans les pommes. Qui est ce…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gus ?

Ocha détailla le nouvel arrivé. De quelques centimètres plus grand qu'elle, infiniment plus baraqué, sans être une hideuse masse de muscle. Juste comme il faut. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble constitué d'un kosode et d'un hakama vert, lui-même surplombé d'un yukata sombre, sans obi. Les gettas dont il était chaussé claquaient tandis qu'il avançait vers Yume, qui se remettait toujours intérieurement de ses émotions. Quand il fut assez près, elle distingua, sous un (horrible, selon Ocha) bob vert rayé de blanc (ou blanc rayé de vert, je ne suis toujours pas décidée…), un visage anguleux, mal rasé, surplombé de cheveux blonds cendrés. Le reste de son visage, excepté sa bouche, demeurait dissimulé dans l'ombre issue de son couvre-chef. Impossible de le dire avec certitude étant donné que son faciès était en partie cachée, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement vieux. Pourtant, il avait une canne à la main.

-Navré, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, affirma-t-il d'un ton mesquin, un GRAND sourire venant démentir cette dernière affirmation. Je me présente, Urahara Kisuke.

-Ouh-la-la Keskecé ?

-Ki-su-ke, Urahara. Tu peux m'appeler Kisuke si c'est plus simple pour toi.

-Kisuke-san, reprit alors Yume, testant le mot, claquant la langue contre ses dents et son palais, pour en arriver à la déduction que ce nom semblait étrangement mélodieux, même familier. Ocha Yume, se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

Ils avancèrent leurs mains et elles scellèrent une première salutation. Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui inexpressif mais dont on percevait néanmoins une lueur intéressé de Yume, qui pour la première fois aperçu les yeux de Crisecardiaqueman par-dessous son bob. Leur couleur or lui fut, encore une fois, familière. L'individu, dans sa physionomie et ses manières, lui rappelait son père tel qu'elle s'en souvenait pendant ses jeunes années. Cela dissipa un peu le malaise qu'inspirait l'aura de cet énigmatique individu. En même temps que leurs mains se séparaient, il semblait qu'un accord tacite venait d'être conclu entre eux. Comme si elle venait d'accepter les termes d'un pacte dont elle n'avait pas eu la connaissance explicite.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Yume, le sais-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit quelque chose de très positif.

-Ça ne l'est pas, intervint Yoruichi, venue de nulle part, juchée sur l'épaule de l'homme au bob et aux gettas.

-Voyons, Yoruichi-san, ne sois pas aussi décourageante d'emblée avec notre invitée, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps et il faut la mettre au courant de tout. Dis-moi Yume, sais-tu ce qu'est un Senkaimon ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plus tard<em>**

Ce mec est tout bonnement ahurissant. A peine eus-je le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'agissait d'un « machin qui permettait de se rendre dans le monde des humains » qu'il m'applaudissait en tournoyant autour de moi, l'air fou. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de poser de plus amples questions, il avait attrapé mon bras et j'étais traînée de force à travers la porte. Je commençais à être sérieusement agacée d'être trimballée d'un bout à l'autre de cet univers-ci et d'autres, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, et sans que les personnes autour de moi me permettent d'agir selon ma volonté propre.

J'en. Ai. Ras. Les. Cheveux.

_Vu comme ils montent haut, c'est un état d'esprit assez impérieux._

Rhaaa, silence le public ! C'est décidé de toute façon, le prochain énergumène qui me tombe dessus au dépourvu verra de quel thé se chauffe Ocha.

…

-Ou pas, marmonnais-je après ces pensées révolutionnaires, en voyant un colosse moustachu dont l'éclat des lunettes voilait le regard me saluer et m'enjoindre à passer dans une pièce.

-Merci beaucoup, Tessai, fit-joyeusement Urahara, alors que j'étais installée quasi de force autour d'un kotatsu où attendait sagement une bouilloire chantante et une pyramide de fruits multicolores, dont l'odeur sucrée emplissait délicieusement l'atmosphère, parfumant de leurs parfums délicats l'air ambiant.

-Sers-toi, je t'en prie, invita Urahara toujours souriant, alors que Yume avait déjà fini de découper ses poires. Pardon de faire tout ça de façon un peu triviale, mais je ne suis jamais tranquille trop près de l'enceinte du Seireitei. Nous ne serons pas intempestivement dérangés ici, pose toutes les questions que tu voudras. Je m'engage à y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

Yoru, restée tout ce temps agrippée à l'épaule de celui qui semblait être son ami, bondit avec légèreté et se lova dans un coussin pourpre brodé de fils d'or, prévu à son usage exclusif semble-t-il, ses yeux dorés scintillants d'un intérêt nouveau. Kisuke semblait … différent, avec celle-là.

Yume ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'affairait à la juste répartition des feuilles de thé J_un Shan Yin Zhen _afin qu'elles soient disposées dans la tasse de façon à pourvoir en extraire tous les arômes. Elle avait remit le mini-réchaud qui accompagnait la bouilloire en route, afin que l'eau chanta continuellement, en une ébullition constante dont elle seule connaissait l'utilité. Après quelques savants mélanges, elle laissa la mixture mitonner paresseusement dans la théière de céramique ouvragée.

Remontant ses manches, elle s'attaqua aux fruits.

Elle se saisit d'une pastèque, qu'elle coupa en deux parts égales, qu'elle vida dans un plat apporté par Tessai et prévu à cet effet. Ce dernier regardait la scène avec des larmes d'éblouissement dans les yeux, et devinait instinctivement de quels ustensiles elle devrait bientôt avoir besoin. Ocha effectua la même opération avec le contenu d'un melon, dont la chaire orange s'alliait parfaitement avec le rouge grenadine de son cousin gorgé d'eau.

Elle se chargea ensuite de tailler de façon artistique les coupes à base de peaux de fruits ainsi obtenues, où elle s'affaira à disposer en fonction du goût et de la couleur de chaque fruit, abricots, poires coupées en petits cubes, parant élégamment le contour des coupes de pastèques ainsi improvisées. A l'aide d'une cuillère à glace, elle entreprit ensuite de former des boules de pastèques et de melon, qu'elle disposa avec goût au sein des coupes. Puis elle disposa à sa guise framboises, fraises, mûres et feuilles de menthe odorantes. Elle paracheva les quatre coupes ainsi constituées par un délicat filet de miel, venant comme vernir la délicate organisation de fruits.

Puis, elle disposa les quatre cratères ainsi garnis, les deux moitiés de pastèques et les deux moitiés de melon, au centre de la table, et disposa à côté de chacune d'entre elle, une tasse de thé fumant dont les vapeurs achevaient d'embaumer l'air d'un délicieux parfum. L'ensemble était simplement éblouissant, purement estival.

Yume s'essuya mains et front à l'aide de la petite serviette chaude que lui avait tendu le colosse à lunettes, qui n'avait eut de cesse de prendre des notes tout au long de la préparation.

Il prit enfin les mains de Yume, les larmes aux yeux, en lui exprimant sa profonde admiration et son émerveillement à voir un art culinaire aussi accompli, comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis des lustres.

Se munissant d'une petite cuillère, Ocha arracha un morceau de cette salade de fruit à son hanap improvisé, et entreprit de le déguster en entrecoupant ses bouchées de gorgées brûlantes de son thé jaune brillant.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé pendant la préparation, et rien ne filtra de la bouche d'aucune des quatre personnes présentes dans cette pièce, hormis les exclamations étouffées de Tessai à chaque bouchée reprise.

-Ces melons en salade de fruits étaient divins, réaffirma ce dernier une fois que les coquilles de fruits furent vides. J'ai pris note de chaque étape avec soin, Ocha-san. Me permettez-vous de vous emprunter cette recette ?

-Eeuh…tentais-je d'articuler, interloquée par tant de formalisme, oui…oui je suppose, il n'y a aucun problè-

-Merci infiniment, Ocha-sensei, me fit le géant, s'étant avancé sans que je n'ai pu le voir arriver et qui me gratifiais à présent d'une étreinte qui fit craquer tous mes os. Je tâcherais de me montrer digne de vos enseignements.

Il effectua un salut solennel, et sortit peu après, me laissant seule avec un chat et un certain blond au sourire narquois (non, il ne s'agit pas de Drago Malefoy. Remarquez, j'aurais presque préféré).

-Quoi ? Me défendis-je, en envoyant des ondes de désabusement à mes deux interlocuteurs. Si vous préférez, la prochaine fois je vous laisserais manger ça n'importe comment.

-C'est une surprise, me répondit nonchalamment Yoruichi en nettoyant ses pattes avant.

-Quoi donc ?

-De voir que malgré ton inutilité chronique de Shinigami, il existe malgré tout quelque chose que tu sais à peu près bien faire.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insultée ou flattée. L'un dans l'autre, je m'en fiche. J'ai bien mangé, je peux passer à l'interrogatoire maintenant. Et ces deux ploucs qui n'ont cessés de me pourrir depuis un moment déjà vont regretter de m'avoir trop secouée.

-Je suis prête, Yoruichi-san, Kisuke, affirmais-je en les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux, impassible. L'êtes-vous ?

-Absolument, commence donc, Yume-chan, souffla d'une voix légèrement plus grave Urahara, son regard brillant de malice.

* * *

><p>…<p>

-Bien, récapitulons. Vous vous nommez présentement Urahara Kisuke. Vous êtes, je cite, « l'humble mais sexy gérant d'un magasin de bonbons », appelé Urahara Shop. Vous êtes assistés de Tsukabishi Tessai, qui est votre assistant. Et Yoruichi est un chat errant que vous avez recueilli par bonté d'âme un jour de pluie. Du reste, vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds au Seireitei. Vous restez éloigné du Gotei 13 autant que possible, parce que vous avez un « mauvais feeling », à propos de « tous ces gens là ».

-Un résumé on ne peut plus complet de la situation, approuva joyeusement le crétin au bob, en tentant de cacher son large sourire derrière un éventail.

-D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude qu'on se paie ma poire, alors une fois de plus, une fois de moins…dis-je avec une totale indifférence en me servant une nouvelle tasse de thé.

L'interrogatoire avait été éprouvant. Plus pour moi que pour lui. Ru n'a, finalement, dit que peu de choses, se chargeant de recadrer Urahara de temps à autres, quand il allait trop loin dans ses délires. Kisuke a lui, passé la plupart du temps à esquiver mes questions sérieuses par des réponses fantaisistes. Il est un étrange mélange d'exubérance et de vanité, ponctué de quelques accents de perversité.

Kami que cet homme m'agace, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser en le regardant s'esclaffer en faisant mu-muse avec les pa-pattes de Yoruichi. Il y a comme un air de déjà-vu.

-Yume, reprend le tenancier de la boutique, dont le visage est maintenant agrémenté de sérieuses griffures, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te révéler dans l'immédiat. Tu dois comprendre et apprendre certains éléments par toi-même. Si je te racontais tout ici et maintenant, je ne ferais que jeter de la suspicion entre mon équipe et toi. Pour l'instant, la seule chose que tu dois savoir est que tu_ peux_ me faire confiance.

-Et qu'est-ce que cette _confiance_ est supposée _m_'apporter ?

-Dans un premier temps, je t'assisterais et t'aiderais à libérer le groupe de Shinigamis avec lequel tu es venu.

-Je suppose que vous trouvez un intérêt à agir de la sorte ?

-Dans un deuxième temps, poursuivit-il, un sourire jouant sur le coin des lèvres, je te révèlerais, chère petite Yume, pourquoi et comment tu t'es retrouvée enrôlée au Gotei 13. Il se pourrait même bien que je puisse t'aider à réaliser ta plus chère ambition : te défaire de ton travail de Shinigami.

Je fixais l'homme au bob avec méfiance, les yeux légèrement plissé. Son aura avait changé du tout au tout. Il paraissait plus mature. Plus dangereux. Cet air sérieux semblait en dire long sur la véritable personnalité de ce type. Il était, indéniablement, manifestement, suspect. Créer des salles secrètes aux proportions démesurées, savoir ouvrir des Senkaimon clandestin, et prétendre pourtant ne rien avoir à faire avec les Shinigamis. Il semblait que cet homme avait quelque chose de vraiment très grave à cacher. Ça ne l'en rendait que plus dangereux. Il était susceptible de me trahir à tout moment. Plus probablement, de me tuer après m'avoir utilisée.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'inexorable poussait Yume vers cet homme. Quelque chose de plus fort que la tentation d'être libérée du fardeau que lui avaient imposé ses parents. Plus fort même que ses aspirations personnelles.

Elle replanta son regard dans le sien.

Elle jaugea une dernière fois la scène du regard. Une chatte douée de parole et qui semblait ne pas encore avoir dévoilé le quart de ses mystères. Un colosse à la force impressionnante et dont le regard brillait d'une intelligence certaine derrière ces lunettes. Un patron de magasin qui semble se contredire et mentir sans cesse à chaque parole proférée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui avança la main. Urahara scella délicatement leur seconde poignée de main. Le deuxième pacte était scellé.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une semaine plus tard<em>**

**_Jour de captivité numéro 7_**

**_12 heures 00. _**

**_Début des hostilités: H - 3h00_**

-Ocha-sensei, il est l'heure de se réveiller…

-Mmmh, encore cinq minutes, et je me lève, grommelais-je, en me réfugiant sous la douce tiédeur de mes couvertures.

-C'est que, Ocha-sensei, ça fait déjà deux heures depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu vous réveiller…

-Mmmh…

-…et qu'avant ça, j'étais déjà venu vous réveiller une heure avant, parce que le réveil que je vous avais programmé semble avoir été brutalisé…

Le réveil, le réveil…ah oui ! LE réveil. Je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir son odieuse sonnerie. Le mec qui a inventé ce machin n'était pas humain. Vous voyez le truc ? _« Hé les mecs, j'ai un concept ! En fait c'est une boîte en métal, et tous les matins elle sonne à une heure programmée pour bien empêcher les gens de dormir ! »_

-…d'ailleurs, il est de mon devoir de vous signaler que l'impact a brisé la vitre du voisin.

Je sortais la tête de mes couettes et ouvrait un œil, interloquée. Je ne l'avais pas lancé avec tant de for-…

Ocha se figea dans son élan. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Son seul œil ouvert détourna son regard de la fenêtre, qu'il avait fixé dans un premier temps, pour regarder droit devant.

Elle voulut reculer avec précipitation, sauf qu'elle était encore allongée. Elle se cogna la tête et se mordit la langue. Cela acheva de la réveiller. Acheva, parce que la vision d'un Tessai, tout poils et lunettes à moins d'un millimètre de sa figure avait bien failli l'envoyer au cimetière pour de bon, et avec plus d'efficacité que n'importe quelle attaque ennemie.

Revenant vite de ma surprise (de ma MAUVAISE surprise), je me levai et reculais hâtivement à l'opposé de la pièce, tentant de prononcer des injures, n'eut été le fait que ma langue était presque coupée en deux. Il avait recommencé. Tous les matins, depuis presque une semaine, je frôlais la crise cardiaque avec Tessai, qui n'a visiblement jamais entendu parler de la notion d'espace de sécurité, ou même encore d'espace vital.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une débile comme toi a bien pu faire pendant une semaine ? _Demandez-vous ? Kisuke m'a fait savoir qu'il faudrait attendre un peu que les derniers préparatifs soient réglés avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit. Il est quasiment resté enfermé tous les jours, du lever jusqu'à bien après le coucher du soleil, dans un laboratoire situé dans une sorte de hangar adjacent au magasin, qu'il ne m'a pas laissé approcher.

D'une manière générale, il ne m'a rien laissé approcher. Sauf la cuisine. Et encore.

Yoru a bien essayé de tester mes aptitudes physiques, mais elle a abandonnée après que je me sois ouvert la lèvre avec mon katana en bois, après quelques minutes de laborieux efforts.

_C'est bien, au moins tu as duré plus longtemps que de coutume, Ocha_, dites vous. Mais non, le truc c'est que je me suis fait mal en essayant d'_ouvrir_ l'étui qui contenait le katana. J'ai tiré un peu trop fort sur l'emballage de caoutchouc (vous savez, ceux qu'on arrive jamais à défaire), ma main a dérapé, et je me la suis collée dans la figure, m'envoyant moi-même le visage dans les cailloux de la cour intérieure du magasin d'Urahara. Cinq points de suture, de la lèvre inférieure au menton.

Tessai a arrangé ça en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. J'ai été choquée de le voir appliquer un sort de soin aussi rapidement, avec autant de dextérité que le Capitaine Unohana elle-même. Il m'a recousue au matin, a désinfecté le soir, et le lendemain, la blessure avait disparue.

« Il n'y aura pas de cicatrice », m'a-t-il assuré. Encore un type trop doué pour être honnête. N'y voyez pas là une référence à Magsu, voyons.

Comme je ne m'entraînais pas (comprenez, il n'y a aucune capacité susceptible d'être entraînée), Urahara m'a demandé poliment (c'est-à-dire en riant allégrement derrière son éventail tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe de trois jours) d'aider Tessai au magasin, vu qu'il serait lui-même occupé… ailleurs.

_« Je vais te montrer, Yume-chan, pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de toi pour remplir _cette_ mission. Ou plutôt, je devrais te dire, pour _qui…_ »_

Yume porta ses mains à ses tempes, massant du bout des doigts son crâne douloureux.

Je le disais donc, j'ai tenté de donner un coup de main à Tsukabishi à la boutique. Ma maladresse chronique a fait le reste. Quand on me confiait des cartons à porter, ça finissait soit en explosion, soit en apocalypse intégrale. J'ai quand même réussi, d'une simple pression sur un carton quelconque, à faire s'effondrer les piles monumentales de boîtes stockées à la cave, classées avec soin par ordre alphabétique par Tessai.

Alors Urahara m'a placée à la caisse. Le seul petit problème, c'est que je n'avais pas de Gigai. Le premier client, qui passait récupérer une commande, s'est enfui en hurlant, l'écume aux lèvres, en voyant son carton se balader seul dans le magasin et atterrir devant lui. Et Ru qui me disait que les habitants de cette ville étaient reconnus pour leur forte pression spirituelle...Je crois que j'ai retrouvé mes semblables.

Ce qui s'est passé, finalement c'est que Yoru, ayant été je-ne-sais-comment informée de ma position au Seireitei, m'a trouvé une place « à la hauteur » de mes « talents ». Chouette me suis-je dis, je vais pouvoir investir la cuisine. J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux tout au long du chemin, en suivant Tessai qui me menait à mon nouveau poste.

C'est vrai que la tâche qu'on m'a confié ne m'est pas complètement inconnue. Disons qu'en la matière, je sais y faire. Je fais même preuve d'un certain professionnalisme, parfois.

Ouais. Je suis de nouveau de garde de la porte.

L'avantage avec celle du « shop », c'est qu'elle est munie d'une clochette. Ainsi, ma masse (invisible pour les clients) risque moins de se prendre des coups de porte dans le nez à tout va. J'aime ma vie. Je dois surveiller les allées et venues des voleurs, mais en aucun cas les arrêter si jamais j'en vois un. A priori, la logique du patron serait plutôt de _suivre_ le délinquant pour voir s'il n'a pas d'autres marchandises voler à nous refiler. Ce type a un GRAVE dysfonctionnement au niveau de l'aiguille qui pointe dans le sens de la justice. Si, si.

Monsieur Moustache m'a néanmoins gracieusement autorisé à utiliser sa cuisine à l'heure du thé. La blague consiste désormais pour lui, à 17 heures, d'appeler les autres habitants du magasin, par l'apostrophe suivante : « C'est l'heure d'Ocha ! ». Ha, ha.

Autrement, je suis interdite de séjour. Ils ont peur que je fasse une bêtise avec les couteaux, je crois. Pfouah.

* * *

><p>Comme s'il s'agissait d'un calmant, la blaséeitude de Yume reprenant le contrôle sur son cerveau, mis fin à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie après s'être mordue et cognée. Elle remercia Tessai de l'avoir réveillée, et celui-ci s'inclina en lui signifiant qu'elle était prestement attendue par le tenancier et son amie.<p>

Après une douche rapide et un dernier inventaire, elle chargea un sac en toile nouvellement acquis sur son épaule, et entreprit de descendre précautionneusement les escaliers. Arrivée au petit salon par lequel on accédait à la salle souterrain, elle constata que la trappe menant à ce dernier était ouverte. Elle emprunta le passage avec mille fois plus de précautions encore, et rejoignit ce petit attroupement en bas.

Je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à celui où Yoruichi m'a ramené la première fois, dans le monde des esprits. Ce sont les mêmes pierres, certainement les mêmes proportions immenses. Sauf que je ne suis pas tranquille en venant ici, depuis qu'il m'a fait voir _ça_.

Ocha détourna son regard neutre d'un point précis où elle s'était déjà rendue avec l'homme aux gettas, s'efforçant de rester concentrée sur le senkaimon qui devait la conduire dans son monde.

-Aloo~oors, Yume~~e, tu t'es enfin décidée à venir te joindre à nous ? rit-il, le visage à demi-couvert comme de coutume. On dit que le réveil et toi vous êtes fâchés ?

Je soupçonne Urahara de bien s'amuser en repensant à l'explication qu'il a dû avoir avec le voisin. Le pauvre. Le malheureux. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai réussi à déceler chez ce type, c'est que faire tourner les gens en bourrique est pour lui une vraie passion. Il met toujours du cœur à l'ouvrage. Heureusement, Yoruichi est souvent là pour le remettre à sa place. Même si elle n'est, elle-même, pas toujours en reste d'une boutade ou deux.

_Ou trois, ou quatre, ou cinq…_

-Souriiiis, Yume-chaaaaaan ! M'asticote le crétin au bob, me pinçant et me tirant les joues, provoquant chez moi un bâillement ennuyé. J'ai tenu à ajouter quelques une de mes…inventions, à tes affaires.

Et le revoilà sérieux comme un pape. Ce mec est bipolaire. Ou mal baisé.

-As-tu bien compris ce que j'attendais de toi ?

-Etant donné que ça fait une semaine que j'entends répéter la même chose, que ce soit par toi ou par Tessai-san, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je commence à avoir une vague idée de ce que je dois faire.

-Ravi de constater que les algues sont au dessus et non pas au-dedans de ton crâne, sourit-il niaisement.

-Kisuke, c'est l'heure, intervint Yoruichi, calme et impérieuse du haut d'un rocher.

-En effet, reprend le scientifique fou de sa voix la plus grave, néanmoins Yoruichi, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller comme… ça ?

Le félin sembla considérer la question. Et croyez moi, une telle expression sur un chat ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. Je vais continuer à creuser cette idée de Lolcat moi…

-Je me changerais peut-être sur place, finit-elle par trancher. Seulement si les circonstances l'imposent.

Changer quoi ? Changer de fourrure ? C'est une fourrure amovible qu'elle a ? Ça existe ? C'est pas un truc de yéti ?

Yoru et moi avançons au seuil de la porte. Moi pensive, l'esprit détourné vers ce livre, écrit par une certaine "Kichigai" et qui donne des astuces pour se débarrasser des Georges, et qui contient également une fabuleuse recette de soufflé de patates.

Je m'efforce de me remémorer la démarche à adopter une fois que nous serons de retour au Rukongai. Ça devrait marcher. Ça _doit_ marcher.

Je me retourne, presque triste d'avoir à quitter cette joyeuse compagnie. Je ne suis même pas sûre de les revoir un jour.

-Au revoir, Ochan-sensei, me salue mon auto-proclamé disciple, en s'inclinant très bas. J'appliquerais les conseils que nous avons échangés cette semaine pendant toute ma vie. Je vous promets de ne pas faillir à la tâche.

Avec ce mec, tout prend décidément des proportions solennelles démesurées.

-Merci. Au revoir Tsukabishi-san, répliquais-je neutre, ponctuant néanmoins ces quelques mots d'un salut de la tête, histoire de pas avoir l'air trop sèche.

-Eh bien, au revoir, Yume-chan, me fait Kisuke, plus mutin que jamais. Je suis convaincu que nous nous reverrons.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tu n'es pas bien classé dans la liste des personnes que je souhaite revoir. Le problème, c'est que tu n'est même pas _mentionné_ sur ladite liste, répliquais-je, blasée.

Loin d'être décontenancé, il m'offrit un sourire encore plus large. Je soufflais avec indifférence, et emboitait le pas à Yoruichi, dont la queue disparaissait déjà à travers le Senkaimon. Une pression sur mon bras me fit retourner à demi, alors que j'avais déjà un pied dedans. J'observais Kisuke du coin de l'œil, tandis que sa main remontait sur mon épaule, effleurait mon cou, et venait se poser délicatement sur ma joue. Il va me mettre une baffe ?

-Prend bien soin de toi, petite Yume, fit-il dans un souffle.

Une autre pression, sur mes omoplates cette fois-ci, me fit basculer de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, « petit bambooooouuuuu »! L'entendis-je chantonner avec une horrible voix de crécelle, alors que je disparaissais par la porte, les yeux légèrement plus ouverts que de coutume (ce qui chez moi équivaut à des yeux écarquillés). Ce surnom...

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke observa Ocha disparaître par le Senkaimon, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, signe qu'il était satisfait de sa dernière boutade. C'était tellement amusant de lancer une phrase énigmatique au dernier moment. Il lui avait donné de quoi cogiter jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Parce qu'il était déterminé à ce que celle-ci ait lieu…<p>

Il se mit en chemin à travers des sentiers invisibles, tracés par sa mémoire, dans cet immense espace qu'il avait lui-même conçu. Il s'agissait bien plus que d'une simple histoire de Shinigamis en patrouille tombés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Les participants de cette expédition, à deux personnes près, n'avaient aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

D'après tout ce que lui avait dit la fille, les premières et douzièmes divisions étaient aux avant postes pour _le _récupérer. De ce point de vue là, tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal, rien qui n'ait pas été prévu par son plan.

Les lèvres de Kisuke s'étirèrent en un sourire joueur. Son plan, oui. Il se déroulait parfaitement, sans anicroche aucune. Les pièces étaient à leur place. La partie d'échec pouvait continuer.

Toutefois, il ne put empêcher son sourire de se transformer en froncement de sourcils, signe de frustration. Bien sûr, pendant un jeu d'échec, il y avait forcément plusieurs Maîtres du jeu. Il était celui, assisté par Yoruichi, qui bougeait les pièces sur l'échiquier. Toutefois on ne joue pas aux échecs seuls. Il connaissait son adversaire, une personne plus que redoutable. Le dernier souvenir que ce _shinigami_, aspirant Dieu lui avait laissé ne cessait de le faire bouillir de rage. Il n'a encore répondu à aucun coup que Kisuke lui avait porté. Urahara ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant. L'inertie de son adversaire n'était nullement de bon augure, au contraire, elle laissait présager que de funestes évènements allaient certainement se produire bientôt.

Ayant marché quelques centaines de mètres déjà, l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division se trouve devant un grand bâtiment aux allures de laboratoire abandonné. Il inséra une clef à l'ouvrage compliqué dans la serrure prévue à cet effet, et actionna le mécanisme qui permettrait de faire pivoter la grande porte de métal, un peu rouillée, sur ses gonds. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas. Pour entrer, il avait lui-même inventé un mécanisme complémentaire, mélange de technologie humaine et de kido. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à taper sur le clavier digital le code qui permettrait d'enclencher complètement le mécanisme d'ouverture.

La mâchoire de Kisuke se contracta, presque malgré lui. Il avait toujours des raideurs au moment de taper cette série de chiffres, qu'il n'avait pas choisi au hasard. C'était frustrant, peut-être même était-ce douloureux. Il avait cependant tenu à utiliser un digicode qui lui rappelait les évènements de _ce jour là._

-12…5…2.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, dans un grincement sinistre qui lui étant malgré tout familier.

-Bonjouu~uur à vous tous ! Voyons si l'état de mes chers patients s'est amélioré !

Urahara pénétra dans la pièce, calant le rythme de sa canne avec celui de ses pas. L'endroit ressemblait à une grande chambre d'hôpital, avec la même odeur aseptisée. Huit lits étaient alignés en un seul rang, sur toute la longueur de la salle. Le maître des lieux promena son regard sur les couches faiblement éclairées, ainsi que sur leurs occupants, dont les membres et organes vitaux étaient entubés et reliés à un impressionnant réseau de machines médicales. Malgré la présence de ces impressionnantes installations, aucun son n'était audible dans cette étrange salle. Seul un écho fait de bois et de gettas répondait au scientifique. Les corps allongés ne présentaient même pas le moindre signe de respiration. N'eut été les machines indiquant un rythme cardiaque régulier, on aurait pu les prendre pour des cadavres.

Kisuke s'avança pour consulter les données fournies pas les divers appareils connectés à l'occupant du premier des lits.

-Bien, bien, bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix sépulcrale. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui… Capitaine Hirako ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seireitei<em>**

**_Jour de captivité numéro 7_**

**_12 heures 20. _**

**_Début des hostilités: H - 2h40  
><em>**

-Alors, les analyses ont-elles démontré une anomalie quelconque ? Mes chers Shinigamis sont-ils en danger ? **(NDGDA: je vous jure, essayer de dire "Chers Shnigamis cinq fois sans vous mordre la langue...)**

-Je regrette de ne pas vous accompagner dans vos excès de paranoïa -rendu largement excusables, au dire de ma chère consœur de la quatrième, par la maladie dont vous êtes atteint mais qui pour moi ne justifient rien (je précise d'ailleurs que, si un jour vous ressentez le besoin de confier votre maladie à un vrai professionnel du corps humain, je serais tout à fait disposé pour la dissection)- ou dans vos transports empreint de guimauve et d'une sentimentalité inexplicable envers ce ramassis antipathique d'asticots que vous nommez « Shinigamis », alors qu'ils sont à peine capable de se comporter en matériaux compétents, de bien piètres sujets de cobaye.

L'homme qui venait ainsi de s'exprimer avait débité sa tirade d'un seul trait, sans prendre de respiration.

-Je prend en compte votre avis, Capitaine kurotsuchi, pardonnez-moi cependant de ne pas le partager, répliqua d'un ton amical et avec un sourire chaleureux son interlocuteur. Permettez-moi cependant d'insister : êtes-vous absolument certains que les divers papillons de l'enfer que je vous ai apporté n'ont pas été modifiés par un quelconque artifice ?

-Êtes vous en train de dire que mes compétences de scientifique sont douteuse? Insinuez-vous que j'aie besoin d'une quelconque remise à niveau? J'ai effectué toutes les découpages nécessaires, j'ai tout analysé sans laisser la moindre particule de côté. Alors Permettez-_moi _d'insister en ce sens : les messages de votre Vice-Capitaine ont bien été prononcés et envoyés _par _votre Vice-Capitaine. Je suis seulement désolé d'apprendre que, selon ses propres terme, « tout va bien ». Moi qui espérait pouvoir remplir ma morgue personnelle de quelques corps supplémentaire…

-Votre professionnalisme vous honore, Capitaine, répondit d'un ton toujours aussi tranquille son collègue. Je m'en remet à votre analyse scientifique. La voix de Kaien m'est apparue néanmoins…différente.

-C'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu prendre en compte, et ce sérieusement, si cela venait d'un homme plus lucide que vous. Retournez donc philosopher sur la forme des nuages en nourrissant des carpes et en buvant de l'herbe. J'ai du pain spiritique sur la planche**(1)**.

-Merci infiniment pour votre aide, Taicho. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

-C'est cela, allez donc enquiquiner quelqu'un d'autre avec vos questions, répondit Mayuri en se replongeant dans les entrailles du qu'-importe-ce-que-c'est qu'il disséquait.

Une fois que son crédule d'homologue eut franchit la frontière qui délimitait sa division de la treizième, Kuromachin ordonna à ses officiers d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était (ce qu'ils prirent tous très sérieusement, étant donné l'avancée des travaux de clonage de l'ancien prisonnier), et se barricada seul dans son laboratoire. Ou presque.

-Nemu ! Empotée ! Que tu es lente à réagir, dépêche-toi de venir ici !

-Que puis-je pour vous, Mayuri-sama ?

Un coup d'épée en travers de l'abdomen lui répondit.

-Contacte _les_ immédiatement, et somme les de faire leur travail un peu plus proprement la prochaine fois. Le Capitaine Ukitake a failli déceler quelque chose. Ça n'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de falsifier un misérable Papillon de l'enfer, si ?

Sans laisser le temps à sa fille de réagir à sa question rhétorique, il lui transperça le flan de son katana, comme pour manifester son exaspération face à l'incapacité chronique de ce soi-disant scientifique.

-Dois-je contacter la fille immédiatement, ou dois-je d'abord m'adresser à cette Associati…

-Association des … que signifie la seconde lettre, aurais-je oublié ? Cabillauds, cabochards…cagoules…

-Caïds, Mayuri-sama.

-Voilà, ça me revient ! Association des Caïds Nés pour Exterminer. Leur sigle fait quoi déjà...ah oui. L'acné.

-Le Monsieur a insisté pour que nous prononcions l'A.C.N.E.

-Je n'ai que faire des ordres du « Monsieur », sotte, idiote ! Établit la liaison, je veux les voir maintenant.

-A vos ordres, Mayuri-sama, répondit sa lieutenante en s'inclinant bien bas, du sang s'écoulant à torrent de ses plaies béantes pour venir s'écraser au milieu des liquides étranges sur le sol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jour de captivité numéro 7<em>**

**_12 heures 30. _**

**_Début des hostilités: H - 2 heures 30  
><em>**

-Hé Kuchiki ! Te laisse pas aller à l'inconscience, tiens bon ! Lieutenant, de l'aide!

-Elle a été sacrément amochée, en même temps vous avez-vu sa constitution toute frêle ? Comment un machin pareil a-t-il pu entrer dans le gotei ?

-Bah, tu sais, question de relations…

-Vous ne devriez pas médire, dans un moment pareil, intervint Kaien avec un sourire en coin. Messieurs, je crois que d'autres blessés ont besoin de votre assistance, je m'occupe de Rukia.

-B-bien Monsieur ! S'empressèrent de répondre les deux soldats.

-Je vais panser ta plaie avec ce que je pourrais, petite chose, fit Kaien à la petite forme qui gisait allongée, à peine consciente. Ils n'ont pas été de main morte avec toi, je suppose que tu as laissé fuser ta verve insolente, et que ça les a énervés ?

La remarque arracha un sourire à la petite Shinigami, qui sembla reprendre des couleurs. Son supérieur avait déchiré son uniforme au niveau de la manche gauche pour pouvoir panser une plaie au niveau de la carotide. Il s'attela à la tâche sans précipitation et avec une dextérité qui montrait qu'en la matière, il avait visiblement de l'expérience.

-Vous … ne me demandez pas si j'ai avoué quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi demanderais-je un truc aussi évident ? interrogea Kaien, un sourcil arqué. Il est évident que tous ici préféreraient mourir plutôt que de donner le peu d'informations qu'ils possèdent. Par contre, les questions qu'_ils_ t'ont posées m'intéressent.

-Il n'y avait pas grand choses, cela fait une semaine qu'ils nous répètent sans cesse les mêmes questions, à tous. Ils n'ont pas variés aujourd'hui, narra Rukia en se redressant, le menton appuyé sur son poing, pensive. « Quel est le but de votre mission », « Quelles sont les compétences de votre zanpakuto », « Dites-nous tout sur le pouvoir de vos supérieurs »…

-Rien de nouveau, en effet, murmura Kaien.

-Et puis, reprit Rukia les yeux soudain brillants, cherchant le regard de son mentor, il y _cette_ question en particulier : _« Où est le Shinigami manquant ? »._ Vous croyez qu'ils ont peur que Yume Ocha-san prévienne du renfort ?

Kaien caressa son tatouage du bout des doigts, reformant inconsciemment le motif en spirale qui le paraît.

-Je pense qu'elle va revenir avec du renfort, oui. Mais pas avec le renfort que l'on pourrait croire. C'est une personne un peu excentrique, tu sais, blagua soudainement Kaien, le visage radieux, mais je suis sûre qu'elle nous réserve plein de bonnes surprises.

La bonne humeur de son commandant eut pour effet de faire sourire Rukia encore plus largement. Elle sentait sa force lui revenir. Quelle pitié que cette salle ait le pouvoir de sceller le kido…

-Shiba-san, j'ai une question un peu…délicate.

-Demande, n'ait pas peur Kuchiki, aucune question n'est insoluble pour ton super V-C, ha ha ha !

-Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas tous tués au moment de l'attaque ? Je veux dire, c'est assez évident maintenant que nous n'avons rien qui puisse les intéresser. Pas d'informations. Nous torturer doit leur être très agréable, mais je me doute que tout ceci fait partie d'un projet plus vaste. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour se débarrasser de nous ?

-Ils attendent la même chose que nous.

Rukia et Kaien tournèrent vivement la tête vers un coin de la pièce ou 'Ju, fraichement débarqué des salles d'interrogatoire (œil au beurre noir à l'appui), fixait la porte, assis en indien, le dos raide. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait parlé. Affalé contre le mur, le nez et les lèvres en sang, Hakusho tentait tant bien que mal d'enrayer le saignement à l'aide de morceaux de tissus arrachés.

-Ils attendent la même chose que nous. Ils l'attendent, parce qu'ils savent tout de notre groupe. Ils ont eut accès au dossier de la mission, à nos noms, au trombinoscope, à notre nombre aussi. Ils savent que nous devions être vingt à partir, et que dix Shinigamis ont été ajoutés à la demande du Capitaine Ukitake qui n'était pas tranquille. Bref, ils en savent beaucoup trop pour des gens qui sont sensés _nous _soutirer des renseignements. De toute évidence, nous étions attendus, quelqu'un parmi nous est des leurs.

-Hakusho, c'est bien ça ? fit Kaien, l'air entendu, et tu as déduit tout ça en réunissant les informations obtenues par tes camarades et en écoutant attentivement lorsque tu étais toi-même emmené, c'est cela ?

-Oui, Monsieur, approuva Hakusho en inclinant légèrement la tête, repositionnant le chiffon qui lui épongeait le nez. J'ai fait comme vous, je pense, et nous en avons tirés les mêmes conclusions, aussi.

Le regard de Ha se posa imperceptiblement, furtivement, avec toutes les précautions du monde, sur Magsu Aozora qui était à leur opposé, apparemment endormie, pendant quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Kaien ne fit de signe ni pour le blâmer ni pour le conforter dans son raisonnement.

-Je ne saisis toujours pas, souffla Rukia, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent et que nous attendons aussi ?

-On ne peut pas faire disparaître un tel groupe, avec des gradés qui plus est, dans la nature sans que cela éveille des soupçons, poursuivit Ha. Il faut trouver un prétexte. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont du user de subterfuges pour que nos divisions ne se doutent de rien. Le Capitaine Commandant voue une confiance aveugle en son lieutenant, il n'a pas exigé de suivit journalier de la patrouille. Le Capitaine Ukitake est un homme confiant, il se repose sur vos qualités de meneur Fuku-Taicho, il ne donnera pas l'alerte sans être sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment anormal. Et quand bien même il la donnerait, Yama-jii bloquera toute procédure si elle n'est pas appuyée par des preuves tangibles et irréfutables.

-Alors ? Insista la jeune fille.

-Alors afin d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent et de pouvoir se débarrasser de nous, ils attendent ce que nous attendons.

-A savoir ? s'impatienta Rukia.

La réponse fut donnée par 'Ju.

-Un bouc émissaire.

Les quatre Shinigamis se turent. Il n'y avait en effet, rien d'autre à ajouter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Une maison quelque part dans le Rukongai, un peu plus tôt.<br>_**

**_Jour de captivité numéro 7_**

**_12 heures 45. _**

**_Début des hostilités: H - 2h15  
><em>**

-Notre pion est arrivé.

-Vous arrivez à déceler l'utilisation d'un Senkaimon à cette distance ? Vous êtes vraiment effrayant.

-Ne fais pas usage de cette fausse modestie, je sais parfaitement que tu l'avais repéré aussi. Urahara Kisuke est exactement l'homme que j'avais imaginé. Il est beaucoup trop confiant. Il pense que parce que je n'agis pas, je ne suis pas aux aguets. Je ne souhaite aucun imprévu dans cette affaire. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu te rendes toi-même sur place.

-Je pensais que vos subordonnés d'un autre _genre _devaient s'occuper de maquiller tout ça en accident un fois que Szayel -pardon, Fino- aura finit de tester le Hogyoku?

-C'est ce qu'ils feront. Toi, mon cher lieutenant, je veux que tu t'assures que notre petite _mauvaise herbe_ ne fera ni plus ni moins que ce qu'elle doit faire.

-Tout ça pour un gosse, fit son acolyte, un long sourire malveillant venant barrer en presque toute sa largeur son visage. Ce pauvre enfant qui s'est vu confier une ébauche de Hogyoku sans le savoir. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

-Hanakari.

Aizen Sousuke ajouta un point final à sa calligraphie.

-Jinta Hanakari.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rukongai, un coin de forêt quelconque.<br>_**

**_Jour de captivité numéro 7_**

**_13 heures 30. _**

**_Début des hostilités: H - 1h30  
><em>**

-Permettez qu'on récapitule ensemble, j'ai peur d'oublier des éléments au fur et à mesure de notre avancée. Nous devons donc libérer les Shinigamis qui m'accompagnaient à l'aide des gadgets…improbables dont Kisuke nous a munis. Une fois que cela sera fait, nous devons les renvoyer à leurs divisions, exposait Ocha.

-C'est cela.

-Puis nous devons nous mettre en route afin de retrouver un certain « Jinta » qui possède un objet très important qui permet la Hollowification. Cet objet, Urahara l'a caché lorsqu'il est partit « en toute hâte », du monde des esprits. Et maintenant, il pense que quelqu'un de « trop mégalomane » veut le retrouver et se servir des Shinigamis venus patrouiller dans les parages comme nouveaux cobayes. Puis, une fois l'expérience finie, massacrer allégrement tout le monde, et faire porter le chapeau à la maladresse d'Ocha. Magsu est complice. On peut savoir qui est ce monsieur et pourquoi il en a tant après moi ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, si? A moins que je ne me sois assise sur lui par mégarde un jour à la piscine, mais alors...

Un coup de griffe sur le dos de la main lui répondit, signe de négation.

-Urahara est un tocard né. Il devrait écrire un livre pour expliquer comment il fait pour embobiner les gens. Jai déjà le titre: _« Parler pour ne rien dire »_.

Un feulement lui indiqua que son sarcasme n'était pas le bienvenu.

-C'est vrai, de nos jours, qui n'a pas une carte interactive du Rukongai implanté dans le cerveau ? Il me suffit de taper « Trouver Jinta » dans ma barre de recherche, et l'itinéraire va se tracer tout seul.

-Fais-lui confiance, dit Ru en sautant lestement, de façon à se jucher en équilibre parfait sur mon épaule, malgré le fait que je sois en mouvement. Pour le moment tu dois te concentrer sur ton but, libérer tes amis…

-Ce ne sont **PAS** mes amis.

-…et trouver Jinta.

Vous ais-je déjà signifié à quel point je haïssais ce chat ? En bref, me voilà lâchée dans la nature pour sauver des gens que je n'aime pas, et trouver un gamin que je n'ai jamais vu, et que je ne sais pas où, justement, trouver.

Voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, quand on vous propose un marché sans en préciser les détails. Il faut…pas faire comme moi.

-Tu veux abandonner ?

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. La question de Ru bourdonnait à mes oreilles.

Je suis peut-être blasée de la vie, et ma coupe de cheveux semble peut-être vouloir dire « j'en ai marre de vivre, achevez moi ». Je n'ai aucune force physique, aucune intelligence particulière. Je n'ai de Shinigami que l'uniforme. Mais c'est en partie parce que j'ai hésité à dénoncer Magsu (qui semble être le nœud de toute cette affaire) que l'équipe s'est faite surprendre.

_« Tu veux abandonner ? »._

Je n'ai même pas besoin de considérer la question. Ça n'est même pas une pensée qui m'a effleuré l'esprit.

-Yoruichi-san, dis-je, la voix ferme et un peu plus expressive que d'habitude.

Je saisis délicatement sa fourrure lustrée et la soulevai de façon à ce que nous nous regardâmes, pupille contre pupille.

-Il n'est pas, il n'a jamais été, et il ne sera jamais question d'abandonner. Nos actes, on les assume jusqu'au bout. Et ce qu'on a commencé, on le porte à son terme. Alors après, je ne suis peut-être pas une _Maggy_ qui règle les problèmes en un tour de main tout en se brushinguant sa soyeuse crinière de l'autre. Je suis très lucide. Si ça foire (et il y a de grandes chances pour que ça foire), tant pis. Ça ne sera qu'un échec de plus ajouté à mon tas de choses ratées, déjà particulièrement imposant. Mais on a un dicton dans la famille Ocha, c'est un peu notre devise. « Abandonner n'est pas ma tasse de thé ». Alors, comme ça n'est « Pas ma tasse de thé », je vais aller me préparer une infusion, un élixir de folie, et vous, Yoruichi-san, vous allez m'accompagner et voir de quelles feuilles de thé Ocha se **chauffe**.

Un peu essoufflée, les oreilles rouges, Yume reposa la Shihoin sur le sol. Celle-ci examina longuement Yume, avec un intérêt renouvelé.

-Allez, Yoru-san ! l'enjoignit Miss Algues en continuant de marcher, je suis sûre qu'on va bientôt les trouver, mon instinct me dit qu'ils sont quelque part par là. Et une fois qu'on les aura trouvé, on préparera à ces « arankars » et à cette chère Maggy, une surprise dont ils ne sont pas prêts de se remettre.

Le félin lui emboita le pas, restant légèrement en retrait de la jeune personne au visage parfaitement lisse et impénétrable, mais dont elle percevait l'interne ébullition. Elle-même était plus proche de la métaphore de la tasse de thé qu'elle ne le soupçonnait. Tout comme les feuilles de théier, elle avait patienté dans l'ombre tout le temps de la fermentation.

Il y avait, de son point de vue d'expert, une force de caractère et une brillance insoupçonnée chez Ocha qui une fois réveillés, se révèleraient dévastateurs. L'ennemi n'a qu'à bien se tenir, rit intérieurement la Déesse du Shunpo.

-Car ceux-là sont les plus imprévisibles d'entre tous.

-Que marmonnez-vous dans vos moustaches ? interrogea Yume, vous ne m'écoutiez pas ? Je me demandais si j'avais du chewing-gum en quantité suffisante pour ce que je projette de faire…

* * *

><p>Très haut, juché sur la cime d'un arbre alentour, quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène.<p>

-Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura-t-il, sa main effleurant avec délice le Zanpakuto accroché à sa ceinture.

Glissant tel un serpent, Gin Ichimaru se faufila à travers les feuilles, silencieux et invisible.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Gloire à vous, si vous avez reconnus cette référence. Il s'agit d'une réplique que j'ai tiré d'un sketche des "Inconnus", immenses humoristes français. C'est une des lignes de texte prononcée par "Skippy", le "Grand Gourou", pendant le sketch "Les sectes". Je vous le conseille si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, ainsi que toute leur filmographie, ils sont tout bonnement incroyables.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos questionsimpressions en rewiews, de même que les critiques négatives/positives sont accueillies à bras ouvert (avec un supplément thé pour les bonnes :3)**

**Si vous souhaitez que Ocha vous cuisine un plat en particulier, je vous écoute.**

**C'est fou, j'avais un tas de choses à dire, et le chapitre est passé tellement vite, que ça fait encore plus de choses à dire pour la prochaine fois!  
><strong>

**Concernant les réponses aux reviews, je réponds aux utilisateurs non-enregistrés ici, tous ceux qui sont enregistrés ont/auront bientôt un MP dans leur boîte.**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Erowine:<span>**"LEGOLAS! WHAT DO YOUR ELF EYES SEE?"

Je me baladais sur youtube, et je suis tombée sur cette vidéo. J'ai pensé à toi xD je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vue, mais à titre personnel, elle m'a pliée de rire. Ben oui, forcément, Legolas fait l'encyclopédie parlante pendant 6 heures, il est normal qu'il se fasse parodier.

Tant qu'il continue d'onduler ses cheveux et de faire briller son joli minois au soleil de toute façon, il ne me dérange pas! :3

Saroumane *fait l'hélicoptère avec sa barbe*: et moi?

HIERK! Naaooon!

Concernant le chewing-gum, je dois t'avouer que ma fascination pour cet objet date du "Rabbi Jacob", avec De Funès, où il y a une scène à se plier en quatre dans une usine de chewing-gum. Je peut la regarder mille fois sans me lasser, elle me donne des idées. Elle me donne des idées VILAINES 3:D, de faire comme qui dirait des BÊTISES avec tout ce chewing-gum :D

Alors tu as pu le constater, le chapitre est rythmé avec un compte à rebours. C'est le décompte qui annonce le départ du super plan de Yume. A base de chewing-gum. A la chlorophylle, forcément, on est des fanas du vert ou on ne l'est pas?

Mouhaha, cette avalanche de compliment me laisse sans voix! Je ferais de mon mieux pour tâcher de ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir, j'espère que tu as passé un bon moment à la tar...avec Ocha! :3

Une avalanche de bisous, encore merci!

Starrk: une _avalanche_? C'est un jeu de mot avec les vacances de ski?

Allez, hop, tu veux un arrancar? *emballe Starrk dans du ruban bleu*, tiens, C'EST CADEAU! MOUHAHAHAHAH!

*se sauve en surfant tel Brice de Nice (donc pas très bien)*

* * *

><p><strong>D'ailleurs, chers lecteurs reviewers, ce soir c'est DISTRIBUTION D'ARRANCAR, OUI OUI OUI, PARFAITEMENT. Voilà, prenez le panier, servez-vouus!<br>**

**Et je déplore toute responsablité concernant l'utilisation que vous en faites. J'insiste.**

**Je serais honorée si vous me faisiez la faveur de quelques reviews.**

**Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont. Je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours. **

**Longue vie à vous, yeeee-haaaw!**

***S'en va à dos de vache, un lasso à la main, chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête***


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir!**

Après de** LONGS mois**, _Pas ma tasse de thé_ est de nouveau sur les rails! Je suis contente de vous annoncer que j'ai pu écrire grâce aux examens qui sont désormais fini, et que les chapitres sont de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure! :D

Stark: Cherche pas: rien ne justifiera ton incompétence notoire à poster régulièrement.

***sanglots***

Je vous annonce d'emblée que ce chapitre est **très compact et riche en évènement,**à lire au calme de préférence et quand vous avez le temps, sinon vous risquez de ne plus trop comprendre la situation. Les choses bougent et l'action s'amorce de façon explosive, et ça va monter crescendo dans les chapitres à venir (comprenez: plus ça avance, et plus y'aura du mouvement).

**WARNING:** Attention aux coulées de chewing-gum! 3:D

Hommage à De Funès pour les diverses scènes utilisant la gomme à mâcher! :3

**Je précise également **que la présence des arrancars est justifiée par la Timeline de l'histoire, dont je spéculais, mais qui a confirmé récemment (sans spoiler personne) que Aizen avait bien commencé ses expériences bien, bien, bieeeen avant d'avoir été démasqué par le gotei. Je suppute donc qu'il avait déjà certains membres de son armée (même si la puissance n'est, évidemment, pas la même) sous son commandement au moment où se passe mon histoire. Je sais, j'utilise, telle l'escroc, les points obscurs du scénario pour arriver à mes fins. Je suis ignoble. *Rire sardonique*

* * *

><p><strong>Merci infiniment à l'élite des reviewers, Siphirith H-V-A-S Jr; Geasseur, Agrond; Loupiote; didie; King Pumkin; Dephtilopius; Koba54 et Chaussange.<strong>

**(D'ailleurs si vous êtes tentés de rejoindre les troupes, je vous accueillerais volontiers :')**

**Byakuya: Pathétique mendiante.**

**Rhhho)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Loupiote<span>: ***Tire un feu d'artifice en l'honneur de la revieweuse* HEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOO!

MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

CAAAAAAAAAAA VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

Nnoitra *frappe l'auteur*: LAAAA FEEEEEEEERRRMMEEEE

Ahem oui. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis, je suis très très contente de voir que j'ai réussi à te distraire avec super ra-thé (Ocha au oin: hé!), et sache que, pour les explosions, je m'en suis donnée à coeur joie dans ce chapitre. Hin hin.  
>Je suis fan de De Funès également, d'ailleurs tu remarqueras que l'un des scènes de ce chapitre est clairement et revendiquement inspirée de Rabi Jacob, j'espère que ça te donnera envie de regarder le film :p<p>

Le Corniaud? Klaxon?

Bourvil: Klaxon! Deux "K", comme dans "Younkounkoun"!

Qu'il est fortiche de cher acteur :'D

Encore merci, amuse-toi bien! :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>didie:<span>** *Fait flamber des arbres en signe de joie* Merci beaucoup! Je suis toujours contente quand on me met sur la liste des fics à surveiller!

*se sent soudain espionnée et regardes paniqué autour d'elle*

Tu...tu n'es pas du KGB, hein? *déglutit difficilement* ah...non non, j'ai rien à me reprocher, moi? Argent sale? Ha, ha, ha...

Je suis heureuse d'avoir rallié un lecteur de plus, j'espère que ce chapitre te confortera dans ta décision de suivre Yume! Bon film!

Nnoitra: *tabasse GDA* on est pas au cinéma crétine!

* * *

><p><strong>Eh bien, j'ai dis tout ce qui devais être dit...encore merci à tous les gens qui me soutiennent, vous me donnez plein de force et d'idées pour la suite! Bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Début des hostilités : 10 minutes<strong>_

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien prudent ?

Un coup de patte accueillit la remarque de Yume, ainsi qu'un grondement mécontent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que_ moi_ je devrais savoir si ce plan hasardeux, _ton_ plan, possède des garanties de sécurité ?

Ocha marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe verte, mais Yoruichi eu malgré tout l'air de comprendre.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Kisuke ne m'a donné aucune information de plus qu'à toi concernant l'utilisation de ce…gadget.

-A moi non plus ! fit son interlocutrice dans un soupir, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'a juste dit que le nécessaire pour attaquer se contenait dans le sac -sans fond semble-t-il- qu'il m'a donné, notice incluse !

-Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas les directives qu'il t'a laissé, alors ? interrogea Yoru en se nettoyant les pattes, l'air complètement indifférent au désarçonnement de la Shinigami.

Cette dernière regarda une dernière fois, les yeux mis-clos, le papier contenant les « instructions » qu'elle avait trouvé avec l'emballage de l'engin. Recto comme verso, il n'y avait absolument rien d'écrit dessus, si ce n'est le nom de la machine : «Ecto-Containment Unit »**(1)**. Ce qui ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

-Il ne t'a vraiment rien laissé d'autre ? Poursuivit le chat, parfaitement décontracté.

-Ben…juste que je pouvais y mettre n'importe quoi, la machine trouverait le moyen de fonctionner quand même. Toujours.

-...

-Mais. Ça. Ne. Veut. Pas. Se. Mettre. En. Route !

Intérieurement déconfite, Ocha posa le lourd instrument de torture par terre. L'invention avait l'aspect d'un aspirateur à dos, blanc et vert, et était même muni d'un tuyau long d'environ deux mètres de longueur. Ce cylindre souple était fini par un bout rond à la forme étrange, comme s'il avait été conçu pour _recracher_ et non pas pour _aspirer._ Un bouton, unique, sur le flanc, permettait (supposait Yume) de faire fonctionner la machine. Une petite encoche sur le corps permettait d'ouvrir le sas en grand, et d'y ranger un objet d'environ la taille d'un ballon. Mais aucun circuit, aucun système de leviers ou de poulies à l'intérieur. Le tout était simplement creux, et même pour le monde des esprit, cela paraissait un peu fort.

-Regardez-moi ça, murmura Yume pour elle-même, l'intérieur est parfaitement lisse et vide, comme une coquille d'œuf. Je vois mal comment ça peut attaquer quoi que ce soit. L'idéal serait de faire un essai avec quelque chose…pas trop grand…et qui ne soit pas trop risqué…

-N'y pense même pas, Nori **(2)**, dit glacialement Yoruichi ayant remarqué les allers retours que faisaient les yeux d'Ocha entre elle et sa machine.

-Vous ne m'êtes pas vraiment d'une grande assistance…marmonna ladite Algue en s'asseyant en Indien, les bras croisés.

La Shihoin leva brusquement les yeux sur Ocha.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de faire démonstration de mes talents, c'est un point que je peux te concéder. Néanmoins, le moment venu, je te garantis que je saurais me montrer utile.

-Le moment venu, c'est quoi pour un chat ? Une invasion de souris ? AÏE !

D'accord, le coup de griffe, je l'ai, 1) Senti passer, 2) Bien mérité. Toute cette maltraitance, à moi qui ne cherche qu'à aider mon prochain…

_Au moins ça n'a pas encore atteint le degré de l'Ijime de l'Académie_

Très juste, le public. Remarque pertinente de la Demoiselle habillée en vahiné, qui semble m'avoir connu pendant cette merveilleuse décennie. Si ma vie devait se traduire sur un plan économique, je parlerai de ma décennie à l'école des Shinigami comme des _Dix Dépiteuses. _Et le reste de ma vie serait appelé _La Grande Récession. _Si vous le permettez, je passerai pour l'instant sous silence mes souvenirs de l'école, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée de relater tout ça, même pour des gens aussi charmants que ce Monsieur avec des cornes sur la tête. Enfin, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. D'ailleurs, j'ai beau tourner et retourner mes souvenirs, il n'y a aucun prof à l'Académie qui a été capable de me préparer à un tel évènement.

…

D'accord, ils ont été incapables de me préparer tout court. N'empêche, c'est une fois sur le terrain, cette fois, _la première fois_, je me rends compte du décalage entre la réalité et toutes les théories, stratégies, schéma de Kendo, techniques de Taijutsu et autres sorts de kido informulés. Quand bien même j'y aurai été assidument attentive, que ça n'aurait rien changé, parce que le terrain ne s'adapte pas à vos connaissances. Il faut savoir innover, penser par vous-même et pas seulement par citations de Confucius. J'espère que les autres crétins, du fond d'où-qu'ils-aient-atterris, ont eu le temps de méditer sur tout ça. Je trouve que j'ai moins perdu mon temps à rester au fond de la classe à essayer de trouver la recette du chewing-gum.

-La recette du chewing-gum, marmonna Ocha en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'intense réflexion.

Je fouillais mes amples poches, dissimulées dans les nombreux plis de mon hakama, et en sortais une dizaine de paquets, chacun contenant dix tablettes. J'avais projeté de les utiliser au moment de la fuite (parce que, oui, soyons réaliste, j'ai accepté d'opérer un sauvetage. Soit. Je n'ai par contre, jamais dit qu'une fois le groupe libéré, nous devions nous coltiner une baston avec tout le Hueco Mundo. Faut pas non plus pousser mamie dans le gâteau au Nutella, tout moelleux soit-il !). Mais je dois au moins une fois tester la machine avant de passer à l'assaut.

* * *

><p><strong>Début des hostilités : <em>5 minutes<em>**

Yume avait, patiemment, retiré de leur enveloppe d'aluminium, vingt tablette de chewing-gum à la chlorophylle, d'un vert apaisant. Elle en avait soigneusement tapissé le fond de l'Ecto fourni par Urahara, et avait croisé les doigts en refermant le dispositif. Elle remit l'engin sur son dos, ajustant les sangles à ses épaules pour plus de maniabilité, et se dirigea vers la cible de toutes les conspirations, le tuyau en main.

Après avoir errées quelques temps, Yume avait décidé de se fier à son instinct pour repérer l'endroit dans lequel les vingt-neufs Shinigami du groupe avaient pu être emmenés. Sur les injonctions d'Ocha, elles avaient recommencé leur itinéraire de zéro. Repartant de l'endroit où gisaient encore quelques débris de feu leur campement, elles avaient très facilement pu y dégager une piste, Ru se repérant en décelant les particules spirituelles spécifiques aux Hollows, et Yume en étudiant…le terrain alentour.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un sujet d'étonnement pour Yoruichi, qui l'avait regardée, médusée. La fille lui avait alors expliqué que la culture du thé n'était pas qu'une question de terre, d'eau et de qualité des plants. Toute une étude était méticuleusement organisée autour, comprenant l'attention portée aux feuilles, aux racines, aux écorces des plantes. Il fallait également être sensible à l'environnement dans lequel évoluait l'arbre, contrôler la qualité du climat, de la lumière, et anticiper la végétation susceptible de se développer alentours pour prévoir des éventuelles arrivées d'animaux et d'insectes. Tout ça, lui expliquait-elle blasée, elle l'avait appris sur le tas au contact de son père, et dans les livres de cuisine, un peu. Il lui semblait que cette grande connaissance du terrain en milieu végétatif n'était pas utile au sein de l'armée. Du moins personne n'avait encore manifesté le besoin des conseils d'une botaniste. On lui avait essentiellement demandé de savoir frapper et de connaître les _36 Stratagèmes _**(3).**

-C'est un peu le côté dommage, de toute cette affaire, 'Ruichi-san, exposait-elle, haletante en escaladant un terre-plein haut de dix centimètres. Je sais bien qu'il faut protéger les âmes et tout ça, mais à l'Académie ils nous enseignent surtout comment faire pour détruire des trucs. Le but est d'anéantir la menace. Alors qu'on pourrait faire de si belles choses si les moyens mis à la disposition pouvaient également favoriser un processus de _création._

Je lui parlais du kido curatif, et elle me répondait, le visage lisse, mais une raillerie dans la voix :

-Pas d'hypocrisie, Yoru-san, nous savons l'une comme l'autre que le kido curatif fait plus de mal qu'il ne fait de bien.

Un souvenir s'imposa à moi, et je revis dans un éclair cette jeune fille blonde, aux yeux fuyants et à la beauté éclatante. Tu as un bon instinct, Yume, ne puis-je m'empêcher de ronronner en mon fort intérieur.

-Hep ! Regardez-ça !

Vraiment un très bon instinct.

Yoruichi revint à l'instant présent. L'objet qui avait fait l'exclamation de Yume n'était autre qu'une toute petite protubérance dans l'herbe, entre deux grands arbres. Elle avait déblayé la terre avec la grâce d'un tatou affamé, pour finir par butter sur un grand carré de fer, muni de deux poignées. B.I.N.G.O.

* * *

><p>-Vous êtes sûre que c'est bien prudent, hein ? Demandais-je une nouvelle fois.<p>

Yoruichi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Tans pis. Quand faut y aller...

J'observais le grand tunnel de fer qui s'enfonçait loin sous terre. L'animal qui m'accompagnait avait fait un rapprochement d'avec la fois où j'ai surpris la conversation entre Magsu et les autres. Elle s'inquiétait qu'un vaste réseau souterrain n'eut été développé, au nez et surtout à la barbe même du Capitaine Commandant. Je soulignais quand même qu'il faudrait que les Capitaines soient sacrément débiles pour ne rien remarquer. Elle m'avait encore gratifié d'un regard pénétrant, dans lequel il me semblait lire à chaque fois : « Comme il est étonnant de constater que sous cette masse de boue glueuse et verdâtre, quelques neurones sont encore connectés ». Franchement.

Je déployais le tuyau de l' « Ecto » et visais avec la pointe l'entrée du tunnel. Juste un petit test, on ne va pas conquérir le monde avec vingt chewing-gums, hein ? La gomme à mâcher n'est pas encore sur la liste des armes de destruction massive non plus, faut pas exagérer.

**ME DISAIS-JE NAÏVEMENT.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Début des hostilités : <strong>_**10 secondes**_

Je vous avoue que si j'avais su…

_**9 secondes**_

...à ce moment là…

_**8**_

…en demandant à Yoruichi d'appuyer sur le bouton afin d'enclencher le mécanisme…

_**7**_

…que je déclencherais une telle succession d'évènements…

_**6**_

…qui remettraient en cause ma façon même de penser et de considérer certaines personnes

_**5**_

Certaines valeurs

_**4**_

Voire même des codes de conduite que je considérais comme des appuis, acquis, fiables et inébranlables depuis toutes ces années,

_**3**_

Je me demande

_**2**_

Si j'aurai eu le courage

_**1**_

Vu le tournant qu'a pris mon insignifiante vie à cet instant même

_**0**_

D'allumer la mèche

**Mise à feu !**

Et l'univers ne fut plus qu'une masse coulante et collante.

* * *

><p>-Fino ! Fino ! Viens par ici, j'ai besoin de toi, vite !<p>

Personne ne lui répondit, ni ne vint.

-Grmblmbl…très bien… Ilforte, aurais-tu mon frère chéri, l'extrême obligeance de **RAMENER TON CUL EN URGENCE PAR ICI ?**

Le bruissement d'un sonido, et l'arrancar aux cheveux blond se tenait là.

-C'est à quel sujet ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton mielleux, tout à son plaisir de voir son frère aux cheveux roses fulminer de rage. Il avait récemment entendu dire que ceux qui se montreraient particulièrement brillant au moment de cette mission auraient le droit à un avancement. Peut-être même feraient-ils parti de l'Espada. Grantz Senior ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa force : elle était monstrueuse, certes, mais restait encore bien loin des standards nécessaires pour intégrer le prestigieux groupe des dix. Avec Grimmjow, son maître, ils en avaient toutefois fait le pari : s'entraider mutuellement afin de pouvoir gravir les échelons, pour que tout Las Noches le reconnaisse comme un Roi. Pour ce faire, cependant, il lui fallait jouer un jeu qui l'agaçait profondément.

Déplorer l'incompétence des faibles arrancars.

Supporter le caractère insensé de Dordoni, intouchable du fait de son statut d'Espada.

Et, le plus difficile, certainement, frayer au travers de cette organisation qui n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements, en s'interpellant les uns les autres avec les noms de codes que cet ahuri de Gin Ichimaru leur avait à chacun attribué.

Mesure de sécurité, qu'y disait. Nous permettra de berner tout le monde, qu'y disait. Tôsen, le Capitaine aveugle- et qui collait des frissons à tout Las Noches quand il ouvrait la bouche pour débiter ses interminables discours sur le bien/le mal/ la justice-, avait proposé un système à tatouages et numéros. Ichimaru avait balayé cette longue plaidoirie d'un sourire reptilien, et, à leur grand désarroi, Aizen –pardon, le _Docteur Globule_- avait approuvé dans son sens (Aizen s'était-il d'ailleurs renseigné sur la provenance de ce surnom? Rien n'était moins sûr, il ne s'intéressait pas aux mondes des humains. Ilforte n'avait jamais autant apprécié Cirucci, la Quinta Espada qu'au moment où elle avait trouvé les origines de ce nom, et surtout quand elle avait tiré les photos de _l'original._) .

Son…petit frère (il eu un reniflement méprisant intérieur), était également une source d'inquiétude pour lui. Pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour sa santé ou sa sécurité, non. Les arrancars ont un sens de la famille _particulier_, en regard celui des humains. Ils n'affectaient qu'une affection de façade devant les autres. Szayel, bien que moins puissant et plus frêle de constitution, possédait une intelligence à la fois vive et malfaisante, qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de se tenir sur un pied d'égalité de son frère, et lui permettrait demain, si Ilforte n'était pas vigilant, de le devancer au sein de l'armée.

Au moins, Ilforte pouvait se rassurer : la promotion n'était pas pour aujourd'hui, ni pour lui, ni pour les autres !

-Qu'est-ce que…commença-t-il. Les mots lui manquaient. Ses bottes soigneusement lustrées, étaient désormais recouvertes d'une substance verte qui lui était inconnue.

Il se pencha et en préleva quelques gouttes, du bout de l'index. Ce n'était pas mauvais, pensa-t-il en mâchonnant sous le regard outré de Szayel, le côté mentholé n'était pas du tout déplaisant. Quelle étrange sensation que cette pâte, qui ne fondait pas sous la dent comme une sucrerie ordinaire, mais restait bien compacte. Il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait la mâcher pour qu'elle puisse être avalée. En considérant le bordel alentour dans le laboratoire de fortune de son frère, qui servait aussi de salle de torture, il constata que le liquide était répandu partout sur le sol.

-Encore une de tes expériences qui a mal tourné ? Interrogea-t-il insolemment, en mâchant de façon encore plus ostentatoire. Tu ne m'as quand même pas appelé pour que je nettoie ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est cette espèce de…de pâte collante qui m'inquiète ! Depuis tout à l'heure, elle s'infiltre dans le souterrain. Mes moniteurs indiquent que cela provient d'un des tuyaux qui permettent de se retrouver à l'extérieur, mais je n'arrive pas à détecter lequel ! Cette foutue coulée verte est en train de mettre hors service **TOUT MON PRECIEUX MATERIEL** ! Et le niveau ne fait que monter, et monter, et…et je n'arrive même pas à déterminer de quel genre d'arme il s'agit !

Ce dernier morceau de phrase avait été prononcé d'une voix froide, et parfaitement contrôlée. Avec Szayel, il ne fallait jamais s'inquiéter quand il était exubérant. C'est quand il avait le sang froid qu'il était particulièrement dangereux. Ilforte s'en souvenait encore…

-Tu veux que j'envoie des hollow-dressés en reconnaissance aux quatre points stratégiques ? demanda-t-il, conscient que s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution très vite, il existait une possibilité qu'ils se fassent engloutir.

-Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, répondit Barbie d'un ton sec, SHENZI !

Soupir.

-Pourquoi t'évertues-tu (GDA : Tutu, haha :p) à utiliser ces surnoms que tout le monde trouve stupide ? PERSONNE n'en a rien à cirer ici, on est entre nous ! Enfin, c'est vrai que D-Roy est d'un enthousiasme qui frôle la stupidité…

-Je suis peiné que « tout le monde » pense que mes noms de codes sont « stupides », chuchota une voix à l'oreille du blond.

Ilforte tressaillit. Depuis quand était-il arrivé ? Les instruments en pierre de seki de son frère brouillaient gravement ses sens, pour qu'il n'ait pas pu repérer la pression spirituelle de ce serpent…

-Ichimaru-sama, fit d'un ton faussement respectueusement l'arrancar en se reprenant, pardonnez mon insolence. Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

-Tu es tout à fait excusé, mon fidèle Fino, fit doucereusement Gin, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme s'il eut été un chien, je crois constater que cette pâte étrange est un problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en vais de ce pas vous assister.

-C'est…trop aimable à vous, Ichimaru-sama, s'inclina Szayel, légèrement décontenancé. Je vais demander à Perle-Lys de Ciel Azu…euh, à Sophie de s'occuper de l'entrée 1, pendant que Mo…Vito Cortizone, se reprit-il de justesse, ira vérifier l'entrée 2. Vous séparez vous l'entrée 3 et 4, vous et Ilforte ?

-Certainement pas ! fit semblant de s'offusquer le Capitaine, en passant une ceinture de Kimono sortie d'on ne sait où, autour du cou de Grantz à la manière d'une laisse. Nous allons scruter l'entrée 4 ensemble, ça lui fera une promenade, hein mon fidèle Fino? Envoyez donc Shenzi à l'entrée 3, il sera ravi de faire ses preuves. Gadget n'aura qu'à surveiller les Shinigami.

Le Capitaine plissa un peu plus les yeux.

-Allez, en route pour ta promenade !

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH LA FIIIIN DU MOOOOOOONNDEEE !<em> **Il l'avait dit ! Mon horoscope me l'avait bien dit, que la couleur verte serait néfaste toute ce mois ! On va tous y passer, **_TOUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS !_**

-C'est bon Iwa ! Gronda Hakusho, avec le peu d'autorité que sa carrure de crevette lui concédait, je ne m'entends plus penser avec tes beuglements de vache folle !

-Eh bien, eh bien, regardez moi ça, souriait un Shinigami, voilà qu'ils ont décidés de nous asphyxier, peut-être ne leur sommes nous plus utiles ? Tant mieux ! Il vaut mieux mourir jeune en n'ayant pas parlé, que de mourir vieux en s'étant constamment mis sur les genoux !

L'homme qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi était l'un des rares à être parfaitement détendu. Contrairement à la plupart des combattants de l'expédition, il était un Shinigami expérimenté. Il n'était pas des plus jeunes, sans être vieux pour autant. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière d'un noir de jais, quoique grisonnant sur les tempes, le regard sombre, vif et alerte. Genhairo Okikiba, tout comme son grand frère bien avant lui, avait décidé de venir servir la première division. Il n'avait pas le talent de son aîné, à qui il vouait toujours une admiration sans borne, et n'était pas le plus brillant des Shinigami non plus. Toutefois, son expérience et un certain sens de la débrouille le distinguaient : ils l'avaient sortis de maintes mauvaises situations. Aussi était-il toujours volontaire pour les missions dans les milieux sauvages du Rukongai. Ça lui faisait des histoires à raconter à ses jeunes enfants, qui ne l'étaient plus tant que ça, puisque son fils aîné avait décidé de passer le concours pour rentrer à l'Académie. Il était plutôt apprécié au sein du groupe, et avait regardé avec patience les brimades que les plus jeunes d'entre eux avaient adressées à leur petite camarade, désormais disparue. Tout le monde avait connu ça, dans sa jeunesse. Son expérience lui soufflait que toute cette histoire finirait bien. La seule chose dont il avait souffert pour l'instant, c'était du manque de cigarettes. Elles étaient dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, un endroit où il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à quelqu'un qu'il aille fouiller au moment où il avait encore ses menottes. Mais Kaien Shiba avait trouvé un moyen de les en débarrasser. Too bad, il n'avait plus de feu avec lui. Sa femme lui dirait surement dit que c'était bien fait pour lui.

Okikiba cependant n'avait pas tant à se soucier de son manque de nicotine, pour l'heure. L'invasion du liquide étrange qui s'infiltrait de derrière la porte à une vitesse alarmante suffisait à occuper son esprit. Mais tant que le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième ne s'alarmait pas, il considérait qu'il n'y avait pas urgence non plus. Pourtant la situation aurait difficilement pu être pire. Le cachot dans lequel ils avaient été enfermés était sans fenêtres, donc sans espoir de sortie autre que par la porte. Pas de trappe, de pierre amovible, de pan de mur escamotable pour s'évader. Inutile de compter sur le kido du fait des murs de seki, et leurs sabres avaient tous été confisqués.

C'est à ce moment où la tension était le plus à son comble, que Kaien Shiba décida de lancer un fracassant :

-Bien ! Maintenant que les choses ont commencés à bouger, j'ai besoin de votre coopération à tous !

-Hai, Shiba fuku-sencho ! répondirent les soldats en chœur.

-Vous avez confiance en moi?

-Hai !

-Vous feriez tout ce qui est nécessaire pour que l'on puisse se sortir de cette situation ?

-Hai !

-Vous m'aimez ?

-Ha…Quoi ?

-Alors, tout le monde se déshabille !

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?

A cette exclamation ahurie, il ne leur retourna qu'un sourire éclatant.

* * *

><p>Mauvais. Très mauvais. Très, très, très mauvais.<p>

Où était Ocha pendant tout ce temps, me demandez-vous ? Levez les yeux au ciel, chers spectateurs. Non, pas comme si vous étiez agacés –bien que la stupidité de la situation puisse le justifier-, mais comme si vous vouliez admirer le bleu limpide du plafond terrestre, parsemé de petits nuages blancs. Maintenant concentrez vous sur la tâche verte coincée en haut d'un arbre. Ça y est, vous y êtes ?

Je sais, c'est vraiment pas de bol. Je vous explique comment j'en suis arrivée là, je suppose. Au moment même où Ru a lancé le mécanisme, le tuyau de l'Ecto s'est mis à cracher du chewing-gum fondu par litres, sans interruption, et avec une force inouïe. Avec une telle force même, que le tout est devenu impossible à contrôler pour mes pauvres, faibles bras. D'abord, la machine accrochée à mon dos a commencer à peser une tonne. Ce n'est pas une image, j'ai vraiment senti que mon dos allait se casser si je ne m'en débarrassais pas tout de suite. Dans ma hâte de retirer les sangles, j'ai malencontreusement lâché l'embouchure. Elle s'est mise à disperser de son contenu un peu partout dans les airs, puis je l'ai enfin attrapé. _A l'envers._ L'Ecto m'a craché de la pâte au niveau du ventre avec la force d'un geyser. Et je me suis retrouvée dans l'arbre.

_Les chevilles coincées, la tête en bas, des feuilles et de l'écorce collés de partout._

Rho c'est bon hein, j'aurais aimé vous y voir, dites ! Du coup j'ai perdu le contrôle de la machine, dont le tuyau s'est mis à tournoyer tout seul à terre encore plus vite, avant de tomber, la tête en plein dans la trappe de fer. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois crier à la malchance ou au miracle.

Ils ont dus être surpris en bas. Non pas que je me fasse du souci pour les méchants, bien sûr. C'est juste que, vu le déluge qui ne semble pas près de s'arrêter, leur souterrain aussi grand soit-il ne tiendra pas longtemps sans être, inondé d'abord, complètement submergé ensuite.

J'écrirais une plaque sur l'écorce de cet arbre même où je suis coincée : _« Ci-gisent vingt-neuf Shinigami, emportés par un Tsunaming-gum »._

Pas la peine d'être mélodramatique, ils ne sont pas tous seuls non plus. Ils ont un Vice-Capitaine et plein d'autres sièges avec eux, ils devraient savoir se débrouiller, tous ces Messieurs-Dames-regardes-mon-épée-est-plus-grande- que-la-tienne.

Yume regarda la machine infernale qui débitait encore plus de chewing-gum qu'avant.

Bon, au cas ou…je vais quand même aller l'éteindre.

Je me tortillais et re-tortillais, rien à faire. Je tentais d'atteindre ma cheville en me redressant, mais ça demande encore un trop gros effort pour moi.

-Yoruichi !Ru ! Appelais-je en désespoir de cause.

Je tournoyais un peu et l'aperçut à cinq mètres, en dessous de moi. Mais son attitude avait changé. Elle n'était plus du tout Yoru, le chat railleur et taquin qui me soutenait depuis le début de mes ennuis. En bas, je ne distinguais plus qu'une boule de puissance spirituelle brute, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Avec une aura d'assassin.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enquérir de ce changement de situation que le son d'une lame sifflait à mes oreilles.

* * *

><p>-Est-ce que j'ai eu les tabis de tout le monde ?<p>

-Cinquante-deux, cinquante-trois, cinquante-quatre, énumérait à vois basse Hakusho en nouant les paires entre elles. CINQUANTE-QUATRE, hurla-t-il à l'intention du haut gradé, nous sommes vingt-huit ici, il me manque deux chaussettes ! IWA !

-Hakusho, implora celui-ci, larmoyant, c'est ma paire _porte-bonheur,_ bénie avec de l'huile de…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, on a _besoin _de ces chaussettes, alors tu vas me les donner !

-Mais…

-Iwa, intervint d'une voix très calme le meneur de la bande, je t'en rachèterai une paire une fois rentrés au Seireitei. Mais si tu veux qu'il y ait un voyage de retour, tu dois d'abord faire confiance à l'équipe.

L'armoire à glace passa une main tremblante sur sa crête de cheveux bruns. Ses dents tremblantes faisaient tinter ses divers piercings.

-Alors ?

Iwa se déchaussa rapidement de ses sandales de paille, et les donna, à contrecoeur, à Kaju, qui les remit au comptable improvisé.

-Merci bien, grogna ce dernier, CINQUANTE-SIX, LE COMPTE EST BON !

-Bon travail, approuva d'un signe de tête le noble, maintenant que tout ceux qui le peuvent mettent en jeu leurs vestes de kimono. Vous avez finit de nouer les ceintures entre elles ?

-Presque, Kaien-dono ! répondit Rukia Kuchiki, ses petites mains s'affairant avec rapidité à la tâche, je m'assure que les nœuds ne cèdent pas trop rapidement.

-J'espère que ça va marcher, fit Ha en observant ses sandales qui pataugeaient dans plusieurs centimètres de chewing-gum déjà, j'ai l'impression que le débit n'a cessé d'aller crescendo, ça n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

-N'oubliez pas, intervint Shiba, s'adressant à la ronde, une fois que la porte aura cédé, l'énergie qui nous empêche d'utiliser le kido sera moins puissante, on pourra alors tenter un déplacement instantané vers l'extérieur. L'important est que tout le monde s'y mette en même temps. Vous ferez passer votre énergie spirituelle à travers la corde, je m'occuperais du reste.

-Voilà les vingt-trois vestes de Kimono. Je n'ai pas demandé aux demoiselles de retirer les leurs.

-Alors que tout le monde m'aide à caller ces masses de tissus dans tous les interstices de la porte ! Je ne veux pas qu'il reste un seul trou d'air qui puisse laisser filtrer ce liquide, compris ?

-C'est parti !

* * *

><p>-Alors ?<p>

-Absolument rien à l'entrée 1, Mr. Vito Cortizone.

-Moi c'est D-Roy, D-Roy Rinker, espèce de Machin Azuré.

-Magsu vous a déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Magsu a laissé ce nom derrière elle il y a fort longtemps. De même que, en mission, Magsu est « Sophie ».

-C'est ça, c'est ça, bailla l'arrancar avec désinvolture en lui tournant le dos. En attendant, y'avait rien à l'entrée quatre non plus. Si ça vient pas de chez nous, c'est que ce combat sera pour l'arrancar-taupe de Alessandro Dordoni Del Soccacio, ou pour les deux bizarres.

-Maggy prédit qu'un jour votre arrogance vous coûtera la vie.

-Tch, conseil de bonne femme ça.

-Nous ne devrions pas rester là. Magsu dit qu'il faudrait plutôt aller porter main-forte à Mr. Ichimaru-sama et à Mr Fino, leur reiatsu vient de monter dangereusement.

-Tu arrives à sentir ça d'ici ? interrogea Rinker, incrédule. Pourquoi t'es pas déjà passée Capitaine avec tes capacités ?

Il toisa Aozora suspicieusement un moment.

-Déjà que tu ne m'as jamais inspiré confiance… Je te trouve de plus en plus louche.

Un doux tintement de carillon –car Maggy soupire toujours avec classe- lui répondit.

-Partons.

Portant sa main à son flanc gauche, elle dégaina son épée.

* * *

><p>-Ru-san ! Attention ! hurlais-je en voyant une forme floue se matérialiser derrière elle.<p>

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'en voire plus. Un coup, et c'était fini.

Une sueur froide s'écoulait de mon front vers le sol, tandis que je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

Le corps ensanglanté qui s'étalait à terre en dessous de moi était celui de la bête qui avait faillit me surprendre dans la grange de l'auberge, quelques nuits auparavant.

-Pourquoi…commençais-je.

J'avais encore un temps de retard sur Yoruichi. Attiré par un bruit au loin, elle avait purement et simplement disparue.

Me laissant seule pour faire face à ce qui allait arriver après.

Yoruichi n'avait pas laissé Yume dans son arbre de gaité de cœur. Une puissante aura avait fait son apparition, une aura qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille, et que même dans sa forme féline, diminuée, elle ne pouvait pas rater.

Après s'être débarassée du Hollow, elle avait rapidement pris la direction de l'endroit où le serpent était en train de se glisser. Il n'était pas seul. Certainement ne pourrait-elle pas retenir son acolyte. Qu'importe, Ocha devrais bien se débrouiller. L'autre était beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'elle le laisse circuler à sa guise.

Tout en courant, sautant de branches en branches, elle canalisait son énergie pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle prendrait seulement soin de dissimuler son visage, afin qu'il ne sache pas que ce fut-elle _(NDGDA: Bon...ça va vous paraître un peu facile, mais gageons que Yoruichi a prévu des vêtements pour le coup...je purrais la laisser se battre à poil, mais faudrait que je change le ratting pour ça :p enfin, c'est pas dit que je ne le ferais pas dans un chapitre à venir, hinhin...)_.

Bien qu'elle ne se leurrait pas de le tromper bien longtemps. Après tout, _c'était _Ichimaru Gin.

Et, comme par la force de la pensée, soudainement il fut là. Son Zanpakutoh fendit l'air en direction de son cœur, mais elle l'évita souplement et se permit le luxe de toucher, une frappe destructrice qui atteignit son bras gauche.

Il battit en retraite.

Ils se jaugèrent, iris cyans contre prunelles dorées.

-En voilà, une bonne surprise, susurra-t-il avec une gourmandise presque sensuelle. Tu as donc survécu pendant toutes ses années, alors que même le Capitaine Aizen en doutait…Où te cachais-tu, Yoruichi Shihoin ?

La Déesse du Shunpo défit lentement le foulard qui lui obstruait la bouche, et sourit franchement à son interlocuteur.

-Tu as bien grandis, face de renard, le brima-t-elle en le détaillant.

Elle réajusta sa haute queue de cheval avec nonchalance puis poursuivit, tel le chat s'amusant avec la souris :

-Ne penses pas que ça soit suffisant. Comparé à moi, tu es toujours du niveau d'un gamin, et je m'en vais te le démontrer.

Elle se matérialisa rapidement derrière lui, et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

><p>-Alors, gamine, on a décidé de jouer au cochon pendu ?<p>

J'observais « l'homme » qui venait de m'adresser ces paroles. Il était tranquillement assis au bas de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais accrochée, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, les jambes étendues devant lui, parfaitement serein, quoique recouvert de chewing-gum. Il était habillé tout de blanc et portait une espèce de…de chapeau ? à cornes sur la tête. Je distinguais également une cascade de cheveux blonds et longs.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous me voulez ? Demandais-je, sans cesser mes vaines tentatives pour descendre de là.

-Oh ? Mais _je_ ne _te_ veux rien du tout, répondit-il d'un ton clairement méprisant, je suis juste chargé de m'assurer que tu ne prennes pas la poudre d'escampette, c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien vous faire ? Poursuivais-je, irritée, si vous n'êtes qu'un simple civil alors…

-Un simple civil…_MOI _? S'étrangla-t-il.

J'ai l'impression que je viens de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se met debout et lève les yeux dans ma direction, l'air suprêmement arrogant.

Puis, sans crier gare, il donne un monumental coup de pied dans l'arbre où je suis coincée. Impressionnant. La puissance de ce mec n'a rien à voir avec le peu de Hollow que j'ai pu croiser auparavant. Mais c'est un autre style. Là où les Hollows sont bourrins et barbares, ce mec est toute finesse et élégance.

_Me disais-je en le contemplant, le nez dans la terre._

Parce que, oui, la secousse m'a enfin permis de descendre de là. Ironique, non ? La terre est un peu molle, donc je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si je dois crier à la chance ou à la déveine.

Enfin, tout ceci va me permettre de vous dresser le portrait robot de mon agresseur. Je l'évalue un peu plus grand que moi –que moi debout, évidemment-, le visage fin, les pommettes saillantes, le menton volontaire. Des yeux marrons avec de longs cils recourbés, comme ceux du Vice-Capitaine Shiba. Et un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Je ne me suis encore jamais fais agressée par quelqu'un d'aussi beau et désagréable de ma vie (Magsu, ça ne compte pas !).

Je me redresse, péniblement, le visage neutre, et constate avec satisfaction que mon ennemi a un mouvement de recul. Ha ! Je suis plus impressionnante debout, hein ? Tu fais moins le malin avec tes cheve-

Yume considéra un instant le regard dégoûté de l'arrancar en face d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent là où allaient les siens, et elle pu constater les raisons de son hésitation. Couverte de chewing-gum, la végétation alentour ne l'avait pas manquée : elle était recouverte de feuilles brunâtres, de boue et d'herbe un peu partout. Ses cheveux, déjà habituellement désordonnés, avaient repris la forme de « Super Sayan des bois ».

« Kami-sama, pensa Ilforte horrifié, c'est ça le bouc émissaire qui a été choisi ? Même moi j'ai l'air carrément humain et civilisé à côté ! Et c'est quoi ce visage sans expression ? C'est une ruse ? »

-C'est quoi ton problème, fille-arbre ? demanda-t-il écœuré par tant de manque de goût et de savoir vivre.

-C'est quoi_ votre_ problème ? répondis-je du tac au tac, l'air suprêmement indifférent. On n'a pas idée de descendre les gens des arbres aussi brutalement.

-Tu étais coincée, abrutie.

-Je maitrisais parfaitement la situation. D'ailleurs je vais…OH ! Là-bas !

Je pointais du doigt, la direction opposée, et vis à mon grand plaisir le grand blond se retourner, interloqué. J'en profitais pour courir de toutes mes forces à l'endroit où l'Ecto continuait sa marée verte, et appuyais sur le bouton permettant de l'éteindre.

Fière de ma ruse, je me retournais, poings sur les hanches, vers mon adversaire qui…n'en avait strictement rien à foutre.

-Alors c'était ça, la cause de tout ce raffut en bas ? fit-il en contemplant ses ongles, désignant du menton la machine. Je te suis reconnaissant pour cette panique. Grâce à toi, mon petit frère a certainement perdu nombre de son matériel. Ça devrait retarder ses progrès pendant un moment.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, délicieusement tordu, qui ne me disais décidément rien qui vaille. Ce gars tout entier ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Pour cette action charitable, tu as mérité une récompense, tu ne crois pas ?

Et pour cause. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à son flanc droit, où reposait une épée, qu'il dégaina, lentement, prenant goût aux frottements de la lame contre le fourreau. Pointant sa lame dans ma direction, il chuchota d'une voix qui me parut plus grave :

-Si on dansait, _hermana_, pour passer le temps ?

Il passa sa langue sur le fil de son épée, et avant même que je ne le visse arriver, je senti la morsure froide du métal qui venait d'empaler mon épaule.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Shiba Corporation©, les choses étaient également passées à la vitesse supérieure. Ils avaient pris soin de boucher toutes les fissures par lesquelles la coulée de chewing-gum s'engouffrait, à l'aide de leurs vêtements. Cette action avait eu pour effet de stopper l'inondation. Du moins, de leur côté. Dordoni, de son côté de la porte, en menait moins large. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette foutue pâte verte, toute collante ? Pas moyen de se mouvoir correctement, elle ralentissait tous les mouvements ! Et pourquoi cette infernale coulée ne s'arrêtait-elle pas ?<p>

Il eut bientôt une autre raison d'être mécontent : il constatait que, 'au lieu de se répartir sur le sol de façon égale, l'inondation semblait se cantonner depuis quelques minutes à l'anti-chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Et le niveau montait, et montait dangereusement.

Empêtré comme il l'était, dans ses problèmes, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de cette situation. Tandis que le chewing-gum l'engluait jusqu'à la taille, la pression exercé par cette masse sur la porte se faisait de plus en plus importante. De plus, le liquide, s'accrochant et s'infiltrant, était carrément en train d'endommager le mécanisme sophistiqué qui la maintenait fermée à clef. Kaien Shiba avait vu juste : la porte ne mettrait pas longtemps à sauter sous l'effet de la pression.

Cela arriva au moment où Alessandro se saisissait d'un moniteur pour demander conseil au scientifique fou du groupe. Il tourna un instant le dos à la porte. Grave erreur. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le panneau décida de céder sur lui, l'assommant à moitié, avant de l'achever du fait du piétinement d'une vingtaine de Shinigami assoiffés de vengeance, qui l'écrasèrent sans même le remarquer.

Tandis qu'il coulait, engloutit sous une avalanche de chlorophylle, il se dit qu'il n'appréciait définitivement pas l'ironie de la situation._ Oh non. _

Et pendant qu'Alessandro tentait de s'extirper de ce marasme vert, Kaien avait accéléré le mouvement. Fini, le bon copain qui souriait naïvement. Envolé, le fanfaron qui aime voir les yeux des autres briller d'admiration. Le visage sérieux, son sabre de nouveau à ses côtés, le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième division du Gotei 13 donnait à ses soldats des instructions de manière à pouvoir enfin en découdre.

Et chacun à ses côtés l'approuvait, leur affaiblissement dû à une semaine de captivité balayé par le profond sentiment de revanche que la pensée de ce kidnapping honteux insufflait à leur cœur.

Le sabre au clair, le Hadou à la bouche, un feu dans la poitrine, les Shinigami se mirent en place, et la contre-attaque qui s'annonçait sanglante commença.

* * *

><p>-Hmph.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Ilforte Grantz, dit Fino, passait sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'air avantageux.

-Tu n'es pas très douée, soupira-t-il, je ne m'amuse pas beaucoup avec toi. Tu n'as même pas d'épée.

Il contempla, presque aussi navré qu'arrogant, le tas verdâtre à ses pieds. Enfin, plus si verdâtre que ça. Après avoir été ciselée et envoyée en l'air_(NDGDA : pas dans ce sens là, voyons :3)_ dans tous les sens, une partie de la végétation de Ocha-Cetelem avait fini par se décrocher de son corps. Elle n'en menait pas moins large pour autant : le corps recouvert de boue et de poussière, des plaies un peu partout sur les bras, les épaules et les cuisses, elle sentait sa conscience vaciller. Pour un premier véritable combat, elle se trouvait franchement pas terrible.

-Quel est ton nom, Shinigami ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant de nouveau au pied d'un arbre.

Je le considérais, surprise. Pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? Je répondis néanmoins, pensant à gagner du temps.

-Ocha Yume.

-Ocha ? S'esclaffa-t-il, me donnant la soudaine et furieuse envie de lui coller ma main dans la figure (si j'en avais la prétention bien sûr), tes parents se sont bien moqués de toi, femme-thé !

Pourquoi suis-je un sujet de dérision internationale ?

-Et toi, homme-femme ? répliquais-je d'une vois rauque, railleuse presque malgré moi.

Le passage du tutoiement au vouvoiement n'eut pas l'air de le déranger. Il garda son son air tranquille, et me répondit d'un ton qui l'était tout autant :

-Ilforte Grantz.

-Enchantée, répondit-je dans un souffle ironique. Aurais-je l'audace de demander pourquoi tant de haine envers ma pauvre personne ?

Cela eut l'air de l'amuser, bien que ce ne fût clairement pas mon intention. Drôle de type. D'abord, il me charcute. Ensuite, il me fait la conversation comme si nous étions autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

-Rien de personnel. Simplement un ordre du grand patron. Tu as de la chance, nous avons reçu pour ordre de ne pas te tuer _immédiatement _après t'avoir retrouvé. Nous devions d'abord créer une mise en scène qui serait convaincante aux yeux du Gotei, qui permettrait de simuler un accident dont tu aurais été responsable, et qui aurait eu pour conséquence la mort de toute l'équipe. D'après le _Docteur Globule_, cela n'aurait étonné personne. On dit que ton incompétence est notoire…

Il me regarda intéressé, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il attendait que je lui confirme ses dires en me mettant soudainement à faire des bonds dans les airs. Désolée, je me sens un peu saturée niveau catastrophes aujourd'hui.

-Enfin, pour ça, encore a-t-il fallut te retrouver. Je t'avoue qu'on commençait à angoisser un peu, à l'organisation. Tu n'étais pas présente sur le campement quand nous l'avons attaqué…

Oh, si, crois-moi, j'y étais.

-…et après, plus moyen de retrouver ta trace. Pourtant on a tout retourné aux alentours, massacrant impitoyablement sur notre passage…

Ça, ça va pas plaire au vieux Yama, je connais un certain V-C qui va se faire tirer les oreilles…

-…heureusement pour nous, tu es revenue, aujourd'hui, de toi-même. Pour être franc, au vu des renseignements que Ciel Azuré Machin nous a transmit, tout le monde était convaincu que tu ne reviendrais pas. C'est dire qu'il faut être stupide pour tenter d'aller sauver un groupe qui n'en a rien à faire de toi…

Tout en monologuant, il s'était levé de nouveau, et avait approché son épée de mon visage, caressant presque tendrement mes cheveux du plat de sa lame, tandis que j'étais toujours étalée face contre terre. Sociopathe.

Il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix horriblement douce:

-Et maintenant, tu vas mourir ici, toute seule.

Il ponctua ce dernier mot d'un coup de sabre qui me transperça la paume droite. Je vis le sang jaillir de la plaie, et ne retint que de justesse une exclamation de douleur. Cet espèce de tordu…

Je relevais la tête, et lui offrit mon plus beau regard inexpressif. Cette absence de réaction sembla l'irriter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour t'arracher un cri horrifié ? S'exaspéra-t-il. Une toute petite exclamation de rien du tout ? Une ébauche de sanglot ? Une simulation d'effroi ?

Je le considérais d'un air blasé, luttant pour ne pas faire ce qu'il venait de me décrire avec tous les picotements de douleur qui me parcouraient le corps.

-Et dire que je ne peux même pas encore te tuer, soupira-t-il théâtralement. Je dois attendre que le bras droit du chef revienne et décide de la marche à suivre. Je pensais te torturer pour m'amuser. Mais si tu ne joues pas le jeu, je n'ai plus de raison de passer le temps avec toi.

Au prix d'un effort her-cu-lé-en, je me redressais et me tenait sur mes deux jambes. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup la tournure que prenaient les évènements…

Mes pires craintes furent confirmées quand je le vis se mettre en position d'attaque, d'une façon encore plus exacerbée qu'auparavant, me laissant deviner qu'il allait autrement changer la puissance de ses coups. _Oh non…_

Il eut un sourire plein de mansuétude.

-Rassures-toi, tu ne m'amuses pas du tout, alors je ne jouerais pas avec toi. Je te garantis que tu ne sentiras pas le coup que la mort t'auras déjà cueillie dans ses bras. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tienne trop rigueur, de toute façon. Après tout, on a surtout besoin de ton _corps_, en état de fonctionner ou pas.

C'est quoi ce changement d'avis soudain ? Il est skizophrène en plus du reste ? Pourquoi il se passe la langue sur les lèvres maintenant ?

La dernière heure de Yume aurait pu arriver à cet instant précis. Toutefois, la chaîne des évènements incohérents ne semblait pas encore arrivée à son terme. Summum de l'improbable, cette personne fit son entrée.

Au moment où Ilforte comptait mettre définitivement fin aux jours d'Ocha d'un coup d'épée bien placé dans le cœur, sa lame fut arrêtée par une autre. La puissance du coup le força à reculer, et le tint en respect quelques mètres plus loin.

Pour la énième fois ce jour là, Ilforte manqua de s'étrangler devant l'absurdité de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Aozora ?

Magsu pointa sa lame vers Grantz, l'air menaçant, ses iris ayant virés de leur bleu habituel à un noir d'encre absolu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au même moment, au Seireitei…<strong>_

_**Bâtiment de la Cinquième Division, Bureau du Capitaine**_

-Mon subordonné m'a fait comprendre que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi, Capitaine Aizen ?

-C'est bon, Kaname. Nous sommes seuls ici, tu peux parler en toute liberté.

Aussitôt, l'aveugle ploya l'échine en un salut profond, et reprit d'une voix plus profonde.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Aizen-sama ?

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques petites…difficultés de notre côté. Kurotsuchi n'a pas été capable de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour éloigner le Capitaine de la treizième division de cette affaire : son explication ne l'a pas convaincu le moins du monde. Il reste persuadé – à raison- que quelque chose ne va pas. Il nous reste très peu de temps avant que le délai de quinze jours accordé ne soit complètement écoulé. Une petite semaine de rien du tout. Et le soleil se couche déjà…

-Aizen-sama…

-Je te demande, mon fidèle bras armé, de faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour empêcher Ukitake d'intervenir. J'ai bien dit, _tout._

Tôsen considéra ce que son Maître venait de lui dire. Presque automatiquement, il exécuta un nouveau salut, marquant ainsi son approbation.

Sosuke lui rendit un sourire aussi doux que le miel, rayonnant comme le soleil en été. Il dégageait une aura effrayante.

-Merci. Sortons ensemble, tu veux ? C'est l'heure pour moi d'aller inspecter la cinquième division. Je prendrais soin de rédiger un mot au nom du Capitaine de la cinquième, remerciant celui de la neuvième pour ses conseils visant à enrichir ma rubrique du_ Seireitei Magazine._

L'homme à la peau sombre hocha de la tête, signe qu'il avait compris le message.

Aizen se leva, lissant les plis de son haori de Capitaine, signe qu'il était resté assis longtemps. Il se redressa et sortit en compagnie de son second, sans plus accorder un regard à l'échiquier qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau. Certaines pièces de celui-ci étaient singulières. Des pions à tête d'animaux (une panthère, un chamois, même un muni d'ailes de chauve-souris…). Un roi à lunettes. Les deux fous de chaque camp étaient représentés, l'un par un serpent, l'autre par un chat. Symboliquement, la pièce représentant le félin était renversée...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bâtiment de la Sixième Division, cour intérieur dites « Des Cerisiers » <strong>_

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Ukitake-senpai.

Le Capitaine aux cheveux blanc, qui allait reprendre une gorgée de thé, interrompit son mouvement et reprit la parole.

-Bya-kun, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Kaien, et aux autres Shinigami partis en patrouille.

-C'est la cinquième fois que vous me le répétez.

-Vraiment ? demanda Jushiro, avec un tendre sourire. Dans ce cas, permets moi d'ajouter ceci : j'ai peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à Kaien, et aux autres Shinigami partis en patrouille.

Byakuya Kuchiki ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les yeux clos, il se concentra sur sa tasse de thé, en huma délicatement –et discrètement- le parfum boisé qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Il en bu une gorgée, prenait tout son temps pour faire rouler les gouttes du précieux breuvage sur son palais.

-Quand bien même, reprit-il, cherchant soigneusement ses mots, un évènement imprévu serait survenu –ce qui est démenti par les divers papillons de l'enfer qui vous sont, aux dires du Capitaine Kurotsuchi, parvenus-, je ne vois toujours pas en quoi je pourrais y faire quelque chose. Il ne s'agit pas de mes hommes, je n'ai pas la compétence ou l'autorité pour lancer des recherches, quand bien même vos inquiétudes seraient fondées.

Ukitake soupira. Byakuya avait toujours été comme ça, depuis la mort d'Hisana. Il se souvenait pourtant d'une époque où il fallait être à plusieurs pour le maîtriser lors de ses accès de colère, dont les plus mémorables étaient dirigées vers la malicieux Yoruichi Shihoin. Jushiro chassa ces pensées nostalgiques, et se concentra sur le moment présent. Son cœur lui disait que quelque chose avait mal tourné pour l'équipe qu'il avait contribué à former. Qu'importe le nombre de preuves matérielles affirmant le contraire, il _savait _que les choses se passaient mal. Il avait fait part de ses appréhensions à Shunsui. Celui-ci l'avait, pour une fois, écouté sérieusement. C'était lui qui avait conseillé à Jushiro de se tourner vers Byakuya. Ledit Capitaine, cependant, n'était pas facile à convaincre. Il songea à Aizen –un homme intègre et un excellent Capitaine, selon lui- qui avait également manifesté son incompréhension face au refus de Yamamoto d'envoyer même un seul Shinigami sur les lieux. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, pour le noble, et il comptait tirer cette affaire au clair, même si pour cela il lui fallait employer des méthodes à la limite de la légalité.

-Si toi, Capitaine de la sixième, division chargé des enquêtes, décidais d'envoyer _fortuitement _quelques combattants, par un_ pur hasard_, dans le Rukongai, dans la même direction que l'équipe de Kaien et d'Aozora a pris, tu me serais d'un grand secours.

Le Kuchiki observa son aîné, l'air toujours aussi imperturbable que de coutume. Il savait depuis longtemps quel redoutable tacticien Jushiro Ukitaka était, et quelle force résidait sous ce caractère a priori doux et inoffensif. Lui-même ne risquait pas grand-chose, s'il réfléchissait à la situation. Il avait, théoriquement, parfaitement le _droit _d'envoyer ses hommes enquêter où il voudrait. Il pensa à Rukia, qui était parti aux côtés de cet exubérant noble déchu…

Sa prise sur sa tasse de thé se raffermit.

-Capitaine Ukitake, commença-t-il, lentement, regardant son senpai dans les yeux. Ma division est en effet chargée d'impulser et de diriger les enquêtes concernant la sécurité Seireitei et du Rukongai. Je ne peux toutefois pas outrepasser les pouvoirs du Capitaine de la neuvième division, qui est également chargé de superviser la sécurité du Seireitei et de ses occupants. Si le Capitaine Tôsen vous donne son aval, alors _peut-être_ consentirais-je à m'intéresser à votre cas de plus près.

Jushiro lui offrit un sourire rayonnant, ne cachant pas sa gratitude et son soulagement face à cette promesse implicite. Après tout, Kaname Tôsen était connu pour sa droiture et sa justesse morale. Il était certain qu'il accéderait à sa requête sans le moindre mal. Après tout, n'était-il pas un des Capitaines envers qui il avait le plus confiance ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retour au Rukongai<strong>_

-On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, fausse blonde ? Demanda Ilforte, fortement irrité de devoir réfréner ses instincts meurtriers.

-Magsu vous retourne la question. Elle voudrait savoir si vous n'avez pas oublié que le Docteur Globule a spécifiquement notifié à Magsu qu'elle devait se charger de la fille.

-Le _Maître_ a surtout spécifié qu'ils devaient tous mourir, dit l'arrancar d'un ton qui avait reprit sa morgue habituelle. A moins que tu n'attaches quelque valeur…sentimentale à ce mouton vert dont tu fais si grand cas depuis tout ce temps ?

Malgré moi, j'étais intéressée par ce que disait le dénommé Ilforte. Alors comme ça, Maggy avait parlé de moi à ses amis d'un autre genre ?

Je considérais Magsu. Rien, hormis la couleur de ses yeux, ne différait de d'habitude. C'était le même corps parfait, la même grâce pour se déplacer- et même se battre- malgré des talons d'au moins quinze centimètre. Sa chevelure soyeuse était toujours parfaitement en place –pas comme la mienne-, et son teint avait rarement semblé aussi parfait qu'à cet instant, sous la douce lumière légèrement tamisée qu'offrait les nuances d'un coucher de soleil. Son épée était dégainée, ce qu'elle faisait rarement, étant suffisamment balaise pour pouvoir mater ses ennemis au corps à corps. Elle avait un Zanpakutoh long, signe de sa forte pression spirituelle, et à la forme élégante, quoique sa garde rose et son _Tsuba _en forme de cœur fussent un peu kitch.

Pensez si moi, en comparaison, de nouveau vautrée dans l'herbe, boueuse et hirsute, j'avais l'air minable. Même quand je suis en danger et que nous n'appartenons plus au même camp, il faut qu'elle se serve de moi comme d'un tremplin lui permettant de mettre sa magnificence en avant. J'irais m'empaler de moi-même sur le katana de Grantz, si je n'étais pas aussi blasée.

Je crois d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait préparé une réplique cinglante pour Aozora, au vu de son air arrogant et assuré. Mais alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, une nouvelle tempête survint.

Se matérialisant soudainement d'un coup de shunpo, le sabre au clair, le nouvel arrivé porta un coup qui devait être très puissant, puisque l'homme-femme (je trouve que cet Ilforte fait très, très efféminé) a froncé les sourcils, et a repositionné sa garde.

-Troisième siège Aozora, Madame, et…le nouveau venu me jeta un regard en coin, Y-Ultra Thé (je ne put empêcher de ma facepalmer à ce moment), je m'occupe de cet individu. Profitez-en pour courir rejoindre les autres !

Je reconnus Okikiba Genhairo, le petit frère du quatrième siège de notre division, qui était aussi l'un des hommes de confiance du Sotaicho. Vu son entrée spectaculaire, j'en déduis qu'une semaine de captivité –et certainement de torture- ne l'avait pas tant entamé au niveau physique et spirituel que ce que j'aurais pu croire.

Ocha ressentit un intense sentiment de soulagement, à la pensée que les autres débiles de la patrouille soient certainement dans le même état et, tous libre à l'heure actuelle. Elle ressentit même un peu de fierté en constatant que c'était certainement grâce à elle, et cela, elle le déduisait des NOMBREUSES tâches de gomme à mâcher qui ornaient, ça et là, le hakama d'Okikiba. Toutefois, le fait qu'il soit sans chaussette et sans veste de kimono la laissait intérieurement perplexe. Un point à éclaircir pour plus tard.

Ocha marqua un temps d'arrêt dans ses tribulations intérieures. Minute, depuis quand elle ressentait autre chose que…non, ressentait _quoique_ _ce soit _de positif à l'égard d'autrui ?

Mettant cette confusion sur ses multiples blessures, qui se faisaient de plus en plus cuisantes au fur et à mesure des minutes, elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit, se promettant de ne plus céder à des émotions aussi bizarres.

Toutefois, Okikiba méritait d'être prévenu.

-Oï ! Ne restes pas devant Aozora, elle n'est plus celle que…

Une sensation de froid m'envahit. Intense. La lame avait transpercé la chair, les muscles robustes, aussi facilement que si c'eût été du beurre. Il lui sembla que la lame s'était enfoncée en plein cœur, ne lui laissant aucun espoir de survie.

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous le choc, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, manifestant son désarroi face à ce qui se passait.

Magsu Aozora retira sa lame du corps de Genhairo, qu'elle avait transpercé pernicieusement pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné et se préparait à engager le combat avec Grantz, pour les protéger, _toutes les deux_.

L'arrancar, interloqué, remit son sabre dans son fourreau, et regarda avec une indifférence insupportable le corps de son ennemi s'écrouler sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant abondamment de sa plaie et de sa bouche.

-Bravo, siffla-t-il, et c'est toi qui me parlais de ne pas faire de victimes inutilement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant que tu es à découvert ?

-Tant qu'elle demeure en vie, cela n'a aucune importance, professa Maggy dont les yeux avaient désormais pris une teinte rouge, et regardait avec calme la lente agonie d'Okikiba. Puis, elle est seule témoin : ils ne la croiront jamais. Dépêchons nous de filer avant que le reste n'arrive, la situation deviendrait autrement plus compliquée. Vu la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements, un entretien avec le Docteur me semble plus qu'indispensable.

Ilforte acquiesça, à contre cœur, puis disparu dans un flash en même temps que Magsu, ne laissant que l'impotente et le mourant.

Je ne comprend plus rien à rien. Tout ce qui arrive est alogique. Je rampai du mieux que je pu vers le corps d'Okikiba, parcouru de soubresauts et de tressaillement, tandis que la vie s'évaporait lentement à travers son souffle, qui n'était plus que râles d'agonie, se manifestant à intervalles trop réguliers.

Une fois arrivée à son corps, je le contemplais, impuissante. Vainement, je tentais d'arrêter le flot avec mes mains. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un moyen de l'aider. Il ne restait guère que l'Ecto, auprès duquel gisait mon sac, visible à quelques mètres, sur le talus.

Je fis encore une effort énorme, mental et physique pour arracher mes genoux du sol, et me dirigeais cahin-cahan vers le petit morceau de toile sans fond, dans lequel je savais qu'Urahara m'avait laissé de quoi me soigner dans une trousse de secours.

Je revenais le plus rapidement possible, soufflant comme un mélange entre le bœuf et la hyène malade chaque fois que mes muscles me rappelaient à la réalité de mes blessures. Les coups de porte dans la gueule du Capitaine Zaraki me paraissent tout à coups, bien doux et voluptueux en comparaison.

J'entendis un rire s'élever. Je considérais stupéfaite, que c'était Okikiba qui riait, la tête toujours immobile, mais les pupilles tournées vers moi. Il crachait encore plus de sang par sa bouche du fait de son hilarité, mais il continuait quand même.

C'est une impression ou, même aux portes de la mort, il trouve le moyen de se moquer de moi ? Dieu de la Déveine, à un moment pareil ?

-Si tu continues de me regarder comme ça, ça ne va pas arranger les choses, articula Genhairo avec difficulté, tu verrais ta tête, je suis sûre que ça te ferais rire aussi.

Il rigolait doucement. Il m'arrêta d'un regard quand je tentais de me débrouiller avec des potions et des bandages pour arrêter l'hémorragie, bien que je n'y connaisse rien. C'était toujours mieux que de le regarder mourir sans rien faire.

-…ne sert à rien, souffla-t-il, un peu plus faiblement remarquais-je, tu ne connais pas les pouvoirs extraordinaires du katana de Magsu ? C'est la mort directe en un coup assuré, même quand elle ne libère pas son Shikai…l'autre jour, elle a tué un Shinigami déserteur rien qu'en lui erraflant le doigt du plat de son épée. Alors une blessure pareille…

C'est moi où le pouvoir de Magsu semble _légèrement _abusé ?

-…dis…tu veux bien m'aider à me redresser ? Je ne voudrais pas mourir complètement affalé comme ça.

Ses mots me nouèrent la gorge malgré moi. Oubliant mon état, mon absence de force physique, je l'épaulai pour l'asseoir contre l'arbre même ou était adossé Ilforte il y a encore peu. Je le vit tâtonner son hakama, à la recherche d'une poche. Dans un état second, je m'en chargeais et en sortit un paquet de cigarette, bien dissimulé dans la doublure. Je compris et lui portait à sa bouche, puis j'enfouissais la tête complètement dans le sac à la recherche de feu. _Absolument pas_ pour cacher l'arrivée imminente de larmes qui risqueraient de me brouiller la vue, non.

-Merci, souffla-t-il, la voix de plus en plus rauque, la vie s'écoulant lentement de sa plaie.

Je le regardais sans rien dire, me rappelant je ne sais pas pourquoi que je ne l'avais jamais entendu me lancer une brimade. Il n'a jamais caché son amusement pour ma situation, et sans doute ne m'a-t-il jamais défendu. Mon cœur se serra. Que m'arrivait-il ? Semblant capter mes pensées, il inspira douloureusement et dit :

-Tu sais, j'ai jamais rien eu contre toi.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répondais-je automatiquement me remémorant les mots de Ha, en lui remettant la cigarette dans la bouche pour qu'il puisse en reprendre une bouffée, me maudissant intérieurement pour mon mauvais esprit.

Son rire se poursuivit au travers ses crachotements de fumée.

-Je suis désolé de mourir loin de ma femme, c'est vraiment le seul regret que je laisserai. Et puis, j'ai ce rosaire bouddhiste que je voulais transmettre à mon fils, il va rentrer à l'académie bientôt…

D'une main pleine de sang, il me désigna sa cheville. J'y détachais ledit objet, magnifique, constitué de perles de jade, et me souvenait de l'avoir vu brandir à 'Ju le jour du départ de la mission, il y a un millier d'années me semblait-il.

Je le plaçais dans sa main, mais il le repoussa faiblement. Il avait finit sa cigarette. Je tournais mon regard vert dans le sien, noir, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.

-Merci, me dit-il comme si je venais d'accepter sa requête muette.

Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il sembla s'endormir, paisiblement. Le sang s'était enfin arrêté de couler, mais c'était parce qu'il n y' avait plus de sang à verser. Semblable à sa dernière cigarette, la vie de Genhairo Okikiba venait de se consumer sous les yeux de Yume. Celle-ci se saisit du collier précieux et l'entortilla autour de sa propre cheville.

Elle s'écroula immédiatement après, à ses côtés, accablée de fatigue et terrassée par la complexité de sa lutte intérieure.

* * *

><p><strong>1:<strong> **Référence à Ghost Busters, inévitablement! :p**

**2: MOUHAHAHA, les Algues Nori, nous les connaissons tous! Merveilleuses petites plantes qui servent notamment à la confection des très populaires sushis *bave***

**3: Je baise les pieds de celui qui trouvera la référence.**

* * *

><p>Voilà! Comme promis, un bon gros chapitre!<p>

Infini merci à toi qui est arrivé jusqu'ici! Si quelqu'un a une réaction/un commentaire/ une insulte à me faire parvenir, je suis à votre disposition par l'intermédiaire des MPs et des reviews! :)

A la prochaaaiiineeee!

***s'enfuit sur le toit d'un camion de glace, en dansant le Gangnam Style***


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir/Bonjour!**

J'espère que tout le monde va bien? Non? Quoi? Baccalauréat? Comment? Concours à préparer? Plait-il? Partiels à réviser, OH MON DIEU!

***met des lunettes de soleil* **Sinon, moi je suis en vacances depuis le mois de mai!

Aaah! Nooon! Pas les cactus! ça pique! Aouch!

**Starrk: **On a pas déjà parlé du fait de taquiner les lecteurs avec le psy, la séance dernière?

Peut-être...Certainement...C'est fort probable :/

Allez, parlons de choses joyeuses! Comme de ce chapitre, extrêmement long, extrêmement à l'heure! (c'est tellement rare que je me sens obligée de le souligner!)

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong> à mes** reviewers, **Ô vous, Ô le délice des mes yeux**! Siphirith H.V.A.S Jr, Loupiote, Chaussange, Geasseur, Koba54, et A Doctor !**

(Tout ceux qui veulent rejoindre la secte peuvent le faire par le biais du petit bouton "review", tout en bas! :p)

**Loupiote:** Hello! Je suis heureuse de voir que j'arrive toujours à faire rire, malgré l'allongement des chapitres et le développement de l'intrigue ^.^, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que l'histoire reste drôle jusqu'au bout! Sinon pour Okikiba, je suis désolée...je n'avais rien contre lui, mais il fallait bien que montrer que Magsu ne rigolait pas. Elle a un objectif. Elle se sent menacée. Elle est prête à tout, et tans pis pour les bains de sang. La mort est le lot quotidien des Shinigami, c'est Tite Kubo qui m'a forcée! T.T

Kubo: Même pas vrai!

Ah! Repérée! Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira! :)

**Batie Bateau:** En quelques mots: Chaussange, je t'ai reconnue! :] Sacrée Lapine! 3

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, en avant toutes pour ce chapitre 8 que j'ai baptisé...euh...Chapter 8! Larguez les amarres, déployez la grand-voile!<strong>

* * *

><p>-Ça y est, elle se réveille.<p>

Hakusho poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, ce qui lui valut le regard interloqué de 'Ju.

Ha avait veillé sur Yume depuis le moment où ils avaient été découverts, elle et le corps d'Okikiba. Les Shinigami, victorieux après avoir trucidé tout ce qui s'était trouvé sur leur chemin, avaient progressé à la recherche de leur camarade disparu (Okikiba, pas Ocha). Ils avaient fini par tomber sur cette scène singulière, théâtre privé de la Mort et du Désespoir. Le corps sans vie de Genhairo était adossé à un grand arbre, une plaie marquant nettement l'emplacement du cœur, le sourire aux lèvres et un mégot de cigarette encore calé entre les dents. Suivant la marque sombre de sang qui s'étirait sur son torse comme une trace de larme insolite, les Shinigami avaient prudemment baissé les yeux pour trouver une masse inerte affalée sur les genoux de leur compagnon. Boueuse, ensanglantée, et couverte de chewing-gum, Yume n'eut presque pas été reconnaissable, eût égard à sa coupe de cheveux caractéristique.

Après un rapide examen des corps inertes, la mort d'Okikiba et l'inconscience d'Ocha avaient été diagnostiqués.

Un silence funèbre avait suivit cette constatation. Les visages des combattants présents exprimaient un mélange d'horreur, d'incrédulité et de détresse, comprenant qu'ils venaient de perdre un des meilleurs éléments de leur garde. Un sentiment de malaise résonna en écho avec le nom de Yume. Personne ne s'était attendu à la trouver là, en de pareilles circonstances qui plus est.

Puis soudainement, les Shinigami étaient sortis de leur torpeur. Sous la direction du cinquième siège de la treizième division, ils avaient commencés à organiser un campement de fortune pour la nuit, se fournissant essentiellement dans ce qui restait de leur ancien lieu de détention, vide de vivants mais remplis de morts. Quelques camarades de la première division s'occupaient du défunt, tandis que des anciens du département médical s'affairaient auprès des blessés.

Personne n'avait revu Kaien Shiba après qu'il eut été provoqué en duel par une étrange voix, rocailleuse, qui l'avait enjoint à le rejoindre au loin pour un combat. Il leur avait alors interdit de le suivre, sous quel que prétexte que ce soit. Il avait disparu en un shunpo et nul n'avait plus entendu parler de lui.

Une grande bâche montée sur des pieux de bois constituait l'abri des soldats pour la nuit. Un grand feu de camp avait été installé aux quatre extrémités, endroits stratégiques, où deux Shinigami -plus ou moins amochés- montaient une garde assidue et attentive. Les personnes pouvant utiliser le Kaidou **(1)** se déplaçaient ça et là en travers du camp improvisé, prodiguant soin et réconfort.

Le moral de chacun était au plus bas. Ils se rendaient compte pour la plupart, qu'ils avaient pris cette expédition beaucoup trop à la légère, un peu comme des lycéens se rendant dans un camp de vacance, ou un groupe de grands amis en randonnée. Galvanisés par la présence de Magsu, débordants d'admiration envers le prodige Shiba, excités par les différentes joutes verbales et combats hollowesques, ils en avaient perdus de vue leurs objectifs. Les plus jeunes atterrissaient enfin sur terre, tandis que les plus expérimentés regrettaient amèrement de s'être laissé gagner par ce sentiment de bienveillance naturelle, leur ayant fait baisser leur garde.

Chacun venait d'être remis à sa place dans ses convictions et son comportement, comme un gamin à qui on vient de changer les langes.

La leçon générale d'humilité toutefois ne s'en révélait pas moins cruelle et désarçonnante. Sur les trente Shinigami partis dans ce qui devait être, basiquement, une banale patrouille semée de Hollow mineurs, tous ne rentreraient pas.

A la perte déjà accablante de l'excellent élément qu'était Okikiba, s'ajoutait celle de trois autres soldats, qui n'auront pas survécu plus de quelques heures à de mystérieuses blessures empoisonnées. Les survivants étaient tous rafistolés de partout, ne pouvant avoir de soin vraiment professionnel prodigué. A la tourmente du deuil, certain se voyaient ajouter une inquiétude grandissante : les leaders de leurs clans n'avaient toujours pas montré signe de vie.

Kaien Shiba parti exterminer son mystérieux Hollow, Magsu Aozora, que chacun avait revu pour la dernière fois le deuxième jour de captivité, n'avait pas reparu depuis. Amers, la plupart des Shinigami spéculaient déjà sur une exécution par l'ennemi.

Quatre décès, deux disparitions. Le cinquième siège de la treizième et le dixième siège de la première division, derniers gradés sur place, tentaient tant bien que mal de gérer la situation. Bien qu'il ne fût pas un grand meneur, le dixième avait réussi à organiser le groupe. 'Ju, cinquième siège, avait ensuite assigné un rôle à chacun et avait ordonné les grandes directives. Toutefois il ne remplissait son rôle que de moitié. Face au moral en chute libre due à cette cruelle désillusion, nombre de personnes auraient eu besoin de l'aura assurée et protectrice de Kaien Shiba.

Mais l'aube se levait, et les alentours restaient désespérément vides.

C'est dans cette atmosphère lugubre que Yume venait de se réveiller.

Ha se précipita pour la maintenir allongée sur le sol, et s'arma de son nécessaire médical pour commencer à l'ausculter. Sa haute intelligence et ses grandes compétences en Kido, vous l'aurez deviné, l'avaient érigé en médecin-chef improvisé du camp. Toutefois trottinant de Shinigami en Shinigami, il gardait toujours un œil sur sa patiente aux cheveux verts, plongée dans un sommeil artificiel agité. Sommeil dont elle s'extirpait enfin.

Hasard du cadran ? Toujours est-il qu'au moment même où Ocha soulevait des paupières qui, lui semblait-il, pesaient des tonnes, le Vice-Capitaine qui avait occupé les pensées de chacun venait de se matérialiser à l'entrée sud.

* * *

><p>L'univers était sombre et froid. Et diablement inconfortable, notais-je en me dandinant légèrement, ce qui me permit de conclure que si je n'étais pas allongée à même le sol, je ne devais pas en être très éloignée non plus. J'en déduis que j'ai perdu conscience pendant un certain moment, et au vu des cris de douleurs exprimés par les différentes parties de mon corps, j'ai été soignée, mais pas par Unohana.<p>

Un gémissement m'échappe. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que sans doute mes cordes vocales n'ont pas souffert de mon petit échange de tout à l'heure.

Un sentiment d'accablement pèse soudain sur moi. Tout à l'heure. Je revois par morceaux choisis, les évènements qui, au vu de la lumière mordorée qui commence à filtrer par mes paupières, datent de la veille au soir. Le canon à chewing-gum. La disparition de Yoru – dont l'absence de griffes sur mon visage me signale qu'elle n'est pas revenue depuis. Elle est comme ça, Yoru, elle aime laisser son empreinte pour témoigner de son passage-, Ilforte Grantz…

_Magsu Aozora._

Une étrange sensation m'assaille. Je fulmine, et il me devient soudain insupportable de rester plus longtemps allongée.

Toutefois mes membres à la force guimauvesques se heurtent, à peine le premier mouvement entreprit, à une brutale résistance qui me maintient paralysée. Je dévisage mon tortionnaire, et découvre qu'il s'agit de Ha.

- Telle le crabe empêtré dans son filet, je te conseille de rester gentiment dans la position de la tortue qu'une bourrasque de vent vient mettre les quatre fers en l'air.

-Gné ?

-Tu. Ne. Bouges pas de là.

-Sinon ?

Une aiguille d'une taille démesurée vient se balancer sous mon nez, accompagné du regard menaçant de Vic le viking.

-Gentil bambou.

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça, toi ? Interrogeais-je tandis qu'il m'auscultait à l'aide d'instruments de tortures sophistiqués, à savoir le matériel médical de base.

-Mmh ? Tire la langue, répond-il, complètement désintéressé.

J'obtempère et laisse la crevette examiner mes amygdales, lobes d'oreilles et orbites de façon consciencieuse.

-Tes muscles abdominaux ont souffert de multiples entailles, ainsi que tes bras et jambes. Ça a été plutôt facile à soigner, parce qu'il n'y avait pas trop de profondeur. Par contre, ton épaule gauche et ta main droite ont carrément été empalées. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je crois que tu vas trimbaler ces cicatrices un bout de temps, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un vrai guérisseur s'occupe de toi.

Avec délicatesse et une force surprenante émanant de bras d'apparence si frêles, Hakusho entreprit de me redresser afin que je me tienne en position assise. Il a des gestes très minutieux, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Mes muscles crient déjà grâce sous ce maigre effort. Gneeeuh.

-Prends ça, poursuivit mon médecin improvisé en me tendant ce qui semblait être une bouillotte, agréablement chaude. Je la passe sous ma veste de kimono, sale et rapiécée, et pousse un soupir de contentement.

-Merci

-C'est tout naturel, fit mon interlocuteur, faussement humble, mais dont je voyais qu'il était très fier de pouvoir aider sur ce terrain là. Je t'avoue que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. On a trouvé ça, pas loin de là ou vous étiez étendus.

Ma mâchoire se crispe imperceptiblement à la pensée de la mort d'Okikiba. Ha poursuit pourtant, le sac de Kisuke à la main :

- Je suis le seul à l'avoir examiné avec minutie, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce…c'est tout bonnement stupéfiant. La personne qui a réussit à modeler les particules spirituelles de façon à condenser... (Ici je vous avouerai qu'il faudrait placer un blabla scientifique que je n'ai absolument pas compris. Le blanc bec en face de moi par contre semble émerveillé. Il en faut, peu pour être heureuu~x)…et qu'est-ce que tu chantonnes ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je fredonnais à voix haute, du coup.

-En bref, c'est littéralement du génie en barre. Une étiquette était cousue sur ta trousse de secours, au nom de « Petit bambou ». J'imagine qu'il y a une explication que je ne connaitrais pas ?

…

-Dedans j'ai trouvé du matériel de secours qui m'a permis de tenir le choc et de soigner comme j'ai pu. Je n'étais pas tout seul, bien sûr, mais en kido médical, en dehors du Vice-Capitaine bien sûr, je suis ici le plus qualifié.

Il en était manifestement très fier. Je m'interrogeais soudainement sur sa personnalité.

Je tentais de prendre appui sur mes paumes, et grimaçais très vite. Un bandage recouvrait en partie ma main droite, et bouger cette partie de mon anatomie m'était encore très douloureux.

-Je n'ai vraiment rien pu faire, insiste Ha, comme pour s'excuser. J'espère que ça ne te gênera pas trop pour écrire ou te mouvoir…

-Elle est gauchère. Pas de soucis.

Je tourne la tête et constate que, adossé à un poteau en bois, Kaju nous contemple, les yeux dans le vague. Face à ce que doivent être nos têtes d'ahuris, il semble se reprendre, et rajoute irrité :

-Je suis droitier. J'ai eu la déveine de me retrouver à côté de sa Majes-thé des nouilles pour un examen de contrôle continu d'Histoire du Seireitei. Nos coudes ne faisaient que s'entrechoquer, c'était particulièrement gênant.

Hakusho le regarde, dubitatif, et je devine qu'il s'est fait la même réflexion que moi. Depuis quand étais-je capable de remplir une copie d'Histoire au point d'en gêner quelqu'un ? Usuellement, je déclinais mon identité et rendait feuille blanche. Un élément trouble de plus dans cette purée de pois.

Je fixe 'Ju d'un regard vitreux encore quelques temps, puis décide finalement de ne pas me replonger dans tous ces souvenirs. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter mon mal de crâne, de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

Je me masse d'ailleurs les tempes. 'Ju décide enfin de se lever et part accueillir Kaien Shiba qui, semble-t-il, vient seulement de revenir, et dont tout le monde se presse autour de lui. Je le vois discuter avec une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux anthracite, avec animation. J'ai du mal de me souvenir de son nom, une noble, me semble-t-il. Elle a toujours été très…_taquine_. Je crois que je ne l'aime pas du tout. Et puis, elle est toujours collée aux basques du haut gradé, comme un chiot incapable de se débrouiller tout seul (chiot, Shiba, Shiba, chiot. Le jeu de mot a-t-il fait son chemin jusque dans vos esprits ?).

Je gratifie Ha d'un regard calme, ponctué d'un battement de paupières évocateur.

-Non, j'irais plus tard, me répond-t-il, il y a certaines choses dont j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Vice-Capitaine, et j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité pour cela.

Une douleur presse de nouveau ma boîte crânienne. Je ne tiens plus cette fois-ci et me prend la tête entre les mains, les évènements d'hier défilant sans cesse dans mon esprit.

-Hé…me fit doucement le gringalet à côté de moi, posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Pourquoi ce simple geste réussit-il à me réchauffer comme ça ? C'est Ha, Yume. Un presque quasi-inconnu, doublé d'un menteur hypocrite retourneur de veste professionnel. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me surprends à presser ma propre main contre la sienne ?

-Tu devrais partir, crache-je soudainement, me dégageant d'un mouvement sec (ce que je n'aurais pas du faire aux vus des protestations de mon corps), on va nous voir sinon. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras.

Loin de le faire partir ou de le vexer, ce ton presque haineux semble raffermir sa détermination. Très calmement, il s'assoit en face de moi et recommence à fouiller dans le sac de Kisuke. Il en tire nombre de barres de céréales, qu'il jette sur mes genoux, et m'indique du menton une gourde que j'imagine pleine d'eau posée non loin de moi. Frugal, mais ça devrait au moins me donner le carburant nécessaire pour que je puisse me lever.

-J'ai décidé que j'en n'avais rien à faire que les autres nous voient discuter.

-Parce qu'Ichijiku Kaju t'en a donné la permission ? Demandais-je amère malgré moi.

-Parce que je suis ton ami, Yume, rétorque-t-il avec un calme insoutenable.

-Mérite-je vraiment d'avoir des amis à l'image de ma propre médiocrité ?

-Tu es loin d'être médiocre. Tu es différente de nous, voilà tout.

-Ecoute, Hakusho Ha, écoute-moi _très_ attentivement. J'ai dû te parler, en tout et pour tout, une dizaine de fois dans ma vie. En l'espace de deux jours, tu t'es montré, c'est vrai, plutôt agréable. Incroyablement hypocrite aussi. Mais à la rigueur, cela ne me regarde pas, je ne suis pas concerné par tes élan de skyzophrénie et autres crises hallucinatoires. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que le fait de m'avoir donné un oreiller et –peut-être, _peut-être_ - un peu de réconfort ne te donne pas le droit de prétendre aujourd'hui à un statut qui te donnerais une relation _privilégiée_ avec moi. Est-ce ce que cette fois-ci j'ai été claire ?

Il me répond seulement par un gros sourire, le visage radieux, les yeux fermés. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, avec lassitude. Rien ne peut le décourager ou quoi ?

-C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je te rembarre, Ha, soupire-je en attaquant une barre chocolatée, il faut faire comment pour te vexer ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir eu à te côtoyer pendant très longtemps pour savoir qu'on est amis, répond-t-il, toujours très tranquillement, piochant dans le tas des barres de céréales. Tu as déjà lu Montaigne ? Reprend-t-il, abruptement.

-Châtaigne ? Bien sûr que je connais les châtaignes ! J'en fais une confiture absolument délicieu-

-Il a vécu dans le monde des humains il y a des siècles de cela. J'ai trouvé des copies de ses écrits au département des archives du Seireitei – un endroit fabuleux, il faudra que je te fasse visiter un jour- grâce au vieux Haramaki. Dans un essai, il donnait son point de vue sur l'amitié, notamment sur les gens qui lui demandent de lui expliquer _pourquoi _l'amitié. Parlant d'un de ses proches, il donne une explication qui explique à la fois tout, et ne nous avance en même temps en rien. Pourquoi sommes-nous amis Ocha Yume, malgré notre houleux passé commun ? Parce que c'est toi, parce que c'est moi. Il n'y a rien à ajouter d'autre.

Ocha me regarde, comme un poulet à qui on vient de clouer le bec. Elle ne dit plus rien. Il n'y a, en effet, plus grand-chose à dire.

* * *

><p>-Allez, l'enjoignis-je, plus sérieusement, raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai quitté ta tente cette nuit là.<p>

Dit comme ça on dirait un peu un proxénète qui tient à mettre à jour son livre de compte, mais qu'importe. Yume –je remarque que je l'appelle de plus en plus spontanément par son prénom- me dévisage longuement, de son expression indéchiffrable. J'avoue que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment elle faisait pour garder un regard aussi neutre, calme, quelle que soit la situation. Son sang-froid me rassure. Elle me semble inatteignable.

Elle finit d'engloutir une énième barre de céréales – je commence à me demander si le sac sans fond n'a pas été constitué à partir de morceaux de son estomac-, et à mon grand étonnement commence son récit. Je n'osais pas être trop optimiste, et pensait qu'elle serait plus récalcitrante que ça. Je me détends imperceptiblement, et accueille ses confessions avec sérénité.

Elle me parle de sa perte de conscience au camp, ce soir là. Elle m'avoue également qu'elle ne peut pas me dire en détail ce qu'elle a fait pendant notre semaine dans les cachots, mais elle affirme qu'elle a reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un. Je lui demande en échange de quoi cette aide lui avait été apportée, mais elle reste obstinément muette. Elle me confirme alors que c'est elle qui a inondé le souterrain de chewing-gum, bien qu'involontairement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer en l'écoutant me décrire la scène, pointant cette machine bizarre du doigt que personne n'a osé toucher- à raison, semble-t-il. J'affiche une mine beaucoup plus grave lorsqu'elle me raconte avec désinvolture son combat contre un « mec fagoté comme une fille, affublé d'un espèce de chapeau à cornes sur la tête ». Je lui demande si c'est lui qui a tué Genhairo. Silence.

Je crois comprendre que je ne pourrais plus rien en tirer pour l'instant. Elle le niera si je lui demande, mais le décès du doyen de l'expédition hante clairement son regard. J'y lis également de la culpabilité, certainement face à son impuissance. Je l'oublie parfois, mais c'est vrai que Yume n'est pas une Shinigami à part entière. Quand nous avons nos épées et le Kido, elle doit se débrouiller avec ses neurones et deux morceaux de chewing-gum.

Je soupire. A l'instar d'Ocha, je sens le mal de crâne me guetter face à l'afflux de pensées, de théories que j'essaye de synthétiser. Je refuse d'accepter la réalité, pourtant claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Je me lève et prétexte d'aller remplir la gourde au ruisseau pour laisser un peu de tranquillité à ma drôle de patiente. Mais ceci n'est également qu'un prétexte.

A pas déterminés, Hakusho se dirigeait, armé de plusieurs gourdes et de détermination, vers les fourrés à une centaine de mètres de là qui masquaient un petit cours d'eau. Saluant les Shinigami montant la garde en passant, il fronce les sourcils, tentant de s'habituer aux rayons matinaux, signe que le soleil se levait pile en face de lui. Décidé, il s'engagea sur le chemin qu'il avait vu prendre avant lui, seul, il y a quelques minutes de cela, le lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Il ne voyait qu'un seul nom qui, à lui seul, reliait tous les évènements entre eux.

_Magsu._

* * *

><p>J'observais au loin la silhouette de Ha disparaître lentement dans la végétation ambiante. Si je devais certainement avoir mauvaise mine, que dire de lui ? Maigre, blafard parmi les livides, le visage marqué de grosses cernes violacées… C'est vrai que j'ai surtout pensé à moi, pour l'instant. Je travaillais plutôt dans une optique personnelle. Je les sauve et me sauve –littéralement- en même temps, fin de l'histoire. Mais l'ombre décharnée qu'est devenue Ha me fais soudainement prendre conscience que les autres ont été embarqués de force dans cette histoire aussi sûrement que je l'ai été, et qu'ils n'ont pas dus vivre de moments faciles non plus.<p>

Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. Je ne devrais pas avoir de compassion pour eux. Au contraire, je devrais même saluer ce retour de bâton. Vraiment.

_Vraiment ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, 7h00 AM<strong>_

-Capitaine ! Capitaine Ukitake !

L'homme à la soyeuse chevelure blanche s'arrêta, s'entendant ainsi apostrophé par une voix qui lui était familière.

Kaname Tôsen, le droit dirigeant de la neuvième division se hâtait vers lui.

-Je vous cherchais justement, informa l'aveugle

-Tôsen-san ! L'accueillit Jusshiro avec bienveillance, pour quelles raisons auriez-vous besoin d'un vieil homme comme moi ?

Arrivé en face de son homologue, légèrement essoufflé, Kaname effectua un bref salut qui lui fut immédiatement rendu.

-Ukitake-san, j'ai reçu hier dans la soirée un rapport signé de vous demandant l'autorisation de mener une expédition hors du Seireitei…

-C'est exact, affirma son interlocuteur, toujours aussi bienveillant.

-Vous conviendrez que, au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle vont les évènements, et au vu du degré de travail auquel la neuvième division doit faire face –nous sommes en plein bouclage du prochain numéro du Seireitei Magazine-, que je n'ai guère encore eu le temps d'accorder à votre dossier l'attention qui lui est due.

-Bien sûr, Capitaine, répondit Juushiro, un peu surpris, je ne minimise aucunement la charge de travail qui pèse sur vous. Toutes ces années à travailler avec vous nous aurons appris à tous votre conscience et votre méticulosité lorsqu'il s'agit de gérer votre division, il n'y a personne pour le nier.

Tôsen inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour remercier ce compliment inattendu. La gentillesse du Capitaine de la treizième pouvait parfois être désarmante, même pour quelqu'un aussi peu scrupuleux que lui.

-Je m'interroge malgré tout : certains préposés aux enquêtes de ma division ont reçus une note très tard dans la nuit –ou très tôt ce matin-, les enjoignant à se préparer le plus vite possible pour une mission sur le terrain, commanditée par vos bons soins. Or, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le Capitaine de la neuvième division, que _je_, dois être consulté avant chaque initiative de ce genre. Je suis responsable de la sécurité ici.

-Je le conçois parfaitement. Toutefois, avec l'appui du Capitaine Kuchiki, j'ai obtenu une autorisation du Sotaicho, me délégant certains pouvoirs.

-Comment ? Une délégation, vous dites ? interrogea l'aveugle, poliment surpris en apparence, mais dont l'esprit fonctionnait avec frénésie derrière ses lunettes.

-Tout à fait. J'ai reçu un papillon de l'enfer pour le moins inquiétant de mon lieutenant. Malheureusement, cela confirmait bien l'impression que j'ai eue tout au long de cette semaine… La sixième division se charge des principaux préparatifs, mais Bya-kun m'a d'ores et déjà assuré que les premiers escadrons seront prêts à partir dans la matinée.

-Les premiers escadrons ? répéta Kaname, interloqué. Pourquoi tant de déploiement militaire pour une simple escouade ?

-Aux dires de Kaien, je comprends que l'affaire dans laquelle ces Shinigami sont mêlés est beaucoup plus sérieuse que ça, fit le plus âgé, ajoutant pour lui-même : oh oui, beaucoup, beaucoup plus sérieuse…

Tôsen observa Ukitake, resté perplexe après sa dernière phrase, main sur le menton et comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je comprends l'urgence de la situation, fit-il semblant d'approuver, pardonnez mon hésitation, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'agissait d'une cause juste.

-Voyons Capitaine ! S'offusqua Juushiro, ne vous blâmez pas pour si peu ! Votre réaction est parfaitement normale, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous informer de la situation en détail!

D'un commun accord, ils cessèrent de tergiverser, chacun ne pensant plus qu'à quitter l'autre rapidement, et se saluèrent cordialement, quittant les lieux pour vaquer à leurs affaires respectives.

« Je dois prévenir Aizen-sama » se dit immédiatement Kaname en repartant.

Il cherchait avec frénésie un moyen de contrer cette initiative, mais si elle venait du Sotaicho, il n'y avait légalement plus de moyen d'opérer. Tans pis, il faudrait utiliser la dernière arme qui était en leur possession, et qui avait fonctionné à chaque fois. Ils auraient à faire usage de la force, qu'importe combien d'autres Capitaines il leur faudrait éliminer pour cela.

A son flanc, il lui sembla que Suzumuchi se faisait impatiente.

* * *

><p>-Vice-Capitaine Shiba, salua Hakusho.<p>

S'il l'avait entendu, Kaien Shiba n'en montra aucun signe extérieur. Il était assis près du petit cours d'eau, un bol en bois à la main lui permettant de rincer le sang qui avait coagulé partout sur son corps.

-Ha Hakusho, répondit le supérieur en se retournant. Prend donc une chaise et assied toi par terre, plaisanta-t-il, tapotant un carré d'herbe à côté de lui.

Il sembla hésiter puis, finalement, pris place aux côtés de son supérieur. C'était toujours étonnant pour lui de voir avec quelle facilité, la familiarité –plus ou moins subtile- de Kaien arrivait à donner confiance à ses hommes. On comprend aisément pourquoi la plupart des gens sous son commandement le voient comme un grand frère pour qui on déborderait d'admiration, cela était dû à son drôle de charisme.

-Shiba-dono, il y a certains points sur lesquels je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous…

-Des points sur lesquels les autres ne doivent pas être informés, je suppose ? fit Kaien, avec un sourire en coin.

Ha lui répondit par un sourire d'excuse, tout en rassemblant ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan par l'homme à côté de lui, qui venait de porter son index à la bouche, lui intimant le silence.

-Je crois que si nous devons parler en petit comité, autant le faire tous ensemble, de manière conviviale. Allez, sortez de là.

Ha se retourna et vit les buissons bouger non loin d'eux. En émergèrent 'Ju et Ocha, se tirant les cheveux et échangeant d'autres amabilités dans ce qu'ils espéraient être un combat silencieux.

* * *

><p>Je sais, on a l'air complètement idiot, l'autre débile et moi –surtout lui- à se battre comme des chiffonniers en espérant être discrets.<p>

Je vous raconte brièvement comment on en est arrivés là ?

Quand j'ai vu Ha partir, je me suis doutée qu'il allait tenter de parler au gradé de la situation.

_Bravoooo, elle sait relier ses neurones entre elle_, me dites-vous, le monsieur en armure rouge (NDGDA : POUR TOI SIPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII).

Eh ben oui, je ne me suis pas laissée avoir, pour une fois. Et je ne me suis pas laissé faire non plus. Me lever a été particulièrement difficile, j'ai eu besoin de beaucoup de carburant pour réussir à me remettre debout.

Ouais, j'ai pris une bouchée de céréales par mouvements. J'avais peut-être l'air d'une otarie boulimique mais qu'importe, au moins j'étais sur pied, et plutôt rapidement. C'est qu'avec tous ces attentats contre ma personne, j'en viendrais presque à développer une endurance normale.

Je dis presque, bien évidemment, parce qu'une algue ambulante qui boite et gémit à chaque pas, ça en dit long sur ma santé physique. Et c'est tout sauf discret. J'ai, visiblement attiré l'attention de 'Ju sur moi. Qui m'a suivit dans les fourrés, en bon emmerdeur qu'il est. Ce type est plus borné qu'une autoroute.

C'est un peu égocentrique de penser que 'Ju me suis pour moi. Je pense que lui aussi a envie de savoir ce qui va se tramer entre Shiba et Ha, par conséquent, ayant eu la même idée presque au même moment, nous nous sommes retrouvés à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il m'a regardé.

Je l'ai regardé.

Il m'a re-regardé.

Je l'ai bousculé.

Il m'a rendu mon geste.

Bref, on a commencé à se battre.

Le fait de s'être fait griller après quelques secondes de combat seulement me confirme que_, non_, nous n'étions pas discrets.

Kaju me file une tape derrière la tête. Je réplique aussitôt par un coup d'épaule qui a dû me faire plus mal qu'à lui. Il continue de m'asticoter. Je réplique. C'est tellement puéril, on dirait deux gamins.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, encore plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être un peu plus optimiste sur mes capacités d'espionnage non ? J'ai réussi à écouter Magsu quoi ! Sans qu'elle ne me surprenne en plus!

Pour en revenir à l'instant présent, je dévisage à mon tour Ha et le Vice-Captain qui nous regardent patiemment. Feignant d'ignorer 'Ju, je l'ignore et avance. C'était sans compter sur son croche-pied. C'était sans compter le fait que je m'accroche à lui comme une fan-girl au Capitaine Kuchiki. Nous voilà à terre tous les deux. Je remarque que Kaien s'est détourné de nous avec un soupir presque désolé, et que les yeux de Ha se font plus insistant. Je n'avais encore jamais vu le haut gradé perdre sa bonne humeur auparavant. Je crois qu'il est temps de redevenir un peu plus sérieux, aussi le saluais-je respectueusement :

-Vice-Capitaine Shiba, articulais-je en m'inclinant humblement.

-Heureux de vous retrouver en forme, Shiba-sama, réagit presque aussitôt l'autre ahuri, en s'inclinant encore plus bas que moi. Je pince les lèvres. Toujours à se faire remarquer celui-là.

_Sauf que dans son cas, 95% du temps c'est pour de bonnes raisons, et que dans le tiens, ça fini à 100% en catastrophe._

Vous êtes tellement impitoyable avec votre pauvre serviteur, homme de fer ! (SIPHIIIIIIII)

Sans plus de pitreries, nous nous avançons et nous asseyons sagement en face de lui, et sommes très vite rejoints par Ha. Je jure que ma sandale a glissé et n'a pas écrasé le pied sans tabi de 'Ju intentionnellement.

Une baffe de Ha et un regard noir plus tard, nous voici plus sages que des images. Nous sommes désormais trois paires d'yeux fixés sur le Vice-Capitaine, que nous observons à loisir. Lui ne nous regarde pas. Il a les yeux tournés vers le ciel et est perdu dans ses pensées. Lui non plus n'a plus ni veste de kimono ni tabis… Il vient à peine d'être soigné, et est semble-t-il venu rincer le sang qui a dû jaillir de ses blessures, maintenant guéries. Je contemple un instant son profil éclairé par le soleil matinal.

Sans virer dans le lyrisme à deux balles, c'est un régal pour les yeux. Le cou est à la fois puissant et gracieux, agrémenté d'une pomme d'Adam dont la protubérance n'est ni trop exubérante ni trop peu masculine. Une mâchoire virile surmontée de lèvres presque trop délicates pour un homme. Un nez droit, si différent de mon pif-patate. Des cheveux noirs qui partent dans tous les sens et qui retombent légèrement devant ses yeux aquarellés, bordés de longs cils. Ais-je omis de vous parler de son tatouage ? Il est situé sur son bras gauche. Une spirale dont la longue traine ouvragée forme les contours de son bras joliment galbé.

Même si la famille Shiba ne fait plus partie de la noblesse aujourd'hui, on se rend compte que c'est du sang tout ce qu'il y a de plus aristocrate qui doit couler dans ses veines. Ce doit être la marque des grandes familles de créer des esprits à la beauté étrangement féminine sans enlever leur virilité pour autant. Hommes de la famille Oomaeda exceptés. Sauf pour leur père, qui n'est pas beau mais garde tout de même ce je-ne-sais-quoi de classe et de charisme qui permet de faire abstraction de cela.

Une main sur mon menton me ramène à la réalité. Le claquement sec de mes dents s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres me signale que je suis restée bloquée sur cette vision, littéralement bouche bée pendant au moins une dizaine de secondes. Ha m'a charitablement remis dans le droit chemin (fermé la bouche), et me propose même un mouchoir pour essuyer un filet de bave à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Merci, ma manche me suffit. J'ai une veste de kimono, moi au moins.

-Em…Fuku-taicho, commençais-je, un peu perplexe à l'idée de le sortir de sa rêverie.

-Mmh ? Émerge-t-il soudainement, oui ? Je t'écoute, Au-Tchad.

-Ocha. Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous vous retrouviez…dépossédés de certaines pièces de vos uniformes ?

-Intéressante question, fit sournoisement mon interlocuteur, et j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir. Cependant, il semble que cette histoire s'imbrique elle-même dans une autre, beaucoup plus complexe d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais c'est un peu là où je pêche. J'ai besoin d'informations qui sont en ta possession pour connecter les points. Et tu auras certainement besoin de mon aide, qu'importe la tâche excentrique que t'as donné un certain homme coiffé d'un bob et chaussé de getta.

Je retenais une exclamation de frustration. Il savait. Comment _pouvait_-il savoir ? Urahara a été exilé, si on apprenait sa retraite il serait normal que tout le Gotei se mette en chasse. Alors comment Kaien Shiba savait-il ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé?

-_Tu as donné ta langue au chat_, Au-chat ? S'amuse-t-il avec sa tête de débile préféré, c'est-à-dire yeux mi-clos, sourcils levés et moue goguenarde.

Cette mimique ponctuant une telle réplique ne laisse pourtant pas de place à l'ambiguïté. _Il sait_. Je ne sais pas comment, mais bordel, _il sait_.

Je suis prise au piège, jetée dans la gueule du Shiba Inu **(2)**. J'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus du crâne, dangereusement estampillée « Magsu Aozora ». J'aurais dû me barrer dès les premiers jets du canon à chewing-gum.

J'ai subitement la vision fugace des pupilles déterminées d'Okikiba.

A côté de moi, je vois Ha et 'Ju s'échanger des regards perplexes, le figuier ne devant certainement rien y comprendre, quand le livre blanc devait essayer de recoller les morceaux.

J'inspire bruyamment une grande goulée d'air. Le soleil est complètement levé à présent.

Lentement, je débute un récit, plus complet et plus proche de la réalité que celui servit à Hak' un peu plus tôt. Je sais qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité.

Yume, cette fois-ci, choisi soigneusement ses mots. Elle devenait un peu plus lucide et consciente, au fur et à mesure que le soleil montait haut dans le ciel. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il lui faudra péniblement avancer sur le chemin qu'elle venait de choisir.

Les cartes sont rebattues. Rien n'est encore joué, ni pour une faction, ni pour l'autre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, 8h00 AM<strong>_

_**Cinquième division, bureau du Capitaine**_

Terriblement excitée, la jeune fille brune courrait le plus vite possible, résistant à la tentation d'utiliser le shunpo. Ses cheveux bruns soigneusement attachés d'ordinaire laissaient s'échapper quelques mèches folles, et ses yeux de la même couleur, brillaient du fait de sa course et de son état d'esprit.

-Aizen-sama ! Aizen-sama !

La petite lieutenante, dans sa précipitation avait dérapé sur le parquet trop bien ciré des locaux, et avait perdu l'équilibre. Alors que sa tête allait heurter le plancher, deux bras puissants vinrent l'attraper par les épaules et la redressèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Oups, fit Hinamori avec un petit rire gêné, on dirait que je me suis encore emportée. Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses, ainsi que mes remerciements, Aizen-sama !

Un sourire vint illuminer le beau visage, si serein de son Taicho.

-Hinamori-kun fais attention, tu aurais-pu te faire très mal! la gronda-t-il gentiment, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler de façon aussi cérémonieuse. Aizen-san ou Aizen-dono me conviennent parfaitement.

-Vous êtes humble, comme toujours, Aizen-sama, sourit Momo en s'inclinant profondément devant cet homme qu'elle admirait. Je suis venue vous prévenir que le Capitaine Tôsen était venu vous présenter en personne la nouvelle formule du magazine édité par sa division. D'après ce qui se dit, il semblerait qu'il veuille vous confier une rubrique ! N'est-ce pas une nouvelle délicieuse ?

-Voyons, Hinamori-kun, il ne faut pas véhiculer tout ces bruits de couloir, c'est très grossier, et cela pourrait mettre l'équipe de Tôsen-san dans l'embarras si on apprenait qu'elle laissait filtrer de telles informations.

-Alors vous allez vraiment avoir une rubrique pour vous dans le _Seireitei Magazine_ ? déduisit la jeune fille, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ah, il semblerait que je me sois vendu tout seul ! Plaisanta Sosuke, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, affreusement gêné de s'être fait avoir.

-Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine, cela restera entre vous et moi jusqu'à une annonce officielle !

-Je te remercie de ta discrétion, ma compétente seconde. Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'aller dire au Capitaine que je suis disponible dès maintenant pour m'entretenir avec lui sur ce sujet –s'il le souhaite, bien entendu ?

-J'y vais de ce pas, Taicho ! répondit vigoureusement la jeune fille. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan sur le pas de la porte, par une dernière injonction de son supérieur :

-Au fait, Hinamori-kun, je compte sur toi pour que personne ne sache rien des visites de notre rédacteur en chef. Ce serait gâcher la surprise aux autres, tu ne crois pas ?

-Vous avez raison, comme toujours ! approuva Momo, se morigénant de ne pas avoir pensé à cela elle-même, je n'en dirais rien à personne, vous pouvez en être sûr. D'ailleurs je m'assurerais que personnellement que vous et Tosen-san soyez tranquilles à chacun de vos rendez-vous.

-Allons, il ne faut pas te déranger pour des futilités pareilles, je sais à quel point tu es surchargée de travail…

-N'ayez crainte Taicho ! s'exclama malicieusement Momo avec un petit sourire, ponctué d'un clin d'œil, ce sera notre petit secret !

Le rire de son Capitaine, si franc et convivial, sonna à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies.

-Comme tu voudras, Momo-chan.

Elle eut sourire de ravissement, un dernier signe de la main, puis disparu derrière la porte. Tandis que ses pas s'éloignaient dans le couloir, il murmura pour lui-même, toute bienveillance envolée :

-N'oublies pas, Hinamori-kun. Ce sera notre _petit secret_ **(3).**

* * *

><p>-…et je crois que c'est peu après ça que vous m'avez trouvée.<p>

Le visage du fuku-taicho affichait diverses émotions. Il donnait l'impression d'être à la fois soulagé, songeur, et soucieux. Soulagé, certainement parce qu'il a maintenant une connaissance suffisamment large des faits pour appréhender le problème dans son ensemble. Songeur car il faut désormais penser à un plan pour régler la situation. Et s'il semble soucieux, j'ai le sentiment que c'est parce qu'i lest en train de se dire que ça ne sera pas de la tarte. Et si ce n'est pas de la tarte, ça n'est définitivement pas mon domaine. Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de douiller moi.

Mmh ? Est-ce que j'ai collaboré ? Si peu…

Paradoxalement, parler encore une fois d'un évènement aussi pénible que la mort de Genhairo me libère. Je revis l'évènement pour la troisième fois, pourtant expier le venin de ce souvenir me fait du bien. Je crache donc littéralement le morceau.

J'ai craché le morceau sur Urahara et sur Yoruichi. D'ailleurs, concernant cette dernière, je crois que les deux gus qui sont installés de part et d'autre de mon auguste personne ne s'en sont pas encore remis. Ha est même complètement incrédule. Il a même eu l'audace de comparer ce que j'ai dit aux divagations d'Iwa sur son horoscope. Tch.

Par contre, je n'ai, encore une fois, pas pu me résoudre de leur parler des étranges patients de Kisuke. Ni des substances de notre accord.

J'ai également dû les débrieffer sur Magsu, avec je dois dire, une certaine satisfaction. Le choc semble énorme pour Kaju, qui est demeuré interdit de longues minutes. Cela n'a cependant en rien surpris notre Vice-Capitaine national. Curieux, d'ailleurs, moi j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient bien lui et la pimbêche.

Malgré tout, je suis contente d'avoir été crue. J'ai redouté, à certains moments du récit, que l'un des trois Shinigami présent me ricane à la figure et me dise qu'il n'a aucune confiance en mes dires. Or, mise à part quelques exclamations et jurons étouffés, il n'y a rien eu de tel. C'est étrange, c'est comme s'ils étaient en train de…de me faire confiance. Et j'avoue qu'instaurer une relation de confiance entre Kaju et moi est une idée qui m'est particulièrement bizarre. Concernant Kaien Shiba…j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il a au moins autant de choses que moi à cacher.

Comme si nos pensées tournées vers lui l'avaient brûlé, il s'arrache brusquement à ses songes, et nous gratifie d'un sourire rassurant. Je me surprends à aimer ce sourire.

-Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de m'attendre ici quelques temps, tous les trois ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai entendu l'histoire de petits nenfants livrés à eux-mêmes dans la forêt, ça s'est fini en chasse aux sorcières **(4).**

**-**T'en fais pas, Aux-châtaignes, je fais l'aller-retour.

Il se lève, désormais débarrassé de toute trace d'hémoglobine, et vigoureux comme s'il eut dormi huit heures. Je lève un regard un peu coupable vers lui. Ouais, c'est exactement ça : je mate. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, occupé à trafiquer quelque chose au niveau de la ceinture.

-Réflexe !

-Aaah !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet ahuri ? J'aurais pu me blesser avec son grand hachoir ! Figurez-vous qu'il vient de me lancer son katana à la figure. Okay, il était dans son étui. Mais ça reste dangereux, on a bien vu ce que ça peut donner une arme, quelle qu'elle soit dans mes mains.

Vu son pouffement de rire à peine dissimulé, 'Ju doit se dire la même chose.

-Voilà, je te confie mon zanpakuto ! Comme ça tu es sûre que je reviendrais !

Je le dévisage, neutre. Son sourire est radieux. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme il en a l'usage, et nous tourne le dos.

-Au fait…heureux de te revoir parmi nous, Ocha-san !

Puis un éclair, et il a disparu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, 8h35 AM<strong>_

_**Cinquième division, bureau du Capitaine**_

_**En italique : une conversation se situant ailleurs, au même moment.**_

* * *

><p>Momo avait respecté son engagement. Personne n'était venu déranger le Maître et son second pendant leur dernier échange. Kaname avait parlé d'une voix plus précipité que son débit calme et grave usuel. La situation était pour lui, extrêmement grave et dangereuse : ils risquaient du fait d'Aozora, de voir leur machination révélée à tout moment.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Ça y est, la liaison est établie. <em>

_-Pas trop tôt ! Ils auraient déjà dû me contacter il y a 13 heures, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fichus, ces guignols ?_

* * *

><p>Aizen posa son gobelet désormais vide. Lorsque l'aveugle lui avait fait part de ses sentiments, il n'avait pas réagi, fidèle à lui-même, il s'était forcé de garder un visage impassible et stoïque. Ce qui ne reflétait pas tout à fait son ressenti intérieur. Il était, à vrai dire, fort amusé du désarroi de son homologue, et l'avait dissimulé tout au long de cette dernière demi-heure, par pur plaisir sadique. Voir Tôsen dans la tourmente était un spectacle rare, et qu'il fallait savoir apprécier.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Est-ce que vous m'entendez, bande de cobayes ambulants ? <em>

_-Ah ! Docteur Globule, c'est vous ?_

_-Qui d'autre pourrait communiquer avec toi de la sorte, espèce de création dégénérée ?_

* * *

><p>-Aizen-sama, que faisons-nous ?<p>

Sousuke se contenta de taper une fois de l'index sur la table. Son interlocuteur compris le message aussitôt, et se saisit de la bouilloire en vue de lui servir une nouvelle tasse de thé. Le binoclard scruta attentivement ses gestes, guettant la moindre hésitation, à l'affut d'un faux pas. Il fut, une nouvelle fois, déçu de constater que Tôsen le servait impeccablement, même gaspiller ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

-Faire ? Que veux-tu qu'il y ait à faire, mon cher Kaname ? Tout se passe selon le plan.

* * *

><p><em>-Excusez la confusion de Magsu. Elle a eu une situation très compliquée dernièrement.<em>

* * *

><p>-Si je peux me permettre, Maître, il me semble que Perle-Lys de Ciel Azuré a ouvertement déclaré la guerre au Gotei. Tous les rescapés feront très vite le rapprochement, d'autant plus qu'il y a apparemment des témoins. Et arrêter Juushiro Ukitake sans utiliser la force –pour ne pas dire, sans <em>tricher<em>- me paraît hautement improbable.

-Et ces gens dont tu fais si grand cas, répondit le génie du mal, évitant délibérément la deuxième partie de la question, que diront-ils? Que diront-ils, en effet, si ce n'est que cette damoiselle est un élément défaillant dans le système du Gotei et qu'il faut, par conséquent, l'éliminer ?

-Si jamais cela arrivait, ils remontraient inévitablement jusqu'à nous.

Aizen repris une gorgée de thé, tout à son plaisir de voir son subordonné patauger. Évidemment, il était le seul à être en possession de toutes les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de la situation. C'était un plaisir privé pour lui de donner des ordres dont il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient pas réalisables. Il aimait planifier, faire le stratège, développer des théories, jauger les forces et les chances de réussites d'un individu ou d'un groupe particulier. Au vu de son intelligence, c'était un passe-temps comme un autre.

Quoique qu'il ne fût pas certain que Gin soit parfaitement ignorant sur la question : les capacités de ce garçon étaient effrayantes.

-Bien, Kaname. Admettons qu'elle se fasse attraper ce qui, au vu de ses étonnants pouvoirs, nécessiterais la mobilisation de pas mal de Capitaines, voire une intervention de Yamamoto lui-même. Si elle venait à parler de la personne qui lui donne des ordres depuis le début, qu'irait-elle dire ?

-Elle dirait, Aizen-sama, que vous lui avez demandé de récupérer le Hogyokou et de s'arranger pour que personne au sein du Gotei n'en sache rien. Et qu'elle a saisit le prétexte de la patrouille pour sortir de l'enceinte du Seireitei et pouvoir agir en toute impunité, sachant qu'ils devaient patrouiller près de la zone visée dans le Rukongai.

* * *

><p><em>-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'objet ? Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai envoyé là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

_-Oui, bien sûr! La localisation du Hogyoku est la partie la plus facile du plan. C'est le reste qui se montre étonnamment difficile à réaliser._

* * *

><p>-Que <em>je<em> lui ai demandé ? répéta le bigleux d'un ton mielleux.

-Hem…eh bien…oui, vous, notre Maître à tous, aux membres de … l'A.C.N.E.

-Tu sais ce que je dis toujours, Kaname. Kyoka Suigetsu**.**

Les sourcils de Tôsen se froncèrent au-dessus de ses yeux sans pupille.

-Voulez-vous dire que jamais vous ne les avez contactés directement ?

* * *

><p><em>-Je croyais que ces ahuris de boutonneux devaient vous aider ? Pourquoi la patrouille n'est-elle pas encore massacrée ? Je pensais que cela serait aisé pour toi de faire passer ça pour un « horrible accident » ! C'était TON idée ! Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir confié cette mission, sinon crois moi, tu seras la première à subir mon courroux. <em>

_-Magsu s'excuse. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. La fille s'est révélée plus dégourdie que…d'ailleurs c'est tellement étonnant…_

_-Les détails de ton incompétence ne m'intéressent pas. Mets la main sur cette perle immédiatement, parce qu'à défaut de cette _perle ci_, je pourrais bien évacuer ma _frustration sur _une autre_. _  
><em>

* * *

><p>-Exactement, Kaname, exactement ! S'enthousiasma Aizen, ravi de montrer son génie. Vois-tu, tandis que moi, je fourni des Arrancars qui manipulent la « petite Maggy » sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, <em>un autre<em> Capitaine, qui poursuit le même but que nous, sans le savoir, nous aide à remplir nos objectifs. Il nous fournit des…_Hollows apprivoisés._

-Ce qui veut dire qu'elle suit les ordres d'un autre Capitaine qui veut s'emparer du Hogyoku, mais que vous avez réussi à la manipuler de sorte qu'elle coopère avec votre armée, sans même savoir que les ordres viennent de vous, compléta son interlocuteur, effrayé par tant de tactique.

Il y eut un blanc.

-Je suppose que l'autre Capitaine en question est…bien sûr, ça ne peut être que lui. Il est, après tout, intiment lié à Magsu Aozora ainsi qu'à Kisuke Urahara, et ce depuis le tout début, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment en est-elle venue à s'associer avec notre armée ?

Aizen vida sa tasse, encore une fois, et se contenta de jeter un regard calme à son subordonné, en lui lançant :

-Encore du thé, s'il-te-plaît Tosen.

La conversation était close, de part...

* * *

><p><em>-…à vos ordres…Mayuri-sama.<em>

_-J'aime mieux ça. Recontacte-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Nemu ! Fin de transmission !_

...et d'autre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukongai, 9H00 AM<strong>_

-Alors, Kaju, qu'elles sont tes impressions sur l'attitude du troisième siège Aozora ?

-Ouais d'abord, tu la kiffes encore, la petite « Maggy » ?

- Yume.

-Hakusho.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des plus ignorants que soit.

-Il est parfaitement au courant, au cas où ton cerveau serait parti faire un tour, j'ai dégoisé sur cette histoire pendant environ une demi-heure.

-N'empêche, il n'a pas eu la chance de vivre les évènements de l'intérieur comme toi. Soit dit en passant, je suis impressionné par tes capacités d'espionnage. Un navet norfolk, pwfahahahaha !

-Hé…

-Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que t'aurais fait sur le moment. J'ai improvisé comme je pouvais, avec ce que j'avais.

-Mmh…voyons-voir…j'aurais sortit mon zanpakuto et anéanti tout le monde ?

-Oh hé !

-Mouais, ça, ou vu ton profil tu te serais certainement barré en courant _encore plus vite_ et _bien avant_ moi.

-Insidieux serpent. Je crois quand même avoir été suffisamment sûr de moi pour engager le combat en l'occurrence, un petit travail analytique et hop ! A l'assaut !

-Aaaah c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Vous autres, _élus,_ pouvez utiliser la force. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais du genre plus intellectuel…

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je manque de hardiesse au combat-quoique je me soigne-, certes, mais je privilégie avant tout la culture de l'esprit. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de savoir me battre de façon tout à fait respectable.

-Grumblegrrrscrogneugneu…

-Alleeeeez, tu peux l'admettre. Il n'y a aucune honte à constater qu'il y a des gens qui peuvent être autant physiques qu'intellectuels, et être excellents dans les deux. C'est la définition même d'un Capitaine du Gotei.

-DITES-LE SI JE VOUS GÊNE, HEIN !

-Maintenant que tu le dis…

-On a dit pas de méchanceté gratuite, petit bambou !

-Arrête avec ce surnom ! Sinon je…sinon je…

-Tu quoi ? Va me faire mourir d'ennuis avec tes bégaiements ?

- Sinon je vais te tabasser à l'aide de toutes ces gourdes ! Pourquoi les as-tu toutes accrochées à ce bâton d'ailleurs ?

-C'est plus facile à transporter comme ça.

-C'est débile. C'est idiot. C'est moche. C'est laid. C'est glubarg. Tout est glubargh. Les gourglubarg, Mag-glubarg, Yama-glubarg. Et tes gourdes sont gourglubargh.

**-JE VOUS PARLE JE VOUS SIGNALE !**

Ha et moi regardons 'Ju, qui s'est levé d'un coup, interloqués.

-C'est quoi cette association de malfaiteurs, hein ? Depuis quand la ra-thé et toi êtes en aussi bon termes, Ha ?

-'Ju…

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon pote ! L'un de mes plus vieux potes me fait _ça_, à moi !

-Tu lui a fait des avances, pour qu'il se mette dans cet état ?

-Attends, si je ne lui répond pas tout de suite, il va encore s'énerver.

Il prit une grande inspiration et leva la tête vers Kaju, qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui, et dont le visage exprimait rage et incompréhension.

-Puisqu'il faut crever l'abcès…Ichijiku Kaju. Cette jeune marimo empotée et moi sommes amis. Voilà, je crois que j'ai fais le tour de la question.

Ha se rassied. Son calme et son assurance l'ont rendus carrément impressionnant pendant quelques secondes. Et ont pas mal choqués 'Ju. Celui-ci reprend ses esprits et montre qu'il n'en a pas fini avec les railleries.

-C'est _ça _ton explication ? Tu penses qu'avoir échangé deux phrases avec ce machin vert gluant fais de vous des amis ? Pour toi ça suffit à lui pardonner les années de l'académie ?

Machin vert gluant ? Il me prend pour Flubber ou quoi ?

-Lui pardonner les années de l'académie ? répète Ha, incrédule. Ton raison est à l'envers 'Ju. C'est nous qui devons nous excuser de ton comportement odieux pendant nos études, pas Yume.

-C'est quoi ce revirement soudain de situation ? S'exaspérait Ichijiku, pourquoi soudainement je vous trouve en si bons termes ?

-Yume est mon amie. On se connait très peu, mais nous serons très vite copains comme cochons. Point barre.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, tout ce temps. Tu enfiles ton costume de chevalier flamboyant bien tard, tu ne trouves pas ? Où bien les algues ont envahies son cerveau au point qu'elle en fasse une confusion sur le temps ?

-Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé, les mâââââles dominants, intervenais-je, plus blasée que jamais, je suis là, alors arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas présente.

-C'est frustrant, hein ? Intervint 'Ju d'un ton cassant.

Pfeuh, c'est pas beau d'être rancunier.

-Cette relation, articula Ha avec une lenteur délibérée, ne regarde que nous. Je suis désolé, 'Ju, si tu es frustré à cause de ça. Mais quelles que soient les raisons de ton blocage, si tu n'as pas le courage de les exprimer, tu te condamne toi-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais le traumatisme semble tellement fort pour toi que si tu ne le surmontes pas, il va handicaper tout au long de ton parcours comme Shinigami.

Pour la première fois, je vois sur le visage de Kaju quelque chose qui ressemble à…de la _réflexion _passer.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller plus avant dans notre conversation. Kaien Shiba revient enfin, s'avançant dans les fourrés.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques minutes plus tôt…<strong>_

-Toile noire et blanche ! Les 22 points ! Les 66 couronnes et ceintures ! Empreintes – foudre distante – grand sommet – terre entourée – cache dans la nuit - la mer de nuages rempli le grand cercle et vole à travers les cieux. Hado numéro 77. Tenteikura !

-Kaien-kun ? C'est toi ?

-Ukitake-san, répondit sobrement le lieutenant.

-Pardonne mon impolitesse, Kaien. Mais au vu des récents évènements, je préfère m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de toi…les derniers contacts que je croyais avoir eu avec toi ont été falsifiés...Alors je dois te demander quelle…hum…quelle est ma…marque de shampooing préféré ?

-Shini-ng Gnioop, donnez à vos vieux cheveux le coup de punch dont ils ont besoin ~~ ! Chantonna le Shinigami, retenant un rire démoniaque.

-Aaaah Kaien-kun ! Le nom de la marque aurait suffit ! Gémit le Capitaine, à des kilomètres de là, enfouissant sa tête sur son bureau, embarrassé.

-J'ai voulu vous faire plaisir, taquina son interlocuteur. De toute façon cela ne peut-être que moi. Combien de Shinigami capables de créer une teitenkura ciblée, réduite à une seule personne, permettant aux deux parties de communiquer, connaissez-vous ?

-J'oubliais presque que tu étais connu pour être un génie à l'académie, rit Jushiro. Oh mais, se reprit-il soudain grave, nous n'avons pas le temps d'échanger ces plaisanteries. J'écoute ton résumé de la situation. N'aie pas peur de me parler, je suis seul dans le bureau d'Ugendo.

-Très bien, Capitaine. Ecoutez-moi très attentivement. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire n'est que pure vérité…

…

-Hm, voilà qui est étrange, murmurait le gradé aux cheveux blanc, une main au menton, l'air pensif. Tu me dis que cet étrange adversaire a gardé son visage caché tout le long ?

-Pas si mystérieux que ça, souligna Kaien, j'ai nettement entendu quelqu'un hurler « Dordoni » avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Cela pourrait être son nom. Il avait des habilités similaires à celle d'un Shinigami, d'un Shinigami puissant qui plus est. Je partais sur une piste d'un groupe de déserteurs…

-Déserteurs qui voudraient prendre leur revanche, et seraient liés à Magsu Aozora, compléta Ukitake.

-Voilà. A ce propos, Capitaine…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kaien-kun, l'interrompit Juushiro, d'un ton nettement plus ferme que son intonation douce habituelle. Je saurais faire la part des choses, et en informer le Capitaine Commandant…disons…en _conséquence. _

Shiba laissa échapper un petit rire. Ne jamais oublier quel tacticien Ukitake était. C'était que son air doux trompait tellement de gens…

-Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, Capitaine.

-Nous nous comprenons toujours parfaitement, répondit son supérieur, soulagé de la confiance et du soutien infaillible de son second.

-Puisque c'est entendu, alors j'attends les renforts avec mes hommes. Après…je suppose que la partie commencera seulement. Je vous enverrai un message si les choses bougent. D'ici là portez vous bien, Capitaine.

-Merci, Kaien-kun. Fais attention à toi aussi…

Le lieutenant coupa le lien qui avait permis aux deux hommes de communiquer. Un sort de kido un peu modifié, très complexe. Pas pour lui. Nés esprits puissants, la famille Shiba avait toujours eu beaucoup de facilités dans les arts démoniaques. N'avaient-ils pas été, n'étaient-ils pas toujours les artificiers du Roi?

Il soupira, abandonnant un moment, le visage tranquille et confiant du leader qu'il était. Sa conscience le tiraillait. Était-ce bien d'avoir menti au Capitaine, par rapport à ce qu'il savait – ou devinait plutôt- des agissements de Yoruichi ? Aurait-il dû inquiéter son supérieur et ami en lui parlant des étranges traces de Reiatsu, beaucoup trop sauvages pour de simples Shinigami déserteurs ? Et ce groupement qui avait l'air si organisé, on aurait presque dit une armée…

Il secoua la tête. Inutile de se préoccuper de ces détails pour le moment. Il avait encore quelque chose à accomplir. Et ce genre d'épopée mériterait d'être préparé comme elle se devait, avec le soutien qu'il faudrait.

Il reprit la direction du ruisseau où il avait laissé ces trois jeunes compagnons en devenir. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'avec eux, il en ressortirait quelque chose de bon. Mais avant de se mettre en chasse…

-Je crois qu'une petite visite s'impose…sœurette.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Retour au temps présent,<strong>_

_**Rukongai**_

Le Vice-Capitaine nous a demandé de réunir tout le monde. Il est revenu vers nous, près du ruisseau, nous trouvant en grands conciliabules sur les points évoqués plus haut. Il avait les traces d'un teitenkura sur le corps, et nous a annoncé qu'il avait de grandes nouvelles.

Il a dit _grandes_. Pas bonnes. Grandes. Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer au Seireitei, moi…

Je réprime un frisson, que je parviens à grand peine à cacher. Quoique ce ne fut pas nécessaire de le dissimuler, constatais-je, en voyant 'Ju et Yume s'asticoter l'un l'autre. Avec eux deux lancés comme ça, ils arrivent sans peine à retenir toute l'attention des Shinigami alentours. Je remarque d'ailleurs que cette fois Ocha lui tient tête sans lâcher le morceau. Et 'Ju, visiblement très remonté, joue le jeu et est déterminé à gagner le match de…de quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Je les contemplais s'engueuler encore un moment, puis mon attention fut détournée par le lieutenant, juché sur une haute souche vacillante, l'air aussi tranquille que s'il eut été les deux pieds fermement posés sur le sol. Le silence se fait automatiquement. Même les deux perroquets alcooliques à côté de moi ont fermés leurs becs. Compréhensible, Kaien Shiba dégage en cet instant un charisme incroyable.

Je l'écoute patiemment énoncer ce à quoi je m'attendais. Nous serons bientôt rejoints par des groupes en provenance de quatrième, sixième, et treizième division. Après soins, la mission continuera pour tous ceux désirant la continuer. Ou presque. Notre haut gradé se tait, et nous annonce finalement qu'il ne sera plus le leader de la mission. Exclamations indignées de part et d'autres, alors qu'il tente de s'expliquer.

-Le Vice-Capitaine Kotetsu sera infiniment autant à sa place que moi dans ce rôle. Considérez-là comme dépositaire de l'autorité du Capitaine Unohana.

Le silence se fait brusquement, comme si l'ombre de ladite femme planait soudainement au-dessus de cette matinée ensoleillée. Ça, c'était très finement joué, Vice-Capitaine…un bon moyen de faire taire les contestations. Surtout que nous autres, à la treizième division, avons toujours entretenus de bons rapports avec les guérisseurs : ils prennent soin de notre Ukitake national, et pour cela leur art mérite qu'on les respecte.

…

De toute façon personne ne voudrait avoir sur le dos une Capitaine aussi effrayante ! Voilà, je l'ai dit, elle me fait peur, vous êtes contents ?

-Nous ne serons pas séparés longtemps, poursuit Kaien, je vous promets de vous revoir tous à la fin de la semaine. Un plus grand nombre de Shinigami nous permettra de couvrir une surface plus large, et de finir ainsi la patrouille dans les temps. Nous sommes tous des soldats du Gotei 13 avant tout, pas vrai ?

-Vice-Capitaine…Monsieur…s'émeuvent les combattants autour de moi.

Drôle d'atmosphère, je dois dire. Sevrée par la colère contre l'ennemi, plombée par les cadavres de nos compagnons, illuminée par notre charismatique lieutenant… Dire qu'au départ, c'était presque une réunion de la Ligue pour la Lutte Contre Les Vendeurs de Thé. Je me comprends…

Leur attitude a-t-elle changé envers Ocha ? Je ne saurais le dire…si leur meneur n'est plus là pour ouvrir les hostilités, les regards froids et les chuchotements ont été bons trains depuis sa soudaine réapparition. Les crétins, pensais-je, serrant inconsciemment les points, sont-ils au moins conscient qu'elle vient de leur sauver la vie ?

Mon attention est captée par un bruit à mes pieds. Ocha vient de s'y effondrer, le nez dans la terre, les yeux fermés.

-Tiens, la gourdasse est tombée toute seule **(5),** commenta 'Ju de façon à peine audible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil perplexe aux ustensiles qui étaient encore en ma possession, accrochés à mon bâton.

-L'autre gourdasse, ricana-t-il, tandis que je comprenais _enfin _la blague.

Mon attention s'est détournée quelques instants, et voilà que l'assemblée déjà se dissout. Je n'ai pas entendu la fin. Je jette un coup d'œil furieux à Kaju, qui reste indifférent. Oh l'influence que ces deux là commencent à avoir l'un sur l'autre…

Ha fut interrompu dans ses réflexions intérieures par un signe de Kaien Shiba, lui intimant de venir. Ou plutôt _leur_ intimant de venir.

Une fois réunis autour de lui, il fixa tour à tour Ichijiku, Ocha et Ha, puis leur demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Un thé en famille, ça vous dit ?

* * *

><p>-Gneeeuuhhh…<p>

-…Iwa…

-Gnééééééé ?

-…Tu es ridicule.

Narusegawa Kito, Shinigami de la première division, regardait son collègue qui bavait littéralement devant le décolleté avantageux d'Isane Kotetsu. La jeune fille était grande, très grande, mais qu'à cela ne tienne : Iwa semblait penser que son allure d'armoire à glace serait parfaitement adaptée. Tandis que la lieutenante examinait et guérissait les blessures les plus sérieuses en priorité, Rocky Iwa matait. Et ça l'agaçait sérieusement. Bon, d'accord. Lui aussi, avait profité du spectacle un peu. La grande taille n'était pas si handicapant que cela, surtout qu'elle compensait à côté…un visage mignon aux lèvres pleines, de grands yeux poupins…une coupe garçonne avec une mèche tressée qui donne un côté cool et dynamique à ces cheveux argents… Et puis, un bonnet de soutient gorge, légèrement à découvert au moment présent, qui était plus qu'appétissant…

Hah ! Il se reprit de justesse, secouant la tête avec frénésie. Bon dieu, comme si c'était le moment de fantasmer sur les infirmières ! Il y avait plus grave à gérer pour l'heure. Shiba-san était parti il y a peu, et il lui avait confié à lui, dixième siège de la première division, de seconder le mieux possible l'équipe nouvellement constituée et menée par Kotetsu fuku-taicho. Et il remplirait sa fonction avec devoir et honneur.

…

Mais pas tout de suite, songea-t-il, en se replongeant avec un plaisir coupable dans la contemplation du clivage convoité. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu…

* * *

><p>-Donc les coordonnées sont 64-12-44-6-W, c'est bien ça ? interrogea Ha, d'une voix tranquille, comme s'il était en train de demander l'heure.<p>

-Exactement ! Il y aura une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, certainement plus, puisque nous devons nous faire discrets.

-Assurément.

Gné ? Assurément quoi ? Depuis quand Ha fait-il preuve d'autant d'assurance ? Qu'il fasse le malin. J'ai tout vu, tout à l'heure, quand le V-C a proposé à tout ceux qui ne voulaient pas aller jusqu'au bout de rentrer au Seireitei. Vu la tête qu'il tirait et les tremblements de son bras, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait céder. Il s'en est fallut d'un cheveux. On en fera peut-être un gaillard courageux, avec le temps.

Hm ? Et moi ? De quoi, où étais-je tout ce temps ? Il faut bien que je passe le relai de la naration de temps en temps, non ? Sinon vous finiriez par vous lasser. Pendant que les Shinigami déferlaient en masse, moi j'ai ramassé mon bordel, préparé quelques provisions, me suis lavée, ait goûté, et tadaaahhh !

Vous pensiez que je réussirais à semer tout le monde pour me lancer en vitesse à la recherche de Jinta ? Hahahah, que nenni ! L'anticonformiste est de retour ! J'ai une petite dizaine de vie à sauver, et là, tout de suite, je me dirige vers la maison du lieutenant en comité réduit, pour aller y déguster un bon thé.

Combien vous parriez que Magsu aura trente fois le temps de me doubler ? J'ai bien expliqué la situation à Kaien Shiba, mais il s'est contenté de me reprendre son épée et de m'assurer que j'allais « adorer sa famille ». J'ai très peur.

Non, sans rire, là les choses commencent à devenir un peu flippantes. Recevoir un coup de main, je dis pas. Mais il faut aller chercher la main d'œuvre plus loin dans le Rukongai. Et que font les Shinigami, quand ils veulent se déplacer mais qu'ils sont très pressés ? Bonne réponse ! Ils shunpotent mon pote !

Voilà, vous avez compris le problème. J'ai du mal à marcher comme mes congénères les bipèdes, sans me ramasser tous les deux pas. Alors utiliser le shunpo, vous pensez-bien…

J'ai tenté d'expliquer ce détail au Shiba Inu pour pouvoir les esquiver, mais il m'a assuré qu'il connaissait un très bon moyen qui me permettrait de voyager avec eux. Je critiquais Hakusho plus haut, mais pour le coup, je vais vous dire, je n'ai pas peur. Je flippe littéralement ma race.

Point positif, j'ai réussi à remettre en ordre le sac que Kisuke m'a pondu, et j'ai même pris le soin de reprendre l'Ecto, cette machine infernale, que jamais plus je n'utiliserais. Enfin, du moins je l'espère…

C'est donc lavée, décoiffée et non-armée que je me prépare, une fois de plus, à faire des choses que je devine dangereuse. Je regarde d'un œil critique, Kaju arranger sa ceinture de kimono pour que le nœud qui maintient sa nouvelle veste fermée soit parfait. Tellement superficiel… Aah, il me fait l'attaque de l'œillade qui tue. Ce garçon est définitivement un cas désespéré.

-C'est bon pour vous ? Interroge la voix fringante du V-C, sortant de nulle part pour donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ha, qui notait (encore) quelque chose dans son carnet.

-Hinhin, répond celui-ci distraitement, nous partons quand vous voulez fuku-taicho.

-Dans ce cas, messieurs, j'aimerais que vous partiez devant. Il sera plus difficile de nous repérer ou de nous suivre, si nous sommes deux groupes de deux voyageant avec quelques minutes d'intervalle, plutôt qu'un groupe de quatre. Le chemin par les coordonnés que je vous ai indiqué est…disons peu orthodoxe, mais il est sûr et très peu connu.

-Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, assura calmement Ha. L'orientation a toujours été une de nos spécialités à l'Académie, pas vrai, 'Ju ?

Celui-ci regarde son ami, partagé entre l'exaspération du fait de leur précédente discussion, et la joie que lui procurait ce souvenir. Finalement, c'est la nostalgie qui prend le pas sur sa mauvaise humeur, et il sourit franchement à Hakusho, tendant sa main pour qu'elle s'entrechoque avec celle de son camarade. Je crois qu'il va enterrer la hache de guerre pour les heures à venir. Ça n'est pas plus mal pour lui, d'apprendre à grandir un peu…

Je regarde les deux imbéciles heureux saluer Shiba, et disparaître presque immédiatement après dans ce que je devine être un shunpo parfaitement maîtrisé.

Un détail attire soudainement mon attention. C'est bien beau, de partir en shunpo, tralalala, chantonnant parmi les fleurs sous le ciel bleu, etc. Mais et moi, dans cette histoire ?

Je me tourne vers Kaien et le regarde, impassible. Il me gratifie d'un petit sourire et s'exprime enfin :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, O-château, nous parviendrons à les suivres sans mal. Je crois savoir que tu ne maîtrises pas encore le shunpo (je retiens un esclaffement. Pas encore. Nan mais comme si un jour c'était possible quoi…), mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux te faire voyager avec moi.

Yume regarda avec méfiance le lieutenant, craignant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Presque contre sa volonté, elle laissa échapper sèchement :

-Non.

Loin d'impressionner son interlocuteur, le sourire de celui-ci se fit encore plus large, et plus prédateur. Comme s'il appréciait d'être mit au défi.

-Oh que si, jeune fille. Je pars en shunpo, et toi, tu m'accompagnes, dussè-je t'y traîner de_ force_.

-Plus personne ne m'a portée depuis que je suis capable de marcher, et c'est très bien comme ça.

-Le temps malheureusement nous presse, et il faudra que tu fasses une exception.

Kaien s'avança d'un pas. Ocha tiquait, face à la détermination, à l'opiniâtreté que l'homme en face d'elle mettait à se mêler de ses affaires.

-J'ai le mal des transports.

-C'est le lot de tous les dragons slayers **(6).**

-Je vais vous vomir dans les cheveux.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je vais paniquer, me débattre et nous faire tomber tous les deux dans un abîme profond au fond duquel nous serons empalés par des pieux aiguisés fortuitement placés là.

-C'est pas grave.

-Mon poids va vous retarder, nous serons trop lourd pour marcher dans l'herbe ou sur des rochers sans tout écraser, et nous finirons par mourir enfoui sous des sables mouvants après une longue, loooongue agonie.

-Rien~à~faire, chantonna-t-il, s'approchant encore plus, une lueur qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Yume dans le regard.

Alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à continuer d'énoncer toutes les bonnes raisons qui les empêcheraient de voyager ensemble en toute sécurité, elle fut soudainement prise de vitesse par un mouvement du lieutenant. En un éclair, il s'était déporté derrière elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de son dos.

Ocha tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche pâteuse et l'estomac noué, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre. Au moins ne la mit-il pas sur son dos à la façon d'un sac de pommes de terre. Néanmoins, il était un soldat : il ne la porta pas délicatement comme on porte une mariée non plus.

Il attrapa Yume par les hanches, et la souleva au dessus du sol d'une dizaine de centimètres. Celle-ci commençait déjà à battre ses pieds dans les airs, pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise du lieutenant, mais il resta imperturbable. Lentement, très lentement, il entreprit ensuite de la faire redescendre, mais il ne la déposa pas à terre. Il superposa ses pieds sur les siens, comme le faisait votre père quand vous étiez petits. Une incantation de kido qui lui chatouilla l'oreille fit deviner à l'algue Nori que son séquestrateur venait de s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger du voyage. Elle ne protesta plus cependant, troublée par la proximité dérangeante et inhabituelle qu'il venait d'installer entre eux. Proximité qu'elle ne trouvait pas désagréable pour autant. Juste…perturbante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, en raffermissant sa prise sur ses hanches, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Le vent siffla à ses oreilles, et Yume eut l'inédite impression qu'on venait de la décoller du sol.

* * *

><p>Bon, je l'avoue : ce n'est pas si mal que ça finalement.<p>

J'ai une grosse appréhension quant au mode de déplacement, j'ai toujours pensé que le shunpo, à l'instar du grand huit, me ferait dégobiller mon déjeuner. Je suis ravie et surprise de pouvoir vous annoncer que non.

J'en regretterais presque de ne pas savoir me déplacer comme ça, moi. Tout est parfait. J'expérimente une sensation de légerté inédite pour une sédentaire comme moi. C'est difficilement descriptible, mais pour vous je vais quand même essayer.

Le déplacement en shunpo, c'est un peu comme être en apesanteur. De temps à autre, je ressens les vibrations du sol sous les pieds du lieutenant lorsqu'il reprend appui et élan, mais ces secousses fugaces ne sont là que pour le décorum. Une fois propulsé, on a l'impression de glisser dans les airs, complètement libéré des lois de la gravité. De filer plus vite que le vent. Il n'y a plus que vous, masse mobile atteignant une vitesse telle que le reste du paysage semble s'être figé. Et une fois le point culminant de la vitesse et de la hauteur atteint, vous êtes au sommet du monde, au milieu du ciel, surplombant le paysage autant que vous-même êtes surplombé par l'immensité de la voûte infinie. Je me suis régalée, tout au long du voyage, à admirer ces coins reculés du Rukongai où rarement on aperçoit âme qui vive. Une chaîne de montagnes aux sommets glacés, des prairies vertes, des vallées veinées de rivières, sont quelques uns des innombrables décors sur lesquels je suis restée admirative. Les commentaires du Vice-Capitaine à mes oreilles valaient le voyage eux aussi.

J'ai cru que je trouverai le voyage infiniment long. C'est l'inverse finalement qui s'est produit. Il a été insupportablement cours. Je ne m'en rends pas compte, mais déjà nous sommes à l'arrêt. Cette fois-ci, le V-C a posé ses tabis sur le sol herbeux pour de bon. Au loin, deux silhouettes couchées dans la végétation m'indiquent que Ha et 'Ju sont certainement en train de regarder les nuages. C'est vrai que la journée a été radieuse jusqu'à présent, et le temps incite fortement à la détente. Et pourtant, quelque chose me souffle à l'oreille que le répit est sur le point de se terminer.

Lentement, comme s'il redoutait que je me mette soudain à lui hurler dessus, Shiba-san relâche l'emprise physique qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je crois que je l'entends mettre fin à son sort de kido, mais j'y prête à peine attention. Je suis encore trop grisée, et je pense qu'il me faudra encore quelques minutes pour atterrir complètement.

Je repose précautionneusement mes pieds sur le sol, et jette un coup d'œil inquiet au lieutenant. Pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu à faire un grand effort pour traîner ma masse imposante sur des dizaines de kilomètres : il n'est même pas essoufflé.

-Le voyage a-t-il été agréable ? interroge-t-il, en imitant le ton d'un Stewart.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser glisser un sourire en coin. Ce mec est aussi intenable qu'incorrigible. Me rappelant soudainement de ma place, je m'incline respectueusement et prononce d'un ton peut-être moins mécanique qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Je vous remercie, Shiba fuku-taicho.

Il ne me répond que par son sourire caractéristique, et m'enjoint à aller en direction des deux clampins installés au loin. Je lui emboîte un pas encore hésitant, déstabilisée par les pulsions de mon cœur, plus frénétique qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être l'euphorie du voyage qui n'est pas encore passée ?

Je hausse les épaules pour moi-même, et me remet en mouvement. C'était passager, certainement.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est. Que. Ce. Putain. De. DELIRE ?<p>

Tiens, vous êtes encore là vous ? Vous vous accrochez dites-donc ! Ce sont nos cris d'étonnements qui vous ont fait revenir ?

Nous avons retrouvés Hakusho et Kaju en train de se prélasser dans l'herbe, un brin d'herbe à la bouche, comparant la forme des nuages « Un lapin, chef ! » **(8) **(CHAUSSYYYYY), puis « Une tortue ninja », «Des nunchakus », etc… C'était mignon, au début. Et puis, arrivés au « décolleté de Matsumoto », le V-C a décidé de les sortir de leur rêverie.

A suivit le compte-rendu du voyage, détection des anomalies, et bla, et bla, et bla…Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas rempli de rapport sur la situation…Est-ce que Yamamoto risque de m'en tenir rigueur à mon retour ?

Tandis que je philosophe sur cette question mettant en jeu ma survie, notre petit groupe progresse parmi les hautes herbes, dans lesquelles quelques gamins s'amusent. Leurs vêtements simples m'indiquent que nous devons nous trouver dans un quartier du Rukongai de catégorie moyenne, ni trop riche, ni trop pauvre, et en prime certainement pas très dangereux. Un soulagement donc. Un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'on n'atterrisse dans le Zaraki. Brrr.

Je remarque que la végétation se fait moins drue plus avant. Les alentours semblent plus peuplés, et la nature se fait plus disciplinée. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que notre destination soit bientôt en vue. Le V-C se dirige effectivement vers une bâtisse de style traditionnel, pas très grande mais majestueuse de par son architecture. Seul détail détonnant dans cet ensemble : une cheminée installée _à côté_ de la maison. Grande et longue, elle émerge de la terre et domine le paysage alentour. Mais est-ce vraiment une cheminée ? Du coin de l'œil, je constate que Ha est également en train de faire un blocage dessus.

Je me demande vraiment qui peut bien habiter là.

Je jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à Shiba-san. Boire le thé en famille..._noooooooooooooon_...

Nous nous avançons jusqu'au perron, et Kaju ouvre la bouche, certainement pour interroger Shiba-dono sur cette question qui nous taraude tous les trois. Il n'en a pas le temps. Dans un fracas assourdissant, la porte s'est ouverte et une masse imposante à foncé droit sur nous. Ha et 'Ju ont le réflexe de l'esquiver, mais le lieutenant semble être pris au dépourvu.

La chose en question se jette littéralement sur Kaien, et nous pouvons enfin la détailler. Un jeune garçon, plutôt grand, aux longs cheveux noirs désordonnés. Son front est entouré d'une sorte de bandage vert émeraude. Et il est…pendu au cou du lieutenant.

-ONNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN ! hurle-t-il, des larmes s'écoulant à flot de ses yeux.

J'échange un regard stupéfait avec Ha, qui lui-même partage son incrédulité avec Ichijiku. Grand frère ?

-Oïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï, Ganju, tu m'étrangles ! Se plaint notre supérieur, le teint virant au violet.

-Ugh ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! se reprend le dénommé Ganju, lâchant le col de Kaien comme s'il venait de se brûler et reculant précipitamment.

Cet ahuri ne regardant pas où il allait, c'est évidemment ma pomme, encore en plein milieu du passage souvenez vous, qui vient à entrer en collision avec l'arrière de son crâne bandé.

-Aïe ! Protestais-je, les mains sur mon nez endolori, qui se trolliserait certainement encore plus après ça.

-Mmmhhhhh ?

L'air suprêmement dédaigneux, ledit « frère » se tourne vers moi. Je peux détailler son visage à loisir, et constate qu'il n'a rien en commun avec les traits gracieux de son parent. Sauf les yeux, d'une forme différente, mais tout aussi verts, dotés de cils épais.

-Un problème ? T'es qui, toi d'abord ?

-Curieux, pour quelqu'un dont le « frère » est haut gradé au Seireitei, de ne pas reconnaître un uniforme de Shinigami quand il en a un devant les yeux, pestais-je, répondant à son regard courroucé par le mien, indifférent.

-Tch ! Une algue, même munie d'une bouche, n'a pas à s'adresser au grand Ganju Shiba-sama avec autant d'arrogance ! Incline-toi, et _peut-être_ consentirais-je à t'excuser.

C'est une blague ?

-Ah ouais ? M'incliner devant quoi ? Le quasi mono sourcil ou la serpillère qui te sert de serre-tête ?

-Ton manque évident de sens esthétique ne te permet pas de comprendre ces choses là. C'est de l'art. Nous sommes une famille d'artistes.

-Plutôt qu'artiste je te considèrerais comme autiste. Je ne veux pas entendre parler de sens esthétique, de la part d'un gars qui se trimballe avec **un sac banane accroché dans le dos.**

-Puisqu'on attaque sur le physique, tu veux commencer par quoi ? Ton pif ou tes cheve- OUAAAAAHHHHH ! ÇA FAIT MAL, NEE-SAN ! Se met soudain à pleurnicher mon adversaire verbal.

***SBAM***

Et pour cause. Ça fait _vraiment _mal.

-Aïe ! Pestais-je, écroulée à terre du fait de la puissance des coups, le nez en sang, j'ai rien faiiit !

-Ouch ! moi non plus…protesta faiblement Ganju, dont la tête baignait dans une flaque de sang non loin de la mienne.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever par moi-même, déjà une main puissante m'attrapais par la peau du cou et me relevait, tandis qu'un spectaculaire coup de pied au ventre rétablissait le plus jeune garçon Shiba sur ses deux jambes. Nous vacillâmes, et à ma grande surprise, commencèrent à nous soutenir l'un à l'autre.

J'observais mon agresseur. Au féminin, s'il-vous-plaît. Une taille moyenne, des traits fins…une poitrine ample, presque entièrement découverte par un haut rouge, orné d'une spirale noire. Elle porte une sorte de jupe fendue sur les côtés, le tout ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination pour deviner ses formes très avantageuses. Comme Ganju, elle a des bandages attachés non seulement dans les cheveux, mais également un peu partout sur le reste du corps. Son corps…je frissonne en constatant qu'à la place de son bras droit était un moignon s'arrêtant à hauteur du flanc. Son bras gauche est tatoué, de kanjis intriguant formant le mot « Ciel ».

Le visage ne laisse place à aucun doute quant à son identité. Les mêmes yeux. Les mêmes cheveux sombres, désordonnés. Tout cela me laisse perplexe, et je me demande combien de membre du clan Shiba me reste-t-il à rencontrer, et si les altercations à venir seront aussi meurtrières.

Je déglutis difficilement en voyant la femme me lancer un air furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, bande de sales voyous ? Un peu de respect quand on se trouve en présence du Grand Chef de la famille Shiba !

-J'allais le dire, entendit-on plaisanter.

La femme se radoucit soudainement. Elle détourne enfin son attention de nous –Ganju et moi avons un soupir de soulagement- et s'adresse au gradé en ces termes :

-Heureuse de te voir rentrer à la maison, grand frère.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir quittée aussi douce, Kukaku, plaisante-t-il. Mais, oui. Moi aussi, je suis heureux de rentrer.

* * *

><p>-Aaaah d'accord ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici !<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons ENFIN passés le seuil de la maison. Le fuku-taicho nous a présenté au reste de sa famille, proprement cette fois-ci. Kukaku et Ganju Shiba. Donc si je fais bien le rapprochement, cela veut dire que le leader du clan serait notre cher lieutenant. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait pour garder de l'autorité sur des fous furieux pareils…

J'ai été surprise une fois arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, de constater qu'il débouchait presque immédiatement sur un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs. Large et éclairé par des lampes étranges, le colimaçon nous a conduit dans un véritable labyrinthe souterrain de pièces, qui avait l'air de s'étendre à des centaines de mètres alentours sous le sol. Le manoir familial de la maison Shiba dans toute sa splendeur, mais enfoui sous la terre. Plutôt original, à l'instar des membres de cette fratrie.

Je n'ai jamais pénétré dans une telle maison auparavant. 'Ju et Ha n'ont cessés de pousser des sifflements admiratifs, et de s'extasier au moindre bibelot ou clignotement de lampe. J'ai cru comprendre que la maison baignait constamment dans des hadous, tous plus élaborés les uns que les autres.

Hum…des gens surdoués en kido…une maison dissimulée dans d'impressionnantes galeries souterraines…où ais-je déjà vu ça, moi ?

Tandis que nous suivions l'infirme, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'inspecter les lieux, et de m'extasier intérieurement devant l'harmonie que présentait la maison. Le style était traditionnel, bien évidemment, digne d'une maison anciennement noble. Ça et là on apercevait des coffres et des meubles, ouvragés et laqués. Le mobilier étalait tout son lustre, divers bois précieux et matériaux rares alliés à des modifications Shinigamesques. Le parquet était brillant et soigneusement entretenu, et les portes coulissantes étaient tendues de tissus précieux. Si j'avais su que le Vice-Capitaine vivait dans un endroit aussi somptueux…

Une fois la maison traversée, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une sorte de grand séjour, à terre sur des coussins, genoux repliés, et réunis autour d'un grand kotatsu. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction que je me suis occupée de la cérémonie du thé, et je m'attelais désormais à remplir les tasses de tout ce petit monde.

Kukaku inspira une longue bouffé de nicotine en provenance de son porte-cigarette, et recracha la fumée par les narines, un sourire qui ne me dise rien qui vaille sur le visage.

-Toi, là-bas ! M'apostropha-t-elle, affalée et impérieuse sur son coussin, quel est ton nom.

-Ocha, répondis-je placidement.

-Ocha…le _thé_…un nom très intéressant…

Elle continua à marmonner dans sa barbe pendant quelques instants, puis elle reprit à l'intention des garçons :

-Et vous, Shinigami ?

-Ha Hakusho.

-Ichijiku Kaju.

-Mmph, Ichijiku Kaju ? répéta l'amputée, c'est difficile à dire comme prénom !

-Tout le monde m'appelle 'Ju, si vous voulez…répondit ce dernier, sur un ton d'excuse, comme s'il était conscient lui aussi que son patronyme avait dû luxer bien des mâchoires.

-Parfait ! 'Ju et Hakusho…j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure que mes sorts de kido vous intéressaient ?

-Vos…vos sorts, Shiba-san ? Bafouilla Ha. Alors ce…c'est…je veux dire, vous inventez réellement vous-mêmes vos sorts de kidos ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est une maison d'artificiers ici, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Personne ne maîtrise mieux les hadous que la famille Shiba ! Nous sommes des créateurs de génération en génération !

-Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi ne pas diffuser ce savoir ? interrogea le garçon aux yeux noirs.

-Oh, mais je les diffuse…ronronna Kukaku, chassant les cendres tombées par mégarde sur ses vêtements. A une poignée d'initiés, cependant…n'est-ce pas…Yoruichi ?

-Absolument.

A la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde, sauf de la famille Shiba, une porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit énergiquement, permettant à ce septième acteur d'entrer.

_Lever de rideau._

* * *

><p><strong>1: Le Kaidou est le Kido médical<strong>

**2: Les Shibas Inu sont tellement mignons...j'étais OBLIGEE :')**

**3: Fufufu, réplique du Roi Lion. De Scar à Aizen, je trouve que ça ne se déplace pas si mal...:p**

**4: Je fais référence à Hansel et Gretel, au conte de fée et au film sorti il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça! :)**

**5: **

**?: MESSIRE, LA GOURDASSE EST TOMBEE TOUTE SEULE!**

**?: Passe moi la gourdasse. J'ai grand soif.**

**Les visiteurs, Jacqouille à Goddefroy. Parfois, j'ai des pulsions, vous savez...  
><strong>

**6: Pour ceux qui lisent Fairy Tail, vous savez que les Dragons Slayers ont tous le mal des transports, récurrence drôle de la série! :p**

**7: Réplique volé à la Septième Compagnie. J'étais d"humeur Comédie Française en écrivant ce chapitre, voyez-vous :p**

* * *

><p><strong>La référence du chapitre dernier était le manga GTO :p Chaussange a réussi à trouver, mais bon, je l'ai aidé quoi...<strong>

***SBAF***

**Aïe. Elle a tout trouvé toute seule, je suis une larve, je n'ai rien à dire, je ferme mon bec et je poste des chapitres T.T**

* * *

><p>Encore un chapitre de terminé, dites-donc! J'espère que personne ne s'est endormi avant la fin! Dans ce cas, confirmez-moi votre réveil en cliquant sur le bouton de review, pour chaque review laissée, un pot d'Haggen-Daz gratuit!<p>

* * *

><p>Et information à part, j'ai écrit, pour passer le temps, un One-Shot (bon, très long, je ne sais pas si cela restera un One-Shot) ayant Kensei pour personnage principal. C'est une School-fic, multipairings, Yaoi, Yuri et Hétéro, toute légère à lire. Mais je préfère vous demander avant si cela vous intéresse, histoire de ne pas déprimer après l'avoir postée :'DDDD<p>

Merci de votre attention à tous, vous êtes formidables, à très bientôt!

***Met l'armure du Chevalier d'Or de la Balance et va défier Batman au ping-pong***


	10. Chapter 10

***toum* tim* toum* *tim* *tam***

***Essaie d'entrer discrètement***

**SBAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Oups.

Loupé.

**Hellooooooo ! **C'est moi** ! NON, **comme d'habitude, je ne suis pas morte**, OUI, **j'ai mis du temps à poster la suite**, PARDON **de vous avoir fait attendre, et** EN PISTE **pour le départ !

**Tôsen :** Juste comme ça ? Pas même une explication à fournir ? Ce n'est pas juste…

Rhaaaarf, lui et la justice…D'ailleurs tu devrais apparaître bientôt, mon grand ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais entre les cours/ le travail/ les problèmes d'orientation/ les problèmes skyzophréniques, le chap', écrit depuis un moment quand même, est à la bourre \o/

**Nnoitra :** et elle sourit. _Ça_, c'est de l'imbécile heureuse.

J'avais prévu une longue absence au vu de mon été chargé, ce qui explique la longueur du dernier chapitre. Cela dit, j'espère qu'il n'était pas trop indigeste quand même, ça restera exceptionnel cette longueur là (voir unique, l'histoire approchant de son terme).

Sauf exception, je devrais m'en tenir à ma volonté première, c'est-à-dire, une fic' à quinze chapitre.

Saurez-vous me motiver à faire plus ? Mfu fu…

***SBAAAFFF***

Aïe…Pardooooon, ouiiiiiin T.T

* * *

><p><strong>MERCI <strong>à la crème de la crème, les super-sayan que sont mes revieweurs,j'ai nommé **Loupiote, Koba54, Siphirith H-V-A-S Jr. ,Geasseur, Chaussy, sasa57, et A. Doctor ! **

**Loupiote :**Yosh ! Meuh noooooon, nous n'avons pas besoin de longues phrases pour nous comprendre, un mot nous permet de laisser filtrer mille émotions ! Et j'ai reçu un tas d'ondes négatives en lisant ton comm', alors merci d'avoir laissé un mot, je suis heureuse que les clins d'œil cinématographiques t'aient parlés ! J'espère que le chapitre sera à ton goût )

**Navire :**Un seul mot d'ordre : COULE ! (t'aime, Chaussy :333 )

**Et comme ça fait longtemps, histoire de vous remettre dans le contexte, p'tit résumé !**

* * *

><p><em>Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire », chargée des comptes rendus, pour une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels.<em>

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont venus chez la sœur de Kaien, Kuukaku, car le manoir constitue une passerelle vers le prochain point d'évolution. Le groupe s'organise, tandis qu'à l'extérieur, tous les intérêts se mettent en branle, au Seireitei…_

* * *

><p>Je demeurais bouche bée. Encore. C'est vrai que j'ai eu cette réaction là beaucoup de fois dans l'histoire, mais il faut me comprendre. J'ai enchaîné évènement whatthefuckesque sur évènement whatthefuckesque, et pas la peine de faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais été choqués, bande d'hippocrates !<p>

_On dit hypocrites._

Hippocrates.

Je disais donc, que je n'en revenais pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, la situation avait regagné un peu en normalité (mis à part Kuukaku Shiba, femme définitivement hors de toute norme). Bavarder gaiment autour d'un thé, voilà une activité saine et qui m'avait manqué depuis tout ce temps. Un panache de fumée et une porte qui s'ouvre plus tard, me voilà rappelée à la dure réalité de ma nouvelle vie de cinglés.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'étais pas attendue à voir Yoruichi réapparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Et je n'ai pas oublié la façon avec laquelle Kaien Shiba l'avait regardée, en des temps bénis où elle ne représentait pour moi qu'un simple chat errant. Même moi j'arrive à faire quelques conjectures dans ma lente caboche. Le gradé avait l'air de trop bien accepter tout ça pour que ça ne dissimule pas un ou deux millions de secrets.

Par contre, je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ça.

Revoir Yoru, certes. Mais je parlais de la boule de poils, à l'adorable frimousse féline et aux griffes bien aiguisées (j'en sais quelque chose pour y avoir goûté plus souvent qu'à mon tour).

Or, la porte s'est ouverte sur un tout autre spectacle. Dans l'embrasure, se tenait une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, et dont pourtant je _savais_ -et je l'aurais su même si on ne m'avait pas prévenu-, qu'elle _était_ Ru. Élancée, la peau basanée et de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets. Son visage a un je-ne-sais-quoi de mutin qui rappelle irrépressiblement sa condition féline, et ses prunelles dorées ajoutent à cette impression de malice bienveillante. Elle dégage une impression d'intelligence immédiate, et ses mouvements fluides laissent percevoir les réflexes d'une grande combattante.

Ai-je omis quelque chose dans ma description ? Mmh…oui, oui, messieurs. Les formes. Elle en a, où il faut, bien comme il faut. Satisfaits ?

La nouvelle invitée avançait donc parmi nous, complètement à poil dans le salon.

Pas en fourrure. _A poil._

-Qu'est-ce…commençait 'Ju, le teint virant pivoine.

Kuukaku éclata de rire, exhalant par le nez la bouffée qu'elle avait tirée quelques secondes auparavant.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit remarquer Ha, laconique.

-Sacrée Yoruichi, j'adore quand tu fais ça. Cela dit, tu devrais mettre quelques vêtements, ou ces messieurs risquent de mourir d'hémorragie nasale avant même d'avoir commencés à combattre.

Je vous passe bien sûr le moment où les deux valets bizarres de la famille sont venus fournir des habits à Yoruichi, du reste pas franchement ravie d'avoir à se couvrir.

-Kisuke me laisse me balader comme ça au Shop ! Râla-t-elle, finissant d'ajuster un haut qui me faisait penser à un justaucorps moulant.

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt au son de sa voix. Rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait en étant transformée, et qui pour moi avait un accent résolument masculin. Mélodieuse, joueuse. Cette baraque n'a pas finit de me faire des surprises.

Oui, c'est pour ça que je marque un temps d'arrêt. Je ne relèverai même pas ce qu'elle a dit concernant cet hurluberlu aux bob et aux ghettas, j'avais vu en lui un pervers depuis bien longtemps.

-Hum, hum, intervint Kaien, face au mur depuis longtemps, comme s'il avait sagement deviné ce qui allait suivre. Je ne veux pas jouer les troubles-fêtes, mais est-ce que la séance d'habillage de Shihouin-_sama_ est terminée ?

-Je t'en prie, Kaien, répond Yoruichi, s'affalant avec élégance sur une pile de coussin. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, reprend-t-elle, ponctuant cette phrase d'un clin d'œil sournois en direction de Ha et de 'Ju.

Ces derniers semblent bloqués. Je crois que j'ai buggé aussi en entendant ça. Pour preuve, ma lèvre supérieure ne cesse de se soulever en un tic aussi disgracieux qu'incontrôlable.

_Shihouin ?_

-Vous êtes…YORUICHI SHIHOUIN ?! S'exclama Kaju, se levant complètement pour mieux reculer de quelques pas.

-'Ju, reste calme... commence son ami, le teint encore plus blême que d'habitude -si cela est possible-, visiblement tout aussi secoué par la nouvelle.

-Je vais rester calme, répondit le cinquième siège de la treizième division, le visage soudain fermé, le ton dur. Mais je vais m'en aller d'ici sur le champ. Pardonnez-moi, Vice-Capitaine, poursuivit-il tourné vers Kaien, il semble que je ne sois pas digne de la confiance que vous avez placée en moi en m'appelant ici. Vous m'avez surestimé, je crois que je ferais mieux de rejoindre les autres pour finir la patrouille. Comptez que je ne divulguerait jamais à personne ce que j'ai vu ici, bien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? s'agace Kuukaku mordillant son porte-cigarette, réajustant le bandage autour de son crâne, tu…

Kaien lui lance un regard apaisant, auquel elle répond par un haussement d'épaule. Tiquant toujours, je regarde le Lieutenant se lever et quitter la pièce sur les talons de 'Ju, dont je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre l'ombre jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

Je reste pensive un moment, devenant hermétique à la discussion qui s'entame entre les protagonistes restant dans la pièce. C'est vrai qu'on vient d'enchaîner les nouvelles, non pas surprises, mais coup de poing. Si la personne présente dans cette pièce est bien Yoruichi Shihoin, alors cette histoire prend une ampleur complètement autre, une dimension sans précédent et sans rapport avec ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce personnage, mais j'en ai maintes fois entendu parler, en cours surtout. Elle a toujours été présentée comme le modèle absolu, le maître à copier pour pouvoir atteindre la perfection en matière de vitesse. Elle a modestement été surnommée « Déesse du Shunpo ». Il paraît que le Capitaine Kuchiki l'a eu mauvaise. Il y a tout un folklore qui circule sur les relations conflictuelles qu'ils entretenaient. Son nom a marqué la conscience collective également du fait de sa disparition soudaine, il y a un peu plus de cinquante ans de cela, je crois…Elle était…enfin, elle est l'héritière d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles du Seireitei. Rien que ça. Une personne disparue on-ne-sait-pas-trop-comment, déclarée morte, et qui revient sous la forme d'un chat, on-ne-sait-pas-trop-pourquoi… Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que le bob de Kisuke n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

En regard de tout cela, je ne peux pas blâmer sa réaction, ni la caractériser d'excessive. J'aurais eu la même, voire pire, il y a encore peu. A l'époque bénie où je ne trempais pas dans les affaires et les projets secrets jusqu'au cou. Me concernant, j'ai été trop loin pour ne pas continuer. Et puis j'ai passé un contrat…une fois ma part du marché remplie, j'irais exiger mon dû. Et puis, s'il faut sauver le Seireitei et le monde des esprits en passant…bah, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, s'il n'y a plus de monde, il n'y a plus d'épices pour cuisiner. Et s'il n'y a plus de gens, il n'y a plus personne avec qui partager la gastronomie.

…

Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'avoir cette pensée **niaise** au possible? Ô Dieu de la Déveine, frappez-moi de votre courroux céleste, s'il-vous-plaît, je croie que je perds le sens des réalités.

Sur ces entrefaites, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, dévoilant Kaien et 'Ju, apparemment apaisé. Arf, j'ai demandé une punition, mais je n'en demandais pas tant que ça non plus. Dieu de la Déveine, vous faites encore dans la démesure.

Je fus soudain aspergée d'un liquide transparent, bouillant et parfumé. Compris, je ne pense plus rien.

-Je te parle Yume ! râle Kuukaku, une théière vide à la main, et tu n'es _pas _autorisée à faire des black-out pendant mon temps de parole !

-Au thé…euh, au temps pour moi, marmonnais-je, tentant de deviner en palpant mon visage où se formeront les plus grosses cloques.

J'ai perdu le fil. Autour de moi, je constate que Hakusho, Ichijiku, Kaien, Ganjyu, Kuukaku et Yoruichi se sont installés en cercle, autour de la table basse, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un espace à côté de Hakusho semble m'indiquer qu'une place est là pour moi. Que le regard menaçant du vrai chef de clan Shiba me confirme. Je me dépêche et me lève, nettoyant ma figure à l'aide de mon kimono et m'installe à mon tour.

* * *

><p>-Je m'appelle Shihouin Yoruichi, commence la brune, jouant distraitement avec une pelote de laine.<p>

-Bonjour Yoruichiiiiiii…

***SBAF***

Aïe. C'était plus fort que moi, ça ressemble tellement à une réunion des Shinig-alcooliques anonymes…

-Vous avez dû entendre parler de moi, malgré une absence de quelques décennies au Seireitei…poursuit-elle, espièglement. Je suis partie de mon plein gré pour apporter mon soutien à un ami, pour des raisons qui, si je vous les donnais, vous mettrais tous en danger de mort.

Ou comment jeter un froid sur l'assemblée. Enfin, je dis ça…il n'y a que nous trois, néophytes, qui paraissons étonnés. Aah, la belle bande conspiratrice que voilà…

-Pour faire simple, je suis ici pour aider Ocha, qui aide elle-même Kisuke Urahara à récupérer un objet qui peut faire beaucoup de dégâts s'il est placé entre de mauvaises mains…

-Ne me dites tout de même pas, qu'en plus de la noble disparue, on se retrouve complice d'une histoire impliquant Urahara Kisuke ? S'insurge froidement 'Ju, les mâchoires serrées.

Mmh ? De quoi ? Il aurait un problème avec notre type louche préféré? Je balaye tout ce p'tit monde du regard et voit Kaien et Kuukaku échanger un regard de connivence, du style _« Évidemment qu'ils allaient réagir comme ça_ ».

-Qu'est-ce qui pose problème avec Kisuke ? Interrogeais-je, à voix haute.

Je vis Ha se facepalmer et Ganjyu me regarder, atterré.

-J'oublie, parfois, soupire mon Némésis avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, que tu as une capacité mémorielle inférieure à celle d'une conserve de haricots. Urahara Kisuke. Il est l'ancien Capitaine de la douzième division…

-Aaah…

-...le fondateur et premier président de l'institut technologique du Seireitei…

-Oooh…

-…et a également été condamné à mort pour avoir mené des expérimentations ayant conduit à la perte de centaines de Shinigami, dont trois Lieutenants et quatre Capitaines, achève glacialement 'Ju.

-Il ne les a pas tués, répliquais-je sèchement, l'image des patients d'Urahara m'ayant si souvent hanté l'esprit venant se greffer de nouveau sur ma rétine.

-Le Central 46 ne partage pas ton avis. Et moi non plus.

-Je me tape bien de l'opinion de l'un comme de l'autre.

-Que tu aies un avis ou non sur la question ne change rien à la réalité des faits. C'est un _assassin._

Je me retiens à grande peine de ne pas me lever pour saisir cet abruti par le col et le rouer de coups. Non pas que j'ai une chance d'arriver jusqu'à lui sans me rendre ridicule d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais ses mots me piquent tellement au vif que j'ai du mal à rester en place. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je défends Urahara avec tant d'ardeur. Je_ sais _qu'il n'a rien fait de tout ça, je l'ai vu. Je suis également consciente de son intellect incroyable, et du fait qu'il pourrait n'être qu'un Magsu de plus…mais je me sens étrangement liée à lui pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Incroyablement attachée, aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer pourquoi, et ce n'est pas faute d'y avoir pensé…

Je concentre de nouveau mon regard sur 'Ju, qui me toise les bras croisés, avec l'air de celui qui est convaincu d'avoir raison.

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré.

-Qui ?

-Urahara Kisuke.

Le ton de Kaju était assuré et convaincu. Je réalisai que ce n'était pas une question. Je marque un temps d'arrêt et décide de lui dire la vérité, au moins partiellement.

-Effectivement, marmonnais-je en mâchonnant mes lèvres.

-Et comment a-t-il réussi à te convaincre d'embarquer dans cette histoire périlleuse pour lui ?

-Disons que nous avons passé un marché. Échange de bons procédés, un service contre un autre.

Je sentis soudainement le regard perçant de Kaien me brûler, mais je choisis de ne pas tourner la tête vers lui pour l'instant.

-Un _marché_ ? répète Ju', clairement sceptique. Quel genre de marché une personne telle que toi peut bien passer avec quelqu'un ? Cela sous-entend tout de même qu'il faut quelque chose de valable à percevoir en échange du service…Et toi, petit plant de thé, que peux-tu bien avoir à demander en _retour _?

Je suis soudainement consciente que tout le monde dans la pièce est à notre écoute. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir tant de personnes suspendues à mes lèvres, les yeux emplis de questions plus inquisitrices les unes que les autres. Seule Yoruichi garde sa contenance, le nez légèrement plissé, un sourire goguenard flottant sur la bouche. _Elle,_ sait, bien sûr, ce que j'ai demandé à Urahara en échange de son aide. Et s'il avait un minimum de recul et de considération pour ma sensibilité, n'importe qui ici se rendrait compte qu'il connaît déjà la réponse. Même vous, vous la connaissez. Voyons-voir, qu'aurais-je pu demander à un scientifique fou mais ultra-intelligent et pour qui le Seireitei et ses tortueux desseins n'ont pas de secrets ?

-Ça, répondis-je, lentement, sentant le pouvoir des mots m'appesantir les muscles de la mâchoire, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi.

De l'incompréhension teintée (majoritairement) de mépris passe dans les yeux de Kaju, et se reflète (pour l'incompréhension) dans ceux de Ganjyu et d'Ha. Eux non plus n'ont pas devinés. Kuukaku me lance un regard perplexe, chassant distraitement des cendres de sa robe. Yoruichi reste malicieusement insondable. L'aîné des Shiba ne me regarde plus, mais son regard est assombri d'un froncement de sourcils. Mon estomac se tort en apercevant cette grimace de mécontentement, si rare sur la belle figure du Lieutenant. Je suis d'autant plus déconcertée par cette sensation inédite que par la pensée que j'en suis à l'origine. Déplaire aux autres ne me dérange pas d'habitude, c'est mon pain quotidien. Mais étrangement, là, ça me trouble.

Raaaaaah, et puis zut ! Ils n'avaient pas qu'à être aussi curieux. Qu'ils l'apprennent et désapprouvent ou pas me laisse de marbre de toute façon. J'irais réclamer mon dû, et rien ne pourra me faire reculer.

A ce moment, la seule personne encore noble de la pièce (mais probablement morte sur les registres d'Etat civil) eût un bâillement, plus qu'ostensible et dont le but était manifestement de ramener tout le monde sur Terre, en ramenant l'attention à elle. A ce qu'elle incarnait. Etrange, l'effet qu'un tout petit bâillement peut avoir sur toute une assemblée, surtout si c'est une jolie femme qui l'a émit. Cette dernière se redresse et toise en position du lotus, le regard brillant. Je crois que tout le monde dans la pièce fut à ce moment conscient que la récréation était terminée. Même Kaien semble se ranger derrière le leadership de ce regard, bien que sa position, et même sa simple personne (et tout ce qu'elle implique) pourraient justifier une réaction de rejet.

Tout le monde pourtant retient sa bile et écoute ce que la féline a à faire entendre.

-La jeunesse…commença-t-elle par soupirer. Les années de fougue et d'impétuosité me reviennent en tête quand je vous regarde vous…Taquiner. Et pourtant, elles sont déjà si loin…

-Parce que tu ne te considères plus comme impétueuse et fougueuse ? Demande innocemment Kaien, trahit par ses yeux brillant et son sourire en coin.

Le visage de Yoru se fit miroir de celui du lieutenant.

-J'ai dû prendre un repos un peu forcé qui a tempéré, si pas mon caractère, au moins mes agissements. Il y a des années que Byakuya Kuchiki n'a plus eu à se plaindre de moi…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kuukaku d'échanger un regard complice avec son amie, réminiscence d'une annecdote dans d'autres lieux, dans un autre temps.

-Pour autant, disais-je, je n'ai pas oublié. Je me souvient surtout de la stupidité qui l'accompagne, conséquence directe et inévitable de l'inexpérience qui caractérise ce moment de la vie. Vous, les p'tits jeunots, n'êtes encore que de frêles pousses qui n'ont pas encore conscience de l'immensité de la forêt-monde. Ni de son implacabilité. Vous vous disputez encore sur des choses futiles parce que vous ne connaissez pas encore la valeur de l'esprit d'équipe, et l'importance du respect entre membres de la même communauté. Même communauté, répéta Ru, plus fort, en voyant les bouches d'Ocha et d'Ichijiku s'ouvrir tuant leurs protestations dans l'œuf. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqués, vous êtes tous **vêtus de noir**. Vous portez la tenue des **Shinigamis**. Vous faites partie d'un **corps**, vous êtes membres de l**'armée**. Je me carre profondément des causes plus ou moins obscures de l'inimitié qu'il y a entre vous, mais une chose est sûre : vous allez devoir les mettre côté. Les querelles d'ego n'existent pas entre vous dès lors que vous portez cet habit uni. Et je tiens particulièrement à signaler que la haine viscérale qui semble être le moteur de votre relation n'est _pas_ une raison au manque de respect mutuel. Quand on a un objectif commun, dont l'enjeu est aussi important, vous dépasse, on n'a pas le choix : on devient grandit. Et ensemble. Se faisant, alors seulement on grandit, et on peut prétendre à se grandir. Je ne condamne pas vos disputes puériles d'enfants: elles vous regardent. Néanmoins, en ma présence et tant que nous n'aurons pas remplis notre objectifs, elles ne doivent plus exister. Suis-je claire ?

L'éloquence de Yoruichi, pour surprenant qu'elle fut, fit place à un silence bourdonnant et à une atmosphère plus que lourde. Consciemment ou pas, explicitement ou implicitement, chacun était conscient d'en avoir pris pour son grade. Même les Shiba. Et il était autant plus difficile de contester que pour la première fois qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre, Ocha ressentait le poids du charisme et de la puissance d'une telle personnalité. Membre de la Haute Noblesse, ex-Capitaine et Commandante des forces spéciales, déesse du Shunpo. Non, en cet instant, écrasante d'impérialité, Yoruichi Shihoin n'était pas sans rappeler Byakuya Kuchiki. Et pourtant, le contraste entre les deux styles n'en paraissant pas moins saisissant...

Passée la surprise des premiers instants pourtant, Ocha se reprit vite, et si elle était impressionnée, son expression neutre n'en laissait rien paraître.

-Pour ma part, ce sont les discours au présent de vérité générale et à vocation universelle, qui plus encore que des conflits d'enfants, me paraissent puérils prononcés par vous, _Shihoin-sama._ Chaque plant a son propre code génétique et porte avec lui son histoire particulière, fruit de son cheminement vers la cime. En regard de cela, je vous pose ma question suivante : en vertu de quoi devrais-je me forcer à me faire assimiler par une masse qui a toujours rejeté la greffe ?

Malgré elle, Yume laisse filtrer une certains acidité en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Son surprise, Yoruichi ne paraît nullement impressionnée. Pas plus qu'offensée, d'ailleurs, ce qui est autrement inquiétant.

-Un ultime effort avant la … _libération_, cela ne t'apparaît-il pas comme un échange équitable ? Un vrai _échange de bons procédés_ ? Quand on a des projets, soit c'est qu'on a les moyens de ses prétentions, soit on se les donne. Une victoire ne s'obtient pas facilement, petite Yume, et ce sera ta première véritable leçon. Travail et volonté. On ne gagne pas en un simple claquement de doigts. La victoire s'arrache avec les dents, dans le sang, la sueur, la mort et les larmes. Si tu n'acceptes pas de te dépasser pour les autres, fais-le au moins pour te sortir de ton misérabilisme. Tu ne pourras pas jouer les incomprises tout le temps.

-Yoruichi, intervient soudainement Kaien, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux. On essaye _pédagogiquement_ de former un semblant d'esprit d'équipe. Pas de procès _a personae_.

La Shihoin haussa les épaules, l'air suprêmement indifférent.

-Je dis ça pour son bien.

Cette affirmation eut pu être démentie par le visage de Yume, toujours empreint de calme, mais trahit par sa pâleur fantomatique.

* * *

><p>La main d'Hakusho –glacée, remarquais-je distraitement- vint se refermer autour de mon poignet pour le presser gentiment. Encore une fois, je fus surprise de la facilité avec laquelle un simple contact (que j'ai encore du mal à considérer comme « amical ») peut me remettre d'aplomb. Je sors de ma torpeur et glisse un regard interrogateur à l'intention de Ha.<p>

-La conversation est finie depuis dix minutes maintenant. Tout le monde a quitté la pièce, et c'est du wasabi que tu essayes d'étaler sur tes gâteaux.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur le sablé entre mes mains. Effectivement…

Je m'essuie les mains sur les plis de mon hakama (_bouuuh, la sale !_ vous entends-je hurler) , tellement recouvert de saleté que je ne vois pas la différence. Au niveau hygiène, moi, depuis quelques temps c'est pas trop ça…

-On aura le temps d'aller se laver et de prendre quelques soins complémentaires, me rassure Ha, comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il les a lues sur mon visage.

Me voyant toujours sans réaction, il poursuit :

-Tu as eu une…absence, on dirait. Pour faire simple, le débat a ensuite porté sur la marche à suivre. Il a été décidé que nous partirions trois heures après le coucher du soleil, afin de laisser la nuit s'installer, et pour qu'on puisse établir un minimum d'organisation pour l'opération « Canari ».

-Hanakari.

-C'est la même chose.

Je ne pus empêcher un coin de ma bouche de tressaillir, constatant à quel point la névrose de Hakusho vis-à-vis des animaux m'était devenue familière. Voyant cette ouverture, il s'y enfouffre sans hésitation.

-Ne prend pas trop à cœur ce que Yoruichi-san a dit. La réalité est beaucoup plus nuancée et trop mouvante pour prendre la forme d'un discours vrai et définitif. Sois en consciente. Toutefois…

Ha prit une pause et son regard noir d'encre vint accrocher le mien.

-Réfléchis- y tout de même.

Une brise, un shunpo, et voilà l'oiseau envolé.

* * *

><p><span><strong>SEIREITEI<strong>

_** Ugendô**_

Ukitake Juushiro avait fini son service quelques minutes auparavant. Il était plutôt satisfait du travail de ses hommes aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus de paperasse à remplir quand il avait quitté ses locaux, ce notamment grâce à la célérité de ses deux nouvelles recrues (dont la vitalité et le dévouement étaient parfois inquiétant, il devait l'avouer). Au moins, leur zèle lui permettait d'éviter de passer de longues soirées aussi épuisantes qu'ennuyeuses à remplir des formulaires en retard. Au contraire du Capitaine Kuchiki, souvent retenu à cause des étourdissement aussi attendrissant que délateurs de son troisième siège, qui lui servait de lieutenant de substitution en attendant d'être nommé Vice-capitaine.

Ce qui, connaissant Byakuya, devrait prendre encore trois décennies au moins.

Il n'était pas homme à accorder facilement et rapidement sa confiance. Intérieurement, Juushiro était conscient de la vraie raison pour laquelle il était si réticent à nommer un Lieutenant : le nouveau venu occuperait la place de feu son père, et il était évident que le jeune chef de clan n'y assignerait pas n'importe qui. Après sa mort tragique, Ginrei ne lui avait pas donné de remplaçant, ne trouvant personne digne d'être l'égal de son fils. Après avoir cédé sa place de Capitaine à son petit-fils, cette idée avait perduré. La sixième division était en vacance de deuxième homme, et il semblait que cela dû durer toujours. Il le trouvait méritant, pourtant, ce petit Abarai Renji. Un peu exubérant, certes, mais pas mauvais dans son genre. Son passage à la onzième division témoigne de son habilité de combattant. Il se débrouillait bien, sauf pour la paperasse. Ukitake pensa qu'il toucherait deux mots à Byakuya en faveur de l'avancement de ce brave garçon.

Il soupira. D'aucun, à la Soul Society, le trouvaient souvent trop gentil. La plupart du temps, il répondait à ces affirmations par un rire gêné, qui était interprété comme de la timidité. Juushiro seul, avec Shunsui –évidemment-, savait à quel point pourtant cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aurait aimé complaire à cette description. Toutefois, c'était l'armée, la dure réalité du terrain faisait qu'il n'était pas, qu'il ne _pouvait _pas, être gentil. Le bien commun était un objectif pour lequel il fallait consentir à certains…sacrifices.

_A certaines manipulations._

Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, il se leva et sorti, submergé par la nécessité de respirer un peu d'air frais. Rester confiné lui faisait redouter l'imminence d'une nouvelle attaque de sa maladie, toujours à se manifester aux moments les moins opportuns.

Les rayons du soleil couchant vinrent lui caresser le visage, et apaisèrent ses craintes de leur chaude caresse. Il traversa le pont de bois longeant sa maison et s'installa au bout, face au soleil couchant, au bord de l'eau. Un clapotis irrégulier lui indiqua la présence de carpes dans la mare. Riant, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son shihakusho quelques biscuits enveloppés dans du papier, qu'il émietta au dessus de l'étang. Nourrir les carpes lui apportait un ineffable moment de détente. Plaisir simple, sans calcul, en contraste avec la complexité de son quotidien de Capitaine. Il regrettait souvent, à cette place, d'être si vieux et de ne pouvoir jeter ses tabis au loin et plonger ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux dans l'eau fraîche et claire.

Quoique, il pourrait au contraire jouer de sa vieillesse et se faire passer pour gâteux…

Le visage ridé et réprobateur de Yama-jii lui vint à l'esprit, et il soupira. Pas besoin de rajouter de telles pitreries à ses déjà trop nombreux travers…

Il s'était rendu coupable de graves dissimulations, récemment. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi, Magsu Aozora et…comment était-ce, son nom, à cette étrange Shinigami ? Ah, oui, ça lui revenait.

Ocha Yume.

La pièce principal d'un grand engrenage, dont elle n'était même pas consciente, et auquel elle ne comprenait certainement rien. Il était également responsable face à elle, peut être plus que quiconque d'autre ne l'avait jamais été. Au vu des récents évènements, il ne se doutait pas devoir affronter sa colère un jour. Il se surpris à envier soudainement son kohaï, et sa tranquille intransigeance face à tout manquement aux règles, qui l'avait tenu éloigné des chemins tortueux qu'Ukitake avait emprunté tout au long de sa vie. Il enviait encore plus Abarai Renji, troisième siège et certainement futur Lieutenant, enfermé dans son monde de travailleur acharné, obsédé par l'idée de prouver sa valeur à son Capitaine, cherchant à tout prix la reconnaissance du noble. Il l'enviait d'avoir un Capitaine si fiable, au contraire de lui envers son propre subordonné.

Juushiro passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux, blanchit prématurément.

-Mon pauvre Kaien…dans quoi t'ai-je encore embarqué ?

Et il regarda avec angoisse le soleil disparaître à l'horizon, et l'air glacial de la nuit vint lui mordre le cœur, éteignant sa joie comme un brusque coup de vent éteint une chandelle.

* * *

><p><strong>RUKONGAI<strong>

**_Manoir Shiba_**

Je suis bien contente que soit enfin couché ce foutu soleil. La mégère Shiba nous a interdit de sortir de jour, de peur qu'on soit vu (genre, comme si sa maison annoncée par des mains en pierre faisant des signes obscènes aux passants incitaient à la curiosité ingénue). J'ai dons passé le reste de la journée cloîtrée dans cette baraque.

Bon, j'avoue, le terme « baraque » est inapproprié, j'ai eu le temps d'explorer un peu plus la maison et on ne peut vraiment pas parler de taudis. La salle de bain doit faire à elle seule la taille d'un gymnase, avec baignoire olympique, fontaines, jets d'eau massant, et tout le toutim. J'y ai passé un très long et relaxant moment, moins soucieuse de relever mon niveau d'hygiène que d'éviter les autres. Encore que cela serait plutôt du luxe, étant donné que Ha m'a esquivé toute la journée, que Kaien a le regard fuyant et semble plus que jamais indisposé par ma présence, et que Yoruichi me gratifie de longs regards inquisiteurs et mécontents. Je ne parle pas de cet ahuri de Kaju que je n'ai plus aperçu de la journée après notre petite altercation. Quant à Ganjyu et Kuukaku, ils sont restés normaux, c'est-à-dire, anormalement dingues.

Je gravis avec peine le millier de marches –au moins- qui mènent à la surface. J'émerge enfin, pantelante, chancelante, et haletante, après avoir rampé sur les cents dernière marches. Je sens la nuit à venir agréable moi, avec toutes ces crampes que je vois se profiler à l'horizon…

Parlant d'horizon, le ciel est particulièrement dégagé ce soir. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite. R.A.S. Je me faufile dans les hautes herbes avec la discrétion d'un pachyderme boiteux vers un point un peu plus en hauteur que le reste de la vallée. Je m'y affale ruisselante de sueur, un râle régulier s'échappant de ma gorge. Kami-sama, je ne suis définitivement pas sportive.

Je m'installe confortablement sur ma colline et contemple le paysage éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune qui monte dans le ciel. Au loin, j'aperçois des lumières, qui correspondent certainement au village dans lequel nous devons aller chercher le petit Jinta. Aux dires de Kuukaku, le village placé sous surveillance, n'a pas donné de signes de détresse particuliers.

_Pour l'instant_, étant donné que nous allons bientôt lui rendre une petite visite. Au moins Magsu et ses sbires ne sont pas encore passés à l'action, et c'est l'essentiel.

Je soupire bruyamment et sors un paquet de gâteaux de ma poche intérieure. C'est malin, à force de se torcher dans les escaliers, les voilà en miettes. Inspiration crumble…mmh, mais non, dommage, pas le temps.

Je secoue le paquet au-dessus de ma bouche, de façon à ce que les morceaux de biscuits me tombent littéralement dans le bec. Mon regard s'attarde ce faisant sur le ciel, maintenant parfaitement éclairé par le combo pleine lune-étoiles. De nouveau, je pousse un soupire à fendre l'âme. Je ne réfléchis plus, et tout en expirant, je laisse ma tête hirsute venir toucher le sol.

Jambes et bras écartés, je continue de scruter le plafond de ce monde, en proie à une complexe mélancolie. Je ne me souvient plus complètement des paroles de Ru, comme si j'avais peur de les prendre en compte, et de laisser cette vague de reproches meurtrir mon cœur. Je refoule, à mon habitude, et par conséquent c'est mon cerveau qui fait des nœuds. Il y a eu plus d'action ces deux dernières semaines qu'il n'y en a jamais eu en cent ans de ma vie. De ce fait, je ressens le besoin de remettre pas mal de choses en question. La mort d'Okikiba a été l'élément déclencheur, et la plaie est encore vive. Mon impuissance m'insupporte encore plus. Impuissance ou inaction ? Selon Yoruichi, ce serait l'option deux…C'est quand même pas _ma _faute si je n'ai pas les capacités pour être Shinigami…non ?

Si ?

Aurais-je appuyé sur ces faiblesses jusqu'à tomber dans le pathos ? Serais-je aussi vulgaire et hypocrite que ces pimbêches de l'Académie, qui aiment à se dévaloriser juste pour le plaisir de s'entendre plaindre ?

-On dirait une étoile de mer dont le sommet d'une branche serait couvert de moisi.

Tiens, je n'ai pas entendu Hakusho arriver. Je ne répond pas, il semble que je n'en ai pas besoin. Un battement de cils, et il comprend que je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il reste. Il s'installe en Indien à mes côtés, et fixe un point invisible dans la nuit.

-Baisse de moral ?

-Ta bouche.

-Baisse de moral, conclut-il, professionnel. Raconte à Père Castor tes problèmes.

-C'est pas Père Castor qui doit raconter des histoires, normalement ?

-Il n'en a plus, depuis qu'une jeune femme amputée du bras droit a dévalisé sa tanière.

-Kuukaku aurait fait ça ?

-Je n'ai pas donné de nom.

-Stigmatiser les estropiés, tout de suite…

-Penser à cette femme à la douceur désarmante, pour un crime aussi atroce…

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à la qualifier de désarmante. **Percutante** me semble plus approprié.

-C'est vrai qu'elle sait se faire entendre à **grands coups** d'arguments.

-Je dirais même plus, au moyen d'opérations **coups de poings.**

-Je dirais que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus** frappant** chez elle.

-Ses arguments ?

-Non, les poings.

Hakusho éclate de rire, fier de sa connerie apparemment. Je me laisse aller à sourire, et me décrispe peu à peu. Je me redresse dans la même position qu'Ha, côte-à-côte Il se rapproche imperceptiblement, et nos épaules s'entrechoquent. Mais ce contact, encore une fois, me fait du bien. Pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleurs.

-Hakusho ? Commençais-je, hésitante.

-Ouais ? répond-t-il désinvolte, baillant sans vergogne.

Que d'élégance.

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Hein !?

-Rien, soupirais-je, laisse tomber. C'était stupide, un moment d'égarement. Rentrons.

-Tu veux que je fasse ta description ? m'ignore-t-il.

-NooooOoooon…c'est juste que…tu crois franchement que je suis quelqu'un de …_pathétique _?

Il semble considérer la question, tête légèrement penchée, main sur le menton.

-Eh bien…tu as souvent été pathétique, mais tu n'as jamais agi de façon à l'être. Je dois quand même dire que ta combativité relativement restreinte a quelque chose de légèrement pathétique en elle-même.

-C'est tellement plus clair, vu comme ça…rappelle-moi de te redemander conseil à l'avenir.

Il rit, de son rire de petit garçon mutin.

-Pour faire simple, ta situation un peu spéciale, a souvent fait de toi l'objet de nombreuses moqueries. Quand c'est toi contre le monde, le fait que tu sois seule et désarmée te rend naturellement pathétique.

-Je le savais. J'ai le chromosome péri-pathéticien en moi.

-Cependant, le fait que l'on ne t'entende jamais…comment dire…manifester une émotion plus haute que l'autre, que tu ne te plaignes jamais ni ne manifeste de signe extérieur de faiblesse, fait que tu n'es pas toujours pathétique. Ou pas à dessein.

-Oooohhhh…

-Cela dit, et je suis désolé d'avoir encore fui avant d'avoir fini de te le dire tout à l'heure…tu n'as pas franchement fait grand-chose pour te sortir de ce bordel…

-Tu crois que j'ai manqué de volonté ?

-Je crois surtout que jusqu'à présent, tu n'as pas eu d'occasion pour montrer que tu en avais. Alors ne te décourage pas, d'accord ? Tu apprend la vie en même temps que nous, et sur certains aspects du moins, et c'est pas forcément évident quand on a toujours été tout seul. Pour autant, ce n'est pas parce que tu as toujours vécu ainsi que cela doit le rester. Tu es très forte mentalement, pour avancer dans la vie toute seule je dirais que tu serais rapide.

Il marque une pause, comme pour me laisser digérer sa tirade.

-Yoruichi a raison, reprend-t-il. Seul, on va vite. Mais à plusieurs, on va loin. Il y a peut être quelque chose que tu peux encore apprendre des gens en général, ne désespère pas d'eux et n'ait pas peur de te remettre en question. Le décès de Genhairo te pèsera longtemps. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te débrides un peu.

-Avec cet émouvant plaidoyer philanthropique, tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'essayes pas de service ton intérêt ?

-Je suis ton ami. Mon intérêt réside dans le tien.

-Tch, il a réponse à tout, l'animal…

Je tente de faire la synthèse de la tirade de Ha. Personne n'avait jamais autant parlé dans cette fic', en dix chapitres. Personne ne _m'_avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps, à bien regarder. Il a raison. Ils ont raison. Les choses ne peuvent pas demeurer éternellement comme elles étaient. Je me remémore l'ardeur avec laquelle j'avais déclaré à un chat que l'abandon n'était pas ma tasse de thé...

…

Une petite minute…Un…chat…des oreilles de chats…de la fourrure… Et des…PATTES DE CHAT !

Seigneur. Vous vous demandez le pourquoi du comment de cet enchaînement apparemment sans aucune logique ?

Apprenez que Yume Ocha vient d'avoir le sursaut de génie le plus important de toute sa vie.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait le lien plus tôt?

_Ça va barder dans le Rukongai._

* * *

><p>Prise d'une énergie aussi nouvelle que soudaine, Ocha se releva, et épousseta son kimono avec énergie. Elle claqua le paquet de gâteaux vides dans une poche, et déclara :<p>

-Allez, Hakusho Ha. Plus de temps à perdre, on a une Shinigami fond-de-teintée à arrêter, et un gamin à sortir du Rukongai. Plus le temps de s'apitoyer.

-Euh...Yume? T'es sûre que ça va, parce que t'as une lueur_ vachement_ inquiétante dans les yeux. Je voulais te motiver un peu, mais...

La voix d'Ha mourut dans sa gorge. Ocha lui tendait la main en un geste impérieux, pour l'aider à se relever. Il accepte son aide dans un état second, et, encore sous le choc, suivit la chevelure verte et ébouriffée qui fonçait vers le Manoir Shiba.

* * *

><p>-Temps mort.<p>

-De quoi ?

Ichijiku Kaju, suite à une après midi d'entraînement, un bain et un repas léger, avait entamé une micro-sieste réparatrice d'une demi-heure, en prévision du combat à venir. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être subitement réveillé au bout d'un tout petit quart d'heure par une…

-_Espèce de tête de laitue en furie_ ! Fulminait-il, c'est pour quoi, ce réveil brutal ?

-Paix.

-Avec ton cerveau petit pois, c'est pas facile, je sais, mais fait un effort pour construire des phrases !

-On arrête tout, Ichijiku Kaju. On enterre la hache de guerre. Drapeau blanc.

Kaju me regarde, comme d'habitude. C'est-à-dire, comme si j'étais folle.

-T'es tombée sur la tête ?_ Toi_, fiche-moi la _paix._

Il se lève, méprisant et hautain, et se dirige avec dédain vers la porte. D'un signe du menton, j'indique à Hakusho de ne pas intervenir. C'est mon combat. Cette tête de mule l'aura bien cherché.

Je choppe, plus que je n'attrape, le col de Kaju et agit rapidement, profitant de l'incontestable effet de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu…

**-YAHAAAAA! !**

D'un vigoureux mouvement de hanche, je me juche sur son dos, puis sur ses épaules, et lui talonne les côtes avec opiniâtreté.

-Cré-thé-ine ! Descends immédiatement !

-Oh que non, répliquais-je férocement, lui pinçant la peau du cou et du visage sans cesse de lui chatouiller les côtes, pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté de pacifier nos rapport le temps d'une nuit.

-C'est quoi ce charabia à connotation douteuse ? Vire de mes épaules, t'es lourde !

-Tu ne veux rien comprendre, soupirais-je. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

J'attrape fermement chacune de ses joues et les tire le plus fort possible, avant de relâcher brutalement la pression.

-Cha fait mal ! Lâââche moiiii !

Il se met à tourner dans tous les sens et à ruer comme un taureau fou, mais je tiens bon. Pour combien de temps, je ne sais pas, mais je tiens, je tiens…

-Tu m'laisses pas le choix, halète-t-il après quelques minutes, le teint rouge, inondé de sueur.

Je le vois porter la main en direction de sa hanche, là où dort pour l'instant son épée. Il est à bout, c'est le bon moment pour jouer ma carte maîtresse.

-Ichijiku Kaju, grondé-je d'une voix que je peine moi-même à reconnaître et qui le force malgré lui à interrompre son mouvement, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu nourrissais cette haine particulière à mon égard.

Bingo. Il a eu la réaction que j'escomptai. Il bloque tous ses mouvements et ses yeux s'exorbitent dans leur effort pour rencontrer les miens. Ses muscles, sous mon corps, deviennent raides, caractéristique de la tension que j'espérais provoquer.

Distraite par ce calme soudain, je ne vois pas le coup venir : un puissant mouvement du bassin me désarçonne, et je m'écrase lamentablement, le nez contre le parquet. Je me redresse faiblement, mais il semble que j'ai produit mon petit effet. 'Ju se rassoit, parfaitement calme, parfaitement neutre; un miroir.

-Puis-je savoir, de quoi nous sommes en train de parler ?

Je sursaute presque. C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'il me parle poliment. La balle est dans mon camp, je le sens, autant jouer pendant que je possède encore l'avantage.

-Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais fais le rapprochement. Et je n'aurais pas pu le faire si Ha ne m'en avait pas parlé. Ça remonte à l'Académie, souvenir particulièrement lointain et trop peu plaisant pour que je m'attache à y repenser…

-Je ne comprends strictement rien. En quoi cela est-il sensé me convaincre de faire une trêve ?

Parce que le sermon de Yoruichi ne l'a _même pas_ atteint? Jusqu'où va l'arrogance de ce type? Pluton? L'infini et au-delà?

-Des oreilles de tigre, des menottes en fourrure, et un pagne-plutôt déshabillant que l'inverse. C'est suffisamment convainquant pour toi ?

-J'accepte, balbutie précipitamment 'Ju, le teint blême. C'est bon. Tu as gagné. On fait ce foutu sauvetage d'enfant, on venge Genhairo, et sans que je ne me montre hostile envers toi.

-Et en équipe.

-Et en…équipe, articule-t-il finalement, au prix d'un effort surhumain.

-J'aurais autant de plaisir à bosser avec toi qu'à avaler une cuve d'acide. Et ma fierté est tout aussi écorchée d'avoir eu à te le demander que toi à l'accepter.

Fière de mon petit effet, je quitte la pièce (en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis au passage). Alors que j'avais presque fermé la porte, un pied vint arrêter le mécanisme coulissant. Les yeux verts-marrons de Kaju me regardent avec une intensité inédite, dépourvus de leur ressentiment habituel.

-Une fois que ça sera fait…on sera quittes ? murmure-t-il, presque suppliant.

Je le sens tout à coup vulnérable, presque…Fragile.

En tout cas, mon silence surpris semble l'angoisser, il est suspendu à mes lèvres. Son regard semble tenter de me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je remarque qu'il se tient près, beaucoup trop près.

-Et après, on sera quittes, le libère-je.

Yume finit par tourner le dos à la pièce. Kaju ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>SEIREITEI<strong>

_**Locaux de la cinquième division**_

-Et ce mystérieux combattant masqué t'as échappé, dis-tu ?

-Oui, Cap'taine Aizen. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas été assez…attentif.

-Gin. Quand cesseras-tu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Tu as voulu t'amuser un peu avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Le large sourire d'Ichimaru s'agrandit un peu plus.

-Je suis désolé, Capitaine. Peut être souhaitez vous que je parte à sa recherche, pour finir le travail proprement ?

-Non, inutile. S'il n'a pas vu ton visage- comme tu me l'assure-, en ce cas il serait plus périlleux que salutaire de se lancer à la poursuite de cet assassin masqué. Du reste, s'il a rejoint la coalition d'Urahara, il s'agira peut être d'un ancien Shinigami.

-Un déserteur ?

-Absolument.

-Et s'il s'agissait d'un mort, de retour parmi les vivants... qu'en pensez-vous ?

Aizen gratifia son subordonné d'un regard acéré, les yeux imperceptiblement plissés, l'air presque mécontent par ce que sous-entendait le serpent. Celui-ci ne parut pas du tout impressionné par le regard de bronze.

-Certaines expériences à but transcendantal ont pour objectif même de tuer, tout au moins en partie, l'essence de ce qui fait l'être, de lui offrir de nouvelles caractéristiques afin de le régénérer. Un ressuscitation n'est pas à exclure…

-La hollowification est un phénomène plus complexe que tu ne le présentes. Et aucun de celles que _j'ai _contribué à expérimenter n'a pu laisser son sujet, aussi coriace fut-il, _vivant._

-Aaah, cela est vrai, consentit malicieusement Gin. Cette piqûre de rappel était nécessaire, Capitaine. Après toutes ces années sans en voir une, j'en avait presque oublié le fléau implacable que c'était. Et il a montré son efficacité, en effet. Et sur des personnalités vraiment _**coriaces**_, comme vous dites…feu votre Capitaine méritait certainement ce qualificatif.

Cette fois-ci, Gin ne pouvait s'y tromper : Aizen, si habile à cacher ses pensées et émotions, avait le visage ouvert, pour la première fois depuis des années. On pouvait le lire clairement, et Gin _aimait_ ce qu'il y lisait. Il contemplait sa main crispée sur la tasse de thé qui menaçait de céder à tout moment. Posant un regard ferme et orageux sur son complice, et articula doucereusement:

-_Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie,_ Gin.

Cette affirmation avait valeur de promesse, autant que de menace.

Il reprit vite de sa superbe, cependant, se morigénant intérieurement de s'être laissé aller. Travailler avec Ichimaru, même pour lui, n'était pas aisé. Il sentait le serpent s'enrouler autour de son bras, qu'il maîtrisait à son gré. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la morsure à venir de ce serpent. Une peur nécessaire à l'évolution, se rasséré , il préférait la peur lucide d'Ichimaru à la colère qui avait faillit le dominer et lui brouiller l'esprit, quand son comparse avait osé insinuer qu'Hirako Shinji aurait pu revenir d'entre les une raison qui lui échappait encore, cette pensée, plus que toute autre, lui était infecte.

_Et lui glaçait le sang._

* * *

><p>Gin fut rapidement congédié après cet échange, qui avait été exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Et il avait de surcroît obtenu ce qu'il demandait : être rapidement rappelé à ses occupations personnelles. <em>Très<em> rapidement.

Il était rentré de mission et avait, sans attendre, été voir Aizen. Laisser passer un délai entre son retour de mission et son rapport aurait sans doute paru suspect au Capitaine, et Gin aurait alors dû user de mille artifices qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir maîtriser à la perfection dans son état actuel.

Arrivé à ses appartements, seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il avait eu une surprise, pour ne pas dire un choc, lorsque la silhouette de Yoruichi Shihoin était apparue devant lui. Un choc tel qu'il en avait perdu le sourire, et entrouvert un œil. Effet de surprise glaçant, aussi froid que la courte lame qui avait mordu sa chair au niveau du flanc un dixième de secondes plus tard.

Il s'était aussitôt repris, et le combat s'était engagé. Engagé, puis enragé. Il l'avait regardé virevolter, maniant tour à tour kido et kendo, se rappelant petit à petit ce qu'il avait su sur ses techniques de combat. N'eût été l'incroyable vivacité de son esprit et la caractéristique vitesse de sa lame, il n'aurait pas su réchapper à ce combat en aussi bon état, il le savait. Mais il avait également cru remarquer qu'elle était parfois hésitante, et même carrément rouillée lors de certains contacts. Il en aurait tiré l'avantage, si sa blessure ne l'avais pas si gravement handicapé de prime abord.

D'ailleurs, au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il mit fin lui-même au combat. Il avait prit ses distances, et, perché sur la cime d'un pin, rétracté puis remit Shinzo au fourreau. Elle l'avait gratifié d'un regard curieusement calme et conciliant, comme si elle était consciente que le moment de leur affrontement n'était pas venu. Il avait pu observer à loisir, tandis qu'elle remettait sa propre lame en place, à quel point ce cours échange semblait l'avoir épuisé, bien qu'il ne doutât pas qu'elle avait encore des réserves.

Elle s'était ensuite littéralement envolée, non sans un dernier sourire en coin, narquois, tintant de défi. Parlera, parlera pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Surtout pas à Aizen. Il est un grand nombre de secrets importants qu'il lui avait caché, et celui-ci s'ajouterait simplement à la pile.

Il se débarrassa de son haori de Capitaine, qu'il accrocha soigneusement à un cintre. Il fit ensuite verser une eau bouillante dans l'immense espace circulaire qui faisait office de baignoire. Il enleva ensuite, avec mille précaution, son haut de kimono. Ce n'était pas aisé, car malgré les soins rapide qu'il avait su s'administrer pour limiter l'hémorragie, l'uniforme était poisseux de sang, et le tissu rugueux était par endroits collé à sa plaie. La blessure qui lui barrait le flanc gauche saignait encore. Plus beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour faire souffrir même un combattant de son acabit.

Soupirant, il enleva tout à fait son shihakusho et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie, avant de la soigner totalement à l'aide d'un onguent. Il observa, avec satisfaction, l'évolution visible à l'œil nu. Il n'aurait pas de cicatrice, un embarras de moins. Et ses muscles ne le feraient plus souffrir une fois détendus par un long bain chaud. Tout scrupule envolé, il largua bientôt les derniers de ses habits aux quatre coins de la pièce, et ce coula dans l'eau brûlante.

Il scruta un instant son corps à travers l'eau claire, frappé de sa maigreur et de la presque fragilité qu'il lui renvoyait dans sa nudité. Écartant une mèche humide de ses yeux, tout à fait ouverts, il eut un sourire étrange.

Qui aurait cru que Yoruichi pousserait le vice de la diversion au point de se battre complètement nue ?

* * *

><p><strong>MONDE HUMAIN<strong>

_**Urahara Shop**_

Urahara Kisuke bailla, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il passa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée, et entreprit de frictionner sa peau là où elle le démangeait. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il avait troqué son bob contre un bonnet de nuit à pompons que lui avait offert le chat qu'il hébergeait. Ce détail excentrique donnait un peu d'entrain à son visage fatigué. Le teint terne, les yeux cernés. Il avait beaucoup travaillé dernièrement, ne s'accordant que trois ou quatre heures de sommeil par nuit.

Il testait de nouveaux remèdes, toujours. Mais ce soir, il était dépité. Un projet sur lequel il avait porté beaucoup d'espoirs s'était avéré être une fausse piste.

Une de trop.

De dépit, il avait annoncé à Tessai qu'il se retirait pour la soirée. Voilà comment il en était arrivé à contempler son reflet d'un air pathétique. Il se glissa rapidement dans son futon, chassant les pensées fâcheuses comme elles venaient. Alors qu'il était dans un état de demi-sommeil, des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de sa torpeur.

-Urahara-san, entendit-on.

Tessai.

-Il y a du mouvement, je pense que vous devriez voir ça. Venez. _Vite._

* * *

><p><strong>RUKONGAI<strong>

_**Manoir Shiba**_

-Les domestiques viennent de me dire que Kisuke t'a laissé un message. Tu ne veux pas aller voir de quoi il s'agit ?

-En rentrant. Plus le temps de faire des allez retour, il faut partir maintenant.

-Comme tu voudras…

Yoru sauta avec grâce de l'épaule de son amie. Elle avait repris sa forme féline pour le voyage qui, au grand déplaisir de Yume, ne se ferait pas en shunpo.

_Tu n'as donc aucune honte à être l'assistée du groupe ?_

Du tout, j'en serais même plutôt fière. Grâce à moi au moins le groupe est hétérogène au niveau des défauts. Ma paresse, la vanité de Kaju, la lâcheté de Ha, la nonchalance de Yoruichi, et le sourire de Kaien. Parce qu'un sourire aussi beau ne peut être qu'une source d'ennuis, assurément.

Je règle les sangles de mon sac à dos sans fond, quand on m'agrippe soudainement par les poignées de celui-ci. Kuukaku, forcément.

-Prend _ça_, gamine, me claque-t-elle en balançant quelque chose dans les mains.

Je contemple l'objet quelques secondes, perplexe, avant de le ranger.

-_Ça_ te sera utile, au vu de la façon dont tu t'en es servi tout à l'heure, je n'en doute pas. Arranges-toi pour toujours avoir _ça _sur toi.

Je la dévisage, et elle me met un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne, pour faire bonne mesure.

-Allez, cassez-vous ! Et tâchez de revenir en un seul morceau !

-Au-revois, Ocha-nee-chaaaan me salue Ganjyu, l'air un peu peiné.

Pauvre garçon. Il m'a prit en affection quand je lui ai cuisiné mes spécialités. Et puis, se faire injustement tabasser par la même bonne femme, à la longue, ça créé des liens.

Je hoche la tête, sans plus sourciller, mais ça semble lui convenir.

Quelque chose cloche. Je regarde avec incompréhension l'équipe partir, dans un sens qui n'est pas celui auquel je pensais.

-Euuuh...On va où là?

-Au Rukongai, répond calmement Ha.

-C'est par là, le Rukongai, fais-je en indiquant les lumières de la ville au loin. J'entends d'ici le son prometteur des rôtis en train de cuire.

-Et nous, on va dans l'autre sens.

De quoi? Mais...le petit village...les lumières charmantes, que je regardais de la colline...C'est pas là qu'on va?

...

Mais alors, on va _où_?

Je rejoint le groupe, et après un bref silence, nous entamons tous notre marche, nous enfonçant à chaque pas un peu plus dans la nuit.

_Et dans les ennuis,_ ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de grimacer intérieurement.

* * *

><p>-Voilà, c'est ici, chuchote le Vice-Capitaine.<p>

J'observe le décor autour de moi. Nous avons marché quasiment deux heures. Au loin, la longue cheminée Shibaesque n'est plus qu'un petit point en relief de l'horizon. Nous sommes apparemment à la lisière des terres appartenant au clan, terres très étendues et qui bordent nombre de district du Rukongai, aux emplacements divers et variés. Ce doit être l'avantage de posséder une maison tout en galeries souterraines on s'implante où l'on veut et le plus souvent sans gêner personne, puisqu'ils ne _savent pas_ que l'on gratte sous leurs pieds.

La rupture entre les deux frontières de la carte est assez nette. Là où nous sommes, l'herbe est tendre et le sol encore molletonneux sous nos pieds. Des arbustes, un bois, des fleurs.

Ce paysage sympathique est tranché en deux à quelques mètres de l'endroit où nous sommes. Au sol, en effet, une longue ligne s'étend à gauche comme à droite, bordant sans doute tout le long de ce district. De haut, on pourrait certainement croire à une longue cicatrice, barrant la carte sur des kilomètres, comme si un animal vivant en son sein avait voulu délimiter son territoire. Le trait est si profond, si net, qu'il paraît avoir été taillé à la règle.

_Ou à l'épée_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. A voir les têtes sérieuses des autres, je crois savoir que la pensée a également traversé leur esprit. Pourtant, si troublant qu'il fut, ce marquage au sol n'est pas l'élément le plus intriguant qui marque l'entrée dans le district qui nous fait face.

Ce qui est le plus inquiétant, c'est le silence, anormal. Et l'absence totale de source de lumière. Les ténèbres devant nous semblent si profondes que même la lumière céleste n'a pas la force suffisante pour y pénétrer.

Si même la lumière céleste n'arrive pas à les vaincre pensez bien si _nous _avons une chance d'y arriver…

-Vous êtes…certains que c'est là ? Demande Hakusho, d'une voix blanche.

-Affirmatif, répondit calmement Ru, avançant la première sur ces nouvelles terres désolées.

Elle progresse jusqu'à franchir la ligne, et se retourne vers nous après quelques pas. Seuls ses yeux luisent sans l'obscurité.

-Je suppose que c'est un passage obligé, murmure 'Ju, la main empoignant fermement la poignée de son épée. Pour le Seireitei…et pour Genhairo.

Il traverse à son tour la ligne, pour se mettre certainement à la hauteur de Ru.

-Peur du noir ? Je demande en dévisageant la face livide de mon ami.

-Cette obscurité n'est pas normale, tu le vois bien. Ça ne te dis rien ?

-Beeeuuuh…non…Pourquoi, je devrais y voir une référence cinématographique ?

-Alors, vous traversez ou pas ? retentit la voix de 'Ju. S'il-vous-plaît, rajoute-t-il, percevant certainement même dans le noir le regard désabusé que je lui lance.

J'obtempère sans poser de question, Ha à ma suite.

-C'est moi où la nuit ne semble plus la même ? Interrogé-je brusquement, passée la limite.

L'ambiance n'a clairement plus rien à voir avec celle que nous quittons. La nuit chaude, rassurante et animée derrière moi, laisse place à un abîme froid, inquiétant, et silencieux.

Devant, les ténèbres sont totales. Pas de rire de vieillards, de sons de jeux d'enfants. Pas de chuchotement d'amoureux ou de clapotis de fontaines. Pas même le pas feutré des animaux errants ou des égorgeurs de coin de rue. Même pas un lointain écho de tout cela.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est tellement anormal.

Une présence réconfortante se fait sentir dans mon dos.

-Vice-Capitaine, articulé-je lentement au dernier arrivé, _où_ sommes nous exactement ?

-Dans une zone du Rukongai située au Nord par rapport au Seireitei, répond-il, pédagogue. Il s'agit du domaine quadrillé 80 sur 80.

-Quatre-vingt ? Répétais-je d'une voix que je ne reconnu pas.

Celle de Yoruichi, sépulcrale dans un tel silence et au milieu de toute cette noirceur, résonna en un morbide et amusé :

-Bienvenue … dans le Zaraki.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! <strong>Beaucoup de bla-bla, mais c'est nécessaire pour l'évolution de l'intrigue!

D'ailleurs on va aborder les noeuds du scénario au chapitre 11 normalement, avec le retour de Magsu, la divulgation de certains secrets, des actions héroïques, des twists, et de l'action à fond de blinde!

Portez-vous bien d'ici là, si vous avez aimé, alors je suis heureuse!

Pensez à laisser votre avis 3!

A plucheee!

***Largue les amarres de son drakar, vêtue seulemen de bas résilles et d'un justaucorps à fourrure***


	11. Chapter 11

**YOH!**

**I'm back, I get the bac! I'm back, I get the... patate and tomatoes in my face, ouaaarghhhh!**

**Starrk:** *sifflote* jouueeee~~r avec les nee~~~rfs des lecteuuu~~uuurs...

Je ne joue avec les nerfs de personnes voyons! Désolée de cette longue absence, vraiment! Je fais de mon mieux pour poster à un bon rythme, mais je désespère de pouvoir y parvenir un jour! Toutefois je l'ai déjà dit et je vous le répète, ne désespérez jamais, je n'ai nullement l'intention d'abandonner aucune histoire. Mais les études me prennent pas mal de temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir venir vous livrer de nouveau fragment d'histoire de Yume, qui prend place intégralement de nuit, et qui bouge bouge bouge bouuuuuuuuuuuugeee!

* * *

><p>Merci infini à <strong>Chaussange, Agrond, Koba54, Loupiote54, A. Doctor, Amuto67100, MaggySue<strong> et** Sylialith.**

Pensée particulièrement chaleureuse également à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en Fav/alert', et qui manifestent par là leur intérêt à leur envie de suivre avec nous l'aventure, au moins spirituellement \o/!

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!

**En piste!**

* * *

><p><strong>RÉSUMÉ DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS:<br>**

_Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire », chargée des comptes rendus, pour une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels._

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Après un bref passage au Manoir Shiba, où ils ont pu en apprendre plus sur leur mission et sur Yoruichi, onstater en passant que la famille de Kaien est bien à son image (cinglée), décision est faite de se lancer à la poursuite de Jinta afin de mettre la main les premiers sur le précieux bien en sa possession. Promenade de santé a priori, sauf que leur destination n'est autre que le sinistre et inquiétant dernier district...le Zaraki._

* * *

><p><strong>Z<strong>one d'**A**battoirs **R**egorgeant d'**A**ssassins **K**oiffés en **I**roquois

Z.A.R.A.K.I.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais là, déjà ?_

Le district du bas de la page, l'innommable et légendaire Zaraki.

_Comme le Capitaine._

Exact, ce dingue aux cheveux stupidement hérissés, qui m'a bien cassé le nez au moins dix fois, à ouvrir la porte comme une furie chaque fois que Yamamoto l'appelait pour le réprimander.

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il peut se faire réprimander ce barbare là…_

Enfin, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Du moins, pas encore. Le côté positif des choses, c'est qu'une fois le gros Kenpachi sortit du Rukongai, on se dit qu'on ne peut pas tomber sur pire. N'est-ce-pas ?

...

N'est-ce-pas ?

-Gyyaaaargh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? m'exclamai-je, sursautant, l'index pointé en direction de ce que je pense être des fourrés. On y voit rien, heureusement qu'Ha nous éclaire devant, muni d'une espèce de sphère lumineuse trouvée je ne sais où. Sûrement un gadget de Kuukaku.

Yoru s'approche tranquillement pour examiner l'objet de mon inquiétude. Tout à coup, elle cueille quelque chose à ras le sol, d'un vigoureux coup de patte, et se penche pour saisir l'objet dans sa gueule.

-Ça ? m'interroge-t-elle, d'une voix étouffée, tandis que mon ami se hâtait d'aller éclairer la scène.

J'ai enfin pu distinguer, se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise du chat, l'ombre d'un terrifiant, sanguinaire et impressionnant…

-Mignon petit lapin !

Oui, lecteur. J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de cette adorable boule de poil, blanche comme neige, aux oreilles teintées d'éclaboussures de…

-Sang, frissonne Ha, tandis que la bestiole me regardait, de plus en plus apeurée. Vous pensez que c'est un animal ordinaire ?

-Rien n'est ordinaire dans le Zaraki, tranche Kaju. Je ne me fierais même pas à une ombre dans cet environnement, alors désolé petit être…

Je le vois empoigner la garde de son Zanpakuto, et ladite bestiole de se débattre encore plus vivement. Non mais je rêve, on est en pleine psychose…

-StoooooOOOoop ! Je m'exclame, arrêtant par la même l'élan de 'Ju.

Je saisit avec toute la délicatesse dont ces mains maladroites sont capables de faire preuve, le petit mammifère, qui se blottit aussitôt contre moi en quête de réconfort. Kami-sama, c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'un être vivant m'accorde de l'affection _spontanément_. Mon visage fermé laisse filtrer des rivières de larmes de joie, parsemées d'étoiles multicolores. Mmmh, pourquoi tout le monde recule ?

-Tu penses que tu peux garder cette horreur avec toi ? interroge Ha en faisant la moue. Il te faisait peur il y a trente secondes!

-Je veux le garder avec moi.

-On n'est pas des scouts, on est est venus ici pour se battre !

-Il ne dérangera personne, promis-je en l'installant dans mon sac à dos, de façon ce que seule sa tête dépasse.

-J'hallucine, soupire théâtralement 'Ju, reprenant la marche.

-Il est adorable, sourit le Vice-Capitaine venant gratter les oreilles de ma nouvelle peluche. C'est vraiment un drôle de signe, il vient certainement de la plaine que nous avons traversés pour venir ici…et il a dû se perdre, sans trop savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Tu as déjà une idée de comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Voyons-voir…Yume, essaie de lui sortir un nom aussi bluffant qu'intelligent, qu'il ait l'impression que tu es norma…

-Il s'appelle… Tyrannosaure **(1).**

Loupé. Ce garçon me rend vraiment beaucoup trop nerveuse.

Je guette du coin de l'œil le réaction du lieutenant. Il n'a pas l'air de me trouver plus folle que d'habitude.

-Rex.

Hein ?

-C'est le Roi des Lapin-osaures, alors son nom doit comporter la particule Rex.

Je considère Kaien avec le plus grand sérieux, air qu'il me renvoi de façon équivalente.

-Entendu. J'accepte le marché. Toutefois, étant responsable à 45% de son nom, vous devrez vous acquitter d'une taxe d'autant de points sur sa nourriture quotidienne.

-Tope-là, O-char d'assaut !

-Vous venez ? entend-on Ha, dont la lumière se faisait quelque peu lointaine.

Je réajustais les bretelles de mon sac.

-On arrive.

Il y a une vingtaine de minutes maintenant que nous progressons, dans le noir et le silence le plus complet. Les ténèbres autour de nous semblent se faire moins oppressantes au fur et à mesure qu'on pénètre au cœur du district. En contrepartie, l'odeur métallique du sang et de lames rouillées ne cesse de s'amplifier, à me filer la migraine.

Comme si les cadavres et morceaux de corps dispersés ça et là n'étaient pas suffisant. La terre est molle, imbibée de haine et de sang. Ce district offre un spectacle vraiment curieux. C'est comme ça, que le Seireitei protège les âmes errantes du Rukongai ? interrogeais-je silencieusement, tandis que nous passions devant une pile de cadavres d'enfants en bas âge.

En tout cas, c'est pas un district pour les tapettes. Clairement.

Un ensemble de baraques délabrées se profilent soudain à quelques dizaines de mètres de distance. Vide, en apparence. Mais comment en être sûr ?

-Attendez-moi là, tous…murmure Kaien, en dégainant complètement son sabre.

-On ne pourrait pas simplement contourner le village ? propose judicieusement Ha

Je vis 'Ju opiner du chef.

-Impossible. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Si on dérive du sentier principal, on est entrainé dans un genre de pente jalonné de pierres. Peut-être un ancien site minier ? En tout cas, dans le noir, on ne pourra pas prévoir sur quel genre de pic aiguisé on tombe. Et je ne hasarderais pas à spéculer quant la stabilité du terrain.

-Un instant d'inattention, et voilà que frappe la mort **(2)**, approuve Yoruichi. Je propose néanmoins de rester groupés, Kaien. Les petiots ne pourront pas avoir de meilleure protection que toi et moi auprès d'eux.

_Dites toute de suite qu'on est des bouleeets._

-Je me doutais que tu serais contre le fait de nous diviser, soupire-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Comme tu voudras.

Il ne remit pas sa lame au fourreau pour autant. Ce qui allait se révéler salutaire dans les minutes à suivre. 'Ju et Ha dégainèrent derechef. Et moi, je…pris mon air le plus concentré.

…

Bah quoi ? Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, si ?

Nous commençâmes don notre traversée du village fantôme. Des débris de charriot et des barres métallisées qui avaient dû servir de rails confirmèrent l'hypothèse de 'Ju. Ville de carrière désaffectée. C'était d'un triste…certains bâtiments, hauts et fiers, laissaient encore suggérer leur splendeur passée, d'une prospérité inconcevable vu l'état des ruines. Même le Zaraki n'a pas toujours été sombre.

Je marchais en fin de la file, dont Yoru était la tête. Observant toujours le décor alentours, je fus interpelée dans un demi-sursaut, par mon lapin-osaure, Rex. Le lapin s'agitait. Avant que je ne puisse le sortir de mon sac, il s'en extirpa d'un bond et vint se jucher sur mon épaule pour me…mordiller l'oreille.

_Haaaaaan…_

Ça suffit, l'hypocrite public américain prétendument attendri !

C'est vrai que cet élan d'affection me paraît adorable…sur le coup. Et puis ça m'a rapidement inquiété, me rappelant une vérité lue dans un livre de cuisine des années auparavant…

_« Pour bien faire cuire le lapin… »_

C'était plus loin dans le bouquin, je crois.

_« …ces adorables futurs gigots possèdent une vision à 360°… »_

Vision à 360°. Il voit par derrière. Il se passe quelque chose derrière nous. Et plus directement, derrière moi.

Avec un calme et un naturel insolite pour ma personne, je sortais de la poche de mon hakama ce dont Kuukaku m'avait fait cadeau avant notre départ. Puis, j'attrapais le pan de kimono de 'Ju qui flottait devant moi, de façon à ce qu'il sente la friction. Je le sentis se tendre instantanément, puis relayer à son tour l'information en silence.

Raide, j'attendais le signal. Enfin, la lumière maintenue par Ha s'éteignit. J'avais anticipé, et fis volte-face avant même les autres, plus vite que je n'en avais jamais été capable.

Grand bien m'en fit, parce que, je ne sais pas avec l'aide de quel miracle, mais je réussi à parer la lame que Magsu Aozora venait de pointer dans ma direction.

-Que…

-Hello, _Sue._

Et le combat s'engagea.

* * *

><p>Usant de je ne sais quel artifice, l'ACNE éclaira la scène en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et rien de comparable à la faible lueur tremblotante qu'avait produit Ha, non. On se serait cru en plein jour, une clarté que cet endroit devait n'avoir pas connu depuis des siècles.<p>

Et on se serait cru dans un Western. Chaque camp d'un côté, les pieds dans la poussière, toutes armes et dents dehors prêt à la baston.

We versus They.

Et qui étaient-ils ? Magsu, deux potes à elle enveloppés dans des capes sombres, laissant à peine deviner des uniformes de Shinigami, et…une horde de Hollows, croisés avec ce qui semble être un tripotée de bêtes sauvages.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'hausser légèrement les sourcils en voyant un modèle de Hollow-Rhino à l'air féroce, haut de cinq mètres au moins. Comment ? Pourquoi ces horreurs arrivent-elles à nous surprendre, alors qu'on est _sensés_ sentir ce genre de pression spirituelle arriver de loin (Enfin, je ne parle pas tant pour moi que pour les autres, ils l'ont eu dans un paquet de nouilles instantanées leurs épées ou bordel?)?

_Je dirais même, de très loin._

Merci pour ce soutien inopiné. Mais il est l'heure pour moi de me reprendre, afin d'éviter un nouveau coup d'estoc.

-Impressionnée, Yummy-chaaan roucoule la blonde, en se préparant à une nouvelle attaque d'un mouvement gracieux. Nous arrivons à cacher notre reiatsu et notre présence grâce à un matériau…très spécial. Je me demande comment tu as pu sentir le coup arriver, _toi_ d'entre tous…

***CLANG***

Ce coup-ci était un peu trop rude pour moi, et m'a envoyé en plein dans le décor, à travers une vitre. Ou deux. Je peine à me relever, glissant et me coupant un peu plus avec les débris de verre sur le sol.

_Premier sang versé._

Disons que c'était pour jauger le niveau de l'adversaire (comme si j'en avais réellement besoin, avec toutes les fois où elle m'a mise au tapis à l'Académie…). Elle est toujours aussi rapide, pas de doute. J'espère que Rex n'a rien…

Je passe ma main à travers l'ouverture de mon sac. Une peluche aux oreilles éclaboussées de sang (peut-être le mien, cette fois) me mordille la main, d'un rapide coup de tête, avant de se réfugier à l'intérieur. Rassurée, je me prépare à faire face à l'horrible blonde qui revient déjà vers moi.

Elle ressemble toujours à la Magsu que j'ai connu. Le teint parfait, des courbes affolantes, les cheveux soyeux et parfaitement ordonnés…Comme toujours quand elle change d'humeur, ses yeux sont noirs d'encre.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué en même temps que Genhairo ? interrogé-je, soucieuse de gagner du temps pour penser à une tactique.

Elle eut une moue, adorable. La même avec laquelle elle faisait toujours plier le Capitaine Commandant. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais à cette mimique je me suis soudain sentie pleine de haine.

-Nous avions besoin de toi. Pour nous guider au Hogyoku, d'abord. Ce que tu as très bien, puisque nous sommes ici…Et ensuite, parce qu'il fallait bien que_ quelqu'un _endosse la responsabilité de tous ces mots tragiques pendant la patrouille...

-Du flan tout ça. Tu n'avais certainement pas besoin de moi pour retrouver Léogroscou, et à partir du moment où tu tuais Okikiba en me laissant en vie, ta couverture était grillée.

J'esquive instinctivement un coup destiné à ma gorge. C'était moins une. Mais...

L'ai-je _vraiment_ esquivé ?

Je passais anxieusement ma main sur la trachée.

-Maggy espérait que tu ferais le travail à sa place sans qu'elle ait à salir sa manucure, tout simplement. Tu sais à quel point tu es utile à Maggy quand il s'agit de la mettre en valeur, d'atteindre un but.

Elle a retrouvé ses manières onctueuses et enfantines, un état d'esprit démenti par le coup rageur de katana qu'elle a tenté de m'asséner.

J'esquivais encore une fois, en m'enfuyant.

-Pourquoi être sortie de l'ombre avant que nous n'ayons atteint notre destination, alors ? Haletais-je, m'échappant à travers un ancien site d'extraction de pierres.

Après une brèves course, nous nous arrêtâmes face à face, elle parfaitement calme, moi un peu plus en sueur. Elle me considéra avec une attention inquiétante, puis finit par déclarer :

-Maggy n'a pas de temps à perdre à discutailler avec ses ennemis. Elle va mettre fin à ton insignifiante vie. Maintenant.

Je la vis dresser son zanpakuto à la verticale, à hauteur de visage.

-Bankai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plus loin<strong>_

-Où sont passés Yoruichi et le Vice-Capitaine ?

-Partis à la poursuite de cet inconnu en cape qui s'est détaché du groupe. Ils pensent que cet impatient va aller plus avant pour essayer de mettre la main sur Jinta. Ce qui veut dire…

-Qu'ils nous font confiance pour nous occuper de cette bande de Hollow mutants et de ce vautour qui les dirige.

-Absolument. Gaffe à toi, Ha.

-Reste en vie, 'Ju.

Ils s'élancèrent ensemble à l'assaut d'un Hollow chimère cracheur de feu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, deuxième division<strong>_

-Ooow...pardoooOOooon Capitaine...j'le ferais pluuus...

-Cesse de chouiner, Oomaeda, c'est écoeurant! Allez, encore une dizaine de milliers de pompes, et je te laisserais repartir!

-Gnéé...C'est trop Capitaine, et puis, j'ai un rendez-vous...

-Un rendez-vous? A cette heure-ci?

Le Commandant des Forces Spéciales se redressa, et d'un unique bond gracieux retourna installer dans son siège. Elle considéra avec un rictus hautain et méprisant, les yeux emplis de rage, son Vice-Capitaine, affalé sur le sol après une séance improvisée d'exercice. Marechiyo Oomaeda. Grand, gras, stupide, arrogant. De plus haute noblesse qu'elle.

Il la dégoûtait.

Elle ne pouvait lui pardonner le fait d'être né dans une famille qui lui était hiérarchiquement supérieure, aussi se faisait-elle une joie de prendre sa revanche dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et elle était chanceuse, parce qu'il faut dire qu'avec Oomaeda, l'occasion se présentait plus souvent qu'à son tour...

-Dis-moi, lieutenant, quelle genre de personne aurait envie de rester avec un ver boursoufflé de pus de ta sorte?

Bon, parfois elle devait admettre qu'elle exagérait un peu...Elle l'observa se remettre debout avec difficulté, épongeant son front précocement dégarni avec une serviette en soie, ses bijoux clinquants à chacun de ses mouvements.

-Une livraison particulière de porcelaine raffinée, c'est pour mon grand-p...

Un tabouret lancé avec fureur interrompit son début d'explication.

-Je m'en moque bien. Tant que je ne t'ai plus dans mon champ de vision, ça me convient. Dispose, maintenant.

Elle le congédiait d'un mouvement dédaigneux du bras, comme à son habitude. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué aux humeurs de son supérieur. Néanmoins, il jugea plus prudent pour le moment de sortir...

Et la chance était avec lui apparemment. Il vit son partenaire commercial préféré de dos, en train de converser avec un de ses vieux domestiques.

-Mais voilà Oomaeda-sama, annonça le vieillard, interrompant leur conversation.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir tenu compagnie en attendant, Maki-san, remercia avec une bonhommie enjouée l'homme. Vous êtes le bienvenu chez nous, ne l'oubliez pas.

Haramaki s'inclina bas.

-Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Et s'en alla tranquilement, laissant les deux hommes entre eux. Ils échangèrent une cordiale poignée de main.

-Heureux de vous voir aussi...en forme, Oomaeda-san, reprit le grand blond, détaillant sans inquiétude les innombrables ecchymoses et les vêtements déchirés du lieutenant (il avait l'habitude de le récupérer au sortir de telles situations). Y allons nous?

Ayant retrouvé de sa superbe, Marechiyo adopta une attitude qu'il espérait noble et impressionnante.

-Mais après vous, Ocha-san.

Hachimitsu lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukongai, Zaraki<strong>_

Oh là, là, je suis pas dans une galère, moi…

-Bankai.

A ces mots, la garde (en forme de cœur) de Magsu se mit à luire. Une lumière rose poupée, tout à fait écœurante. Eurk. Un certain lapin me ramena à la réalité, et je me dépêchais de prendre mes distances pour notre salut commun.

Je marchais à reculons, soucieuse de garder ma Némésis à vue. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil, un chariot en acier, encore rempli de minerai. Derrière lequel je me planquais.

_Grand bien m'en fit._

A un dixième de seconde d'intervalle, j'aurais été grillée par l'espèce de lumière bonbon abominable qui vient de jaillir de l'endroit ou se trouve la blonde. La force de ce rayonnement est incroyable. Tout ce qui s'est trouvé dans son périmètre d'action –pierre, métal- a été purement et simplement désintégré. Ne reste qu'une fumée et quelques craquements dans l'air, chargé d'énergie, témoins de la violence de l'attaque.

…

Et je suis sensée combattre ça,** MOI** ?

Je vis Magsu s'avancer un peu, calmement, époussetant un peu de terre sur ses talons au passage, avant de se remettre en position d'attaque.

Mon esprit fonctionne avec frénésie, et je tente de faire coller les morceaux du puzzle déjà en ma possession. Coïncidence sur coïncidence, cela finit par se muer en concordance. J'ai provoqué Sue en toute connaissance de cause, et il va être l'heure de vérifier si mes hypothèses sont justes…

Je sentis Rex s'agiter encore une fois dans la région de mes cheveux. Hé, ne grignote pas ça petit, contrairement à son apparence, ça n'est pas de la laitue !

J'attendais une attaque qui ne venait toujours pas. Je fis alors dépasser ma tête discrètement du convoi de métal. Discrètement. Ce qui signifie que le regard de Magsu m'a aussitôt brûlé. Pourtant elle demeurait immobile, le katana étrangement rougeoyant…

Eurêka.

La garde de son sabre brille d'une nouvelle couleur, mais…mais…

Bien sûr. Aucun bankai, aussi efficace et dévastateur fut-il, n'est invincible, ou illimité dans son utilisation. Et le point faible de celui de Maggy était cela, précisément : le temps de chargement, pendant lequel elle devait concentrer son énergie et rester immobile.

Je me sens rassurée. Bien sûr que c'est Magsu. Mais ma vision d'elle est surfaite. Elle n'est pas infaillible. Il y a une faiblesse en elle que je peux exploiter. Il me faut juste être un peu audacieuse, cette fois…

_« Tu ne connais pas ? Un seul coup et c'est la mort assuré »._

Kami-sama. Elle n'est pas parfaite. Je suis son parfait antagoniste.

_Et je suis la seule à savoir comment la vaincre._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pendant ce temps...<em>**

-Aaah, aah…

'Ju était ruisselant de sueur.

-On ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, Hakusho, souffla-t-il en repoussant des crocs de tigre.

-Je sais, répondit stoïquement son ami.

Pour une personne qui n'aimait pas se battre et était plutôt lâche dans la forme, Hakusho offrait un spectacle déconcertant. Ha n'est pas le cliché de l'intellectuel brillant mais impuissant: il combine capacités cérébrales et maîtrise de ses mouvements, le tout avec une grâce et une harmonie que son corps chétif parvient à transformer en quelque chose d'étrangement tendre. C'est comme regarder un petit garçon en train de faire quelque chose pour la première fois, innocent et inquiétant. Les cernes, le teint blafard, mais le regard noir d'intelligence, il esquivait avec promptitude les attaques et rendait les coups d'épée avec un savoir-faire contrôlé.

-Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de libérer nos shikai, pas encore. Ce serait s'épuiser trop tôt, et le comportement de ce type est louche, trop louche…

Le type en question était assit, jambes croisées, et regardait ses créatures se faire exterminer avec indifférence, prenant des notes sur un carnet.

-Si on ne fait pas quelque chose très vite, nous serons trop submergés pour avoir une quelconque marge de manœuvre ! rugit Kaju, repoussant avec force une patte griffue.

-Alors je libérerais mon épée, tranche Ha en scindant un scarabée géant. Tu ne serais pas à ton avantage, je te rappelle que ton shikai nécessite un certain…environnement. Tu seras plus utile en pleine possession de tes moyens au cas où les choses…tourneraient mal.

Comme pour corroborer ses dire, un rayon orange fluo dévasta une bonne partie des habitations, cinquante mètres plus loin.

-Magsu ?

-Yep. Allez mon vieux, tu as assez roupillé ! reprit-il à l'intention de son zanpakuto. Vampirise, Alucard !

L'individu en cape sembla prendre des notes avec une frénésie renouvelée.

* * *

><p>C'est pas passé loin cette fois non plus ! Salut, ça va ? La vie après la mort, votre affectation au Rukongai, l'exploitation de feuilles de hollow-cannabis ? Parce que moi j'ai bien cru que ce coup-ci causerait la fin du monde. Bon sang, vous avez vu ça ? Le rayon était d'une autre couleur, et la puissance…carrément rien à voir !<p>

Il y a un grand cratère dans le sol à l'endroit où elle l'a utilisé. Pas étonnant que ses vieux l'aient appelés Magsu**(3)** !

Cachée…ahem, repliée derrière une grande benne rouillée, je guettais la prochaine escalade. Apparemment, elle aura une couleur rouge incandescent, d'après les prévisions Shinig-FM-TV. Je trouve que ça sonne méchamment douloureux.

_Allez, Yume…_

Ouais, exactement, au boulot Ocha. Il est temps de voir si ma théorie sur comment-se-débarrasser-d'une-blonde-trop-parfaite se vérifie. Je pose mon sac à terre, et voit le tête de Rex émerger, et lui de me fixer de ses yeux rouges, anxieux. Je lui gratte les oreilles pour le rassurer, et inspire un bon coup.

Puis je me met à découvert, et me dirige vers Magsu aussi naturellement que si j'allais cueillir du romarin. Et oui, mes genoux tremblent toujours quand je vais au marché. Nahméoh !

-Tu en as assez de te cacher crache-t-elle les yeux plissés, suspicieuse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher. Personne ne devrait avoir à se cacher de toi-ce serait plutôt l'inverse. L'abomination du tout-Seireitei ça n'est pas moi. C'est toi, Magsu Aozora. Et il est grand temps que tu le comprennes.

La provocation a eu l'effet escompté. Ses yeux se firent de flammes, et son épée elle-même s'embrasa. Cette-fois, le rayon qui jaillit de la pointe de son épée était sanguin, et la texture s'apparentait à de la lave en fusion.

Je me forçais à garder les yeux ouverts et à rester stoïque, la main sur les hanches, le menton relevé. Si j'avais raison, elle était plus cuite qu'un Kouglof aux fruits rouges. Sinon...alors la chaleur étouffante et cette masse brûlante rouge rubis seront mes derniers souvenirs de cet après-Terre.

* * *

><p>-Extraordinaire, mon garçon ! Peux-tu le faire encore une fois ?<p>

Le visage toujours caché, le grand personnage esquiva sans grand mal un coup que Kaju tenta de lui asséner. Kaju qui était tout sauf un combattant maladroit…

-L'écoute pas, Ha !

-Reste concentré vieux !

-Impressionnant ! s'extasiait toujours leur ennemi, observant ses hollow agoniser sur le sol, barbouillés de leur propre sang. Alors chaque fois que tu touches ton ennemi, ton zanpakuto lui aspire le sang ! C'est particulièrement intéressant, mais un problème demeure : et contre un adversaire dépourvu d'hémoglobine, que fais-tu ?

-Ignore-le !

L'assaut reprit de plus belle. Mais une coulée de lave impromptue faisant irruption sur le champ de bataille improvisé les désarçonna quelque peu.

-Oh oh. Ça chauffe littéralement, par ici. De toute façon, j'ai ce que je voulais, je ferais mieux de déguerpir…bonne chance, jeune homme ! Je te laisse finir de t'amuser avec mes petits trésors !

-Trésors mon cul ! ragea le cinquième siège, tentant de poursuivre l'adversaire qui leur échappait. Ha ?

Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, examinant la blessure inquiétante sur son bras là où un peu de lave l'avait éclaboussé.

-Bon sang…Yume !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukongai, District n°8, Manoir Ocha<strong>_

-Aïe!

-Tout va bien, Madame?

Amamizu observa d'un œil paresseux, la cloque dont le volume augmentait de façon alarmante dans le creux de sa main. La chair de son poignet gauche était particulièrement entamée par le feu, et se couvrait de croûtes rougeâtres inquiétantes.

Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé.

-Mmh...eh bien, appelez le médecin, s'il-vous-plaît, Riza-san. Il semble que je vais avoir besoin de soins incessamment sous peu.

-Tout de suite, Ochan-san!

La jeune fille se précipita hors de la pièce, ne doutant pas une seule seconde que son employeuse saurait se gérer elle-même. Employeuse qui alla s'appuyer négligemment contre le comptoir de l'évier, pensive. Elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir, quand son époux sortait dehors pour s'occuper d'affaires..._particulières. _En ces temps, elle demeurait presque toujours éveillée, s'occupant de manière diverse.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes du sa cuisine, étrange croisement entre une serre et une pièce traditionnelle. Attachée aux soins de ses plantes, elle avait insisté pour qu'on la laisse suspendre partout du lierre, des roses, des coquelicots, de la bruyère... de sorte qu'aucun pan de mur ne possédât son odeur propre, qui ajoutait souvent au fumet particulièrement délicat des aliments que Mitsu cuisinait.

C'était toujours lui qui faisait à manger, d'ailleurs, et il avait un talent fou pour ça, dont il aurait pu faire son métier si le commerce familial ne lui prenait pas tant de temps...La cuisine et le jardinage étaient les deux principales activités pour lesquelles les Ocha n'employaient pas de personnel domestique. Issue d'une famille de la petite noblesse, Saeru Amamizu n'avait jamais pensé à faire autre chose par elle-même que ce qui relevait du loisir. Elle ne méprisait pas ses employés, loin de là. Mais elle n'avait pas été élevée autrement, et ne concevait les choses que dans cet ordre-ci.

Pourtant elle avait tout de la parfaite femme d'intérieur. Elle savait comment tenir une maison, recevoir des invités, organiser des fêtes somptueuses et son Ikebana et sa calligraphie étaient des plus raffinés. Il y avait toutefois un domaine en particulier pour lequel elle ne s'était vu attribuer aucun talent. Mais ce soir, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, elle avait voulu réessayer. Juste pour voir...

Son regard retomba sur les plaques de cuisson, désormais refroidies. Dans un flash, il lui sembla voir, fantomatique, l'ombre de sa fille dos à elle, en plein monologue sur les modes de cuisson des légumes. Vision qui repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Yume et ses lubies... ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter d'aller à l'Académie, d'être une jeune fille de bonne famille heureuse de verser son sang pour le Seireitei?

_Comme tout le monde?_

Elle ramena son poignet douloureux contre sa poitrine, se sentant oppressée. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler qu'elle avait une fille. L'oublier était facile, la plupart du temps, elle n'était presque plus jamais là, et quand elle l'était elle évitait soigneusement sa présence. L'occulter était rassurant. Après tout, c'était un échec. Et elle en éprouvait la plus vive des déceptions.

Penser à elle lui causait du chagrin.

Fermant les yeux elle pria pour que, cette nuit, Mitsu rentra plus tôt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukongai, Zaraki<strong>_

Le monde était brûlant, suffocant, et étrangement orangé. C'est donc ça, une coulée de lave, due à l'éruption de colère du volcan Maggy ? Les gens de Pompéï ont vraiment dû souffrir le martyr. Cette fumée grisaillante, la cendre qui tombe en copeaux du ciel…

_Quelle vision triste._

Et moi ? Je me trouve au milieu de cette immense débandade de coulis de roche. Des trous un peu partout dans le corps, brûlée au millième degré sur les bras. La moitié de mon visage est partie en fumée, mangée par la lave en fusion. Chers amis on aura bien rit.

_Mais je crois que c'est la fin._

…

Nan, je déconne.

Le seul détail véridique de cette épopée est la lave à profusion autour de moi. Est-ce qu'elle est bouillante ? Fait-il chaud ? Ne me demandez pas de m'exprimer à ce sujet. Pour la simple et bonne raison que…je n'en sais rien.

Magsu face à moi, hurle de rage, comme je ne l'ai jamais entendue hurler.

Son visage n'a plus rien de beau. Elle est hirsute, ses traits sont tirés, et bestiaux. Reflets de la féroce colère qu'ils abritent.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? **POURQUOI !?**

Et allez, c'est repartit. Les minutes qui suivirent furent ponctuées de lasers, éclairs foudroyants, cyclones de lames, rafales tailladantes…

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore transformée en bouillie ? A l'instar de MAgsu, vous vous interrogez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il manquait une dernière pièce au puzzle. Et pour voir si elle s'emboîtait avec le reste, il me fallait prendre des risques. Mais au moins maintenant, j'y vois clair. Plus clair que je n'y ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.

-Magsu Aozora, énonçais-je calmement, la regardant arracher sa splendide chevelure.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER MON NOM, TU M'ENTENDS ? ESPÈCE DE **MERDE VERTE** !

…Okay, elle est vraiment énervée. Je fronce les sourcils, et poursuit, sans pitié :

-Tu es en train de faire l'expérience de ce que l'on appelle communément _l'impuissance_, Maggy chérie. Tu _sais _très bien pourquoi tes attaques ne font que me traverser. Vas-tu le dire, ou dois-je le faire à ta place ?

Elle me gratifie d'un regard mauvais. Si ses yeux étaient des dagues, je serais morte. Quoique, pas si sûr.

-Ton merveilleux Zanpakuto ici présent ajuste les dommages qu'il cause en fonction…de la force spirituelle de ton adversaire. Plus il est fort, mieux c'est : ton épée agit comme un miroir, une moindre coupure et hop ! Sa force se retourne contre lui. Or, que se passe-t-il quand tu affrontes un Shinigami dépourvu la moindre pression spirituelle ?

Elle ne me fit par l'honneur de répondre. Évidemment.

-Rien. Il ne se passe absolument rien, tu n'as pas de reishi à me renvoyer. Toutes tes attaques à base d'énergie démesurée ne servent à rien contre moi.

-Joli, joli, joli, Yummy ! articule-t-elle, avec un ricanement malveillant. Et il t'aura fallut plusieurs décennies pour me percer à jour… j'imagine que tu t'es souvenue que je n'ai jamais dégainé ma petite épée, Seifukusha, contre toi ?

-Les souvenirs de l'Académie se ramassent à la pelle. C'est le meurtre de Genhairo qui m'a incité à me pencher sérieusement sur la question.

-Fort bien, reprit ma meilleure ennemie, rangeant son épée au fourreau, fort bien.

Tandis qu'elle rengainait, toutes les manifestations extérieures liées à son zanpakuto disparaissent. Ne laissaient que les crevasses dans le sol et les débris alentours pour témoigner de la violence de l'affrontement. J'observais Magsu se mettre en position de combat, mains levées à hauteur du visage.

-S'il faut t'achever à mains nues alors je te broierais, os après os, avec grand plaisir.

-…

-Viens, _Yummy-chan._

-J'allais le dire, _Sue._

Je sortis de ma poche l'objet métallique que Shiba-san avait mit entre mes mains avant notre départ du manoir. Non, ça n'est pas une épée. Même pas un poignard, ou un coutelas, qui ont toujours été impossibles pour moi à manier. Non.

Vingt-cinq centimètres, élégant, effilé. La poignée est en métal noir, renforcée d'acier. Utilisé le plus souvent pour dépecer les bêtes de leurs peaux.

C'est ainsi que je m'élançais vers le troisième siège de la première division, experte du combat au corps à copst, possédant une grande maîtrise du shunpo, une pression spirituelle à faire défaillir une légion de Quincy, armée…d'un couteau de cuisine.

_Yoloooooo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pendant ce temps, beaucoup plus avant dans le Zaraki…<strong>_

Kaien et Yoruichi fendaient littéralement l'air, à une vitesse inouïe. Ombres silencieuses, portées par le vents, ils filaient avec toujours plus d'assurance dans les ténèbres environnantes. Indemnes, n'eut été cette entaille sur l'abdomen du gradé. Un bon coup, rendu pour un autre, mais qui ne nécessiterait pas de point de suture. Bénin donc. Insignifiant, même.

Ils filaient leur adversaire, qui ne possédait plus qu'une mince avance. C'était désormais une course contre la montre. Le premier qui trouve Jinta a gagné. Jeu d'enfants aux conséquences mortellement adultes.

-Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de les laisser seuls ? interroge Kaien, tandis qu'il reprenait son élan sur le toit décharné d'une masure à l'abandon.

-Je suis certaine que tout se passe bien pour eux. Ait confiance, rasséréna le félin, se propulsant d'un vigoureux coup de patte, plus rapide et dangereux qu'un boulet de canon.

-J'appréhende vraiment Magsu…

-Il ne faut pas. Elle et Yume ont inconsciemment attendu toute leur vie pour ce moment. Urahara a étudié la question, et tu peux me croire : elle seule peut y mettre un terme.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, approuva Shiba, à contre-cœur.

_« Fais bien attention à toi, Yume. Fais très attention. »_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, treizième division, Ugendo<strong>_

-Vous ne dormez pas encore, Ukitake-dono ?

-Rukia-chan ! Je pourrais te faire la même remarque, n'as-tu pas envie de te reposer un peu ? Votre périple a été long, et par forcément allègre…

La cadette Kuchiki prit place au bout du ponton de bois, aux côtés de son Capitaine.

-Je suis comme vous, je crois. Je m'inquiète pour Kaien-dono…il est resté en arrière…

-Tu comprends pourquoi, Rukia ? interroge doucement le Capitaine.

-Oui, bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre la petite brune, c'est sa responsabilité d'être là-bas…mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger quand même...Taicho…

-Parle, Kuchiki-kun, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

Son interlocutrice prit une brusque inspiration.

-Pourquoi le vice-capitaine ne m'a-t-il pas prise avec lui ? Je veux dire, je sais bien que je ne suis même pas gradée, et qu'il a gardé à ses côtés deux excellents éléments, plus expérimentés que moi…

-Mais ?

-Mais …

L'intensité du regard de Jushiro fit rougir Rukia.

-Mais je pensais avoir _au moins_ plus de compétence que…je veux, mes qualifications sont…

-Que ton pouvoir de Shinigami est supérieur à celui d'Ocha Yume ? acheva doucement Ukitake, détournant son regard triste vers l'étang.

Écarlate, la jeune fille se leva précipitamment pour s'incliner.

-Je ne voulais pas paraître irrespectueuse, Ukitake-taicho. S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez mon impudence.

D'un geste de la tête, il lui fit comprend qu'il n'était nullement offensé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et qu'elle pouvait se rasseoir. Rukia obtempéra, toujours empourprée et le regard luisant.

-Rukia, reprit sereinement l'homme aux cheveux blancs, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir posé cette question. A l'heure qu'il est, toute l'unité présente sur les lieux a dû s'interroger exactement de la même façon que toi. Je sais combien était estimé Genhairo, et combien nombreux sont ceux prêt à venger son honneur. Pourtant, son propre frère lui-même, accablé de deuil et de colère, s'est abstenu. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il fait confiance à Kaien-dono.

Ukitake acquiesça.

-Kaien a constitué son équipe, avec mon aval, et il faut respecter sa décision et lui faire confiance. De plus, c'est un équilibre de forces qu'il ne faut pas brusquer.

-Je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir, Capitaine…

-Disons pour faire simple que…il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être accomplies que par certaines personnes. En l'occurrence, je suis fermement convaincu- et Kaien l'a également perçu- qu'Ocha Yume est la seule Shinigami apte à affronter et à battre Magsu Aozoroa en combat singulier.

Rukia eut une moue dubitative.

-Vous êtes conscient, Ukitake-dono, articula-t-elle prudemment, qu'elle est le _troisième siège _de la _première division_ ? Et que l'autre est…

Jushiro se leva prenant la petite Shinigami au dépourvu, qui dont le sursaut la déséquilibra. Le haut gradé la rattrapa par ses frêles épaules, et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

-Crois-moi, Rukia. J'ai moi-même veillé sur le parcours de cette jeune fille, avant même son entrée au Seireitei. Est-ce que tu doutes de moi ?

La Kuchiki s'empressa de nier d'un vigoureux mouvement de la tête, et se faisant elle sentit un nœud se défaire dans son estomac. Après tout, c'est vrai. Si le Capitaine lui-même s'en était chargé, alors qu'importe comment, mais les choses finiraient pas s'arranger.

Soulagée, elle se leva à son tour et offrit un salut profond à son supérieur, pour la dernière fois.

Il l'observa partir, son sourire rassurant fondant comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Un pli inquiet barra son front, et il se rassit pour faire face à la lune blanche, froide, plus pensif que jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukongai, Zaraki<strong>_

-…allez, allez…

Il l'emballa avec un soin tout particulier, dans ce qui semblait être un assemblage disparatre et dépareillé de chiffons crasseux. Pour un observateur étranger à cette atmosphère, le spectacle aurait pu paraître répugnant. Dans le Zaraki, il ne l'est pas. Et le plus pauvre bout de tissu en surplus est un luxe pour lequel il vaut la peine de se battre. De tuer.

Il chargea un lourd de bâton de bois sur son épaule, massue qu'il prit dans un coin obscur du cabanon. Son inestimable paquet sous le bras, il entrouvrit précautionneusement la porte, et observa alentours. Nuit noir charbon, dans laquelle il n'aurait aucun mal à se repérer : il avait l'habitude. Calme surnaturel, mais qui ne contenait pas en lui-même l'annonce d'un péril imminent. Pas encore. Une menace inconnue se rapprochait, il pouvait le sentir. Inspirant un bon coup, il se glissa hors de son abri et entreprit une course à travers le district, dont il espérait qu'elle pourrait lui être salutaire.

Il songea, le cœur lourd, que si _ce_ fardeau ne lui avait pas été attribué, il aurait pu courir plus rapidement. Maussade, amer, il s'enfonça plus loin dans les ténèbres, se dérobant à notre vue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, cinquième division<strong>_

-Et donc, je place ma dame en D5…comme ça !

La jeune fille déplaça la pièce avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'elle réussit à envoyer la moitié du jeu par terre.

-Aaah, je suis vraiment désolée, Aizen-dono ! s'exclama Hinamori, mortifiée et rougissante.

-Ce n'est rien, Hinamori-kun, la rassura Sosuke, avec un sourire joyeux. Les échecs sont un jeu délicat, pas facile à apprivoiser à la première prise en main. Mais qu'escomptais-tu faire, en envoyant s'affronter ces deux dames dès le premier tour ? Vouloir finir plus vite la partie, cela t'aurais gâté le plaisir, tu ne crois pas ?

Tout en parlant, il s'était abaissé pour ramasser son jeu, lui manda galamment d'un geste de la main de rester en place.

-C'est que, Aizen-taicho, j'ai eu l'impression que le combat devait se passer entre elles seules, à ce moment précis, babilla Momo, avec légerté.

Hinamori eut un sourire rayonnant, les yeux fermés, le visage béat. Elle était désarmante de charme. Aizen dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de la sabrer. A la place, un sourire de miel coula sur ses lèvres.

-C'est peut-être à toi, finalement, de m'enseigner quelques subtilités sur le jeu d'échec.

Il eut un doux rire en voyant sa lieutenante devenir pivoine, plus mignonne que jamais dans son embarras.

L'air de rien, il rangea l'échiquier sans cesser de converser avec sa vice-capitaine. Il enferma Kyoka Suigetsu avec le jeu, dans son coffre. Mieux valait ne pas être tenté, songea-t-il.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukongai, Zaraki<strong>_

Aozora recula d'un pas. Elle passa la main sur sa figure, la caressant sur toute sa longueur, lentement. Très lentement. Elle considéra avec stupéfaction la trace de sang sur ses doigts d'albâtre, provenant de la plaie nouvellement creusée sur sa joue.

Par Yume. Elle venait de se faire blesser…par Yume.

Abasourdie. Des décennies sans qu'aucune blessure ne lui eut été faite, par les plus coriaces des adversaires. Elle avait combattu des menos. S'était entraînée avec des Capitaine. N'avait jamais perdu un seul vrai combat.

Au fur et à mesure de son raisonnement intérieur, elle s'échauffait. Colère exacerbée par trente ans de haine mutuelle entre les deux antagonistes qui se faisaient face. Haine qui trouve à sa grande surprise, écho dans les yeux verts qui toisaient les siens, bien que le visage de son adversaire demeura lisse, imperturbable.

Issu d'une époque très lointaine, un sentiment venait de refaire surface en elle. Une émotion dont Magsu Aozora, de son nom complet Perle-Lys de Ciel Azuré, et de son vrai nom depuis longtemps oublié, Zassu Doro, n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle reviendrait la hanter un jour.

Une peur primale, brute, qu'elle pensait n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir lui glaçait le sang. Son adversaire lui parut se dresser devant elle comme un obstacle insurmontable, angoissant.

Le regard qu'Ocha portait sur elle à l'instant, cette détermination froide et aiguisée, la rendait proprement terrible.

_Effrayante._

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hop, hop, hop! <strong>L'intrigue se dénoue, elle se dénoue, tout se met en place et se prépare à exploser!

En espérant que vous ayez passés un agréable moment, j'attends vos remarques/impressions/coups de massue reviewesque!

Portez-vous bien, je reviendrais plus vite que vous ne le pensez, hinhinhinnnnn!A la revoyuuuuuuuurrreeeee**  
><strong>

***s'en va sur un zodiaque en combinaison d'astronaute et ailes de papillons dans le dos***


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour bonjour!** Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais nyctalope?

**Le nain:** j'le savais bien que t'étais une salope!

**Ichigo:** on est obligés de commencer avec des insultes?

J'y peux rien M'sieur Kurosaki, c'est l'effet de l'euphorie, de l'émotion qui m'étreint la gorge à l'idée de délivrer ce chapitre PRESQUE en temps et en heure! :'D

Et pour la suite, sortez le matériel de secours et faites le 18, parce que ça castagne dans tous les sens! Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si ce qui va y être dira plaira à tout le monde mais...c'est une direction que doit prendre l'histoire.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mercis rocambolesques à<strong>

**Agrond**

**oOo**

**Loupiote54**

**oOo**

**amuto67100**

**oOo**

**Sylialith**

**oOo**

**Koba54**

Merci également à tous ceux qui ajoutent l'histoire en alert/fav's, si vous n'avez encore jamais rewiewé venez, on a du thé et des gâteaux servis dans un jacuzzi! :D

Vous remarquerez également des changements dans l'affichage des points du vue, on m'en a beaucoup parlé et je crois que ça sera plus lisible comme ça. Bonne lecture donc!

* * *

><p><strong>RÉSUMÉ DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS:<br>**

_Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire », chargée des comptes rendus, pour une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels._

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Après un bref passage au Manoir Shiba, où ils ont pu en apprendre plus sur leur mission et sur Yoruichi, onstater en passant que la famille de Kaien est bien à son image (cinglée), décision est faite de se lancer à la poursuite de Jinta afin de mettre la main les premiers sur le précieux bien en sa possession. Promenade de santé a priori, sauf que leur destination n'est autre que le sinistre et inquiétant dernier district...le Zaraki._

_Après qu'un charmant quoique sanguinaire pitit lapin ait rejoint l'équipé (et contribué à sonner l'alerte en passant), le groupe est enfin confronté à l'ACNE, menée par Magsu. Cette dernière prend Ocha à partit, et le combat s'engage enfin entre les deux antagonistes. Ocha en profite pour révéler la faille notable dans le pouvoir de la blonde, ce que cette dernière est loin d'apprécier, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas moins déterminée à en finir avec sa meilleure ennemie, plus si sans défense que ça armée d'un redoutable...couteau de cuisine._

_Au loin, les recherches pour récupérer le Hogyoku se poursuivent, et la situtation se corse pour Kaien et Yoruichi..._

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**MAGSU**

Magsu Aozora, malgré toutes les facultés dont on l'avait dotée, peinait à se remettre de sa surprise. Elle repassait, comme hébétée, la main sur la coupure proche de la lèvre, qui saignait abondamment, tentant distraitement de stopper ce flot-ci et celui, plus glacial, qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines.

Sentiments ancien, longtemps enfouis, toujours reniés.

Elle se sentait redevenir l'enfant colérique et pleine d'effroi qu'elle avait été. Des images apparaissaient par éclair dans son esprit, tableaux dont elle avait presque finit par oublier l'existence aujourd'hui, presque quatre-vingt dix ans après les évènements. Des bribes de souvenirs remontaient renflouées par le flot de la mémoire, d'un passé si résolument révolu qu'il lui semblât qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ces moments, elle ne pouvait pas les avoir vécus. Elle les avait empruntés à quelqu'un d'autre, une autre jeune fille, prénommée Zassu Doro. Mais Zassu était morte, morte pour que puisse naître Maggy.

Reprenant son sang-froid, elle se redressa et ses lèvres émirent un ricanement malveillant. C'est vrai, elle était toujours Magsu. Il n'y avait plus guère qu'une poignée d'initiés qui connaissaient l'origine de ce nom, qui était en fait la contraction de plusieurs mots qui définissaient le projet.

Perle-Lys de Ciel Azuré. Le tout était évidemment à prendre au sens figuré, chaque mot si innocent et attrayant soit-il renfermait derrière lui une signification complexe, puissante…et dangereuse. Mais pour ce travail aux frontières de la légalité, il avait fallut employer bien des subterfuges, et ce n'était que le plus simple d'entre eux…

Sur la base de ce nom, elle avait forgé son identité. _Perle-Lys_ avait donné _Margareth-Susan_, qu'elle avait contracté en _Mary-Sue _d'abord, Magsu ensuite quand elle s'était rendue compte que le nom était peut être trop transparent. On n'est jamais assez prudent. De Ciel Azuré avait donné lieu à moins de complications : Aozora était finalement un patronyme tout à fait quelconque, qu'elle pouvait se permettre de porter sans craindre que quelqu'un n'aille faire des recherches. Quand bien même celles-ci seraient menées, elles ne donneraient lieu qu'à une étude étymologique des plus inintéressantes et au bénéfice quasiment insignifiant.

Avec le temps, son nom était devenu sa plus solide armure. Elle avait tout construit autour de lui : sa beauté, son habileté au combat, ses aspirations…

Elle laissa aller sa main, laissant le sang couler le long de sa mâchoire. Et qui osait défier le monument qu'elle était devenue ?

Non, même pas qui…_qu'est-ce qui_ venait l'entraver, osait se mettre entre elle et son objectif ?

Un grondement rauque, guttural, presque bestial monta de sa gorge.

_Ocha Yume._

Il n'y avait qu'un seul nom au monde qu'elle abhorrait plus que celui-ci, mais là où il était il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle se demandait même si elle l'avait plus honnit que celui-ci, si quiconque eût jamais été empli de plus de rage un jour même ici, sur les terres sanguinolentes du Zaraki…

Tout l'horripilait chez Ocha Yume. _Tout. _Sa chevelure hirsute et inconventionnelle, les inflexions sempiternellement monotones de sa voix, et les différentes nuances de vert dardées par ses yeux.

Ses yeux…

Elle planta encore une fois ses prunelles qu'elle savait devenu flamboyant, dans celles de son adversaire. A une œillade brûlante fut rendu un regard calme, froid comme la mort

De nouveau, malgré elle, sa fureur retomba, et elle dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à les détourner. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter ce regard. Il la remplissait d'effroi.

Elle irait lui arracher alors, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas les regarder. C'est ça, il ne fallait pas la tuer tout de suite mais lentement, oh ! lentement, arracher ses yeux d'abord, et chacun de ses membres un par un après…

Et la langue en dernier. Ce faisant, elle pourrait accomplir la besogne en se délectant d'autant de cris de douleur, chaque coup rendu pour celui-ci donné…

**oOo**

**TESSAI**

-Alors ?

Son audace le surprit lui-même. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de se mettre sur le côté et de regarder, prodiguant questions et conseils quand le moment était venu. Un peu à la manière d'un Maître qui faisait passer à son élève un examen blanc, et le regardait s'appliquer avec une regard patient et bienveillant, attendant la fin de son épreuve pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Mais les choses étaient différentes. La première chose qui tranchait d'avec ses habitudes était que ce n'était pas Urahara, mais _lui-même _qui avait de façon totalement fortuite, fait une découverte…

D'habitude, il se contentait de discuter de l'objectif à atteindre avec l'ancien Capitaine, et il se chargeait des modalités. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été à _l'origine_ de la recherche, les membres de son corps n'étant normalement appelés qu'à l'exécution-bien qu'elle devait être parfaite- de sorts déjà existants.

Il ne tirait aucune gloire de ce qu'il avait trouvé, d'autant plus que cela avait été fait assez…eh bien, disons les choses comme elles sont : stupidement. Dire qu'il l'avait trouvé par hasard n'était pas suffisamment précis, c'était par un _stupide hasard _en vérité, que la chose s'était imposée à lui.

Une fois les faits remis à leur place, toutefois, il ne considérait pas qu'il fallût en tirer une quelconque honte. Ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat et ce que Kisuke allait pouvoir faire avec. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup plus de mal ses derniers temps qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, confronté à des difficultés croissantes avec la complexification de ses théories…

Son cerveau génial n'était pourtant pas hermétique à ses sentiments. Une trop nombreuse série d'échecs avaient entamé son moral, cette fois-ci plus profondément que les autres. Aussi avait-il jugé plus sage de prendre du repos, du recul, afin d'être plus efficace…

Tessai avait été peiné lorsque son ami lui avait annoncé si déconfit qu'il en avait finit pour la journée. Il s'était alors mis en tête de faire la seule chose pour laquelle il pourrait lui être utile en des temps pareils.

S'il n'était pas doué avec les mots, et qu'il se savait incapable de trouver des paroles qui remonteraient son moral, il savait que l'environnement pouvait faire beaucoup. Cela peut vous paraître comique, voire ridicule, mais il s'était attelé à ce que le magasin soit le plus impeccablement rangé possible.

L'avantage d'avoir été Shinigami, était bien évidemment qu'on pouvait tricher. Et il ne s'en était pas privé. De toute façon, il trouvait depuis un moment déjà que les fenêtres n'étaient pas assez spacieuses et donc ne laissaient pas entrer assez de lumière. Ça lui avait prit à peine quelques secondes. Et puis, le moment de faire l'inventaire était proche, un désherbage massif des produits qui ne servaient plus serait toujours de l'avance de prise…

Il avait donc rassemblé nombre de cartons au contenu hautement spiritique, et les avait disposés un peu partout. Dans le hall. Sur les étagères du salon. Et puis, une pile sur le kotetsu. Et ces quelques cartons dans la cuisine…

La chose à ne pas faire. Ou pas, songeait-il en regardant le mélange jaune qui aurait dû devenir une omelette, et qui maintenant se voyait aspergé de spray anti-esprit. Un malheureux coup de coude avait renversé le carton et son contenu sur le plan de travail où dormait l'omelette qu'il destinait au patron avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Et puis, curieuse réaction…

Au lieu de se dissoudre dans le mélange crémeux, le spray faisait son travail de répulsif : lentement, il rassemblait de nouveau le jaune de l'œuf et le _séparait du blanc. _

Quel rapport avec les Vizards ? Attendez, vous allez voir.

Ebahit devant ce phénomène, il courut sans plus attendre à la chambre du tenancier, espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas encore endormit.

Il ouvrit la porte en trombe, pour trouver un Kisuke allongé sous les couettes.

-Urahara-san, prononça-t-il.

Une tête coiffée d'un bonnet de nuit à pompon émergea, le regard cerné à faire peur.

-Il y a du mouvement, je pense que vous devriez voir ça. Venez. _Vite._

**oOo**

**KISUKE**

J'avoue que je ne me suis pas mis à trépigner d'impatience quand Tessai est venu me sortir de mon presque-sommeil. Il faut croire que, déception sur déception, je me suis retrouvé aussi blindé qu'une certaine créature à la chevelure Alguière (en algues).

Et je me suis aussitôt senti stupide d'avoir sous-estimé l'œil du Maître de Kido. Dubitatif au début (du genre « mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut l'autre avec ses omelettes quand je suis en mode #soiréedéprimedansmonlit), une fois que j'ai compris ce que cela impliquait, toute fatigue s'est envolée.

Et je me suis remis immédiatement au travail. Je n'avais jamais pris la peine de regarder de près ce répulsif pour esprits, mais en l'examinant de plus près…

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir mené des calculs et des recherches toujours plus complexes, toujours plus savantes, je découvre que la clef s'est peut-être baladée sous mon nez pendant tout ce temps, posée dans le rayon « produits de la maison ».

Plus de temps à perdre à divaguer. On est partis pour une analyse en labo…je ne pense pas dormir, mais ça en vaudra certainement le coup…

_La nuit sera longue…_

**oOo**

**HAKUSHO**

La scène terrible et sanguinolente à laquelle Ha s'attendait en se précipitant vers le lieu du combat Maggy/Yume n'avait pas lieu. A la place, ils tombèrent sur les deux adversaires figées en position de combat, se fusillant du regard.

-Ha…murmura 'Ju, incrédule en attrapant la manche de son ami.

Celui-ci se dégagea doucement. Il avait vu la trainée rouge qui barrait la joue de la gradée, et dont le sang gouttait encore en un « ploc » pas très abondant, mais régulier.

_« Alors c'est ça… »_

A son tour, il attrapa la manche de Kaju et fit signe au cinquième siège de se rapprocher. Ce dernier se pencha de façon à ce que son oreille frôle la bouche de son ami. Stupidement, le chatouillement de son souffle lui arracha un sourire.

-Je pars devant en renfort pour le Vice-Capitaine.

-Non.

Le ton était des plus secs, le sourire parti aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Je suis le gradé ici, c'est encore plus dangereux là-bas, tu restes avec moi ou on part tous ensemble.

Malgré son déplaisir, Ha ne put s'empêcher de noter le changement de ton dans le discours de son ami, _« tous ensemble »…_

-Kaju, tenta-t-il de le raisonner, il est clair que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici les bras ballants pendant qu'ils prennent des risques, ce serait irresponsable. Mais il le serait tout autant de laisser tomber Ocha dans un moment pareil.

-Parce que tu ne penses pas qu'elle ait ses chances ?

-Parce que, au contraire, je crois qu'elle les a trop.

Il vit le grand brun lui décocher un regard perplexe.

-Je refuse toujours. Tu n'iras nulle part, c'est le Zaraki ici, tu ne sais même pas par où…

-35-78° nord-est.

Ichijiku soupira.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

-Non. Et si tu veux me retenir, il faudra que l'on se batte.

Ils échangèrent un regard plein de gravité.

-Alors bonne chance, et on se retrouve…

-…vivants, acheva Hakusho.

Ils échangèrent une brève accolade amicale, celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire depuis leurs premiers combats.

-Veille bien sur Yume, je te la confie.

Un souffle de vent, et le voilà disparu en Shunpo, laissant le Shinigami tout seul, tendu, la main fixée sur la garde de son sabre, les yeux rivés sur le combat qui était sur le point de reprendre.

**oOo**

**KAIEN**

Il avait couru à perdre haleine, sans s'arrêter ni regarder en arrière pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être une bonne demi-heure. Le dos rompu, les bras cassés sous le poids de son paquet et de sa massue, il posa un instant le dos contre un arbre pour récupérer son souffle.

Il n'avait pas encore finit d'essuyer la sueur dont son visage était inondé qu'une épée vint se planter devant lui, suivie de près par son propriétaire qui dégringolait de l'arbre.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se saisit vivement de ses deux items, roula sur le côté et était sur ses jambes prêt à reprendre sa course. L'action avait duré moins de deux secondes. Mais il était encore beaucoup trop lent pour l'adversaire auquel il faisait face.

-Allons, _Niño_, ce n'est pas très poli de tourner le dos aux adultes quand ils viennent t'aborder.

Un coup d'estoc qu'il esquiva sans s'émouvoir lui tint lieu de réponse.

-C'est la base, dans le Zaraki : on n'adresse pas la parole aux inconnus.

-Et si je te donnais du chocolat ?

-Alors t'aurais l'air encore plus suspect.

Un rire, guttural mais franchement amusé, sortit de la gorge de l'individu en face de lui. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Je serais incapable de vous le dire, pour cela il faudra qu'il retire cette espèce de cape…qui ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde pour se mouvoir, à en juger la facilité avec laquelle il vient de jeter le petit garçon par terre.

Ce dernier se redressa immédiatement après, portant la main à son visage pour examiner l'ampleur des dégâts. Des égratignures, et un nez cassé. Il reprit sa batte en bois, et se plaça précautionneusement devant son bien.

Son ennemi sembla hausser un sourcil.

-Je m'attendais à ce que les gamins du Rukongai 80 soient coriaces, mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de résistance.

-On n'juge pas un livre à sa couverture, articula ledit gamin à travers le liquide chaud qui emplissait malgré lui sa bouche.

Dordoni s'inclina légèrement en signe d'assentiment.

-C'est une leçon que je ne manquerais pas d'oublier. Maintenant, si on en a finit avec les civilités…

-Exactement ! répondit de nulle part une troisième voix. Fini de bavarder messieurs !

Un flash et un shunpo plus tard, l'arrancar se trouvait obligé de brandir son épée, qui s'entrechoqua avec un adversaire pour le moins inattendu.

-Ha, mais c'est-à-dire qu'on nous avait dit que le Gotei n'était pas sur l'affaire…

-Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas là pour les treize divisions.

Pour corroborer ses dires, Kaien décrocha le badge de lieutenant accroché à son bras droit, et le lança un peu plus loin entre les arbres.

L'épéiste en face de lui éclata de rire.

-Je suppose qu'on ne pourra sortir de cette situation qu'après un combat à mort ?

-Le gagnant empoche le tout, ça me semble correct, appuya le lieutenant d'un ton badin. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Accordé, _pues claro !_

Il effectua quelques sauts périlleux, qui le ramenèrent une quinzaine de mètres en arrière, où il s'assit en indien attendant que Kaien ne le rejoigne.

-Mais ici, par contre. Une fois que tu seras mort, je repartirais avec mon prix et il me le faut en bon état. Comme je sens que tu es un bon adversaire, je sais qu'il y aura des dommages collatéraux, et je ne voudrais pas _les_ blesser.

_« Les ? »_

Sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble extérieur, il leva son épée et se propulsa d'un shunpo vers l'homme en cape, qui se leva d'un bond pour l'esquiver. Il allait profiter de ce que l'élan du Vice-Capitaine l'ait mené un peu plus loin pour lui asséner un coup sur la nuque, mais trop tard : il ne rencontra que l'épée du gradé.

Il fronça les sourcils, plus vraiment amusé.

Il n'était pas en chocolat, celui-ci.

Pas du tout même.

**oOo**

**YORUICHI**

Jinta observa de loin les deux adversaires échanger des coups de plus en plus violents. Il était mitigé. D'un côté, heureux qu'on soit venu à sa rescousse, de l'autre…il ne faisait pas confiance aux officiels, ceux qui vivaient de « l'autre côté du mur ». S'il était habile, il pourrait se cacher suffisamment bien le temps qu'ils s'entretuent…Et il pourrait reprendre sa route après.

Il se leva doucement, soucieux de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'irait ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre. Il avait toujours tout fait par lui-même et pour lui-même. Et pour le reste…

Il jeta un regard avide aux couvertures déchirées qui renfermait l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de tout laisser et de s'enfuir ? Il avait porté ce fardeau pendant suffisamment longtemps, il en était fatigué…

Un petit bruit, à peine audible, le ramena à la réalité. Si l'amertume face à sa situation restait bien présente, le reste de ses sentiments négatifs lui, disparu.

Au lieu de s'éloigner, il s'approcha de l'arbre sous lequel il l'avait reposée.

-Hanakari Jinta, je présume ? Intervint un ronronnement feutré.

Il sursauta, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit.

-Ici, indiqua un…chat noir ?

S'il n'avait pas été sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il aurait certainement crié. Là, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de s'accroupir pour être à la même hauteur.

-Je suis Yoruichi, une amie de Kisuke Urahara. Tu te souviens de Kisuke Urahara ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, se souvenant de l'homme pourchassé et sanglant qui lui avait confié son paquet un soir.

-Il t'a remit quelque chose, et nous sommes venus ici pour le protéger, pour _te_ protéger. Il ne te sera fait aucun mal, rasséréna le Yoru en réponse au regard suspicieux de Jinta. Juste…montre-le moi.

Yoruichi était curieuse, presque malgré elle. Même si Kisuke était un…ami, de très longue date en qui elle avait complètement confiance, elle devait avouer que même à elle, il ne disait pas tout. Le Hogyôku faisait partie de ces rares mais présentes zones d'ombres sur lesquelles il avait refusé en partie de l'éclairer. Ce n'est pas grave, elle verrait par elle-même…

Précautionneusement, le rouquin se saisit du petit paquet qu'elle l'avait vu protéger avec tant de soin. C'était déjà plus gros que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, de quelle taille était cette fameuse perle ?

Tandis qu'il écartait doucement le tissu en lambeaux, elle s'approcha la queue battant ses flancs avec impatience, le regard brillant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Son regard fauve s'agrandit. Il sembla à Jinta que même ses moustaches retombaient d'étonnement.

-Ben…quoi ? interrogea-t-il, interloqué.

Un cri de douleur au loin attira son attention, et il eut une grimace en regardant l'entaille-profonde à en juger la quantité de sang- que venait de subir Kaien au niveau de l'épaule.

Yoruichi n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête. A vrai dire, elle ne cillait même plus, et un feulement menaçant grondait même dans sa gorge. Il eut un mouvement de recul, peu rassuré, sa précieuse dans les mains.

-Non, se reprit-elle, ce n'est pas vers toi que se dirige ma colère, petit d'homme…est-ce que…est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?

-J'ai connu son père, c'était un vendeur d'eau du Rukongai 68…il s'appelait Tsumugiya. Mais il n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour lui donner un nom, sa mère non plus d'ailleurs ils…ils sont venus le jour de sa naissance, mais pas pour elle, elle n'avait rien avoir avec tout ça, c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient…Alors je l'ai appelée Ururu.

-Ururu ?

Le garçon haussa maladroitement les épaules.

-Quand elle rit, on dirait une clochette…c'est ce que ça m'évoque.

Rui hocha la tête. Puis la baissa imperceptiblement, les yeux fixés contre le sol, accablée par le poids soudain du fardeau qu'elle sentait passer de Jinta à elle.

_« C'est encore plus complexe que ce que j'imaginais…qu'est-ce que tu as été faire là, Kisuke ? »_

Dans les bras de son protecteur, la petite fille remua.

**oOo**

**YUME**

Aaah c'est vraiment malin, cette espèce de pancarte d'affichage que le narrateur a été vous fiche là. Du coup, il n'y a plus aucun suspens quand on passe d'un personnage à l'autre. Genre, là par exemple, vous _savez_ très bien, que c'est moi.

Mais à votre place je ne m'y fierais pas trop, on peut toujours se tromper, les erreurs ne sont pas si rares dans l'administration…Autant vous le dire tout de suite, en fait, c'est Afro-san qui parle !

_Argumentation crédible et imparable, comme toujours…_

L'ironie suinte de partout dans les parages. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? J'essaie de garder un peu de légèreté quand même dans mon esprit, parce qu'autrement je sais que je vais être submergée par la rage, et je n'ai pas besoin de ce désavantage en plus. Mon adversaire est suffisamment balaise comme ça.

_Déjà en train de baisser les bras ?_

Sachez le Monsieur aux griffes d'acier et aux rouflaquettes, que non, comme vous le savez, abandonner n'est pas la tasse de thé de notre famille. Franchement abandonner ? Moi ? Après tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour en arriver là ?

Je jaugeais mon adversaire du regard. Sue a un étrange sourire tordu sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Sourcils froncés, les yeux un peu fous, et au moins aussi hirsute que moi. Je crois que la balafre que je lui ai collée ne lui a pas plu. _Pas du tout, _même_._

Dommage pour elle, parce que j'en ai encore pas mal en réserve. Une pour chaque tourment que j'ai eu à subir ces vingt-dernières années, les plus mouvementées de ma vie.

J'ai appréhendé cet instant autant que je l'ai voulu. Le premier coup était le plus difficile, psychologiquement, à porter : il s'agissait de briser deux décennies de suprématie mentale, et c'était la partie la moins évidente.

Pourtant je n'ai pas faillit. Ma main n'a pas tremblé, je n'ai pas ressenti d'hésitation au dernier moment. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise avec cet instrument qui m'est évidemment familier. Et trancher la peau blanche de Maggy m'a procuré un sentiment de satisfaction…indicible.

Curieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Du coin de l'œil, j'observais la petite lame, encore légèrement gouttante de sang. Un peu fascinée, je l'avoue : trancher une personne vivante, c'est une autre expérience que découper de la viande morte.

Comment combat-on un ennemi aussi coriace que Magsu Aozora, troisième siège de la première division ? Eh bien, pour le premier coup je l'ai appréhendé comme s'il s'agissait d'un filet un peu rêche à la découpe. Et ça a merveilleusement fonctionné.

Y'a plus qu'à imaginer que Sue est une gigantesque cuisine récalcitrante sur pattes, lancée sur moi à pleine vitesse.

…

Oui, je sais, ma stratégie dit comme ça fait un peu bancal, fantaisiste et pas du tout préparé. J'improvise comme je peux. Je n'ai aucune certitude mais…

Je suis déterminée. J'y vais.

Enfin, pour l'heure, c'est plutôt la blonde qui vient à moi. Comment expliquer ? Je senti l'assaut avant même qu'il ne fut lancé. C'est peu de chose, mais tout de même…Je m'aperçois de plus en plus que dans un combat à la vie-à la mort, un détail infime peut faire la différence entre la victoire, et la défaite.

Sentir d'instinct l'attaque quand elle arrive n'est qu'un tout petit palliatif à la différence de vitesse entre Magsu et moi. Vous voulez un comparatif ? Avez-vous déjà vu une fusée lancée à pleine vitesse ? Bah l'autre dinde, c'est à peu près ça, en mille fois plus puissant.

_Et plus vicieux aussi_, notais-je en mettant mon couteau entre ses doigts de sorcières et mes mèches de cheveux. C'est qu'elle me scalperait l'escalope, salope !

_Calembour, tu t'goures…_

Un public n'est-il pas sensé encenser le héros de l'histoire ? En attendant, ses doigts aussi ont morflés, ha ha ! Prends ça blonde au rabais !

Un coup particulièrement puissant vient me cueillir au creux de l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, un peu de sang me remonte à la bouche. J'ai jamais été aussi contente de cette bouée autour de mon ventre, je vous jure.

Néanmoins s'il est sérieux, c'est également un bon avertissement. Pas de précipitation, et ne crions pas victoire trop tôt.

Je fis danser ma lame entre mes phalanges tandis que Maggy, l'air un peu plus assuré, faisait rouler les muscles de ses épaules dans une pose menaçante.

**oOo**

**AIZEN**

-Où en sont-ils ?

Kaname Tôsen était accoudé à la fenêtre du bureau du Capitaine de la cinquième, pour une fois l'air distrait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la tombe de son amie, où il devrait aller se recueillir demain à l'occasion de son anniversaire de mort. Assailli de souvenirs, il était moins attentif qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais à quoi bon tenter de le cacher ? S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il s'était résigné depuis le temps, c'était à que son chef savait tout. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, il le devinait. Et le bougre avait une intuition surnaturelle.

Après quelques secondes de divagations supplémentaires, il se tourna vers Sousuke, penché sur un dossier complexe, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Il s'inclina profondément, en guise d'excuse de son inattention.

-Pardonnez-moi, Maître Aizen.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard tranchant, désignant du menton la fenêtre ouverte. Décidément, la mélancolie distraite de Kaname pourrait se révéler être une faiblesse à l'avenir, il fallait qu'il prenne garde…mais comment combattre un ennemi aussi invulnérable qu'une personne qui est déjà morte ? Cette amie de Tôsen se révélait une opposante aussi coriace que tous les Capitaines du Gotei réunis.

-Du rapport de Szayel, il ressort qu'ils ont perdus suite à l'utilisation d'une arme inconnue et apparemment, redoutable…je vous ai écrit un compte-rendu à ce sujet.

-Bien. Si nous avons des lacunes, autant le savoir tout de suite afin d'être mieux préparés à l'avenir. Continue.

-Quant au Hogyoku, Dordoni est sur les lieux en ce moment même, il sera certainement amené à affronter Kaien Shiba. Un de ses fraccions l'accompagne.

-Et j'espère pour lui qu'il fera taire ce morveux une bonne fois pour toutes, ajouta sombrement le traître avec une aura menaçante. Autrement il pourrait bien baisser en grade…

-Faut-il que je me rende sur les lieux pour m'assurer que le travail soit fait…proprement ? S'enquit le dirigeant de la neuvième.

Il se souvenait de l'excitation que cette perspective avait fait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale il y a quelques jours à peine. Excitation qu'il avait du mal à retrouver. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible…

Il reprit, d'un ton ferme, résolu :

-S'il-vous-plaît, Aizen-sama. Donnez-moi l'ordre de m'y rendre.

Sousuke considéra son subordonné avec satisfaction. Il leva l'index…

-Non.

…et le pointa sur un certain serpent, qui se tenait dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

-Gin va s'en charger.

Celui-ci les gratifia de son plus large sourire, et disparut immédiatement sans même dire un mot.

Désorienté, Kaname passa machinalement la main dans ses tresses et reprit sa place. Le désir d'aller rendre visite à Saijin Komamura lui passa fugacement dans l'esprit, et alla s'engouffrer par la fenêtre.

**oOo**

**KAJU**

Après une brève pause, le combat avait reprit de plus belle. C'était un spectacle singulier pour Kaju, qui n'avait jamais connu Ocha qu'au tapis, ou encastrée dans un mur.

Il se souvenait de ses efforts vains et désespérés pour tenir correctement les bokkens pendant les cours de kendo. Même les plus petits d'entres eux lui échappaient des mains. Il savait pourquoi, bien sûr. Il faut une certaine force physique, de l'endurance et de la résistance pour manier une épée. Capacités dont elle était-en tout objectivité- manifestement dépourvue.

Et si certains Shinigami possédaient des shikai réduit à la taille d'un poignard, il ne fallait pas se fier à cette illusion : le capitaine Ichimaru, par exemple, pouvait allonger la taille du sien. Et donc avoir une maîtrise parfaite de toutes les formes de combat à l'épée.

Son cursus scolaire aurait-il été autre si on lui avait fournit une formation à sur la base de cette drôle de…d'arme ?

Non. Peut-être s'en serait-elle mieux sortit en duel, mais pour le reste…l'histoire, le kido, le renforcement physique…

Au moins ce drôle de talent lui permettait-il de prendre sa revanche sur Magsu, avec qui elle partageait une étrange inimitié, teintée de familiarité, depuis très longtemps. Il ne demandait pas plus, songeait-il en serrant les poings. Pas plus que la meurtrière de Genhairo soit châtié. Et comme il fallait.

Tout de même, hésitait-il, tout de même…si Ocha ne semblait nullement avoir besoin de son aide, il faudrait qu'il fasse attention…Ha avait vu juste, elle _avait _toutes ses chances, et au-delà même…Il fallait qu'il prenne gare à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop.

-Pour le bien de la mission, prononça-t-il mi-voix.

_Pour son bien à elle_, lui souffla sa conscience.

**oOo**

**YUME**

Ocha se défendait bien. Mieux que bien, même.

Si on prenait en compte le nombre de dégâts qu'elle avait infligés et ceux qu'elle avait subit, on pouvait même dire qu'elle prenait l'avantage.

Un coup de genou au menton avait eu pour conséquence de lui ouvrir la lèvre, qui était bleuit sur le coin droit et un peu enflée, et une gêne sous la poitrine lui indiquait qu'au moins deux de ses côtes étaient au minimum fêlées. Au minimum. Ses jambes souffraient également de contusions dues aux chutes et autres cascades rocambolesques qu'elle faisait parfois pour éviter les mouvements souples de Sue. Son corps saignait d'un peu partout, mais elle tenait bon.

Dans les premiers temps, c'était son adversaire qui ne lui laissait pas de répit. Aozora attaquait, et attaquait sans cesse. Techniques compliquées, sophistication dans leur réalisation…Force, vitesse et souplesse, combinées à une solide expérience et à une intelligence aigüe. Intelligence contre instinct. Yume ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, et improvisait plus ou moins les coups comme ils venaient, encaissant quand il fallait encaissait, répliquant quand Maggy montrait les crocs de trop près.

Mais en dépit de son sérieux avantage, la gradée était…désarmée, au sens propre et au sens figurée, face à la méthode désorganisée dont usait l'algue pour mener le combat. Pour chaque coup intelligent asséné, un coup instinctif répondait. Or, les schémas et tactiques militaires ne sont efficaces qu'entre initiés : ils ont des réactions rationnelles et prévisibles.

Tout ce que Yume n'était pas.

Certes, elle était plutôt ridicule, attaquant et parant sans aucun contrôle de ses mouvements, les bras moulinant l'air à grande brassées, glissant-cahotant sur le sol mais enfin elle tenait bon, et le rapport de forces avait doucement commencé à s'inverser.

Dès qu'elle se fut un peu adapté au rythme, elle ne se contenta plus de trancher Magsu. Quittant sa position défensive, elle entreprit de… partir à l'attaque. Tout son savoir faire cuisinier était mis à contribution.

Elle balafra un peu plus son visage, la dépeça de son uniforme à des endroits stratégiques et commença son festin. Déchirer les muscles, hacher les tendons, émincer la chair, peler la peau, l'entamer jusqu'à l'os et une fois celui-ci atteint, piqueter, ébarber, cisailler, taillader. Fendre sa carcasse, en extraire tout le jus, tout le sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien…Rien qu'un amas de viande informe et sanguinolent.

Perdait-elle le contrôle de ses mouvements ? On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, puisqu'au contraire, plus elle entaillait, plus ses gestes devenaient sûrs. Se laissait-elle griser par ce sentiment de toute-puissance divine résolument humain ? Oui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ocha Yume expérimentait la joie de livrer un _vrai_ combat. Et elle en voulait toujours plus, sa lame avait toujours plus soif, et son désir de sang ne semblait jamais devoir être étanché.

En vérité, elle eût aimé que le combat dure vingt ans. Vingt années d'humiliation et de souffrances diverses qu'elle pourrait rendre à Sue. Les souvenirs étaient la première force qui animait son bras.

_Le contenu d'un bol inopinément renversé sur sa tête. Un coup particulièrement brutal qui avait faillit la faire devenir tétraplégique, et asséné à la demande de Yamamoto… _

***Clang***

_Une fausse lettre d'amour écrite par le Don Juan de l'Académie lui donnant rendez-vous dans la cour où la promo était en fait rassemblée à la demande de la blonde. Des lames cachées dans les pages de ses manuels de cours qui lui entamaient les doigts quand elle tournait les pages…_

***Clang* *Clang* *Clang***

Sue poussa un cri pitoyable, portant sa main au coin de l'œil, qui avait bien faillit être perdu à une seconde près. L'estafilade avait laissé un trait brûlant le long de son cuir chevelu.

_Les sceaux d'eau jetés par-dessus la porte dans les toilettes, les affaires cachées ou mises en feu, la pendaison de son hamster dans la cafétéria en troisième année, cinq dents cassées sur le rebord du tatami par un coup « malheureux », les boulettes de papiers lancées dans son dos, les insultes, brimades et hypocrisies diverses…_

***CLANG***

Un coup plus féroce que les autres perfora si profondément Magsu, élancée pour l'attaque, que la lame entrant de face reparut de l'autre côté de la chair. La blonde était empalée sur toute sa profondeur, juste à côté de l'aisselle, côté gauche.

Elle cracha un peu de sang. Il sembla à Yume, qu'après tout, ses poumons n'étaient pas si loin…

Elle remua lentement le couteau dans la chair tendre de cette chère Maggy. Son opposante tressaillit et ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur.

La lame d'Ocha ne s'arrêtait pas, faisait doucement son bonhomme de chemin. Le bras gauche d'Aozora était dégagé, certainement. Mais elle n'osait pas-et n'oserait pas- faire de mouvement trop brusque : mine de rien, le ridicule mais affuté couteau de cuisine était seulement à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Et son créateur ne lui avait pas donné l'immortalité…

Elle fut secouée de spasmes musculaires dans la région où l'acier la mordait, et remarqua à ce moment là le regard que son ancienne camarade de classe portait sur elle.

Froid.

Son visage était lisse, comme de coutume. Mais il s'ajoutait une détermination et une satisfaction glaciale, ainsi que quelque chose de singulièrement farouche au fond des yeux, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Un regard de guerrier, un regard de prédateur. Elle avait déjà vu cette expression auparavant, et l'avait certainement arboré plus souvent qu'à son tour.

_Le visage d'un tueur._

Et le métal s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément.

**oOo**

**YORUICHI**

-Je ne le dirais qu'une fois : pose cette enfant sur le sol, délicatement, et immédiatement.

Une lueur gourmande brillait dans les yeux d'Ylforte. Gourmande, et joueuse.

-Sinon ? Susurra-t-il langoureusement.

-Sinon ça !

Parfaitement synchro, Hakusho venait de faire son apparition beaucoup plus loin que l'endroit où Kaien et Dordoni livraient leur combat. Là où Jinta et Ururu, entraînés par Yoruichi, tentaient de s'échapper pour rallier le district suivant. Manque de chance, après quelques minutes de course ils étaient tombés sur Ylforte, qui se tenait à une distance respectable des hostilités, soucieux de respecter les ordres du Maître. Après tout, leur existence devait rester inconnue…C'était une pitié pour Alessandro Del Sossaccio d'avoir à se cacher, mais enfin, c'était prudent.

Le coup porté n'atteignit pas l'espada, qui avait dégainé avec une vivacité prodigieuse, malheureusement forcé de lâcher prise ce faisant.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Yoru se propulsa et attrapa un morceau de la couverture avant qu'elle ne touche terre, de façon à ce que le bébé enveloppé pende au bout de sa gueule.

_« Mauvais. C'est toujours très mauvais pour un enfant en bas-âge d'entrer en contact avec de l'énergie de hollow…je crains pour les conséquences sur cette petite quand elle grandira…en attendant … »_

Légère et avec une rapidité toujours inégalée, elle entreprit de se mettre à l'abri haut dans les arbres, ses griffes s'enfonçant de branche en branche à mesure de son ascension.

Le blond lui jeta un regard distrait, et eût un haussement d'épaules qui semblait vouloir dire _« je verrais ça plus tard »_.

Il accorda sa pleine attention au gamin insolent qui se présentait devant lui. Ce Shinigami n'avait pas la dégaine de l'autre, coiffée de cette étrange mousse verte…Une position de combat impeccable, une garde levée qui ne laissait pas la moindre ouverture…intéressant. Mais, oh !

Il huma l'air avec délice.

Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un parfum familier qui l'embaumait délicatement.

La peur. Ce gamin était effrayé, et apparemment il lui fallait toute la force de sa volonté pour se présenter devant lui debout. Il eut un ricanement malveillant.

-Mon frère, tes grands cernes, ton teint cireux…tu ressembles étrangement à un vampire. Mais il y a une différence fondamentale, c'est que les vampires sont des chasseurs, et ton effroi te renvoi à la position de proie.

-Un vampire, vraiment ? répondit tranquillement Ha sans se démonter. Tu as un bon instinct, hollow. Vampirise, Allucard !

Le katana se mit à rougeoyer.

-C'est un nom intéressant pour une épée, approuva narquoisement Grantz. Es-tu à la hauteur ?

Le Shinigami para habilement un coup.

-Peut-être bien, gloussa le blond.

Le combat s'engagea. Autant dire qu'Hakusho n'avait jamais connu de duel d'une telle intensité. L'adversaire était plus que coriace : il avait du mal à entamer sa peau, comme recouverte d'un filtre d'acier, et sa force et pression spirituelle était si brute, bestiale, qu'il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il n'en ait le souffle coupé.

-Mais une chose me perturbe…tout ce sang que tu bois, où va-t-il ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réseau sanguin visible sur la lame pâle de son adversaire.

-Je vois… ton épée s'en abreuve, et je suppose qu'au bout d'un certain quota, la puissance des coups est décuplée ?

-Il semblerait que j'aie trouvé mon _sensei_, railla Hakusho.

Grantz n'apprécia pas l'ironie, et il le fit entendre yeux plissés, en entaillant le flanc.

Le combat se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. S'il parvenait à maintenir à peu près le niveau, le brun peinait de plus en plus face aux coups brutaux de son adversaire. Il savait qu'il était plus fort, et il aurait certainement besoin d'un peu plus que de l'habileté pour se sortir de là…

Il aperçut le petit garçon roux, une énorme massue en main, s'approcher silencieusement de l'endroit où ils se battaient, l'index posé sur la bouche.

Ha fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Le gamin acquiesça, comme s'ils s'étaient entendus, et se faufila tel une ombre derrière Ylforte. Puis, sans crier gare, il profita de ce qu'un assaut du Shinigami maintenait le blondin sur ses deux jambes, et…

**-JINTA HOMERUN !**

… il frappa de toutes ses forces, avec la puissance d'un gamin qui avait connu le Zaraki, au niveau de…l'entrejambe de l'arrancar. Le visage de ce dernier perdit dans l'instant toute couleur.

Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, les lèvres pincées, le visage blême, le corps tremblant de toutes parts. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés alors que ses mains serraient convulsivement ses parties.

_Piteux spectacle._

-Bien joué, garçon ! applaudit Hakusho.

Ne voulant pas frapper son adversaire à terre, il attendit un peu que celui-ci reprenne des couleurs, pendant que Jinta grimpait aux arbres pour se mettre à l'abri. L'arrancar se releva enfin, péniblement, en s'appuyant sur son épée comme un vieillard sur une canne.

Joueur, Ha prit un peu de distance, rejeta la tête en arrière, et huma l'air dans une parfaite imitation du geste de l'arrancar, un peu plus tôt.

-C'est toi.

- Plait-il? S'étonna poliment-quoique faiblement- Grantz.

Tiens, ça lui avait appris les bonnes manières, on dirait…

-Tu étais présent quand Okikiba est mort...je reconnais on empreinte spirituelle. Elle est bestiale et malfaisante.

Un feu s'alluma dans les yeux d'Ylforte.

-Veux-tu que je te montre jusqu'où va ma bestialité?

-Je suis impatient de le découvrir, _mon frère._

-De toute façon, tu as été beaucoup trop loin… Ce qui va te tomber dessus dans un instant, tu l'auras cherché.

Il recula de quelques pas et plaça son épée à hauteur de visage.

-Cornea…DEL TO…

***SWITCH***

-Bien, bien, bien. On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps.

-Qu'est-ce que…balbutia Ylforte, les yeux écarquillés devant cette apparition inopinée, qui se mettait entre sa proie et lui.

-Contrôles un peu ta colère mon petit Grantz…tu voudrais que l'ennemi possède un tableau de toutes nos capacités spéciales, ou quoi ?

L'arrancar ne put que s'incliner profondément, en guise d'excuse.

-Je me suis laissé emporté. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Non, puisque tu es relevé de tes fonctions. Sur cette mission au moins, tu attendras que le Maître…statue sur ton sort.

Un horrible sourire rampa sur le visage de l'homme. Ylforte eut un mouvement de recul.

-Ca-capitaine Ichimaru ? bégaya Ha, non moins estomaqué.

L'homme au Haori lui jeta un regard distrait.

-Oh, ce n'est pas toi que je cherche. Tu es un Shinigami de chez nous, c'est ça ?

-Ha Hakusho. Treizième division, Ichimaru-taicho.

-Et un bon petit soldat, en plus, railla Gin, en entrouvrant un œil. Si jeune, quel gâchis…

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Hakusho** FUIT !**

Se jetant de l'arbre, Yoruichi s'élança à toute allure, foudre noire plutôt qu'animal. Mais le zanpakuto de Gin fut encore plus rapide qu'elle.

Propre, net, et sans bavure. Il avait barré le torse du gamin d'une croix sanglante, de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite, et inversement.

Dans un grondement furieux, Yoruichi se jeta sur lui. Trop tard.

Avec un ricanement et tourbillon de cape, il s'était enfui, son subalterne sur les talons.

**oOo**

**BYAKUYA**

-Héééé Shunsui-kun, donne-moi des gâteaux ! Du cake, je veux du cake !

-Comme ta tronche ? HA HA HA H-AÏE ! C'est douloureux, Nanao-chaaaan !

-Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une enfant, Capitaine ! Vous voulez que le Capitaine Zaraki nous tombe dessus, ou quoi ?

-Nia nia nia, nia nia niaaaaaa…

Yachiru savourait sa victoire (ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons) en tournoyant autour du de Shunsui, qui pleurait sur le sol une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Ah mais voilà notre sauveur ! Byakuya-kuuuuuuuuuuuun ! appella-t-il à force de mouvements de bras.

Le noble, qui passait dans le coin par hasard, eut la brusque envie de faire demi-tour. Fallait-il que tant de gens soient réveillés alors que le soleil se levait à peine ? Enfin, tans pis. En tant que tête de sa division, il estimait qu'il devait avoir plus de courage que ça.

-Kyoraku-san, Ise-san et…Kusajishi.

L'absence de suffixe honorifique ne surpris personne, pas plus que le froid regard qui était assorti. Après tout, il y avait seulement une semaine depuis qu'elle dévasté le manoir Kuchiki en y attirant une centaine d'oiseaux de toutes tailles avec des miettes de pains. L'attention des serviteurs détournées, elle avait été récupérée par Rukia dans le garde-manger, les babines encore pleines de caramel.

Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié du tout, et qu'il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'il oublie que malgré son grand âge, elle avait l'apparence d'une gamine. Et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas utiliser Senbonzakura sur elle.

Un qui ne s'était pas gêné en revanche pour casser du mobilier à sa guise, c'était Zaraki, qui avait débarqué en trombe _chez lui _pour exiger le retour de sa fille adoptive.

Inutile de vous dire que ni l'un ni l'autre des Capitaines n'avait apprécié la rencontre, et qu'il n'avait pas fallut moins du retour de Rukia il y a deux jours pour que l'humeur orageuse du Capitaine baisse encore un peu.

Il se rendait d'ailleurs, à l'instant, aux terrains d'entraînement de la division treize, où il était certain de la trouver.

Mais juste avant cela, il avait reçu – et c'était ce qui l'avait tiré du lit si tôt- des instructions venant directement du Capitaine Commandant, pour affaire urgente et secrète. Le sage lui mandait de se rendre aux archives pour y récupérer certains documents. Il n'allait évidemment pas demander quoi.

Tout de même, il ferait attention à ce que cela ne lui prenne pas trop de temps. Après son passage chez Ukitake, il avait rendez-vous avec son fournisseur de thé. Et la fête des cerisiers approchant, pas question de commettre la moindre bévue.

Il resserra ginpakukazaharu autour de ses épaules, et poursuivit son chemin d'un air digne.

**oOo**

**YUME**

Est-ce que je croyais vraiment en mes propres chances pour gagner ce combat ? Pour tout dire, au début, pas vraiment.

Non, ne vous méprenez pas et cessez de lancer ces cacahuètes, je m'explique. J'étais décidée à y aller coûte-que-coûte, à la vie, à la mort. Mais mes planifications n'allaient pas aussi loin que de me retrouver plantant Maggy à seulement quelques centimètres du cœur. Dans mon esprit, je crois qu'elle (ou moi, plus vraisemblablement) prenait la fuite avant.

Quel genre de sensation est-ce de tenir la vie de quelqu'un ? Grisant. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'admets que je comprends pourquoi les Shinigami font ce job.

Pourtant la sensation est loin d'être agréable. Ma main agrippée au manche de l'arme est en contact avec la masse tremblotante, chair ouverte et spongieuse. C'est inexplicable.

Y-a-t-il une limite ? Etait-il écrit que ce moment devait arriver ? Et que faire, alors ?

Croyez-moi, les pulsions meurtrières sont communes, mais on ne considère vraiment la question de tuer une personne que lorsqu'on s'apprête concrètement à abréger sa vie.

_« Ocha ! » _

Echo lointain, la voix atteint avec peine mon esprit. Je l'ai déjà entendu…

_« Oï marmimo, t'es sourde où quoi ? C'est bon maintenant ça suffit ! Elle a eu sa dose, tu as eu ta dose, tout le monde est gavé. Tu dois t'arrêter,_ _maintenant. »_

Je me rends compte que je fixais un peu trop insistamment le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, comme un mammifère fasciné par un reptile. Pourtant, je ne lâchai toujours par prise.

-Yume.

Cette fois-ci, l'appel suffit à faire sortir la Shinigami de sa torpeur. Elle sembla reprendre contrôle de ses mouvements, et dégagea d'un mouvement sec sa lame de l'épaule de Magsu, causant un flot de sang encore plus prononcé.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux un peu éteints, qui reprenaient peu à peu leur flamme habituelle tandis que la férocité disparaissait de son visage impassible. Elle le contempla un moment, avec la tête de quelqu'un qui émerge d'un long, long sommeil.

-Kaju ?

Celui-ci renifla, avec une mauvaise humeur qui ne suffisait pas à cacher son soulagement.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu ferais sans moins. C'est finit, Yume. Tu as gagné le combat, la puissance de tes convictions a terrassé ton adversaire…pas besoin de prendre sa vie en plus.

-Elle a tué Genhairo, m'entendis-je répliquer, distraitement.

Faible protestation. Je revenais peu à peu à mon vrai moi et observais avec stupeur mes mains, poisseuses d'un sang qui ne m'appartenait pas.

-C'est vrai. J'ai autant envie de la sabrer que toi, pour ça, et pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait, mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. A la place, il s'approcha et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. La main qu'il posa sur son épaule fut le dernier élément qui permit à Ocha de reprendre pied.

De nouveau maître d'elle-même, elle prit du recul par rapport à son adversaire, tombée à genoux, recroquevillée dans la poussière. Ça n'en valait plus la peine, effectivement…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle récupérait ses esprits, son trouble intérieur augmentait. Avait-elle vraiment été sur le point de tuer quelqu'un ? Toute Magsu fut-elle, y avait-il des cas où un humain pouvait prétendre à prendre la vie d'un humain ? Et-pensée qui la fit frissonner-, sans l'intervention de Kaju _qu'aurait-elle fait ?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle, maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle à voix haute, plus pour elle-même que pour son comparse.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Aozora (qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot) le fit pour lui.

Elle souleva, nul ne sait comment, un écran de fumée rêche derrière lequel elle disparu, d'un shunpo boitilleux. Mais un shunpo boitilleux Magsuien, toute diminuée fut-elle, demeure un shunpo : elle disparut de leur champ de vision.

Ocha allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui balancer une insanité, rageuse, puis se rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas finit ave Maggy. Mais elle savait également qu'elle en était quitte pour quelques temps de tranquillité.

Obnubilé par le combat, elle n'avait plus prit la peine depuis un moment de faire l'état des lieux sur son propre corps. Aux blessures déjà énoncées, s'ajoutaient certainement un œil au beurre noir, et la peau ouverte en de nombreux endroits de plus.

La fatigue, conséquence de la perte de sang notable, la fit s'écrouler à son tour sur les genoux.

Ou presque. Vif et reposé de ses précédentes émulations, 'Ju tendit un bras puissant pour la rattraper. La saisissant par les deux bras, il la soutint pendant le temps que ses genoux ne purent la porter.

-Hé, crétin ?

-Mmmh ? s'enquit-il, sans bouger ni cesser de la fixer.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

-Et alors ?

-Alors j'savais même pas que tu le connaissais.

-Je suis au fait de tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je parie que _toi_, tu n'as aucune idée du mien.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu es une stupide, ridicule, et maléfique, noix de Kaju.

La réplique lui arracha un sourire malgré eux.

-'Ju ?

-Quoi.

-Pour tout à l'heure…je me sentais sombrer quand t'es intervenu. Donc…merci.

Il eut sa moue arrogante habituelle, mais détourna le regard, gêné.

-Ouais. Ben, hein…Ha me l'avait demandé.

-Bien sûr…

Elle ne laissa rien transparaître, mais ce démenti lui arrachait une petite déception. Malgré tout, elle reprit son équilibre, se dégagea de l'emprise du cinquième siège et lui tendit la main.

Il se rapprocha et s'en empara, la baisant galamment plutôt que de la serrer. Cette fanfaronnerie chevaleresque tira un frais éclat de rire à Yume, suivit à sa grande surprise du propre rire de 'Ju.

-Trêve temporaire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Trêve…temporaire, approuva-t-il.

Tandis qu'Ocha reportait, grimaçante, son couteau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, Kaju à l'inverse dégainait de nouveau son propre sabre.

-Allons-y.

Pas de répit pour les guerriers.

**oOo**

**MAGGY**

-Je suis tout à fait surpris, vraiment. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu ferais appel à moi de la sorte un jour, pauvre pitoyable création mal embouchée. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis dispensé à te fournir de _l'aide?_

-Vous voulez le Hogyoku?

-...

-Alors?

-Tu es maligne. Pas étonnant, tu le tiens ça de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement?

Un froid sourire étira les lèvres gercées et ensanglantée de Magsu. Elle avait encore une carte dans sa manche. La dernière, mais elle était déterminée à la jouer, peut lui chaut de risquer sa vie.

Cette histoire aurait un point final, mais c'est elle qui l'apposerait, et elle le ferait dans le sang.

-Je savais que vous seriez raisonnable...Capitaine Kurotsuchi.

A l'autre bout de la transmission, le scientifique étira ses lèvres dévoilant un large sourire aux dents jaunâtres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 partie 1

**Ceci est une annonce importante : vous êtes présentement en train de lire ****une histoire…finie.**

Eh oui, Pas ma tasse de thé est arrivé à son terme.

Pas que ce chapitre soit le dernier, bien sûr que non. Il reste encore cinq chapitres à venir avant que je ne referme ce livret joyeusement entamé avec vous. Mais voilà, j'ai tout écrit, je sais ce qui va arriver, quand, comment. L'histoire entre donc dans sa dernière ligne droite.

Je poserais dès aujourd'hui, un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. En calculant, il reste à peu près deux mois à suivre les tribulations de vos héros favoris. Peut-être posterais-je plutôt si les réactions sont bonnes, mais voilà. C'était très important pour moi de revenir en ayant terminé l'histoire, comme ça vous pourrez apprécier la fin d'un bloc.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes retards mon profil est mis à jour, et explique un peu le pourquoi du comment.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Merci interstellaire à**

**Naelye**

**oOo**

**Sylialith**

**oOo**

**Amuto67100**

**oOo**

**Koba54**

**oOo**

**Gilmei**

**oOo**

**Agrond**

**oOo**

**Loupiote54**

Ainsi qu'à toi, et toi, qui ajoutez la fiction en favoris/alert, ou toi qui ne fais que la lire. Plongeons ensemble !

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :**

_Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire » au sein d'une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels._

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Après un bref passage au Manoir Shiba, où ils ont pu en apprendre plus sur leur mission et sur Yoruichi, constater en passant que la famille de Kaien est bien à son image (cinglée), décision est faite de se lancer à la poursuite de Jinta afin de mettre la main les premiers sur le précieux bien en sa possession. Promenade de santé a priori, sauf que leur destination n'est autre que le sinistre et inquiétant dernier district...le Zaraki._

_Après qu'un charmant quoique sanguinaire pitit lapin ait rejoint l'équipé (et contribué à sonner l'alerte en passant), le groupe est enfin confronté à l'ACNE, menée par Magsu. Cette dernière prend Ocha à partit, et le combat s'engage enfin entre les deux antagonistes. Ocha en profite pour révéler la faille notable dans le pouvoir de la blonde, ce que cette dernière est loin d'apprécier, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas moins déterminée à en finir avec sa meilleure ennemie, plus si sans défense que ça armée d'un redoutable...couteau de cuisine._

_A l'issue d'un combat particulièrement…indéfinissable, Yume finit par mettre Magsu en déroute, signifiant bien le nouveau rapport de force qui s'est installé. Pourtant, si tout se passe pour le mieux pour elle, _a_u loin, les recherches pour récupérer le Hogyoku se poursuivent, et la situation se corse pour Kaien et Yoruichi. _

_Une arrivée d'hollow d'un genre spécial, entraine Hakusho et Jinta dans un combat contre Ylforte Grantz, laissant Shiba aux prises avec Dordoni, Yoruichi protégeant le Hogyoku. Un pic de tension était en train d'être atteint, lorsque le Capitaine Ichimaru fit brusquement irruption pour séparer Grantz du jeune Ha, en profitant pour barrer d'une croix la vie de ce dernier._

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**HAPITRE 13**

**PARTIE 1 de 3**

oOo

**MAGGY**

-Je n'essaierais pas de t'arrêter. Tu sais ce à quoi tu t'entages, une fois que le mécanisme sera activé à distance, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Pour toi ce sera la victoire…ou la mort.

La blonde ne fit pas de commentaire. De toute façon, elle avait horreur de la défaite, tant d'ailleurs que la mort lui conviendrait bien mieux.

-Une fois que tu auras remis la main sur le Hogyoku, le surplus d'énergie sera absorbé et t'empêchera de te consumer. Et si tu n'y arrives pas...

Kurotsuchi haussa les épaules.

-Tant pis !

Sur ces derniers mots fatalistes, il coupa la transmission. Presque instantanément, elle sentit qu'effectivement un changement était en train de s'opérer. Elle regarda ses membres ensanglantés et blessés irradier d'une énergie brûlante qui guérissait sa chair. Les pans de ses vêtements claquaient autour d'elle, les cheveux emmêlés se mélangeaient au vent ambiant retrouvant leur lustre d'antan. Ses yeux prirent une teinte violette inquiétante, assortie à la nouvelle tenue dont elle se retrouvait habillée.

Le temps de constater les changements dans son apparence physiques, et Magsu Aozora était déjà en en route pour sa vengeance.

oOo

**KAIEN**

-Qu'est-ce que…

Kaien avait les lèvres sèches, la bouche pâteuse, et la gorge nouée. Arrivé quelques minutes après les événements sur les lieux du crime, il avait tout de suite sentit que _quelque chose_ n'était pas à sa place. Il avait combattu son adversaire, particulièrement coriace…jusqu'au moment où il l'avait forcé à libérer Nejibana. Tourbillon de lames, trident contre épée, le combat s'était intensifié. Et puis il avait, à l'issue d'une botte improbable et très risquée, réussit à atteindre un point vital de son adversaire. La force du coup asséné lui avait d'ailleurs démit l'épaule, mais sur le moment ça n'était pas important.

Touché, son ennemi avait battu en retraite, se retirant précipitamment de l'emprise de son arme enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. Un flot de sang presque noir avait jaillit de la plaie béante au niveau de l'estomac, et il s'était mis à tousser convulsivement du sang. Le lieutenant avait tenté de s'approcher pour démasquer l'identité de son poursuiveur. Trop tard. Il avait brusquement relevé la tête, comme pressentant l'intention du gradé, et avait disparu vers un endroit inconnu…sans jamais découvrir son visage. Ce qui avait été sur le coup, source d'une frustration telle qu'il en avait jeté son épée de rage, tout en hurlant.

Il était fulminant à ce moment là, mais plus pour longtemps…Inquiet de ce qu'il ne voyait plus Yoruichi, il s'était lancé dans ses pas à l'affût de la piste encore fraîche. Les trouver n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile, mais quelles retrouvailles étaient-ce…

Elle avait prit forme humaine, et avait même eut la décence de couvrir sa nudité à l'aide d'un tissu rudimentaire, gracieusement prêté par Jinta. Même dans ce vieil habit tout rapiécé, elle ne perdait rien de son aura royale, une présence toutefois teintée en cet instant de tristesse.

Elle utilisait tout son savoir faire en matière de kaidou pour soigner le jeune homme, mais Kaien vit au premier coup d'œil que c'était inutile. La plaie était béante, terrible avec sa forme de croix hideuse. Des pans entiers de chair jonchaient littéralement les alentours, et déjà les corbeaux se repaissaient de ce festin imprévu.

Ha était couché sur le sol, la tête sur les genoux de Yoruichi. Livide, presque transparent. Ses grands yeux noirs demeuraient ouverts, mais il semblait déjà ailleurs. Il n'était pas mort toutefois…pas encore. Ce qu'il restait de son torse se soulevait en une respiration hachée, saccadée, et visiblement douloureuse. Du sang gouttait régulièrement de ses lèvres, qu'on renonçait maintenant à essuyer.

Kaien mit ses genoux à terre et entreprit délicatement de poser sa main sur le front de son subordonné. Celui-ci sembla s'extirper un peu de sa torpeur, mais le regard qu'il posa sur lui était étrangement vacillant.

-Vice-Capitaine, Monsieur…

-Chuuut, l'enjoignit Yoruichi en lui caressant les cheveux, chuuut…

-Elle a raison, ne dit rien, tu vas t'affaiblir inutilement…articula avec difficulté le Vice-Capitaine, luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger à l'image du petit garçon roux qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui adossé contre un arbre, pleurait à grosses larmes en berçant une petite fille.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées, recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits. Il retroussa les manches amples de son shiakusho, et entreprit de joindre ses sorts de soins à ceux de l'ancienne Capitaine.

-On va s'y mettre à deux, si tu es d'accord, lança-t-il à l'adresse de la shinigami. Mon kaidou plus le tiens, on devrait arriver à faire quelque chose, nous n'avons pas été gradés par le Seireitei pour rien…

Un petit rire, particulièrement déplacé au vu des circonstances, résonna. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que c'était Ha lui-même qui s'esclaffait. Il battit un peu des paupières, comme pour se forcer à revenir à l'instant présent, et prononça :

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Kaien-dono, ce serait bien peu me considérer que d'insulter mon intelligence dans les dernières minutes qui me restent à vivre.

Il planta son regard dans chacune des personnes présentes.

-Je n'ai aucun regret.

oOo

**YUME**

La première chose que je fis fut de fouiller l'ancienne ville minière –baptisée cafard-naüm par mes délicats soins- à la recherche du reste de mon matériel, ainsi que de Rex.

Ce lapin a dû être béni par la protection des Dieux de la Chance, à mon opposé total donc, moi, vestale de naissance du culte de la Déveine- puisqu'il semble être resté à l'un des rares endroits de la ville demeurée intacte.

Mmh…c'est vrai que les pattes de lapin sont sensées porter bonheur…

***SCRITCH***

-AAAAARRRGHHH !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interroge distraitement 'Ju, occupé à vérifier la solidité de ses nouveaux bandages.

Au temps pour moi, celle-ci, je la mérite. Je me suis emparée de la patte du lapinausore de façon un peu brusque, ce qui explique la réactivité de son autre patte avant…Maintenant au moins, je sais qu'un lapin, ça griffe.

Mais la petite entaille sur mon doigt est dérisoire en comparaison de l'état général de mon corps. Je me fais l'effet d'être une maison délabrée. L'effet est d'ailleurs à peu près le même que si un bulldozer de chantier m'était passé dessus.

Détruire pour reconstruire…Cet enchainement d'évènements nous mènera peut être quelque part, finalement.

En apparence, je caressais distraitement Rex du bout de mes doigts tuméfiés, tout en faisant l'inventaire de mon nécessaire à soigner. Mais en réalité…Mes pensées étaient fixées sur 'Ju. Non, il n'est pas utile que vous bondissiez de votre chaise en lançant des pétales de rose tout en chantant des paroles dysnéiques à la mièvrerie douteuse. C'est le rapport de force nouveau qui s'établit entre nous deux que je suis en train d'évaluer. De _réévaluer. _Franchement, je ne sais plus. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui changent ces temps-ci. _Je _suis en train de changer.

Mais mon statut de pseudo-héroïne de ma presque-histoire me met-il à l'abri des erreurs de jugement ?

-Tu esprête ?

Kaju s'est rafistolé, et plutôt adroitement avec ça. Gentleman, il a d'abord veillé à soigner ce qui pouvait être soigné pour moi. C'est-à-dire ? Par grand-chose. Pour l'essentiel, colmater les fractures, couper les saignements les plus importants. Il n'y a que dans les fictions où les races du combat disparaissent de façon parfaite, instantanée. Dans les faits, on traîne sa fatigues, ses blessures et son angoisse jusqu'au terme. Plus difficile, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être aussi plus formateur ?

Devant mon air absent, il fait mine de s'impatienter, soupire avec grandiloquence, et répète :

-Tu es prête ?

-Non.

-Parfait, nous allons essayer de rattraper les autres en courant. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont communiqués avant de partir, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient allés très loin…et je ressens de fortes auras plus loin vers le nord, même si elles sont masquées par une sorte de brouillard…

Il a l'air un peu perdu. Je hochais gravement la tête, remettant mon sac sur mes épaules douloureuses.

-Alors je te suis.

Ichijiku eut l'air satisfait et prit la tête de notre mini-file. Je marchais derrière lui, silencieusement, quelque peu maussade. Les évènements de tout à l'heure repassent en boucle dans ma tête. Et je n'ai pas manqué la lueur nouvelle qui s'est allumée dans les yeux de mon compagnon.

Plus de mépris, de pitié, ou d'indifférence glaciale. Ces émotions, paradoxalement devenues rassurantes par l'habitude qu'elles renferment, ont laissées place à quelque chose d'autrement plus déprimant.

Polie mais distante, courtoise quoique toujours sur ses garde, qui discute de mondanités la main sur le manche de son poignard, Dame Méfiance est venue se loger dans l'esprit et le regard du Shinigami et ce alors que notre haine commune était en phase d'être enfin dépassée.

_O voies impénétrables…_

oOo

**HACHIMITSU OCHA**

-On dit votre épouse souffrante ?

Hachimitsu Ocha offrit un sourire éclatant à Byakuya Kuchiki. Tellement grand et joyeux que de petites étoiles s'en échappaient.

-Ma tendre Amamizu a littéralement joué avec le feu. Voyez-vous (cela reste entre nous), elle est très maladroite pour tout ce qui relève de la cuisine. Son dernier essai s'est ponctué par quelques brûlures, rien de très grave cependant. Toutefois, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

Mitsu appuya cette dernière affirmation par un profond salut, d'autant plus humble que lui et son interlocuteur étaient déjà assis à genoux autre de la table basse. L'éclat approbateur dans les yeux du chef de clan lui apprit que ce dernier appréciait cette politesse.

-Je crois que votre fille officie comme Shinigami au sein du Seireitei ?

La main du commerçant se crispa légèrement autour de sa tasse. En autant de rendez-vous d'affaires, c'était bien la première fois que le Capitaine de la sixième division abordait ce sujet. Etait-ce anodin ?

-Oui.

Sobre, concis, suffisamment poli pour ne pas paraître insolent, mais légèrement incisif pour indiquer qu'il est temps que la discussion prenne un tour plus professionnel.

-A la première division ?

Byakuya semblait ne pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Mentalement, le père Ocha jeta à la tête de son borné interlocuteur, un trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès gros cailloux.

-Oui, affirma-t-il à nouveau, se permettant un soupire de lassitude. Kuchiki-san, concernant la commande pour votre prochaine cérémonie familiale, j'ai besoin que vous m'indiquiez la…

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse, Ocha-san, le coupa l'autre chef de clan, ton et visage placide. Je vous interromps, et j'insiste. Mais ma rudesse apparente dissimule en réalité une dette, que ma maison a contractée envers la vôtre. Je voulais profiter de cette occasion pour l'évoquer.

-Une…dette

Mitsu calcula mentalement, mais ne décela rien d'anormal. S'il y en avait un qui ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être un mauvais payeur, c'était bien le fier Shinigami en face de lui. Il était certain qu'il ne lui devait rien.

Byakuya prit tout son temps pour saisir délicatement l'anse de porcelaine de sa tasse, qu'il porta à ses lèvres, afin d'en vider intégralement le contenu. Il avait demandé à ce que ce fut ce thé à la couleur bleue caractéristique, vendu à prix d'or autant pour sa qualité que pour sa rareté, et que savait cultiver seul l'homme en face de lui. Il détailla -discrètement tout de même, on n(é)' est noble ou ne (naît) l'est pas – l'homme agenouillé de l'autre côté de la table.

Grand, l'air aimable, même débonnaire. Une touffe de cheveux d'or soigneusement peignés, quoiqu'un peu dégarnis sur le devant, des yeux vieil or aux reflets bienveillants. Il avait l'allure, l'apparence, le timbre de voix, les manières, presque l'odeur même de l'honnête commerçant.

Alors pourquoi se murmurait-il dans les ombres que ses mains étaient éclaboussées du sang de sa famille ? Il avait déjà dépêché la seconde division sur la question, afin qu'ils mènent l'enquête. Il en était ressortit que, finalement, il n'y avait rien de… directement incriminant à son encontre, mais qu'il existait bel et bien une succession de faits déconcertants autour de lui. Troublants mêmes.

Il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, et avait tranché. Immoral ou pas, une dette était une dette.

-La…patrouille…la première à laquelle ma jeune sœur Rukia ait prit part, a connu quelques…péripéties en cours de chemin. A son retour, elle m'a évidemment fait un rapport détaillé de cette mission. Elle m'a ainsi informé avoir été sortie de sa captivité par votre fille. Ocha Yume-san, je crois ?

Hachimitsu acquiesça, mais demeura silencieux. Front plissé, menton dans la main, tête penchée en avant, il buvait les paroles de cet homme comme il l'aurait fait d'un excellent cru.

-Pour des raions sur lesquelles je ne souhaite pas m'étendre, j'ai un besoin…spécial de protéger Rukia. Quiconque le fait quand je ne le puis, je lui suis redevable.

-Kuchiki-san, rassura son interlocuteur, retrouvant ses manières aisées, je suis ravi d'entendre dire du bien de mon enfant, mais…je crois que ces paroles devraient s'adresser à elle, et non pas au vieil homme que je deviens, à moins…

« A moins que tu n'aies quelque chose derrière la tête, vieux forban…et si c'est le cas… »

-Ocha-san…vous rendez-vous souvent aux grandes bibliothèques renfermant les archives du Seireitei ?

« …c'est le cas. »

-Je suis tout ouï, Kuchiki-san.

oOo

**YLFORTE**

-Voilàààà…nous sommes tranquilles ici, n'est-ce pas ? Installés…à l'abri…rien qu'entre nous…

-…

-…

-Mmmh ? Vous ne dites rien ?

-C'est que…ces paroles sont un peu glauques, Ichimaru-sama, marmonna Ylforte, en se passant une main maniaque dans ses cheveux, qu'il tentait désespérément d'aplatir.

Il était absolument hors de lui. Lèvres pincées, ses yeux aux longs cils épais presque aussi soyeux que son abondante chevelure blonde plissés, il ressassait sa rage de n'avoir pas pu donner une leçon correcte à ce gamin effronté. Il avait encore dû regarder quelqu'un d'autre faire le travail à sa place, le privant ainsi du plaisir qu'il aurait eu à faire agoniser ce mioche un peu trop pédant à son goût.

Dordoni, à leurs côtés, était sombre et ne parlait pas. Au gré des sonidos et du shunpo qui devaient les mener dans leur quartier général provisoire de l'Inuzuri, il n'avait pas proféré une seule parole. C'est tout juste s'il avait daigné dégager son visage, recouvert d'une cape destinée à masquer l'énergie spirituelle si propre à leur espèce encore imparfaite, ne baissant que son capuchon.

Taciturne, morose, amer…

Et Ylforte savait très bien pourquoi. Un arrancar qui échoue est un arrancar mort. S'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur sa propre force, il espérait au moins un jour devenir pleinement attaché à un arrancar puissant. Même s'il pressentait que cette tapette de Szayel pouvait potentiellement lui voler la vedette, s'il ne se débarrassait pas de lui avant.

Une panthère passa fugitivement devant ses yeux. Oui, lui, il pourrait accepter de le suivre, de le servir, et de mourir sur son ordre. Encore fallait-il qu'il accepta de se joindre à l'armée qui était en train de se mettre en place. Le temps viendra. Le Maître saura le convaincre.

Il jeta un regard furtif à Ichimaru Gin. En voilà un qui, s'il avait beaucoup d'ennemis –et vu sa propension à faire aux autres des blagues douteuses, il _devait_ en avoir-, ne devait pas être inquiété très souvent. Shinigami ou pas, il y avait en lui quelque chose d'autrement plus animal et pernicieux qu'on ne pourrait en trouver au Hueco Mundo

Comme si ces songes peu flatteurs lui avaient chatouillés l'esprit, Gin tourna brusquement la tête vers son serviteur, qui ne put s'empêcher de trésailler de surprise- et d'effroi, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais- lorsque le Capitaine darda ce regard bleu poison sur lui.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était déjà loin devant.

Grantz passa le coin de sa manche sur son visage, perlé de sueur. Il ne fallait pas moins d'un homme comme Aizen pour contenir un être tel que lui…aussi effrayant, aussi…_glaçant._

oOo

**KISUKE**

-Rafraîchissements ?

-Alors là, je veux bien…Merci Tessai.

-Urahara-san, remercia sobrement le concerné, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du hagard aménagé en hôpital de fortune pour les anciens membres du Gotei. Rien n'avait changé en comparaison de la semaine et demi avant, celle où il avait fait pénétrer Yume dans son secret le plus intime. Le désordre qui y régnait toutefois était inhabituel. Jonchaient le sol des tubes à essai, d'étranges particules phosphorescentes, du matériel médical (stéthoscope, bandages, scalpel…), des draps maculés de sang…

Apparemment, un typhon, celui qui s'était engouffré dans le cerveau génial de Kisuke était venu mettre ses grains de sel à la suspension monotone qu'est le quotidien de ces mannequins de chair.

-Qu'avons-nous ? interrogea le nécromancien, replaçant ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

-Quelque chose qui devrait permettre de déclencher une nouvelle réaction. Vois-tu Tessai, même si je présume que l'as déjà deviné, pendant que nous les voyons ainsi endormis, eux ne dorment pas vraiment. Depuis presque six décennies, chacun étant un Shinigami-ou une âme apparentée, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard de son associé se poser sur Hachi-, ils errent dans leur monde intérieur.

-Avec quel espoir de sortie ?

-Eh bien…plus un, maintenant que nous pouvons leur envoyer une clef.

Sur ces mots, le scientifique qui avait chargé de liquide une douzaine de seringues médicales pendant ces explications, empoigna le bras du premier appelé.

Urahara observa un instant l'expression calme et lointaine posée sur ce visage de prince endormi, dont les longs cheveux d'or emmêlés entravaient les membres comme autant de ronces.

Il cria deux fois. La première fois, de surprise, en voyant les traits de son patient se contracter tandis que la solution pulsait dans ses veines.

La seconde fois, de douleur, quand le bras de Shinji Hirako vint l'agripper brusquement à son tour, avec une force terrifiante, prête à lui broyer les os.

oOo

**KAJU**

Je me retournais rapidement, pour voir si la laitue suivait toujours le rythme. Respiration saccadée, mains sur le flanc, visage écarlate, elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal. Mais enfin, elle tient le pas de la course. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait franchement pas aller plus vite, il risquait lui aussi d'aggraver son propre état.

La situation est sans doute moins inquiétante pour elle. Pas de commentaire particulier à faire sur sa capacité à considérer une situation dangereuse et donc par extension, sur son quotient intellectuel mais…elle n'était pas consciente-ou si mal- du Reiatsu des autres. Et en l'occurrence, la voix de Hakusho s'était brusquement affaiblie quelques minutes plus tôt, comme brutalement lamée.

Le cinquième siège s'efforça de contrôler sa peur et de ne pas céder à une vaine panique. Il se retourna une dernière fois, observa le spectacle pataud et pitoyable de Yume en train de tout donner pour une course. Si son corps entiers témoigne de sa difficulté à accomplir cet exercice dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, son regard demeurait inchangé.

Moins froid que lors de son combat, mais tout aussi déterminé. Leurs iris se croisèrent, l'espace d'une seconde ils communièrent leurs appréhensions.

Et la course gagne en intensité.

oOo

**YUME**

Non mais…vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas vu ? Cet espèce de m'as-tu-vu partir-ci-dessus ?

_Encore un enchevêtrement de mots sans queue ni tête…_

Le public, toujours aussi pertinent et prompt à soutenir son héros.

_Ah, mais quels (z) héros ?_

Bla, bla, blah, j'entends paaaaaaaaaaaaaas…non, sans déconner, je n'entends vraiment pas. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à ne pas m'endormir sur place avec tout ce que j'ai de fatigue et de blessures, alors imaginez la volonté d'acier que mettre un pas devant l'autre en cadence me demande.

De mon point de vue, l'effort est inhumain. Du point de vue de mon compagnon d'armes, le résultat doit être similaire à celui d'un croisement entre une limace dodue et un chou-fleur hirsute, qu'on aurait doté de jambes et à qui ont aurait demandé de courir le dix mille mètres.

La comparaison n'est guère flatteuse mais elle a le mérite d'être honnête. Quoi, je n'allais tout de même pas me comparer à une créature gracieuse qui essaie ses jambes pour la première fois, maladroitement mais avec taaaant de choupinesse…Ce genre de truc c'est réservé à Arielle la Sirène. Et aux premiers pas de Maggy, dix secondes après sa naissance. Je suis une mauvaise langue, et de mauvaise foi. Je me console comme je peux de ma non-perfection et…quoique, en fait, non.

Je pense que tout ce qui est lié à la magnificence d'Aozora mérite que l'on en parle…au passé. Tandis que les chances pour lesquelles il y a une possibilité pour que je me transforme en dangereuse psychopathe sont à évoquer au futur. Je serais une criminelle de catégorie A, on m'appellera _« Ocha, la bouchée-ère »._

…

Mon calembour ne plaît à personne ?

Il n'arrive même plus à vous arracher un soupire agacé devant tant de débilité ? Okay, d'accord, je vois. C'est vrai que j'ai faillit me laisser emporter sur côté obscur de la force pendant notre affrontement. Qu'y puis-je ? Comment pouvais-je prévoir, un, que j'aurais le dessus (non mais sans déc', comme on dit dans le jargon, même Verpey n'aurait pas parié là-dessus), deux, que le sans appellerait à encore plus de sang ?

Suis-je en train de me victimiser, ou mon destin est-il de servir de victime aux autres ? O ciel, j'attends toujours que tu te fendes en deux pour inonder mon monde de ta sagesse et de ta lumière.

…

Kaju s'arrêta, jetant un regard perplexe à la jeune fille, immobilisée, la bouche ouverte, les bras levés vers le ciel dans un geste d'espoir.

…Ah, non. Ahem. C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, semble-t-il. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas important, parce que nous venons enfin de rattraper le reste du groupe, et que…

Yume coupa court à son monologue intérieur.

Elle distinguait une femme féline, penchée sur un corps inerte, allongé- a priori celui de Ha.

Corps étendu et sans signe de vie apparent de Ha.

oOo

**KANAME**

-Qu'est-ce que la justice ?

-Quôôôââ ?

-Plaît-il ?

-…, fit le sourire du serpent en s'étirant.

Le Hueco Mundo, pour une fois, ne faisait pas honneur à son nom. Loin d'être vide, il frémissait d'une agitation qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'alors dans ces lieux. Les tambours battaients, les roues crissaient, les esclaves gémissaient, tandis que des fragments de marbre et de nacre, étaient disposés sur le sol, par centaines de blocs. Des tonnes et des tonnes de pierre, constituant les bases d'un immense édifice à venir.

Palais qui se construisait, il semblait à l'aveuglé au même rythme que le plan du futur –si pas déjà- roi des lieux. Si la cour n'était pas encore pleinement constituée, elle prenait forme.

N'importe quelle forme…pensa avec pitié Kaname, se remémorant les voix et les auras des premiers bastions de leurs armés. Il faudra hélas, du temps, encore deux ou trois décennies selon lui, pour qu'ils soient suffisamment forts et structurés pour pouvoir mener une guerre contre le Seireitei.

Il serra les dents.

La guerre lui faisait horreur. Mais celle-ci serait nécessaire. Une exception…la seule qu'il tolérerait avait-t-il d'ailleurs averti Aizen.

Le palais, le roi…tout ça ne fait pas un royaume. Cela y contribue, mais il faut en plus d'une forme armée, une justice effective.

Il ne croyait pas que c'était trop que d'affirmer qu'il incarnait cette institution.

Aizen était le législatif. Gin l'exécutif, et lui le judiciaire. Tous plus ou moins armés, les deux vassaux certainement moins puissants que leur seigneur…Mais tout de même. Il avait son rôle, et on ne l'en dépouillerait pas aussi facilement.

Il se tourna vers Dordoni, rivant son regard aveugle sur le sien.

-Alors, soldat ? J'écoute ta réponse. Qu'est-ce que la justice ?

Les prunelles d'Alessandro Dordoni Del Socacchio brillèrent d'une malice que lui seul pouvait contenir. Une malice canaille, dévergondée et débridée. Ylforte devina d'avance la réponse. Et soupçonnait d'autant qu'elle ne plairait pas au Capitaine Tosen.

-La justice…ma foi, c'est une_ mujer_…plutôt une _Doña_, en fait. Les hommes comme moi la courtisent, la caressent, l'effleurent…mais nous ne nous y abandonnons jamais.

…Bingo.

-Une femme…répéta pensivement Kaname, oui…j'ai connu une femme. Elle était juste, sans doute. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour elle.

Sa main frôla distraitement le manche de son épée.

-Mais tu te trompe sur le fond de ta réponse. La justice est une balance et, tôt ou tard, il faut que quelqu'un en rétablisse l'équilibre.

Une femme d'un autre genre, celle qui le commandait à la ceinture, se faisait plus pressante, demandeuse. Déesse offensée, elle réclamait son tribu de chair, sa libation de sang. Rapide comme une tempête, Suzumuchi siffla.

oOo

**ISANE**

-Voilà, Capitaine…ne bougez plus…

La lieutenante entreprit de retirer avec précaution l'aiguille qu'elle avait elle-même fait pénétrer dans la peau d'albâtre du Capitaine de la treizième division.

-Et voilà, injection médicamenteuse et prise de sang terminée…vous devriez être soulagé de vos maux pendant quelques temps.

Le sourire sincère et chaleureux que l'homme lui rendit la fit rougir, d'une pourpre ravissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Merci, Kotetsu-sn. Je sais que ne suis entre des mains expertes ici. Votre sœur –ma troisième siège- ne tarit pas d'éloges à votre sujet.

-Kiyone parle beaucoup, balbutia Isane, se morigénant mentalement pour se rappeler de respirer. Merci de votre sollicitude, Ukitake-taicho.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration ainsi qu'un salut qui ne l'était pas moins.

-Vous pourrez partir dès que vous en aurez envie, le Capitaine Unohana n'a pas laissé d'instructions contraires. Désirez-vous un thé avant ? Il fait un peu humide dehors…

-Dans ce cas, je…

-…je connais une dizaines de bons moyens pour se réchauffer en cas temps humi…AÏE ! Nanao-chan, ça fait mal…

La Shinigami eut des flammes dans le regard.

-Et encore, je peux faire pire.

-Hem…Unohana-san a insisté pour qu'il 'y ait pas de violence dans l'hôpital même Ise-san…souffla timidement la grande Shinigami. Gomen…

-Pas de quoi être désolée, voyons, se radoucit la brune, un sourire sadique fleurissant sur ses lèvres, je vais me contenir…de retour aux bureaux, cela n'en sera que plus douloureux.

-Juushiro sauve-moi…gémit faiblement le fier Capitaine de la treizième, se cachant derrière le manteau de son ami comme un enfant dans les jupes de sa mère.

-Vous joignez-vous à nous pour le thé ? Demanda joyeusement Ukitake, imperméable à la violence ambiante.

La lieutenante hocha la tête.

-Viens, Isane-chan. Allons chercher à boire pour ces messieurs. Pas de saké en mon absence.

-Voyons, jamais, susurra Shunsui, débouchant la bouteille dissimulée dans les plis de son haori. Haaaaa…

Il s'étala voluptueusement sur la banquette où son ami avait été allongé quelques instants auparavant. Il savoura le bruit familier de l'alcool qui, goutte à goutte, se loge dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet. Il hume amoureusement son odeur, claqua avec délice et expectation sa langue avant de faire rouler le liquide sur son palais. Des larmes faillirent lui monter aux yeux.

-Tu te remets ? se moqua gentiment l'homme aux cheveux blancs, un peu mélancolique car sa santé lui interdisait tout écart alcoolisé.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, soupire-t-il en cachant de nouveau son saké. Premier verre de la journée, et dernier avant un long moment. C'est une snipper, elle m'a à l'œil tout le temps…

Il prit un air de martyr lorsque l'éclat de rire de son ami résonna dans la pièce. Ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter son hilarité.

-Yare, yare, sourit Kyoraku, sous son chapeau de paille, j'aurais au moins contribué à te remonter le moral. Allez, maintenant dis-moi…ça fait combien de temps qu'elle te plaît, Isane ?

L'hilarité d'Ukitake mourut dans sa gorge, et le pauvre s'étrangla avec sa salive dans sa précipitation pour répondre. Cette fois, c'était Shunsui qui riait, agrémentant ses moqueries de petites tapes dans le dos de son compagnon millénaire.

Lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre la parole, il était rouge. De sa gêne, ou de son bref étouffement ?

-Arrêtes de faire le pitre cinq minutes, tu veux bien ? Tu m'as virtuellement prêté des aventures avec les neuf dixièmes de la population féminine_ et_ masculine du Seireitei.

-Je persiste à dire que les rumeurs entre toi et Kichiki-fille ne sont pas infondées.

-Et celle que tu as lancée sur une prétendue relation entre moi et Sasakibe-san ?

Son interlocuteur pouffa, visiblement réjoui que ce point soit évoqué.

-C'est yama-jii qui m'a obligé, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Juushiro fut un moment décontenancé par tant d'innocence, se demande si effectivement le Capitaine Commandant se mêlait de près ou de loin à sa vie (ou plutôt, à sa non-vie) amoureuse.

…

Il était au moins sûr de n'avoir jamais fait d'avances à Chojiro, _lui_. Ce qui n'était pas l'apanage de tout le monde…

-Quoi ? Interrogea subitement l'alcoolique, remarquant le drôle de regard que l'autre homme jetait sur lui. J'ai encore fait quelque chose après avoir bu dont je ne me souviens plus ?

-Parlant de Yama-jii, reprit tranquillement le malade, emmenant son ami vers des eaux autrement dangereuses, ta présence ici, ainsi qu'un thé qui n'arrive décidément pas…sont autant d'éléments qui m'indiquent que c'est lui qui t'amène ici.

Quelque chose était devenu étrangement prévenant dans l'expression de Kyoraku.

-Tu te souviens du dossier 18 058 ?

Ukitake soupira, défait.

-Je t'écoute, Shunsui. Que veux-tu savoir à ce sujet exactement ?

oOo

**YUME**

De la pluie.

Et des violons.

Je me sens devenir glaciale et cynique au possible.

Admettez tout de même que la situation a dans ses caractères, de quoi constituer une excellente scène de film hollywoodien. L'héroïne, dans un sursaut d'espoir, revient victorieuse et transformée du champ de bataille pour fédérer le reste de son équipe. Et là, ô…surprise ! ô ! Douleur, elle constate qu'en son absence, son meilleur allié et secret amour a été blessé mortellement au combat. Dans une scène poignante d'émotion, on assiste aux retrouvailles déchirantes des deux êtres dans une promesse qui n'est pas tant un désespoir qu'une vision d'avenir. Ensuite, froidement résolus, les compagnons comme un seul homme, s'en vont écrire les dernières pages de leur épopée, avant de reprendre une vie paisible.

Le schéma type, les paramètres standards d'une histoire bien réussie.

Je ne suis pas une héroïne. Ceci n'est pas une fiction, c'est la réalité. _Ma _réalité, qui une fois de plus vole en éclats. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est bas, lourd, et les nuages d'un gris monotones nous inondent d'eau à ne plus en finir.

Je reste un instant à contempler ce plafond dont nul ne sait où il finit. De l'eau tombe en « ploc » régulier sur mon visage. Parfois, une méchante goutte me pique les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que je cherche, à scruter le ciel comme ça, alors que la réalité demande de toute urgence ma pleine attention ? A dire vrai, je tente de déceler à travers les nuages, l'image de cet enfoiré de Dieu de la Déveine, qui frappe encore, plus rapidement et injustement que la foudre. Un roulement de tonnerre se fait entendre au loin. A croire que cette journée_ doit_ être pourrie…

Quelqu'un passe à côté. Je ne sais pas, je ne regarde pas, j'ai encore la tête renversée en arrière. Hors de question de laisser cette divinité idiote gagner la bataille des regards.

_Je ne sais pas si l'on doit qualifier cette attitude de puérile ou de stupide…_

Pas besoin de vérifier de toute façon. C'est 'Ju, certainement qui vient d'intégrer la situation, et va certainement essayer de porter assistance au cadavre de son meilleur ami.

_Ton meilleur ami…_

J'essaie de me retenir…trop tard. Le sourire désabusé est déjà là. Hakusho n'est pas mon meilleur ami. Pour commencer, Hakusho n'est plus. La poupée de chiffon reposant sur les genoux de Yoruichi, du sang à la bouche, transpercé de partout, n'est déjà plus Hakusho. Il est parti, déjà parti, me précipiter à ses genoux pour pleurer sur son corps mort ne servirait à rien.

Voilà pourquoi je scrute le ciel, Dieu de la Déveine. Pas plus que ta suprématie sur ma vie, je ne reconnais ma défaite.

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui doit être faite, et ç n'est certainement pas verser des larmes en s'apitoyant sur mon pauvre sort.

Une seule chose à faire.

Yume tourna le dos au groupe.

-Ocha ?

Une voix, laquelle ? qui sait, qu'importe, c'est trop tard. Ma décision est prise.

Je scrutais d'un air impatient le bois alentours.

_Alors, Sue, y es-tu ?_

oOo

**KAIEN**

-_Oniii-chan ?_

Quelqu'un pleurait…

_-Oniii-chan…_

La plainte se faisait grinçante, crissante, à mesure qu'elle croissait.

-Waah, waaaaaah !

-Chut, Ururu, chuut…

Kaien revint au temps présent. A la douleur aussi. La douleur est une bonne chose parfois. Elle permet de garder les pieds sur Terre, d'être lucide même dans les situations les plus critiques.

Ça, c'est pour la douleur du corps. Mais qu'en est-il de la douleur du cœur ? Les pleurs du bébé lui rappelaient la complainte d'une autre petite fille.

_-Kaien oni-chan ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'oncle Isshin pleurait ? Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'est pas rentré avec lui ?_

Kuukaku Shiba. Grande, forte, impressionnante, machiavéliquement douée pour le kido. Pourtant la plupart du temps qu'il pensait à elle, Kaien arrivait mal à dissocier la femme qu'elle était devenue de la petite fille aux joues roses qu'elle avait été, et qui se réfugiait dans sa chambre les soirs orageux comme celui-ci.

_Dire que maintenant, c'est le Tonnerre lui-même qu'elle ferait trembler…_

Il lui avait expliqué, avec toute la douceur du monde, que son père reposait en paix aux côtés de son épouse, qu'il avait fait son devoir et que maintenant il lui était échu, à lui, de prendre le relai en tant que chef de famille. Kuukaku l'avait serré très fort contre elle. Kaien ne se souvenait plus qui avait le plus réconforté l'autre ce soir là. Sa petite sœur avait promis d'être forte.

Elle n'avait plus pleuré. La tristesse était palpable, mais si les larmes lui brouillaient les yeux, elle refuser de les laisser couler sur la chair ronde de ses joues. Ça le rassurait. Si Kuukaku était forte, alors il saurait l'être aussi.

De retour à l'instant présent. Même douleur physique.. Il avait serré très fort son bandage, mais il était conscient que le sang n'avait pas complètement cessé de couler. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister contre un ennemi du même niveau s'il devait surgir maintenant. L'issue de la prochaine mauvaise rencontre serait particulièrement…incertaine.

Il posa son regard sur les compagnons qu'il lui restait. Yoruichi avait étendu Ha dans l'herbe. Kaien ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait l'air étrangement paisible, allongé parmi les plantes et la mousse, les mains jointes sur le ventre, son petit carnet posé sur le torse. Le Vice-capitaine eut la vision fugace d'un voyageur surpris par le sommeil, au beau milieu d'une lecture.

_Nature, berce-le chaudement : il a froid._

Yoruichi avait le visage résigné. Il ne l'aurait jamais taxé d'être insensible. Il était sûr que la mot de ce jeune éphèbe ne lui était pas _complètement_ indifférente. Mais elle était trop pragmatique, connaissait trop bien l'enjeu pour laisser une quelconque émotion prendre le pas sur sa mission.

Jinta avait, au mieux, l'air désolé. Il contemplait le cadavre d'un air sombre, songeant que ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être lui. Toutefois, le gamin sortait du Zaraki. Tomber sur un corps aussi propre, après ce à quoi il avait échappé…il était convaincu qu'il n'en demandait pas tant.

Quant à Kaju…

Le jeune homme avait le regard vide, les joues blanches.

…nul ne savait comment il allait s'en remettre.

_Il a deux trous rouges au côté droit._

oOo

**YUME**

-Ocha-lumeau !

La concernée ne se retourna pas.

-Oï !

Il fallut que la poigne sûre du gradé lui agrippe le bras pour lui imposer l'arrêt. Elle tourna la tête et le dévisagea, interloquée. Il n'avait pas été brusque, mais son geste était malgré tout empreint d'une certaine assurance, et d'une fermeté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu pars à la recherche de Magsu Aozora.

-Oui.

Simple, sobre, sans fioriture. Pas d'émotions. Une constatation, pour l'une, comme pour l'autre.

-Je pars avec toi.

Déduction logique. Presque un ordre.

Je me retournais complètement pour dévisager le lieutenant, incertaine de ses intentions.

-Les autres se rendent au manoir Shiba. Le retour devrait être plus simple que l'aller…

Allusion au mort. Tant pis, pour moi il n'y aura pas de deuil correct possible, pas de réalisation, tant que cette histoire n'aura pas eu sa propre fin.

-Chacun poursuite son chemin de son côté. C'est bien, approuvais-je, me remettant en route.

-Et toi le tiens.

-Oui.

-Et où mène-t-il ?

J'haussais les épaules.

-Où il faudra ?

-Les portes de la Mort te paraissent donc être l'endroit où il faut aller ?

-J'sais pas, je demanderais à Ha en rentrant.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il est mort ?

Je m'arrêtais net, cherchant le regard de Kaien Shiba. Je le dévisageais prudemment. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le regard résolu, menton incliné vers le cou. Comment peut-on proférer une affirmation pareille, en conservant un air aussi impassible ? Il est dingue, ou quoi ?

-Vous êtes dingues, ou quoi ?

_Tant de franchise, était-ce vraiment de mise ?_

Fut un temps où m'attirer des ennuis auprès de la hiérarchie m'aurait presque inquiétée : à défaut de me virer, on pouvait toujours m'affecter à surveiller les portes de la onzième division. Ou pire, à une insolence trop marquée, je suis convaincue que j'aurais fini par être de surveillance des toilettes turques de la septième (le masque de Komamura doit vraiment cacher quelque chose de particulièrement effroyable).

Où en était-je, ah oui, donc je ne suis pas insolente en générale. Blasée, stoïque, indifférente, un peu borderline, sarcastique, ironique, caustique, oui.

Mais vu le peu de temps qu'il me reste à passer dans ma peau de soit disant Shinigami, je crois que je peux me permettre quelques largesses de plus.

Enfin, je dis quitter cette peau…en ai-je vraiment porté une ? Hamlet, ça, c'est de la question ! Pour en revenir à nos mouton, bien qu'on ne fasse pas d'Hamlet sans casser d'œufs, je guette toujours le coup de sabre du V-C pour me remettre gentiment en place. Il ne bronche pas. Je me demande même s'il m'a vraiment entendu.

-Alors ?

-Je suis dingue.

-…

…

Okay. Là, il m'a eut. Je le considérais stupéfaite quelques secondes. Juste comme ça ?

-Je suis dingue, reprit Kaien, avant que la parole ait pu me revenir. Quand on me présente un nouveau membre dans la division, je joue le grand frère gâteau gâteux, arrogant et susceptible. Je suis un dingue maniaque. Parfois quand je décèle une faiblesse en lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de suivre mon Capitaine, voir de placer des espions autour de lui. Je suis un dingue infantile. Je collectionne les bouchons de saké, j'adore faire des échanges avec le Capitaine Kyoraku. Je suis dingue très secret. J'enfreins régulièrement toutes les règles du Seireitei, cachant même ce que je sais de Yoruichi alors que je pourrais passer à la division zéro si je révélais ne serait-ce que le plus insignifiant de ses agissements. Et le plus dingue chez moi, tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est que je pense que l'on ne meurt que lorsque plus peronne n'est là pour transmettre votre volonté, quant ton nom tombe dans l'oubli. Alors dis-moi, Ocha Yume. Pour cette fois, la première. La dernière. Est-ce que tu veux bien être dingue avec moi ?

Kaien et Yume restèrent un moment à se dévisager, regard vert contre vert.

Le silence se prolongea quelques minutes chacun attendait la fin du mutisme de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin…

-Content de constater que vous n'êtes _pas_ aussi sourd que ce que les fleurs racontent, Monsieur Le Pot. Pour la première fois, c'est bien articulé : _Ocha Yume._

Le visage de Kaien se fendit en un grand sourire.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ocha-rcuterie.

-Hé !

Je gratifiais le demeuré d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule, qui me fit certainement plus de mal qu'à lui.

-On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez têtu ? Interrogeais-je en soulant sur mes doigts.

-Le Capitaine Ukitake le dit trente fois par jour, énonça-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait pas plus gratifiant comme palmarès. C'est un trait de famille.

-Moi aussi, j'ai hérité d'une hérédité, et elle m'appelle à mener cette histoire à son terme. Tout de suite.

-Je viens avec toi.

Je scrutais son visage un moment.

-Vous n'interviendrez pas ?

-C'est ton combat, personne n'a le droit de s'immiscer entre vous.

-Même si je meurs ?

A ma grande surprise, il eut un gentil sourire avant de m'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux.

-Surtout si tu meurs. Je vois bien qu'il y a plus que de la fierté et de l'honneur en jeu. Si tu veux mettre ta vie en jeu, personne n'a le droit de s'opposer à ce choix- en tout cas, c'est ce que je penserais si j'étais à ta place. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu doives absolument être _seule._

-Dire que je vous prenais pour un bellâtre débile pendant tout ce temps, lâchais-je franchement, impressionnée.

Le lieutenant porta théâtralement une main au cœur, feignant d'être blessé.

-AArrrghh ! Et moi qui voulais gentiment te proposer de localiser Magsu grâce à mon super kidô !

Je me permis un sourire.

-Pas besoin. Maggy s'assure toujours pour qu'on puisse la trouver quand elle le veut.

Yume pointa du doigt un endroit sur le sol, où brillait des mèches éparses de cheveux semblables à de longs fils d'or.

-La chasse est ouverte.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre des arbres, côte à côte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	14. Chapter 13 partie 2

Bonne-soir ! Ou Bonne-jour ! Ou encore…

***SBAF* Nnoitra :** TOI COUCHE ! ET TOI BONNE-NUIT !

Mais…mais…

Haha, vous doutiez de moi… ? Vous aviez raison. Mais je vous l'ai dis : cette histoire est terminée ! Alors me voici, deux semaines plus tard, et bon sang ce que je suis heureuse d'arriver à tenir ce délai ! :')

Je tenais à vous remercier tous, de l'accueil particulièrement chaleureux que le dernier chapitre a reçu malgré mes déboires temporels : vous êtes géniaux !

On avance, petits pas par petits pas vers la…La deuxième partie du chapitre 13 bouge beaucoup plus. Et pour la dernière partie à venir, je ne dirais qu'une chose : préparez vos mouchoirs !

* * *

><p><strong>Mes plus chaleureux, galactiques et alphabétiques remerciements à<strong>

**amuto67100**

oOo

**Agrond**

oOo

**aangel-21**

oOo

**Gilmei**

oOo

**Koba 54**

oOo

**Naelye**

oOo

**Petite00**

oOo

**Sylialith**

**Je bois moult fois à votre santé, force de vins doux comme le miel, ainsi que liqueurs sur liqueurs!**

**Ainsi qu'à vous, qui suivez la fiction, l'ajoutez en alert's/fav's**

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des épisodes précédents :<strong>

_Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire » au sein d'une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels._

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Après un bref passage au Manoir Shiba, où ils ont pu en apprendre plus sur leur mission et sur Yoruichi, constater en passant que la famille de Kaien est bien à son image (cinglée), décision est faite de se lancer à la poursuite de Jinta afin de mettre la main les premiers sur le précieux bien en sa possession. Promenade de santé a priori, sauf que leur destination n'est autre que le sinistre et inquiétant dernier district...le Zaraki._

_Après qu'un charmant quoique sanguinaire pitit lapin ait rejoint l'équipé (et contribué à sonner l'alerte en passant), le groupe est enfin confronté à l'ACNE, menée par Magsu. Cette dernière prend Ocha à partit, et le combat s'engage enfin entre les deux antagonistes. Ocha en profite pour révéler la faille notable dans le pouvoir de la blonde, ce que cette dernière est loin d'apprécier, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas moins déterminée à en finir avec sa meilleure ennemie, plus si sans défense que ça armée d'un redoutable...couteau de cuisine._

_A l'issue d'un combat particulièrement…indéfinissable, Yume finit par mettre Magsu en déroute, signifiant bien le nouveau rapport de force qui s'est installé. Pourtant, si tout se passe pour le mieux pour elle,_a_u loin, les recherches pour récupérer le Hogyoku se poursuivent, et la situation se corse pour Kaien et Yoruichi._

_Une arrivée d'hollow d'un genre spécial, entraine Hakusho et Jinta dans un combat contre Ylforte Grantz, laissant Shiba aux prises avec Dordoni, Yoruichi protégeant le Hogyoku. Un pic de tension était en train d'être atteint, lorsque le Capitaine Ichimaru fit brusquement irruption pour séparer Grantz du jeune Ha, en profitant pour barrer d'une croix la vie de ce dernier._

_Après la déroute de son adversaire, Yume et Kaju vont retrouver ce qui reste des membres de l'équipe de sauvetage Jinta-Ururu. La découverte de la mort d'Ha par Kaju est Yume est un choc, mais qui a surtout pour effet de les déterminer plus que jamais à se débarasser de Maggy une fois pour toutes. Pendant ce temps, les intérêts d'Aizen semblent compromis, et une étrange affaire relative à des archives semble préoccuper toute une série de personnalités du Seireitei, de façon surprenante…_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

**PARTIE 2 de 3**

**oOo**

**YUME**

-Promenons-nous dans les bois…

-…tant que Magsu n'y est pas…

-…si Maggy y était…

-…elle nous changerais en gâteaux arc-en-ciel fourrés à la crème de bisounours, garnis de paillettes et apportés sur le dos d'une licorne enchantée, elle-même à dos d'un poney enchanté, fredonnant la bande originale de Starla **(1).**

-C'est vilain de griller la priorité à son supérieur. Je crois même que ça mérite un blâme.

-Genre. Parce que l'improvisation – si tant est qu'on puisse admettre qu'une improvisation dont le but est justement d'être inattendue puisse être planifiée- à venir était stricto sensu conforme à celle que je viens de faire.

-Il ne manque pas une virgule.

-…

Aargh ! Scorgneugneu et saperlipopette !

-Mais…mais…

-Hmmm ?

-C'est impossible. IM-PO-SSI-BLE d'être autant de mauvaise foi !

-C'est le Capitaine Kyoraku qui se moque de l'alcoolique ! S'esclaffe le vice-capitaine. Tu as trouvé ton Maître en la matière, c'est tout. Admets-le, et prosterne-toi à mes pieds.

-Je préfère me légumifier vivante.

-Je suis sûre que Maggy arrangera ça pour toi.

Un quart d'heure de marche. Tant de minutes pour en arriver à la conclusion suivante : ce type est…

Je n'ai pas de mots. Aucun terme ne me vient à l'esprit pour le décrire. C'est un point d'interrogation, et un point d'exclamation tout à la fois. Plus il parle, moins j'arrive à le cerner. Sa démarche émane une grande force, son regard est aux aguets, pourtant le reste de son corps, de la moue stupide au balancement de bras nonchalant, traduit une distraction extrême. Quant à la conversation, elle ne laisse filtrer que des absurdités…teintées de sagesse.

Et je suis sensée danser sur quel pied avec ce type, moi ?

_Sur celui sans épines._

Mauvaise réponse. Si je devais comptabiliser le nombre de ronces qui se sont fichées dans mon épiderme depuis deux semaines environs, alors ave ma verdure naturelle et abondante je serais tout à fait apte et justifiée à me convertir dans la décoration, ambiance cactus, chez Joyeux Jardin.

_C'est pas gai ?_

C'est un homonyme- et pas un homo Nîmes.

En tout cas, cette carrière de cactus serait toujours moins risquée que celle de personnage raté que j'ai entreprise, à l'insu de mon plein gré. Comment me sens-je, au moment de retourner au combat ?

…

Je ne sais pas, dans un certain flou artistique si je puis dire. Ha est mort, et j'ai l'impression que je ne le réaliserai pas pleinement tant que Magsu sera en vie. Mon sentiment est que, pour une fois, je fais ce qu'il faut faire, au bon moment, pour la bonne raison. Est-ce que c'est ça, agir en accord avec soi-même ? Quelle est cette confiance, cette certitude, force intérieure inébranlable quand je me rends compte que pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais faire quelque chose, non pas parce qu'on m'y a contrainte, mais parce que je l'ai décidé.

Venger Ha, me venger de Maggy. Pour moi. Pas pour mon père, la noble fierté brisée de ma mère, le capitaine Commandant, un beignet aux crevettes, le petit vieux larmoyant sans abri, le type louche aux ghettas, ou un regard vert lancé du coin de l'œil.

Si je n'ai pas vécu pour moi, au moins je revendique le privilège de choisir moi-même ma fin.

_Est-ce que ça suffit à me rendre ma dignité, Dieu de la Déveine ?_

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Pas encore.

Mais _bientôt._

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**AIZEN**

-C'est très contrariant.

La voix de Sousuke était basse, rauque. Son visage était à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre, tandis que la partie visible, frappée de plein fouet par la lueur blanche de la lampe de bureau, était trop brillante, et Gin n'en voyait qu'une tâche, formant un étrange contraste de blanc et de noir.

Il émit un petit sifflement, et comme un animal bien dressé, son sourire rampa jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres. Sousuke ne montrerait pas sa colère, ni son agacement à cette raillerie silencieuse. Il ne le montrerait pas, car derrière le léger tissu de la porte coulissante, Momo finissait de remplir de la paperasse en chantonnant. Gin était donc sûr qu'il n'élèverait ni la voix, ni le reiatsu.

Sousuke savait se contrôler et maîtriser son apparence. Mais Aizen n'était jamais bien loin, et c'était lui qui était en train d'émerger de l'ombre dans le mur.

Agité, le Capitaine de la cinquième division se leva. Ichimaru pu enfin distinguer nettement le visage de son collègue, tandis qu'il se mettrait à sa hauteur.

Il avait mauvaise mine. Il était préoccupait, on pouvait le déduire à son teint terne, à sa mine fripée, à ses yeux tirés, à ses mèches ébouriffées : le comploteur filait un mauvais coton. La raison était évidente.

-Magsu Aozora.

Il avait murmuré le nom, prenant soin de détacher chacune des six syllabes.

-Qui eût cru qu'elle échouerait ? L'appât était parfait pourtant…

Aizen renvoya au serpent un regard acéré, qui avait perdu toute trace de préoccupation.

-Elle n'a pas encore échoué. Il lui reste une dernière carte….si Kurotsuchi veut bien s'en donner la peine. Le connaissant, il tentera sa chance. Et si elle réussit (comme je m'y attends), j'irais personnellement l'intercepter, au nom de sa « trahison envers le Gotei ».

-Et si elle ne réussit pas ? Si finalement, c'était cette petite boule de mousse qui parvenait à la mettre en échec ?

Sousuke considéra un moment le visage sérieux de Gin. Son expression passa d'une franche incrédulité, à l'hilarité. Et quel rire c'était ! La voix grave envoyait des vibrations chaleureuses à travers toute la pièce, répandant une sève maronnée de notes rassurantes, protectrices, humaines. Le reiatsu d'Hinamori se détendit manifestement, elle surprit un sourire de contentement à flotter sur ses petites lèvres.

L'autre homme eut l'impression qu'on lui vidait un seau d'eau glacée dans les entrailles. Néanmoins, il se força à rester impassible, attendant qu'Aizen soit calmé. Ce dernier, visiblement très amusé, lui envoya un regard railleur.

-Il y a deux catégories d'individus, Gin. Les forts. Et les faibles. Point.

Points de suspension dans l'atmosphère.

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de désigner à quelle catégorie appartiennent respectivement l'expérience numéro 85 081 et le dossier numéro 18 058 ?

-Ocha Yume a tenu tête à Ylforte.

Aizen eut un sourire franc, déployant des dents éclatantes de santé. Cette fois-ci, Gin attendit : il savait mieux faire que de continuer à provoquer Aizen. Bien faire le distinguo : le Roi ne souriait jamais _ il montrait les dents._

-Pour une belle création qu'il soit, Ylforte doit être prit pour ce qu'il est : un damier sur mon échiquier. Même pas assez important pour en faire un pion. Dois-je te rappeler quand et comment Ocha Yume s'est retrouvé là ? Elle est insignifiante, _elle_ je ne la comptabiliserais même pas comme un vulgaire grain de_ poussière_ sur mon jeu.

L'écart de pouvoir entre les deux était –effectivement- infini, songea Kaname, revenu depuis peu, et pas encore intervenu jusque là. Tout de même…il n'enjoindrait jamais à l'imprudence.

-Aizen-sama…prononça-t-il lentement. C'est un esprit des plus médiocres. C'est bien pourquoi je recommanderais la plus grande vigilance. Qui peut prévoir, surtout vous aux capacités surnaturelles, comment agit et réagit un être aussi petit ?

-Je vais te le dire, Tôsen, répondit tranquillement Sousuke, prêt à allumer la bouilloire pour un thé maintenant qu'il se sentait d'humeur, on ne prévoit pas. Une chose aussi insignifiante…à côté de Magsu, à côté de toi, ou à côté de moi, _n'existe même pas._

Il disposa six tasses, en prévoyance des invités à venir.

-Dis-moi, Kaname, comment as-tu décidé de traiter Dordoni ?

L'expression de l'aveugle se fit grave.

-Justice a été faite. En votre nom, Aizen-sama.

_Justice…_

Il sembla à Gin voir le mot s'envoler par la fenêtre et, lentement, devenir bruine d'ombre dans l'air de la nuit.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**CAPITAINE COMMANDANT**

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto soupira. Lorsqu'il posa sa tasse de thé, il soupira à nouveau.

Aujourd'hui pourtant avait été une journée comme les autres. Plutôt heureuse, même. L'administration fonctionnait bien, en dépit de la période extraordinaire qu'il avait décrété dès les premières lueurs du jour.

Cette journée, qui avait commencée avec les pâles rayons du soleil, se finirait également avec lui. Au vu de l'état des comptes qui lui étaient rendus concernant, Seireitei, Rukongai et monde des Vivants, il avait fait le choix de déclarer que ce 28 mai ferait office de « Jour le plus long ».

Le « Jour le plus long » était une pratique aussi vieille que la Soul Society. Cela consistait, pour le chef des armées, avec l'accord du Central 46, à faire en sorte que tous les bureaux et effectifs soient mobilisés pour une durée totale de 24 heures.

Ce Jour comprenait également une « Nuit la plus longue ». Par conséquent, ni lui, ni aucun Capitaine, n'irait dormir ce soir là. Le jour suivant serait chômé pour la plupart des Shinigamis- à l'exception d'irréductibles, il ne se souvenait pas qu'aucun Capitaine ou Vice-Capitaine ait jamais manqué une seule journée pour une telle raison-, le minimum d'effectif assurera la sécurité et les missions sur Terre. Les autres reprendraient leurs forces. Et la vie reprendrait son rythme…Les jeunes garçons iraient de nouveau se faire éconduire par les jeunes filles, qui soupireraient à leur tour.

Pour l'heure, les choses allaient bien : la production ayant été doublée, il n'avait à déplorer aucun désordre qui ne fût instantanément maîtrisé. La cinquième division par une gestion miraculeuse, dont il attribuait à Aizen tout le mérite, était allée au renfort administratif des autres divisions.

Il se permit un petit sirotement guilleret.

En plus, le nouveau nœud de velours violet couvrant sa barbe mettait particulièrement en valeur son éclat argenté.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher une sombre inquiétude de venir systématiquement lui alourdir les pensées.

Chojiro, à genoux à côté de lui, remplissait des papiers. Son calme de façade était démenti par les tremblements de son reiatsu : on avait demandé à ce que, en sa qualité d'officier, il allât à la morgue pour procéder à l'identification du corps fraîchement arrivé de Genhairo Okikiba.

Il appartenait à la treizième division, mais il était le petit frère de _son_ quatrième siège. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ni en partant, ni à son retour. En revanche, Yamamoto lui avait sous-entendu qu'il se pourrait qu'il embrase lui-même le bûcher qui devait le faire retourner à son état originel.

La lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux de son plus fidèle comparse l'avait un peu rassuré.

Regrettait-il la mort de ce soldat ? Non. Il n'avait éprouvé ni regret, ni remords, même après avoir vu le visage livide son grand frère, qui allait et venait régulièrement dans le bureau.

Tout au plus, aurait-il pu avoir un frisson, si le corps lui avait été présenté. Mais pas par rapport à la vie du Shinigami. C'est l'image fragile et froide qu'il nous renvoie de nous-mêmes, qui rend la vision d'un corps insupportable. Parce qu'il nous ramène à notre propre finitude, à notre état de cadavre en sursis.

Le genre humain est profondément égoïste. Il eut un souvenir, puis deux. Il se permit un moment, à l'insu de tous de n'être, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'un vieil homme usé par les batailles.

En contre-plongée, Sasakibe guettait du coin de l'œil le moindre changement dans l'expression de son chef. Le visage ridé, vénérable, il reconnaissait l'homme qu'il suivrait jusqu'à sa mort. Parfois, quand la lumière déposait sur lui un éclat blanchâtre luisant, l'auréolant de sainteté, il peinait à ne pas se référer à lui comme à Dieu. Son Dieu profane, à qui il pardonnait tout. Même les destructions qu'il provoquait, par calcul intéressé, et dont il essuyait inlassablement le sang de ses mains.

Ses yeux revinrent à son formulaire, vague problème administratif, question bassement terrestre.

Mais qui l'intriguait.

Un rapport quotidien, en provenance du vieux Maki assigné depuis des temps immémoriaux aux archives. Sur la fiche, figuraient les diverses actions ayant marqué sa journée. Les emprunts, consultations personnelles, visites de notables, conférences d'intellectuels, ventes de biscuits…et une visite conjointe des Capitaines de la huitième et de la treizième division.

Son œil de faucon observa, critique, les dossiers consultés. Un seul, en fait, numéroté 18 058. Un parmi des milliers, mais unique pour le Capitaine Commandant.

Sasakibe se leva, et s'inclina poliment.

-Formalité administrative, analysa Genryusai, sans même lever les yeux.

-Oui, Taicho. Aux archives, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

A peine Yama-ji avait-il acquiescé que le lieutenant avait disparu.

Sans fermer la porte derrière lui.

Yamamoto observa un moment cette pensée, puis se rabroua, s'interrogeant sur l'importance aussi subite qu'inutile qu'avait momentanément et incompréhensiblement causé ce détail.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**HACHIMITSU**

Tic…Tac…Tic…Tac…Tic…

-« Le tic-tac des horologes. On dirait des souris qui grignotent le temps ».

La citation avait surgit, si fort à propos dans le livre qu'Hachi était en train de lire, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire partager sa découverte à haute voix.

L'atmosphère était particulièrement détendue, malgré la frénésie extérieure de cette « Nuit la plus longue », pour laquelle ils avaient tous deux décidés également de veiller. Des clients impromptus surgissaient toujours en ces occasions, et Hachi n'aimait pas devoir quitter le chaud cocon de ses couettes pour négocier sur quelques chiffres usés.

Mais en attendant, il ne ménageait pas son confort. Installé dans un haut et profond fauteuil de velours une boîte de confiseries à moitié entamée posée en équilibre instable sur l'un des bras de sa chaire. Son épouse était agenouillée à côté de la table basse, vêtue d'un kimono molletonné, aux amples manches, d'un parme délicat qui soulignait les reflets bleu sombres de ses yeux. Comme d'habitude, elle passait derrière lui pour vérifier l'exactitude des comptes, s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre.

Hachi devait reconnaître que sa bonhommie lui valait parfois d'être un peu tête en l'air : il manquait de rigueur, oubliait des formalités. En cela, sa femme le complétait parfaitement. De son courtois tempérament d'acier, elle triait avec une sévérité quasi-militaire les papiers, le reprenant parfois sur une erreur particulièrement grossière qu'il aurait commise avec un doux sourire.

Il fut traversé d'un élan d'affection. Leur vie aurait _pu_ être parfaite.

-Mitsu-kun ?

-Mmh ?

-Tu as eu un rendez-vous avec Kuchiki-sama ? Mais tu n'as pas précisé la teneur de la commande…imagine que nous manquions la livraison, offensant ainsi cette grande et puissante famille, nous conduisant à la ruine, au désespoir et à la solitude, livrés à nous-mêmes dans les quartiers les plus nus du Rukongai ?

Son rire charmant tinta.

-Quel gâchis.

Et elle étira son gracieux sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

-En vérité, la commande n'est pas encore fixée. Kuchiki m'a fit part d'une requête…particulière. Je dois le revoir sous peu, il me précisera les modalités.

Son sourire solaire eut pour effet de rasséréner son épouse, qui ne chercha pas à l'interroger plus longuement. Elle se replongea dans les comptes. Son regard admiratif s'attarda un instant encore sur elle. Puis, sur le panorama de son salon, en général : grand, décoré d'une bourgeoisie cossue et élégante. Tout y était pensé dans une optique de confort raffiné, de cocon accueillant. Tables en bois précieux, canapés moelleux, coussins délicatement brodés, tapis feutrés, larges baies transparents donnant vue sur un jardin à la luxuriante floraison…

Son regard flâna encore un peu, maintenant qu'il était distrait de sa lecture. Il voyait sur les murs, des estampes et des aquarelles peintes par une artiste renommée d'une nom de Giru Mey, qu'Amamizu et son goût fin changeaient régulièrement. Quelques calligraphies de sa main, également. Ça et là des photos étaient tolérées, dont une de sa défunte belle-mère, dont le souvenir le plus affectueux qu'il ait eut d'elle fut celui de son enterrement.

Attiré comme un amant aimant, son regard se reposa sur Ma'. Mais il était changé, la tendresse avait fait place à l'amertume. Quand comprendrait-elle? Annihiler toute présence physique son enfant ne l'effacerait pas.

Il se replongea dans son livre, maussade, conscient de la responsabilité de cet échec partagé.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

-Je pensais en avoir fini à vie avec le camping.

-Quand il n'y en a plus…il n'y en a plus.

Kaien avait prononcé ces mots solennellement, sourcils froncés, bras croisés sur le torse.

Ouais, il se fout de ma gueule. Je lui renvoie l'œillade blasée, semi-méprisante. Et évidemment, il éclate de rire. Je me retiens pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ce choix de compagnon d'aventure est-il vraiment pertinent ? Plus ça va, plus je le sens plus dérangé que moi.

Soupirant, je m'affale sans retenue sur le petit amas de feuilles et de mousses, qui sera mon seul duvet pour la nuit. Ben ouais.

Quoi ? Ecoutez, je sais qu'il est de coutume de faire fonctionner le deus ex machina à fond de blinde, ce qui nous donnerait la possibilité de coucher dans de vraies tentes, avec de préférence, un vrai repas et des vêtements de rechange. Mais en l'occurrence, soyons réalistes, et dites mois où exactement je puis trouver ces dits éléments au fin fond d'une forêt dangereusement limitrophe avec le Zaraki ?

J'avoue, être sorti de ce district n'est pas si mal que ça. Prions pour ne pas tomber de Charybde en Scylla.

Sans dec', ce serait trop facile, si je partais à la recherche d'une tueuse en puissance, en forme et bien équipée. Trop facile, et pas drôle en plus.

Pour vous donnez une idée de l'état général des lieux, je ne citerais qu'un seul fait : mon vice-capitaine ici présent, n'a même pas de _chaussettes_ pour passer cette foutue nuit à la semi belle étoile. Alors foutez-moi la paix, et laissez-moi profiter de ce petit abri improvisé sous lequel je suis étendue. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

_Même si c'est plus près du rien que du mieux._

Merci.

_De rien._

Voilà le topo un peu de bois, un peu de boue, des feuilles sèches et autres trucs forestiers, et tadaaah ! Posez le tout sur les branches en fourche d'un grand arbre, et vous avez une cabane digne de gamins de l'école primaire improvisés aventuriers de la nuit.

Et _non_, je n'irais pas grimper dans cet arbre pour dormir, vous imaginez le truc ? Tel un vermisseau verdoyant, je me cantonne à la terre, riche, molle, odorante, et surtout _plate._

Au moins, nos derrières de soldats délicats seront protégés en cas d'humidité intempestive, puisqu'il pleut toujours dans les moments les plus dramatiques d'une histoire.

Enfin, tout n'est pas perdu. L'un de nous au moins est un vrai combattant. Une série de petits orbes bleutés flotte sous ce toit inégal, et diffuse une chaleur plus ronflante qu'un feu. Je dois avouer que ça a son petit côté rassurant. Les choses pourraient, après tout, être encore pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Je m'enfonçais dans des pensées plus sarcastiques les unes que les autres, mais elles furent interrompues. Mon autoproclamé diable-gardien revenait de la…cueillette de champignons ?

-On m'a dit que tu savais cuisiner ?

-Je comprends mieux votre présence maintenant. Pourquoi retourner au réfectoire du Sereitei quand on a avec soi une innocence main d'œuvre à exploiter ?

-Ha, ha, parole de petit Shinigami ! Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans la cafétéria des gradés, la nourriture y est un déliiiiiceee…

A l'évocation de toute cette bonne chère, mon estomac gargouille logiquement. O torture suprême que la vision imaginaire de ce repas jamais atteint…

Je me reprends.

-Qui vous a dit que je savais cuisiner ? Repris-je, curieuse malgré moi. Franchement, c'est si peu courant qu'on parle d'un truc que je sais faire. En général, on remarque surtout tout ce que je rate.

-Magsu.

Je le gratifiais de mon plus beau visage sceptique, sourcil levé VS sourcil plat. Il me renvoie un air intrigué.

-Elle parlait toujours de toi, je te signale.

-Je sais, c'est évident. Le troisième siège de la première division, chouchou du Commandant, obnubilé par la gardienne de porte. On dirait un téléfilm du dimanche après-midi.

Je me lève, agacée malgré moi. Magsu, Magsu, Magsu…comment pouvait-on parler normalement d'elle, comme si de rien n'était, comme si le fait qu'elle soit quelqu'un comme on dit, expliquait tout. Ses actions extraordinaires et la série de meurtres sanglants qu'elle a générés.

Je me lève.

-Où tu vas ? interroge le benêt, fort à propos.

-Chercher un _vrai _truc à manger. Ces champignons sont vénéneux.

Kaien considère un instant, main autour du pied, l'autre sur le menton, le chapeau rouge à pois blanc à l'air pourtant gouleyant malgré la menace de mort culinaire qu'il promettait.

Il a vraiment l'air stupide, ne pus-je m'empêcher de noter. Je roule les yeux et soupire ostensiblement. Tranquillement, je me penchais pour récupérer ma besace, et sentit le bondissement de Rex emboîter mon pas maladroit.

Le gradé me regarda partir, avec un air gentillet.

Je ne me retournais pas, occupée à analyser l'environnement alentour, histoire de me repérer pour faire le chemin en sens inverse.

Ce lieutenant est un véritable crétin. Il a constamment l'air bête, et c'est terrible. Lui arrive-t-il d'avoir des moments de lucidité autres que lorsque sa vie est en jeu ? Prend-t-il un seul aspect de la vie au sérieux ?

Le lapin, hissé je-ne-sais-comment sur mon épaule, me grignote une mèche de cheveux. Toujours pas transformés en salade, eh non.

Désabusée, je partis en recherche de quelques victuailles susceptible de nous donner un peu de force avant le combat à venir, canif en main, bestiole sur les talons, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YORUICHI**

-Tu maîtrises déjà presque le shunpo à ton âge…c'est impressionnant. Ou très effrayant.

-…

-Tu sais, tu peux te détendre. Le lieu où je t'emmène est un peu…particulier, mais sans commune mesure avec la violence du Zaraki. Depuis combien d'années n'as-tu pas pu profiter d'une nuit de sommeil complète ?

-…

-Hmm ? Quoi ? Le_ chat_ a mangé ta langue ?

Yoruichi décocha un regard interloqué au petit garçon qui cheminait tant bien que mal à ses côtés. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien, même si elle demeurait inégalable en matière de vitesse. Il sautait de branche en branche, sans se servir de l'équilibre de ses bras puisqu'il portait Ururu dont il refusait de se séparer.

Elle le fixa, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus ou moins forcé de lui rendre un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore : timide, presque gêné.

-Dites, Yoruichi-san…murmura-t-il, d'une voix à peine audible.

Le poids plume du corps sans vie sur les épaules de la Shihoin se fit de plomb.

Pourtant, ses préoccupations étaient étrangement loin du corps de Ha, qu'elle sentait pourtant glacé contre sa peau brûlante. Son regard revenait sans cesse à la petite fille, qui l'attirait comme une lueur attire la pupille d'un chat.

-Je t'écoute, Jinta ?

Il rougit.

-Vous ne…vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir vous couvrir un peu ?

Elle lui retourna un regard malicieux.

-Considères ça comme une première rétribution pour tes années de misère au Rukongai.

Il rougit de plus belle après un clin d'œil de sa part, que d'aucune jugerait outrancièrement suggestif pour un gamin aussi jeune. Ça lui arracha un presque sourire malgré lui. Kuukaku le trouverait chou. Et Kisuke lui permettrait de la garder près d'elle. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Enfin, elle se permit de ralentir la cadence. La cheminée de la maison Shiba se détachait plus visiblement sous la lumière sélène, et exhalait une étrange fumée verte, brillante. Yoruichi saisit le message immédiatement, et son impatience se fit avidité à la pensée que ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur.

Il lui semblait déjà entendre le familier claquement de ghettas sur le bois.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

Lalalalalalalalala…

Mmmh ? Qui chantonne guillerettement pendant la cueillette des noisettes ? Déjà, ce ne sont pas des noisettes, pauvre inculte. Et puis, fredonner la marche funèbre en retournant à l'abri s'assimile a priori plutôt à un convoi macabre, loin de _créer une atmosphère propice à la_ _détente et à l'épanouissement de soi._

…

C'est très con, mais c'est normal. C'était le titre d'un de ces magazines de mégère que Maggy a-do-rait lire à l'Académie. Cette nana me sort par les yeux. Pensons à autre chose, comme par exemple, l'abominafreuse prochaine connerie que Kaien aura trouvé à faire pendant mon absence.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi, Ocha ?_

Rémanences réminiscentielles. O toi, Déveine Divine, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, narrateur de bas plafond et ses suppôts aux sourires démoniques, ce ne serait pas normal vu l'enchainement catastrophique des évènements qu'une autre chose ne me tombe pas dessus avant que je ne sois arrivée. J'ai raison ?

**CRRRÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂK**

-J'avais raison, marmonnais-je, ventre contre terre, souffle coupé par un poids inconnu pressé sur mon dos.

Je pensais immédiatement à sonner l'alerte, pensant que Magsu était en train d'attaquer. Et puis j'ai vu mon agresseur. Et je vous jure que pendant un moment, mon visage a _presque_ sourcillé.

-Incroyable. Moi qui ne glisse jamais, ma semelle a ripé sur une branche, à laquelle je donnerais le qualificatif d'impromptue.

-…

-Qui eut cru que ce serait à un moment pareil ? Je veux dire, de m'attendais à tomber _dans_ l'herbe, mais _dessus_…

-Hé !

-…enfin, je vais voir le bon côté des choses. Si je n'étais pas tombé, je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance de vous retrouver, vu que le V-C planque trop bien son énergie, et que toi, ben…t'en n'a pas besoin.

-Desceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnddd !

Je me tortille dans tous les sens, bougeant ma masse tel un cachalot empêtré dans un filet.

Kaju enfin, se lève, avec une rapidité que j'attribue à un coup passé trop près des parties. Il s'époussète et me regarde, l'air courroucé.

-Non mais j'hallucine.

-Pas la peine de faire ta moue de commère mijaurée minaudante, c'est_ moi_ qui ait la colonne vertébrale en miette !

-Nenni, je n'ai entendu aucun bruit autre que l'écho dans le vide de ton cerveau.

-Messire est trop bon, messire a trop d'esprit. Messire voit-il le rapport très prochain entre ma main et sa figure ? Quelle rencontre antinomique fructueuse cela va être !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et…marmonne. Ses cernes sont encore plus creusés que les miens. Il essaie d'avoir l'air détendu, mais ses traits sont crispés, sa nuque roide, et sa main collée à la garde de son katana dégainé.

Je clignais des yeux en me relevant. Rex vint me sauter sur l'épaule. Je le regardais faire, blasée. Froussard lâcheur, il avait filé aussitôt sa maîtresse au sol. C'est ça grignote le bout de ton oreille en lançant un regard adorable aux alentours. Personne n'y croit.

_Qu'il est chouuuu…._

Sauf le public. Mais c'est con, un public.

-Aïe !

Je glissais dans l'herbe en essayant de me remettre sur pied. La main libre de Kaju me rattrapa, et me campa fermement sur terre.

-C'est quoi, le plan ?

-Le…plan ?

Je le dévisage, sans chercher à dissimuler ma septicité. Qu'est-ce que cette grosse figue pensait exactement trouver, en venant ici ?

-Tu es parti pour venger Ha et tuer Magsu, non ?

-Ce qui revient à peu près au même.

-Alors ?

Je n'aime pas l'impatience dans sa voix, ni ce sourcil qui se fronce.

-Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça, oui. Je pensais que tu voudrais te charger de…protéger Yoruichi ?

Je sentais que ces mots étaient ridicules, qui plus est dans ma bouche.

-Drôle, mais moi aussi j'ai des comptes à régler avec la blonde.

Je ne peux retenir une exclamation méprisante.

-Ce n'est plus cette « chère troisième siège Maggy-chéri » avec des étoiles dans les yeux ?

Le Shinigami détourne le regard, range son épée et…me contourne sans chercher à répliquer plus avant.

-…Hé ? Ichijiku ? Tu vas où ? Tu ne sais même pas où on s'est planqués !

Je ne vis que son dos et son pas décidé. Décidé à quoi ? A mettre rapidement le plus de distance possible entre nous, certainement.

J'accusais l'air réprobateur de mon lapin-ausore. Quoi ? J'vais bien le droit à une petit pique, non. C'est à cause de leur foutu aveuglement collectif qu'on en est arrivé là ! A cause de ça et…

**oOo**

Silence.

Le souvenir d'une cabane insecte-tueuse une nuit passe en flash dans l'esprit de Yume. Elle passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux. Inutile de blâmer 'Ju, en effet. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité. _Comme les autres._

**oOo**

Je rejoignis l'abri un peu plus tard. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. J'avoue avoir été saisie d'une vague de remords après cette rencontre inopinée. Au moins j'ai réussit à trouver de quoi grignoter : champignons (comestible), baies, fruits secs, racines, rien ne m'échappe. J'ai de quoi esquisser un ragoût. Ce sera certainement fade, mais au moins ce sera nourrissant.

Mais il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé le V-C. Il a semblé pallier le problème culinaire de façon inattendue, et a déjoué tous mes plans.

-J'ai attrapé un…un…

J'essai de distinguer la masse épaisse qu'il bandit au-dessus de sa tête, dont l'image est floue tant il met de frénésie à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre comme un gosse tout content. Ne me dites pas que…

-Joli marcassin, ne pus-je m'empêcher de noter, jaugeant l'animal.

-Hein ?

Interloqué, Kaien pose la marchandise devant lui.

-Un _bébé_ ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir eu un chef de clan…

J'eus un sourire en coin. Amateur va.

-Place, place, houspillais-je, en le dépossédant de son espace géographique. Si vous me laissez faire, dans une demi-heure ce sera marcassin grillé en brochettes de baies.

La classe quoi.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus à manger dans ce sac, nota 'Ju, en secouant ma sacoche sans fond, l'air déçu.

Moi, je n'ai absolument pas l'air surpris de cette apparition. Cinquième siège de la treizième division, il n'avait évidemment pas besoin de moi pour trouver le chemin en sens inverse. Un peu gênée, j'évitais de croiser son regard.

-Sympa, le feu sans fumée notais-je nonchalamment en désignant l'installation du menton, histoire de ne pas laisser naître dans l'atmosphère le malaise que je sentais poindre.

-Shiba-kido.

-Quelle pitié que nous n'ayons plus qu'une seule gourdasse…

-La gourdasse, elle t'emmerde.

-Ca vaut ce que ça vaut, je ne m'en outre pas, ce serait un comble.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce sac, vraiment ? S'enquit le lieutenant, incorruptible à la tension, fouillant à son tour d'un air intéressé l'invention de Kisuke.

-Il doit rester les trucs que ce cinglé m'a mis…mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne soient d'aucune utilité.

J'ai bien fouillé. Mais même en faisant un effort imaginatif intense, impossible de dire en quoi du liquide vaisselle, de la vaisselle, un paquet de bonbons, une couverture, un éventail et un biberon étaient sensés l'aider à chasser Magsu.

-Ce forban de scientifique cache certainement quelque chose.

-Quelques choses, au pluriel, approuvais-je Kaju en me munissant de ma lame pour dépecer la bête.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KISUKE**

Il éternua.

-Faaaascinant…

Yoruichi eut un sourire approbateur et taquin.

-Je sais, gloussa-t-elle.

Un sombre tissu vint lui couvrir les yeux, et elle tomba à la renverse, éclatant de rire.

Urahara soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il ne put contenir son sourire.

-Yare, yare…toujours en train de faire du grabuge, Yoruichi-san…

Cette dernière, riant toujours, consentit à s'habiller du vêtement moulant qu'elle venait de recevoir à la figure. Etrange mélange, cette femme, dont l'humeur pouvait varier de la noirceur la plus totale à la malice la plus extrême. Le contraste entre sa peau d'ébène et ses yeux brillant, mélange de violet et de doré, était particulièrement révélateur.

Mais qu'importe, dans tous les cas, Yoruichi, Urahara, il…

Non. Pas le moment d'avoir des divagations de pensées personnelles. Pas encore, plus ici. Et d'ailleurs, pour une fois, quelqu'un _d'autre _que la jeune femme magnétisait son attention.

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras avec précautions, comme si elle eût été faite de verre. Réveillée, elle observait le monde alentour de ses grands yeux aigue-marine. Une touffe de cheveux à peine visible émergeait sur le haut de son crâne, noirs aux reflets bleutés. Ses joues, particulièrement rebondies, d'une teinte rose vif, lui donnaient tellement l'air du chérubin idéal qu'elle était vite devenue le centre générale de l'attention chez les Shiba.

Signe d'un long séjour dans le Zaraki dans des conditions pour le moins précaire, elle était vêtue de haillons, mais ils étaient presque propres. Signe s'il en faut que Jinta avait fait tous les efforts pour la maintenir sauve et en bonne santé. A ses détriments d'ailleurs. Quand Ururu était joliment potelée, avec des joues pleines, le garçon était décharné et son corps, quoique robuste, présentait tous les signes de privation de la vie rude qu'il avait menée. Ses joues trop creuses, ses cheveux roux trop longs, emmêlés. Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de noter que malgré sa constitution, il n'était pas sans forces : en témoigne la volonté fiévreuse présente dans ses yeux. Assis un peu en retrait, dos au mur, il examinait suspicieusement toutes les personnes présentes, grimaçant, grondant même parfois quand il voyait sa protégée passer de mains en mains.

-Sois sans craintes, le rasséréna le scientifique, sur un ton de promesse en s'adressant au rescapé. Maintenant, je te garantis que vous êtes en sécurité. Les choses vont enfin commencer à devenir normales pour vous.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Ururu va enfin pouvoir commencer à grandir ? Interrogea Jinta avec méfiance, bras croisés sur le torse dans un geste de protection. Il ne quittait jamais la petite des yeux.

Yoruichi lança à son compagnon, un regard des plus acérés.

-Je vais retirer le Hogyokou cachée en elle. Apparemment, je n'aurais jamais réussi à le désactiver avec cette méthode, c'est très problématique…Je vais le dissimuler ailleurs en attendant de trouver …une _autre_ solution.

Voilà qui lui prendrait bien, encore deux ou trois décennies, ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer en son fort intérieur.

Son regard erra machinalement sur Yoru. Son expression ne laissait aucune place au doute : il lui devrait à leur retour, de_ sérieuses_ explications, oh oui. Peut-être pourrait-il encore l'amadouer avec une de ces boîtes de thon ?

-Il n'y aura pas de séquelles ?

Il ne répondit pas. Calmement, Urahara ôta son bob, plaça ses poings fermés sur le sol devant lui, et s'inclina respectueusement face au rouquin, dont l'expression méfiante se teinta d'abasourdissement.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Jinta. Je sais quelles difficultés, quels sacrifices, quels préjudices ces soixante ans t'ont causés. Si tu veux bien, je m'engage à te rendre matériellement ce que tu as perdu en temps, en santé, en sécurité. Tu peux venir avec moi dans le monde des humains. Fabriquer un gigai à la bonne taille sera un jeu d'enfant, et ce sera enfin l'occasion de pouvoir mener une vie…normale, sur Terre.

Les épaules de Jinta se détendirent légèrement.

-Ururu peut partir aussi ?

Il chercha le regard du commerçant louche, voilé par quelques mèches de cheveux. Ce dernier eut néanmoins un large sourire.

-Bien sûr.

Et seulement alors, Hanakari acquiesca. Au moins, une partie de cette histoire commence à se régler. Quant à l'autre…

-Est-ce que mon frère en aura pour longtemps à traquer la bête ? interrogea Kuukaku, fort à propos, calumet calé dans la bouche, par habitude plus que pour autre chose puisqu'elle se refusait à fumer avec le bébé dans la pièce.

-Ce sera…une question d'heures, je pense, souleva gravement Yoruichi.

_De longues heures, pour une longue nuit…_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KUROTSUCHI**

-Donc, ça va **ENCORE** être **TRES** long, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es soudainement désactivée. Tu es une machine compliquée, et mon génie a bien fait attention à ce que tu ne libères pas ta puissance n'importe comment.

-A ce rythme, le Hogyoku aura définitivement quitté le monde spirituel, je le sens, prononça Maggy, avec un reniflement de mépris.

-Doucement, l'éprouvette défectueuse, sinon je pourrais tout aussi bien te ramener dans le flacon crasseux duquel je t'ai sorti, gronda Mayuri, ses yeux dardant l'écran devant lui d'un regard mauvais.

La figure superbe, et désormais saine de blessures d'Aozora ne s'émeut pas.

-De toute façon, je serais obligée de repasser sur la table d'opération après ce désastre. Je n'échapperais jamais à ce jugement qu'ils comptent ouvrir contre moi…

-Ce sont des paroles conciliantes, que j'aimerais que chaque cobaye ait la lucidité de prononcer, cajola tendrement Kurotsuchi, feuilletant amoureusement une liasse de papiers. Ah.

Enfin.

-Trouvé. Ici. Coupe la circulation du sang aux points 2, 4, 7, 14 et 25 de ton système. Le reiatsu va se concentrer suffisamment pour déclencher…mais tu sais déjà.

L'œil de la jeune fille se remit à briller.

-Et alors…

Et l'éclat de démence dans les yeux du Capitaine de la douzième division éclata, devenant folie furieuse, bestiale, dangereuse.

-Et alors, tu redeviendras un chiffre qui figurera sur une quelconque page insignifiante de mes statistiques d'expériences. Tu as perdu le hogyoku, pauvre rat de laboratoire futile. Il est hors de ma portée, et à cause de ton incompétence, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir par qui et pour quoi. Je n'avais que cette chance, et **TU** l'as laissé filer. Considères notre partenariat achevé je te laisse en vie pour l'heure, parce que mon professionnalisme me pousse à recueillir une dernière fois les données du mélange chimique pourtant prometteur que tu aurais pu être. Je te laisse le soin d'en parler aux membres de cette usine acmé, avec qui tu étais en contact. En ce qui me concerne...je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Que dire d'autre..._Bonne mort_?

Et éclatant d'un rire sardonique, il rompit la communication.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

Je l'ai senti, encore une fois, sans avoir besoin de le _voir _arriver.

C'est comme si une alarme interne sonnait à chaque fois que le danger Magyar apparaissait dans le coin. En l'occurrence, je mettais tout juste la viande fraîche sur des branches aiguisées (façon pic à brochette), quand mon estomac s'est subitement retourné. Ça a picoté un peu le long de l'échine, la chair de poule est instantanément apparue sur mes bras. L'effet doit être analogue à celui d'une décharge d'électricité. A moins que ça ne soit ce qu'on appelle l'euphorie ?

Un autre que moi aura pu avoir cette réaction en réponse au dégoût que lui inspire la basse besogne que le dépeçage de charogne est. Pourquoi ? Parce que, chers amis, on n'est pas au cinéma ici. Ce n'est pas une tâche glamour que l'on fait entre deux combats au ralenti sur fond de musique sonore. La peau de l'animal est difficile à entamer, rêche sous mes doigts. La chair est visqueuse, viscèreuse. Le sang sort de partout, et les boyaux s'empilent dans un coin en un tas malodorant.

Donc, comme je l'ai indiqué, pour le glamour, on repassera. Une fois qu'on se retrouve face à ce qui s'apparente à un gant de peau retournée, encore faut-il savoir quels morceaux prélever, et connaître le sens de la découpe. Heureusement que ne suis pas une néophyte question artisanat boucher. Désolée pour la vision qui en rend plus d'un aussi nauséeux qu'un cours de dissection sur les hollows, mais a fait partie des clichés inacceptable sur les trappeurs, campeurs, fugueur, aventuriers, paumés, qu'il me faut casser.

_Maggy n'est-elle pas sensée avoir fondu sur toi depuis au moins un monologue ou deux ?_

C'est l'un des avantages non négligeables, quand on est aux commandes de sa propre histoire : on digresse comme on veut. Je me sens comme une Fataliste tout à coup, mais sans Maître.

Mais reprenons le fil des évènements, puisque c'est si aimablement suggéré. Comme quoi, le Dieu de la Déveine m'a au moins accordé ce pouvoir d'avertissement. Le temps de me lever, et d'hurler « Elle débaaaaaaarque », à force de cris de bras et de mouvements aigus, et elle était là. Même les _arbres_ ployaient sous cette pression spirituelle, que je sentais être….intense ? Parfumée ? Fruitée ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, moi. Je vis bien, même sachant que les arbres ont une meilleure capacité sensorielle que moi.

Heureusement, 'Ju et Kaien sont de vrais soldats, eux. Un quart de seconde, et ils se sont matérialisés de part et d'autre de ma personne, lame dégainée. Ha ha, j'aime être flanquée de tels gardes du corps. Un chien et une grosse figue. Je me sens comme un monarque prêt à batailler.

_Gloire à Feuillue Chevelue, Première de son nom._

-_Sue_, l'accueillis-je, sur le ton de la conversation emprunt de banalité que nous avons toujours réservées à des situations de tension extrême.

-_Yummy-chan_. Désolée, on dirait que je casse le schéma narratif habituel. Tu sais, celui dans lequel l'héroïne et ses alliés, après un repos matériel et moral suffisant s'élancent à l'assaut de la dernière épreuve.

-Tu sembles être à court de crédit, on dirait, notais-je, en faisant allusion à son évident manque de renfort.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'air qui passe dans ses yeux au moment où je lui jette ces paroles à la figure.

-Je sais que l'un d'entre vous a le Hogyoku avec lui. Mon analyse logique me laisse à penser qu'il doit être…pas entre les mains du plus fort, ce serait beaucoup trop évident…ni entre les mains du plus faible, ce serait un bon essai de bluff, mais beaucoup trop risqué en l'occurrence.

Oh non…

Chuintement d'une lame qu'on dégaine.

-La psychologie inversée m'indique que le détenteur de cette force doit être toi, _'Ju-kun_.

-Ne m'appelle pas…s'insurge Kaju, katana dehors, près à fondre sur l'horrible blonde.

Trop tard. D'un mouvement souple, Kaien l'a dépassé et s'est interposé entre lui et Maggy. Ouaho. Je suis absolument soufflée. Quelle vitesse, pour l'un… quant à l'autre…

***KLANG***

J'observais horrifiée l'air d'intense satisfaction de Maggy, qui sortait sa lame des côtes récemment blessées du Vice-Capitaine. Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique, laissant entrevoir de petites remontées de sang.

-Eh merde, lâcha-t-il, riant malgré lui.

-Vice-Capitaine Shiba !

Evidemment, 'Ju qui se porte à son secours. Il n'y a même pas eut d'échange de lame cette fois-ci. Maggy s'est contentée de le saisir à la gorge, avec une force qui ne rendait pas justice à l'apparence frêle de sa charpente élancée.

- Où est-il ? Demande-t-elle, palpant d'une main avide à travers l'uniforme que Kaju, bleuissant.

Re-intervention inopinée de Kaien. Ce type est le seul héros dans le coin, je vous jure. Il est blessé, fatigué, sort de captivité, n'a pas fait de vrai repas depuis deux semaines, et trouve encore le moyen de se battre comme un lion.

_Qu'est-ce que t'attends, Yume ?_

-Parti.

Je l'ai dit, d'une voix incroyablement calme et assurée. Presque impérieuse. Débordante d'une confiance que Magsu certainement, n'a pas l'habitude de voir en moi. Elle s'est arrêtée nette, et sans porter atteinte plus longuement à son anormale intelligence, je su qu'elle avait compris.

-Qui ? Quoi ? Où ? Quand ? **NON !**

Et pourquoi trouve-t-elle le moyen, maintenant encore alors que tout le monde a vu son vrai visage, d'avoir l'air d'une actrice de tragédie, déesse parfaite dont les émotions mêmes les plus grossières, ne réussissent pas à enlaidir les traits de son visage ?

-Eh si, poursuivais-je, aussi tranquillement que si j'étais dans ma cuisine. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez fichus, toi et tes Boutonneux, mais vous avez foirés. Tu as trouvé plus habile que toi. Ha a protégé le Hogyoku, il a périt se faisant. Mais au moins maintenant ce petit bijou est déjà en route pour une destination que je ne divulguerais pas, ce qui devrait te laisser…coï ?

Magsu plante un regard rouge incandescent dans le mien, vert prairie vaguement traversé par une botte de paille.

-Tu sais, Yummy-chan, tu m'as toujours bien servie. Tu as toujours été là…médiocre, maladroite, incompétente, pour mieux mettre ma perfection en valeur. Sans toi, mon contraste absolu, j'aurais eu du mal à exister.

…

Minute. Est-ce que Maggy est en train de me dire qu'elle ne peut pas _vivre _sans moi ?

Elle eut un ricanement.

-Non, petite Yummy-chan. Ça veut dire que, comme tant d'autres, je t'ai utilisée comme j'ai voulu. Et que si_ je_ ne peux pas vivre, alors il est intolérable que quelqu'un qui me soit aussi odieuse que tu l'es ne disparaisse pas avec moi.

Ah, non.

-En filigrane, ça veux dire que si tu meurs…je meurs aussi ?

-Finement observée.

Ma Némésis recule de quelques mètres. Elle plonge la main dans son décolleté, ignorant superbement Kaien et Kaju dont l'un est en train d'essayer de ranimer l'autre, inconscient, et sort de sa poche intérieure, des aiguilles.

…

Est-ce qu'elle est obligée d'aguicher le public masculin même quand elle fait des menaces ?

Une à une, elle planta les aiguilles, profondément et à grande vitesse, à quelques points précis de son réseau veineux. Aucun sang n'en sortit, toutefois. Je pris une inspiration, et prit moi-même ma toute petite arme hors de ma manche, prête à anticiper n'importe quoi.

-Petite Yummy-chan, cajole-t-elle, tu cherches, tu cherches, mais tu ne trouve pas. Pourquoi des aiguilles ? Quel artifice encore ? Vais-je en réchapper ?

Rire malfaisant.

-Cette technique est mon Tabou ultime. C'est la plus puissante, mais après ça, toi et moi Yummy-chan, nous nous détruirons mutuellement. Et alors…

Ses pupilles passent du rouge au noir, et elle joint ses deux paume l'une contre l'autre, dans une parodie de prière.

-Domine, Seifukusha **(2)** !

L'épée d'Aozora se pare de son irradiation rose caractéristique, signe qu'elle était prête à renvoyer l'énergie spirituelle à son envoyeur. Je raffermis la garde autour de mon couteau. Pour l'instant, pas de panique, il n'y a encore rien eu…Pour l'instant…

**oOo**

Yume pressentait venir le pire. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'il fallait partir, _maintenant_, et très loin. Elle sentait la catastrophe arriver, ses muscles étaient tendus, crispés, prêts à éclater sous la pression. Le grignotement anxieux du rongeur planqué dans son col se fit ressentir.

Et la malédiction, effectivement…

-Bankai…

Yume respira un peu plus librement.

-…_deuxième forme…_

Voilà, ça la surprend un peu plus.

-…que mienne soit la force… _**Ëf~hã Ênëf Ïcèté Ïõèn**_ !

Là, c'est une fusion d'horreur et d'incompréhension.

***FLASH***

Ici, c'est le moment où, de Yume et de Maggy, il ne reste qu'un lapin blanc aux oreilles tâchées de sang, désarçonné d'avoir perdu son appui.

-Yume !

Kaju, encore agenouillé auprès de son supérieur, est totalement impuissant. L'herbe devant lui est vide. Ocha et Aozora se sont purement et simplement…envolée.

_Vraiment ?_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

La grande gueule de bois intersidérale. Avec un saignement de nez en prime. Léger, rassurez-vous. Et asseyez-vous bien. Si, si. J'insiste. Allez, mieux que ça ! Pourquoi ? Premièrement : parce qu'au vu de l'expression carnassière et perverse de ma retorse adversaire, il y a je crois, largement de quoi tomber en arrière. Maggy a l'air dingue. Deuxièmement : par un enchantement auquel j'attribue tout le mérite au Saint-Esprit (ou au Dieu de la Déveine), Kaien et Kaju se sont miraculeusement évaporés de la forêt dans laquelle nous nous battions.

_ILS__ se battaient. _

Ouais, enfin bref. La forêt donc, et…

Problème.

Au moment même où je vous décrivais cette pensée, par un autre ressort deus ex machinesque, la forêt (la la la la laaaaaa) a purement et simplement… disparue. Oui, elle aussi. Serait-ce le pouvoir de Maggy ? Une gomme invisible qui détruit tout ce qu'elle estime infect ? Mes chances de survies viennent subitement de passer dans le négatif. On frôle le zéro absolu.

Plus étonnant encore, est le lieu dans lequel nous nous retrouvons, puisqu'il semblerait que nous ayons quitté le premier terrain. Cette zone est encore plus insolite, c'est…

-L'Académie ! M'écriais-je, étonnée.

Je reconnaissais sans aucun mal les locaux environnant, les ayant arpentés pendant dix ans. Elle n'est pas vide. Une foule bigarrée se précipite dans les couloirs, se bat sur les terrains, flirte dans la cour…Les profs échangent des opinions doctrinales inopinées…Je suis au centre, et je les regarde bouger, se mouvoir. Mais personne ne m'aperçoit. Serait-ce… ?

Pas de doute. C'est l'Académie des Shinigami telle que je m'en souviens, il y a plus de trente ans. J'ai à peine le temps d'esquisser la première hypothèse concernant le nouveau pouvoir de Maggy que déjà, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, le décor s'évapore.

Encore un changement. Le bureau de Yamamoto, dont les cheveux sont noirs de jais. Plus jeune, plus robuste, il remplit des papiers d'une main sûre et énergique.

Sue qui jusqu'alors, se tenait à quelques mètres devant mois, en position de « méditation du sage debout », disparaît à son tour, en même temps que sa dernière scène. Je ne saignais plus du nez mais ma patience était à bout.

-Bon, on a compris, Miss Incroyable et Fantastique Maggy Sue ! C'est encore une _suuuupeeeer _(entourer ce mot de fleurs et de cœurs) habilité que tu as là. Génial, vraiment. Quel est donc ce nouveau pouvoir over-cheaté dont je suis sûre, on peut t'attribuer tout le mérite à toi et pas à un de tes charmant _führen_-oncles de l'acné ? Quelle est cette astuce matérialisation des souvenirs ? Voyage dans le temps ? Dans l'espace ? A moins que ceci ne soit pas réel, comme une grande et imparable hypnose ?

J'avoue que de toutes les hypothèses, la dernière me paraît la plus over-abusé. Vous imaginez-vous, un zanpa avec un pouvoir comme ça ? Autant s'allonger à terre et attendre la mort tout de suite !

Ma petite diatribe a eu le mérite de faire réapparaître mon antagoniste.

-Yummy-chan, susurre-t-elle délicieusement, tu n'y es pas du tout…tout ce que tu vois ici…c'est mon rêve. Ton cauchemar.

-De quoi…

Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase. J'ai sentit un nouveau changement dans mes appuis, et accrochez-vous bien encore une fois, parce qu'on est partis pour un florilège.

Bon, je dois admettre que c'était assez…merveilleux. Nuit splendide, ciel dégagé sous une cascade d'étoiles, un festival traditionnel de l'époque Edo au pied d'un colossal manoir typique de cette époque féodale. Calme, prospérité et harmonie. Et puis, une île paradisiaque, sous un soleil rieur. Sur un vaisseau aux voiles couleur safran, filant à toute allure vers une prochaine aventure sur une eau claire aux teintes violines. La pointe d'une montagne, au-dessus d'une mer de nuages. Dans un palais entièrement immaculé.

Encore, et encore, et encore. Paysages et personnages, tous plus sublimes les uns que les autres défilent devant moi, devant nous. Est-ce que…

-C'est le paradis des bisounours ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner, sarcastique, au milieu d'une chambre de princesse, toute notion de combat m'ayant momentanément quitté l'esprit.

-Non.

Le ton victorieux de mon adversaire me remit sur le droit chemin du carnage illico.

-Bienvenue, Ocha Yummy, dans la deuxième et plus puissante forme de mon bankai : _Maboroshi no kuni __**(3).**_Ce monde parallèle imaginaire n'obéit qu'à une seule personne : _mo_i.

-Alors on est…

Mon ennemie eut le plus beau des sourires, resplendissant de lumière, éclatant de blancheur, avant de chantonner :

-Daaans~maaaa~_tête_.

Je sentis un poids immense me charger les épaules, tandis qu'en face, un gloussement de délectation secouait celles de Sue.

_Ça va pas être du petit thé à boire…oh que non…_

* * *

><p><span>Notes :<span>

**1** : Starla, dessin animé des années 90's, avec lequel j'espère que vous aussi avez grandis !

**2** : Signifie _Conquérante_. Une épée à la hauteur des ambitions Maggy.

**3 : **Pays de l'illusion, du rêve, ou vision fantômatique.


	15. Chapter 13 partie 3

**\ANNONCE-PANNEAU PUBLICITAIRE/**

**A tous ceux qui aiment les excellentes histoires, sachez que LittleFly reprend a priori**

**sa fiction _Will of Heart,_ qui est un chef d'œuvre tel qu'il mériterait d'être adapté en série. Les premiers chapitres ne rendent pas justice à la qualité du**

**travail, persévérez, je vous jure que ça en vaut la peine!**

**Moi je sens que je vais me jeter dessus dès le prochain chapitre sorti, hahahahahahahah! *débouche le champagne***

* * *

><p><strong>Aloha !<strong> Bon, je vais être sincère : je n'étais pas bien du tout en tapant ce chapitre à l'ordinateur. Vous verrez pourquoi. C'est la dernière partie du 13, le voyage initiatique touche à sa fin…C'est dur de lâcher des personnages auxquels on est attachés, mais enfin, je suppose qu'il faut bien les laisser partir…

Allez, encore quelques chapitres il sera temps de m'occuper de Kaien et de Yume.

J'en profite pour faire un **sondage** : **qui veut une fin alternative ?** C'est-à-dire, deux chapitres proposant un épilogue différent ? Je suis tout à fait disposée à l'écrire si ça vous tente ? A vous de voir ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Merci Titanesque à<strong>

**Agrond **

oOo

**Gilmei**

oOo

**Petite00**

oOo

**amuto67100**

oOo

**Sylialith,**** avec pour toi une mention spéciale car tu es la 100****ème**** et symbollique review sur cette fiction ! Encore un pallier de franchit par toi, mais grâce à vous tous ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir continuer à progresser sur cette histoire avec une pareille bande !**

Merci aussi à toi, lecteur invisible, qui ajoute en alert/fav', et que je ne saurais qu'inciter fortement à te joindre à la parade avant que l'histoire ne soit finie…bientôt…

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé des épisodes précédents :<strong>

_Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire » au sein d'une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels._

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Après un bref passage au Manoir Shiba, où ils ont pu en apprendre plus sur leur mission et sur Yoruichi, constater en passant que la famille de Kaien est bien à son image (cinglée), décision est faite de se lancer à la poursuite de Jinta afin de mettre la main les premiers sur le précieux bien en sa possession. Promenade de santé a priori, sauf que leur destination n'est autre que le sinistre et inquiétant dernier district...le Zaraki._

_Après qu'un charmant quoique sanguinaire pitit lapin ait rejoint l'équipé (et contribué à sonner l'alerte en passant), le groupe est enfin confronté à l'ACNE, menée par Magsu. Cette dernière prend Ocha à partit, et le combat s'engage enfin entre les deux antagonistes. Ocha en profite pour révéler la faille notable dans le pouvoir de la blonde, ce que cette dernière est loin d'apprécier, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas moins déterminée à en finir avec sa meilleure ennemie, plus si sans défense que ça armée d'un redoutable...couteau de cuisine._

_A l'issue d'un combat particulièrement…indéfinissable, Yume finit par mettre Magsu en déroute, signifiant bien le nouveau rapport de force qui s'est installé. Pourtant, si tout se passe pour le mieux pour elle,_a_u loin, les recherches pour récupérer le Hogyoku se poursuivent, et la situation se corse pour Kaien et Yoruichi._

_Une arrivée d'hollow d'un genre spécial, entraine Hakusho et Jinta dans un combat contre Ylforte Grantz, laissant Shiba aux prises avec Dordoni, Yoruichi protégeant le Hogyoku. Un pic de tension était en train d'être atteint, lorsque le Capitaine Ichimaru fit brusquement irruption pour séparer Grantz du jeune Ha, en profitant pour barrer d'une croix la vie de ce dernier._

_Après la déroute de son adversaire, Yume et Kaju vont retrouver ce qui reste des membres de l'équipe de sauvetage Jinta-Ururu. La découverte de la mort d'Ha par Kaju est Yume est un choc, mais qui a surtout pour effet de les déterminer plus que jamais à se débarasser de Maggy une fois pour toutes. Pendant ce temps, les intérêts d'Aizen semblent compromis, et une étrange affaire relative à des archives semble préoccuper toute une série de personnalités du Seireitei, de façon surprenante._

_Chacun et chacune commence à retourner à son poste. L'aventure se termine pour les uns, sur une note plus ou moins positive…Yoruichi retrouve Kisuke, Aizen est tout à ses plans, et la salle des archives est tout à coup sujette à un regain d'intérêt aussi incompréhensible qu'inattendu. Pendant ce temps, Kaien et Yume rejoint par 'Ju, bivouaquent à la recherche de Maggy, qui vient les trouver elle-même, et est bien décidée à jouer les kamikazes avant de mourir. Elle embarque Yume dans son dernier et ultime voyage, par des voies impénétrables par quiconque d'autre qu'elle-même…_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 13<strong>

**PARTIE 3 DE 3**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

J'observais d'un air que j'espérais nonchalant et décontracté (bien que mes genoux jouassent la septième symphonie en si bémol mineur version castagnettes, de temps à autre rejoint par mes dents), le décor changer une fois de plus.

Maggy était littéralement en transe. Index et majeurs posés sur les tempes, les yeux fermés, sa méditation la faisait irradier d'une lumière dorée, cheveux virevoltant autour d'elle, soufflés par tant d'énergie.

Je soupire, exaspérée.

Est-ce qu'elle peut avoir l'air d'une méchante classique pour une fois, et pas toujours d'une rock star pendant la mi-temps du Super Bowl ?

Bien, pendant que Madame-en-illumination fait défiler les panoramas du monde entier, je vais examiner le peu de cartes qu'il me reste.

Je vérifie mes manches…mon petit couteau est toujours là. Rien n'est perdu. Attendons maintenant…

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, mon adversaire ouvrit les yeux et me dévisagea. Ce faisant, les décors cessèrent enfin de défiler, pour dévoiler le choix final du terrain de Magsu. Une arène immense, aux milliers de gradins vides…C'est légèrement déprimant.

***Tap tap tap***

Ses petits pieds chaussés d'escarpins noir et blanc impeccables font quelques pas en avant. Un rictus malveillant gâche la perfection que sa physionomie présente habituellement. Je remarquais que le soleil brillait avec une intensité anormale, éclairant le dos de Magsu et déversant un éclairage flatteur sur elle, tandis qu'il ne faisait que m'aveugler. Connasse. #facepalm, #Maggyswaggy-sue.

Les épaules de la blonde se secouent gracieusement, dans l'effort qu'elle fait pour contenir son rire. J'eus un étrange pressentiment. Mais déjà, je rangeais ce malaise dans un coin de mon esprit, celui qui chantait la javanais, quand le reste de mon appareil psychique était concentré sur la fonction « SURVIVRE », mot qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans mon cerveau en lettres clignotantes bleues, vertes, et rouges.

Allez, Yume. Un peu de confiance en toi bordel. Tu l'as déjà mis une fois en déroute. Tu peux recommencer, tu peux le faire, tu peux…

J'en étais là de mes pensées révolutionnaires lorsque, fait inexplicable et alarmant, mon mini-katana autour duquel ma prise était pourtant très ferme, _disparu_.

Purement.

Et simplement.

_Envolé._

Evanouit,_ pschit_ ! Comme après un coup de Vanish.

Lecteur, tu vois cette sueur froide couler sur mon nez, le long de mes tempes, et dans mon dos ?

Merde. C'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Magsu n'a pas l'air plus étonnée que ça. Sans plus d'explications de sa part, inconsciente de l'étrangeté du phénomène, elle chargea, épée en main.

Je me souviens avoir pensé que, tout ceci se passant dans sa tête, il y avait une faible-minuscule-toute petite-infime chance pour que je ne ressente pas la douleur. Après tout, si tout cela relevait de l'imaginaire…

Brutal. Aozora avait décidé de me planter la garde de son zanpa, avec une force surhumaine, au niveau du flanc. Tant de force…l'impact m'a coupé le souffle, et m'a projetée quelques mètres plus loin sur une inhospitalière dalle de béton. Étonnant que je ne me sois pas rompu le cou, pensais-je en recrachant néanmoins une dent. Cette arène est peut-être moins mortifère qu'elle n'en a l'air.

A peine avais-je eu le temps de formuler cette pensée que le stade de pierre disparaissait.

Face contre terre, le sang qui gouttait de ma bouche alla désormais se mêler à du sable brûlant. Eh oui, le désert… L'air chaud m'emplit les poumons tantôt qu'un Sirocco diabolique m'accable de chaleur. Le sable s'infiltre dans ma gorge, colonise mes cheveux, fouette mes paupières.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Bon sang. Bon sang. Je sens le poids du sable dans les plis de mon kimono s'échapper à mesure que j'essaie de m'en saisir, de façon analogue au contrôle de la situation.

Néanmoins, dans mon désarroi, au milieu d'un champ d'incompréhension, je ne panique pas. Je suis tombée bien trop bas au fond du gouffre, pour paniquer. Alors quoiqu'il advienne, affrontons-le, et faisons-le, avec panache.

Difficilement, je me relève. Haletante, cassée. Mais debout.

Je découvre Sue confortablement installée sur une chaise longue, vêtue d'un maillot de bain ultra-révélateur, un verre judicieusement en équilibre sur ses deux seins remplit d'une boisson fraîche.

Okay. Moi, je morfle, et elle, elle bronze. Evidemment, rien de négatif n'atteint notre petite Madame. La température est douce, et les rayons du soleil ne font que caresser son corps délicat sans lui infliger le moindre dégât. Je veux vomir.

D'ailleurs elle prend tout son temps pour se délecter de son rafraîchissement avant de daigner se lever pour mieux me toiser par-dessus ses coûteuses lunettes de soleil.

-Eeeh oui, glousse-t-elle malicieuse, agrémentant sa provocation d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

-C'est…tordu, articulais-je lamentablement en buttant sur chaque syllabe, parfaitement consciente de ce à quoi elle venait de faire allusion.

J'inspirais lentement, pour distiller avec effort dans mes veines une glace encore plus impénétrable et froide que n'importe quelle invention Blondienne.

-J'ai bien compris. Tu es chez toi, ici. Tu es toute puissante, tu décides des règles. Rien n'obéit à la logique, il n'obéit qu'à_ ta_ logique. Sur commande de ta seule volonté tu as pu faire disparaître mon arme, comme tu as la faculté de pénétrer mon esprit pour en lire les pensées et anticiper mes interrogations, mes mouvements.

Sue ne répond pas, trop occupée à manifester son contentement par une sorte de moue mijaurée ravie bouche en cœur, yeux de biches.

Ecœurante.

-Et bien sûr, pour pouvoir sortir de ce bankai amélioré, il faut nécessairement que l'une des deux meurt. Tu as donc le choix : me torturer jusqu'à ce que ton énergie vitale se consume, puisqu'elle doit le faire de toute façon, mais il restera alors une chance infime pour que j'en réchappe. Ou alors…

Les mots restèrent coincés au fond de ma gorge.

-C'est notre tout dernier combat, _Yummy_, constate Magsu, avec autant de miel que de poison dans la voix.

-C'est notre tout dernier combat, _Sue_, acquiesçais-je, déjà ailleurs.

Mes paupières semblèrent se sceller d'eux-mêmes, offrant un répit bienvenu à l'irritation des grains de sable et de la fournaise. Je pense au Dieu de la Déveine…on dirait que cette fois, c'est lui qui remporte la partie…Inutile de penser à un grand coup de pouce du destin, genre intervention spectaculaire d'un allié ou découverte _in extremis_ d'un pouvoir insoupçonné par les grosses ficelles du _deux ex machina. _

Il n'y a plus d'astuces, plus de solutions, plus de failles.

J'entends vaguement Maggy s'éloigner. Évidemment, à ce moment précis je ressentis un changement dans mes appuis.

Je régule ma respiration. Les battements de mon cœur se calment, ils ralentissent, deviennent presque anecdotiques, comme en prévision de l'état futur de mon corps à venir. Je m'enlise plus rapidement que ce que les histoires rapportent à propos des sables mouvants, bien que je restai le plus immobile possible.

Le flux immense des grains m'alourdit, ils se glissent par coulées entières dans mes vêtements, murent complètement ma bouche, s'engouffrent mes oreilles, et inondent mes yeux. Envahie, je ne mets pas longtemps à tomber dans l'inconscience. Le sable obstrue complètement mes poumons.

Battue, tête inclinée, j'entamais une longue, longue chute, silencieuse, noire…

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**HACHIMITSU**

La chute n'avait pas été haute, mais elle avait été suffisante. Un mètre. Assez pour que le délicat service de porcelaine bleue ciselé d'or se brisât en mille morceaux sur le parquet.

Hachi grimaça. En tombant, la théière avait éclaboussé d'eau bouillante son bras qui se couvrait de cloques assez inquiétantes.

-Mitsu-kun ? Intervint Amamizu, calme bien que son regard fut alarmé.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Il était parti lui-même chercher un thé, sentant la fatigue de cette Nuit la plus longue l'envahir. Et puis, en retournant auprès de son épouse plateau en main et sifflotant guillerettement, un affreux vertige lui fit perdre pied. Le sang lui battait les oreilles alors que sa vision était obscurcie de petites tâches noires.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son épouse se charger de petites tâches comme celles-ci. D'abord, parce qu'il était là pour prendre soin d'elle. Ensuite, parce qu'elle était de toute façon d'une incurable maladresse. Elle ne se risquait pas aux travaux manuels qui ne soient pas en lien avec le jardinage ou la calligraphie. Autrement, c'étaient des histoires qui se finissaient en blessure, ou en brisure.

Heureusement que le personnel de maison est compétent, songe Ocha père, remerciant la jeune Misa qui vint en quelques secondes arranger le désordre et lui bander le bras. La famille employait quatre personnes. Plus aurait constitué une dépense superflue que seules de très riches familles se permettaient la plupart du temps ils ne vivaient qu'à deux.

Voyant la mine défaite de 'Ma, il lui offrit son sourire solaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre, et vint installer son corps menu à côté de celui plus massif de son mari sur le canapé, permettant à l'un comme à l'autre de profiter d'un supplément de chaleur.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, Mitsu-kun, si tu te sens trop fatigué. Je veillerais, l'aube n'est pas si loin, tu pourras me relayer, les choses reprendront bien suffisamment tôt leur cours habituel…

-Ce n'est pas la fatigue, répondit-il avec lenteur, j'ai eu un…mauvais pressentiment, je crois.

-Moi, je te dis que tu en fais trop, insista Amamizu, catégorique. Après tout, tout va b…

-Hachimitsu-san ! Amamizu-san !

Misa revenait en trombe dans la pièce.

Ils furent décontenancés par cette arrivée.

-Eh bien, Misa-kun ? interrogea Amamizu, de la voix et du regard ?

-Il y a…le…le…

Elle inspira.

-Le Vice-Capitaine de la première division attend devant la maison. Il dit qu'il apport des nouvelles de la demoiselle Ocha et…quelques documents à remplir.

Hachi laissa l'homme de direction en lui prendre le contrôle des opérations.

-Merci Misa-kun. Fais-le entrer et offrez-lui des rafraîchissements, je le rejoins dans le salon des invités dans la minute.

La petite brune ne perdit pas de temps. Pendant ce temps, Hachimitsu revoyait le visage de Byakuya Kuchiki en souvenir…

-Yare, yare…soupira-t-il, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Il jeta un regard en biais à son épouse. Elle avait ôté toute expression de ses traits délicats, ses yeux bleus nuits s'étaient faits de glace. Elle irradiait de fraîcheur et…il lui sembla, d'expectation. Tendue, comme si quelque chose arrivait enfin à son dénouement, quelque chose qu'elle soupçonnait arriver depuis longtemps. Une sorte de joie féroce qu'il n'aimait pas ressentir en elle.

-Veux-tu…hésita-t-il.

En un clin d'œil, elle se recomposa.

-Je serais au jardin, si vous avez besoin de moi.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et s'en alla tranquillement.

Il caresse son visage, pensif. Elle avait tant de sel sur les lèvres, qu'il s'étonnait que son amertume ne le tua pas.

Faisant bonne figure à son tourne, il descendit.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**SUE**

…Deux mille deux-cent quatre-vingt trois, deux mille deux-cent quatre-vingt quatre…

Elle comptait, agenouillée près du lieu du crime, égrenant les secondes en malaxant du sable à pleines poignées. Patiente. A deux mille cinq-cents, elle arrêta de compter. Satisfaite. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se releva. Un peu plus de quarante-deux minutes. Ce devrait être suffisant. D'aucun la taxerait d'excès de zèle, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent…il était temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Le temps…

-Trente-trois ans…cinq mois…une semaine, et un jour…C'est le temps qu'aura duré notre relation, c'est la durée de notre bataille la plus longue, Ocha Yummy-chan.

Magsu Aozora respirait avec difficulté, l'estomac noué. Reprendre son calme n'était pas chose aisée. En apparence, sa victoire était totale : l'aura de son ennemie avait diminuée peu à peu avant de disparaître complètement. Pourtant…Et si tout ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu ? Et si elle trouvait encore le moyen de la déjouer ? Si ce n'était pas suffisant, qu'il faille recommencer, encore et encore…

La bile d'angoisse descendait malgré tout. Une euphorie indicible l'avait envahit à chaque spasme de sable qui grignotait un peu plus le corps d'Ocha. Quand sa tête avait été complètement engloutie, elle avait tâtonné le sable redevenu lisse.

Et depuis plus de quarante minute, tendue, aux aguets, elle attendait. Quoi ? Un plot-twist, improbable et incroyable, qui la mettrait une fois de plus en déroute. Mais il n'y en eut pas il n'y en avait que dans les histoires. Il faut en moyenne quatre à cinq minutes de submersion pour qu'une noyade soit mortelle. L'asphyxie par le sable, encore plus ignominieuse, avait dû faire son œuvre bien plus vite.

Elle huma l'air, profondément, comme découvrant la pureté de l'air pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle expira ce qui restait de peur et d'incertitude en elle, ses narines évacuant toute pensée négative. La tension la quitta complètement.

Libre.

-Ha…Ha…Haha…hahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahaa !

Enfin ! Enfin !

Elle ramassa du sable, le jetant dans les airs où il se transforma en feu d'artifice, en pluie d'or, en chute de perles. Magsu tourbillonna sur elle-même, entraînant l'univers entier avec elle. Quelle explosion de joie ! Le soleil lui-même riait, ses éclats dardèrent d'allégresse, elle se joignit à lui, ivre de joie.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**ZASSU(E)**

J'étais extatique. Comprenez-moi. Vous n'avez jamais lu l'histoire que du côté « vert » du récit. Eussiez-vous été dans ma tête que vous auriez eu une toute autre appréciation des évènements. Moi aussi, j'ai souffert, ça a été très dur pendant longtemps.

Mais c'est terminé.

Mon regard est décidément aimanté par cet endroit dans le sable où j'ai enterrée ma plus vieille ennemie. Trois décennies ont-elles vraiment passées ? Il me semble que c'était hier que je me heurtais pour la première fois à ce regard vert, dur, déshumanisant, inexpressif. Que je tressaillais sous le poids de cette force obscure, cynique et implacable.

Ocha Yume aura été le plus froid de tous les monstres froids, jusqu'au bout. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ou tout du moins, ça ne l'est plus.

Elle est morte. Je suis libre. Libre…jusqu'à ce que la mort ne m'emporte à mon tour. Combien de temps me reste-t-il, au sein de cette réalité artificielle ? Une heure, un an ? Le crépuscule est proche, il est temps d'aller rêver…

Je m'étends sur le sol sablonneux, rassemblant grâce à ce cerveau formidable, le puzzle de mes pensées. Mourir…encore une fois…est-ce que ce sera une vraie mort ? Y aura-t-il un Enfer, un Paradis qui soient différent de la Soul Society, du Hueco Mundo ? Que ce passe-t-il derrière cette grande tenture noire, serais-je attendue, devrais-je errer, me réincarner ?

Toute brillante que je sois, même moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut arriver. Tous les hommes sont égaux devant la mort, ce qui est bien peu pour rétablir le déséquilibre né de la naissance…

Mais avant de me tracasser avec tout ça…avant de mourir, avant de partir…je compte savourer la paix, ultime paix que le sentiment d'avoir enfin envoyée ma Némésis six pieds sous terre me procure.

Je fermais les yeux et m'autorisa un sourire voluptueux, de contentement, savourant ma victoire avec délice.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**HARAMAKI**

Haa…cette lune pâlissante, quel spectacle !

Maki passa un doigt complaisant sur l'une de ses longues moustaches, la frisant, la défrisant, et la refrisant avec satisfaction.

Il était accoudé à la fenêtre la plus haute du dernier étage du monumental document des archives. Après avoir passé des heures dans les salles parmi les plus anciennes (et donc les plus poussiéreuses), pouvoir contempler le Monde des Esprits sous cette lumière ravissante était un véritable délassement.

Il sentait le vent frais s'engouffrer dans les plis de son hakama, passant par les grandes vitres largement ouvertes, le gonflant comme un ballon. Cette petite pause le ragaillardit complètement et il avait besoin d'énergie pour passer cette Nuit.

Nuit la plus longue qui, au vu des étoiles pâlissante et du déclin de l'aster nocturne, prendrait bientôt fin. Il y avait des tâches particulières qu'il aurait aimé finir avant que le soleil ne fut levé. Il s'en retourna donc à ses parchemins de son pas discret, aérien.

Mais il avait laissé les deux panneaux grands ouverts.

Il eut un petit rire, avant de commencer à chantonner.

Juste au cas où…

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KUROMACHIN**

-Brûle, brûle, brûle…plus vite Nemu, plus vite ! Allez, ça au feu. Et ça aussi. Et ça, et ça, et ça…et toi avec, ajouta-t-il distraitement, saisissant Akon qui passait par là par hasard, et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Aouch ! Capitaine ! Se récria-t-il, soufflant sur le feu qui prenait à ses manches.

Ce qui eut pour effet de raviver la flamme.

Yeux exorbité, agitant son bras au-dessus de sa tête, il courut à gauche, à droit, le long du labo, cherchant de quoi s'éteindre. Son calvaire cessa enfin quand il eut plongé la main dans un bocal remplit d'une gelée visqueuse, verdâtre, suspecte, conservant des yeux en masse. Qu'importait cette gelée. Il était enfin froid, et il avait eut chaud. Façon de parler…

-Grand ménage de printemps, Capitaine ? Maugréa-t-il, prenant les dossiers qu'il était venu chercher, professionnel jusqu'au bout (et surtout heureux d'avoir une excuse pour s'éclipser le plus vite possible).

-Clairement pas, sombre idiot crépusculaire. J'efface les preuves d'un crime odieux, d'une expérience génétique contre-nature, effectuée en opposition totale aux principes les plus élémentaires de la morale, de l'éthique, et même au-delà de toute raison. Plus vite Nemu, ou tu vas finir par servir de combustible au four toi aussi !

-…nettoyage de printemps, en conclut tranquillement Akon, s'en allant, habitué aux lubies paranoïaques de l'homme-panda.

Mayuri sourit, de toute la longueur de ses dents jaunes. Plus il est gros, et plus le mensonge est efficace. S'il savait…

-Et si l'expérience numéro 85 081 revenait, Capitaine ? S'enquit Nemu, observant les dernières liasses de papier témoignant du crime partir en fumée. Ne regretterez-vous pas d'avoir jeté les pap...humph !

Kurotsuchi et sa patience légendaire, venait de coller une fiole en verre dans la bouche de sa fille, excédé par son babillement.

-Les échecs sont un jeu de stratégie. Urahara a sacrifié son pion, j'ai sacrifié le mien, un point partout, égalité. Mais les jeux sont loin d'être faits, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je finirais bien par mettre la main sur le Hogyoku…un jour, oui…

Ses yeux luirent d'un éclat inquiétant, tandis que ses doigts blafards se pliaient et se redéployaient sur la garde de son épée.

-Maintenant, allons casser un peu de Quincy. A la salle d'opération, Nemu, instrument de dissection à l'appui.

Soixante, trente ans, ce n'est rien…il pouvait bien attendre quelques décennies de plus, ce scientifique douteux ferait une nouvelle apparition, il ne peut en être autrement…

Les hurlements de sa nouvelle expérience tintinnabulèrent de façon charmante à ses oreilles alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la salle dite médicale, prenant bien soin de fermer à double tour derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**MOMO**

Le Capitaine de la troisième division avait quitté le bureau d'Aizen d'un shunpo particulièrement vigoureux, signe de son mécontentement manifeste. Hinamori avait tressaillit perceptiblement à son départ. Elle avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment quand il était là, elle se demandait comment Aizen-sama pouvait rester aussi calme en sa présence, et affronter courageusement son expression de serpent…un jour il lui ferait du mal, c'était certain. Mais ce jour là, elle serait présente à ses côtés, prête à le protéger.

Sa résolution lui rendit un regain d'énergie, celle qui la quittait un peu malgré elle après tant d'heures passées assise derrière son bureau. Efficace, Momo était victime de son succès : les autres divisions ne cessaient de solliciter ses services. Mais elle tiendrait bon, la Nuit arrivait à son terme.

De petits coups retentirent à la porte. Après une brève injonction de sa part, elle coulissa. A l'entrée de ce Reiatsu particulier, le Capitaine de la cinquième lui-même sortit de son bureau pour l'accueillir.

-Tu es…Kuchiki-kun, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite Shinigami, menue et rendue encore plus frêle par sa timidité, acquiesça, saluant immédiatement le haut gradé.

-Allons, allons, c'est assez, rassura Sousuke, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné par tant de cérémonie. Tu as rejoint nos rangs il y a peu, n'est-ce pas ? Félicitations, l'examen de l'Académie n'est pas chose aisée, tout le monde ne l'a pas, c'est un grand honneur.

Son sourire détendit, la réchauffant de l'intérieur.

-Aizen-sama…je viens de la part du Capitaine Ukitake. Il voudrait vous voir le plus vite possible, pour un avis sur un point de légalité. II s'excuse de la…

Sousuke avait déjà disparu. Il laissa dans son sillage, un parfum délicatement boisé et une Kuchiki toute étourdie.

-Ah, ça surprend toujours la première fois, ne ? Rit Hinamori, voyant la mine de Rukia. Le Capitaine est toujours comme ça, le premier au travail !

Ouvrant son tiroir, elle tendit une petite boîte de biscuit à la jeune fille.

-Pour te remettre de tes émotions ? suggéra-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil.

Rukia accepta gaiment.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Momo-san, depuis tout ce temps, réussit-elle à avouer.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Hinamori, c'est vrai que les classes d'élite sortent beaucoup plus tôt de l'Académie…alors, il faut que tu m'aides à rattraper le temps perdu !

Elles prirent une poignée de minutes, parenthèse intime autour d'une collation, pour combler le vide de quelques années. Dans le dos de Rukia, la porte de l'office, légèrement entrebâillée, se referma discrètement. Renji se dit qu'il repasserait plus tard, pour la paperasse. Le temps n'était, après tout, pas encore tout à fait venu…

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**GANJU**

-Pfuuuwaaaahhh…

Il ouvrit les valves du robinet à fond. L'eau chaude qui lui éclaboussa le visage à force de gouttes et de vapeurs brûlantes lui fit un bien fou. Les enfants c'est mignon. Ururu en particulier. Elle lui manquait déjà, la tiote, songea-t-il en effaçant de sa peau les traces de colorant et de sucre coagulé.

Il passe une main savonneuse dans ses cheveux empêtrés de sauce soja, qui lui avait coûté la bataille de nouilles avec Jinta. Et un peu plus haut sur son crâne, il tâta la bosse qui en avait résulté quand sa grande sœur lui était tombée dessus.

N'empêche…c'est mignon.

Il augmenta un peu plus la température de la douche, anticipant le plaisir qu'il aurait le lendemain à se payer une chevauchée à dos de sanglier sauvage avec les copains. Il avait hâte de retrouver son terrain favori, ce qui lui permettrait de se salir à nouveau, à grands renforts de boue, lui procurant une nouvelle fois cette joie particulière que l'on éprouve quand on sent s'effacer la saleté. Il sifflota.

Sur le sol, l'eau glougloutait joyeusement, au rythme de sa chanson.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>ANIMA VAGULA BLANDULA**

Noir.

Gouffre noir, tourment sans fin, abyme sans fond.

_Suis-je morte ?_

Ha ! Parce que je suis en train de monologuer en ce moment même, vous avez soupirés de soulagement, convaincu que si ma conscience demeure, mon corps aussi.

_Alors ?_

Le fait est que…moi-même, pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Je ne vois, sens, perçoit strictement rien. Ni mon corps, ni l'espace. Aucun bruit alentour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cet état a duré. Cette notion même semble ne pas exister là où j'ai atterri.

Une infinité de vide…

Tout ça pour…_ça_ ? Alors c'est ça, la mort ? On arrête d'exister pour se retrouver coincés à l'état de pure conscience dans cet endroit miteux ? Où sont les lumières, les p'tits angelots avec les lyres ? Le grand barbu fringué à la ZZ top et flanqué de gardes du culte auréolés ? Les flammes de l'Enfer, Lucifer et ses potes, le club des 27, le saké de Satan ?

Juste ça ? Vous voulez mon avis, présentement ? Je crois qu'on vit pour rien, et qu'on meurt pour rien, ce qui nous donne le résultat suivant : la vacuité intergalactique.

Et j'ai même pas le droit à une petite réincarnation dans tout ce fatras ?

…Remarque, c'est vrai que moi je ne suis jamais morte sur Terre. Alors, les âmes humaines, quand elles débarquent ici, les notions d'Enfer, de Paradis…ce doit devenir trèèèès subjectif.

_C'est-à-dire ?_

Ben disons que ça dépend du numéro du district dans lequel on tombe, ha ha ha…

_Ha, ha ha.._ha-bruti !

***FLASH***

Quelle lumière ! Des ténèbres, tout est devenu blanc, lumineux, au-delà du supportable. J'ai fermé mes paupières le plus étroitement que j'ai pu.

Minute…mes paupières ! Je les sens de nouveau !

Comme une énigme qui se dévoile, je sentis peu à peu les différentes fonctionnalités de mon corps me réapparaître. Marcher ? Check. Courir ? Double check. Nager ?

-Hein ? Nag-

L'eau salé s'engouffra dans mes poumons, tandis que j'avais une vision fugitive mais nette de la dernière vision du genre qui m'était arrivé, il y a cent ans, dans un désert.

Mais je n'eus aucun problème à me sortir de cette mélasse, cette fois-ci. Écumante, crachotante, j'émergeais néanmoins sans difficulté après quelques vigoureux battements de jambes. Quelques mètres, et j'étais déjà à gué, m'échouant bienheureuse telle la baleine sur le sable.

Je secouai la tête, fit sortir l'eau de mes oreilles et de mes narines, et me passa une main dans mes cheveux maintenant salés. Tout était si étrange, cette baignade imprévue ne me parut même pas désagréable, au contraire, c'est comme si l'eau m'avait rendu de l'énergie. Je revis en songe, les thermes souterrains où j'avais rencontré Kisuke pour la première fois…

Pas le moment d'être nostalgique. Je me décide enfin à tourner mon auguste masse vers le reste de la place, histoire de voir un peu dans quelle histoire étrange j'ai cette fois-ci atterri.

Bon. Pas de doute pour le coup, c'est sûr : je suis morte pour de bon. Sinon, comment expliquer ce…lieu ?

Nique les vieilles combinaisons cosmiques et les prédictions em-prêtrées ! L'au-delà est tellement loufoque qu'aucune écriture si pectorale soit-elle n'aurait pu le décrire.

Sans blagues. Vous parieriez, vous, que la mort ressemblerait à une cuisine immense et ultra équipée, à ciel ouvert et bleu en bordure d'une mer qui ne l'est pas moins, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une forêt fleurie ?

J'aurais laissé le Capitaine Commandant me tuer plus tôt que prévu, si j'avais su. Et de bon cœur, même.

Toute rancune envers le Dieu de la Déveine envolée, j'arpentais le sol carrelé de mosaïques délicates dont les couleurs oscillent du cyan à l'indigo, les fours, l'immense plan de travail, les victuailles sous lesquels des tables entières ployaient, les viandes et épices en train de sécher pendues à un crochet…Plus loin encore à côté d'un étrange carré de marbre sur lequel je m'asseyais, un pupitre supporte un livre épais, aux pages vierges qui appellent à la luxure de la gourmandise, à souiller de recettes neuves d'urgence.

Je portais de nouveau mon regard vers la mer d'huile, dont l'écume mousseuse porte amicalement sur le premier mètre de la cuisine dont il lèche les pieds des fauteuils et des tables à manger. Plus loin encore, quelques sièges attendent leur visiteur confortablement enfoncés dans le sable mou.

Comme je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de mes théories farfelues, je vais vous en donner une, juchée sur mon carré de pierre, l'air pensif (un peu à la Rodin), une première hypothèse.

Étant donné que j'ai été aspiré par du sable, je suis peut être sortie de _l'autre côté_ de l'étrange planète Aozora, qui se trouve être fortuitement ce lui idyllique ? Non ?

-Non.

J'eus le sursaut du siècle. La température m'a soudainement semblé chuter de plusieurs degrés. Cette voix…

Je me levais de mon siège improvisé, plus que méfiante à l'entente de cette voix par trop familière. Pile au moment où je pensais avoir un répit, en être débarrassée. Je me faufilais le long des fours à bois, des casseroles de cuivres et autres accessoires en étain, plus en phase avec mon environnement qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

A l'issue, j'entendis une dizaine de mètres plus loin, le cliquetis familier de plats qui s'entrechoquent, de légumes qui passent à la planche à découper, d'aliments qui mijotent, rissolent et flambent. Le doux son d'un fond de marmite qu'on racle.

Et en découvrant l'origine du bruit, je suis demeurée…coi.

-Ben quoi, coi ?

-…

-Hé, tu veux bien arrêter de me dévisager comme ça ? C'est gênant.

-…

-T'as jamais vu un nain de ta vie ou bien ?

Impossible de me trouver une réponse pertinente, à aucune de ses questions. Se tient devant moi, tranquillement affairé à se préparer un repas, un homme minuscule et extraordinairement replet. Une peau de banane énorme lui sert de chapeau, recouvrant ainsi une masse de cheveux noirs de jais savamment tressées qui lui tombent aux épaules. Sa barbe, tout aussi abondante, est également tressée. Il est habillé du kimono le plus charmant qui soit, violet sombre brodé de chat noirs, dont le obi vert forêt est cousu en lettres sombres d'un splendidement calligraphié chiffre « 13 ».

Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir.

-A table ! Aboi soudainement mon hôte impromptu. Trop abasourdie (et pas franchement mécontente), je ne peux qu'obéir et m'installer à l'une des nombreuses tables dont le couvert est dressé alentours. Je dévisage le vieux nain qui dispose devant moi des entrées chaudes- soupes, volailles- et me sert une coupelle de saké.

Il se hisse sans aucun problème sur sa chaise pourtant assez haute, joint les mains devant son assiette et prononce :

-Itadakimasu !**(1)**

Un regard noir, perçant et furieux me fait obtempérer à mon tour.

-Itadakimasu !

Mon éternel calme de blasée a du mal, beaucoup de mal à tenir la distance. La situation trop atypique, me demande un temps d'adaptation un peu plus long…

-C'est quoi exactement, l'interrogeais-je entre deux bouchées (délicieuses), un genre de super-souper hallucination ?

Ah, ça y est, me revoilà, tandis que voici la louche en fer blanc qui vient me punir de ma déplacée insolence. Je l'ai cherché…Mon interlocuteur pris tout son temps pour déguster un beignet au crabe avant de me répondre.

-Ocha Yume.

Maintenant qu'il parle à nouveau, le sentiment de déjà-vu me reprend…pourquoi cette voix m'est-elle si familière ?

-Tu ne devines toujours pas qui je suis ? interroge-t-il sarcastique, sourcil levé, mastiquant de nouveau.

La lumière jaillit dans mon esprit au son de ce ton désagréable.

-D…D-dieu de la Déveine ?

Eh bah voilà. Manquait plus que lui, et le casting est complet ! Quelqu'un a-t-il une corde ?

-Insolente, comme d'habitude, répond-t-il, blasé-résigné. Et d'abord, c'est le nom dont_ tu_ as bien voulu m'affubler ! Je me nomme moi-même Kafuku **(2).**

-…ce qui revient au même, sans le côté divin ?

-Ce qui inclut également le versant chance, et qui n'est donc pas négligeable, contredit distraitement Kafuku de son patronyme, agrémentant ses propos d'un geste nonchalant.

-J'admets, je reconnais bien la petite voix désagréable et impertinente qui résonne parfois dans ma tête, et que je prenais pour ma conscience. Je suis devenue schizophrène, ou bien est-ce parce qu'on est toujours dans le cerveau malade de Maggy ?

Malgré moi, je ne pus empêcher un élan d'espoir de se soulever à ces mots. Si j'étais toujours dans le bankai féérique de la dingue…alors, peut être, y-avait-il une toute petit chance pour qu'une émanation de ma conscience soit encore vivante quelque part, prête à être réactivée.

Kafé me fit passer un plat d'omelette aux légumes, couronnée d'une sauce onctueuse. Je piquais le tout du bout de mes baguettes, mon cerveau fonctionnant frénétiquement.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Élude le nain, en pointant les plats que j'engloutissais du menton.

-Trop bien pour quelqu'un qui vient de mourir ? Devinais-je.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pensé à faire un état des lieux…mon kimono noir est toujours sur moi. A bien y regarder, il paraît presque propre, n'eut été mon passage sur la plage. Aucune contusion, blessure ou meurtrissure ne vient entraver mes mouvements. Et en passant ma langue sur mes dents, je les retrouve toutes à leur place, même celle qui a sauté.

-Je ne suis pas morte.

C'est devenu une certitude, perceptible dans ma voix.

-Non.

Enième constatation.

-Je suis donc toujours dans le monde de Maggy mais…comment est-ce possible ? Elle est chez elle, ici, elle contrôle tout…

-Haha ! S'esclaffe narquoisement Kafé, réjoui, tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Eh non, perdu ! L'esprit de cette jeune fille contient également des coins qu'elle ne contrôle pas parfaitement !

Il me jette un regard entendu, avant de lever sa coupelle de saké pour trinquer à cette victoire mystérieuse. Je compris immédiatement, yeux écarquillés, tapement des pieds sur le sol et postillons compris.

-Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! On est dans _l'inconscient _de Magsu !

-Gagné ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !

Je laissais le cuisinier tout à son hilarité goguenarde se lever pour débarrasser les plats, afin de mieux en disposer d'autres. Pour ma part, je rinçais ma coupelle d'alcool de riz.

-L'inconscient ! La partie de l'esprit refoulée, le domaine des tabous, des craintes et des non-dits. Bien sûr, aucun bankai n'est parfait, et elle a joué avec le feu…A partir du moment où aucun élément extérieur ne pouvait venir déjouer son système, Aozora est devenue sa première et principale faille. Elle s'autodétruit toute seule…

-Exact, m'approuve Kafuku fort à propos, plus le bankai est puissant, et plus il est difficile à maîtriser. Comment une âme aussi fragile que celle de cette petite fille pourrait être à même de supporter autant de puissance, de maîtriser des flux aussi changeant et retors que ceux de la pensée ? C'était une folie.

Le Dieu disposa les viandes et poissons en ordre et se réinstalla. Il avait toute mon attention.

-Magsu…désire t'écraser. Elle souhaite vraiment te tuer. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle a également très peur de toi. Et cette peur lui a fait imaginer tous les moyens par lesquels tu pourrais, encore une fois, t'en sortir en la prenant par surprise. Elle a flanché en te faisant avaler par les sables mouvants, sa peur a été dominante. Et cette faille dans laquelle ton esprit s'est laissé chuter c'est un morceau de Maggy qui échappe à son contrôle, cloisonné par la barrière du Moi. Et par conséquent, dans cette bulle, tu peux déverser un peu de ta propre conscience, et faire tiens ce qui est sien.

Il aspire goulûment le jus d'une coco à la paille. Je continuais mon analyse d'informations.

-Donc, métaphoriquement, l'île (puisque ce ne peut être qu'une île) sur laquelle nous sommes représente, le défi, le danger. Et la forêt constitue le lieu de l'épreuve, le nœud des pulsions, l'antre des secrets les plus intimes de Maggy.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi y suis-je entrée par l'eau, sans bateau ?

-A ton avis ?

-La mer…représente l'absence des parents, plus spécifiquement de la mère.

-Et la cuisine…

-La cuisine c'est moi. Et Schmidt.

Kafé hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

-Et toi, dans tout ça, Dieu de la Déveine…que représentes-tu ? Un mal-être de plus ?

Cette perspective semble profondément l'offenser. Ou alors, il a mangé trop de pâtes d'un coup et il s'étrangle.

…

Il est bleu. Il s'étrangle.

-Kof, kof ! Ahem, merci ! Halète-t-il, mains sur son imposant ventre après que j'eus délogé le trop plein de nourriture par une bonne tape dans le dos. Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir une petite…enfin, une _meilleure_ idée de ce que je représente en toi ?

Un soupçon m'effleure. Se pourrait-il que…

-…ne me dis pas que…C'est…tu serais, genre…l'_incarnation_ de mon potentiel et improbable zanpakuto ? Et que tout autour le décor fait partie de ce qu'on appelle un _monde intérieur_ ?

Kafuku se lève. Debout sur sa chaise, il est plus à même de m'adresser ce regard blasé et légèrement méprisant qu'est le sien. Il croise les bras et me dévisage pendant quelques secondes, son visage empreint d'un air profondément solennel.

Il tend le bras vers moi, poing fermé qu'il ouvre peu à peu, et me pointe de l'index.

-**PWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

Avant de littéralement hurler de rire et de tomber aussi haut qu'il est monté, pour mieux se rouler par terre, toute dignité envolée.

***Dix minutes plus tard***

**-…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…**

On y est encore. Bon, ça commence à devenir un poil vexant, je l'avoue. Il se bidonne le bedonnant, au fait de l'hilarité. Quand il recommence enfin à parler, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait une crise d'asthme.

-EH ! On peut savoir pourquoi la perspective de môâ, développant _enfin _de vrais pouvoirs de Shinigami semble être aussi drôle ?

-Ha ha…ha…c'est…bah…parce que, c'est juste que…Enfin, tu vois quoi : t'es nulle ! Hahaha…

...Okay. Un point pour le nain. Je suis, j'ai été une guerrière atypique, débrouillarde et bricoleuse dans mon genre, mais de là à me transformer du tout au tout en Shinigami…Le power-up abusé n'existe définitivement pas en vrai.

-C'est bon, je me suis un peeeuuuu…emballée, admis-je, alors que Kafé se relevait en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, remettant son couvre-chef en place. Mais dans un monde comme celui-ci, ça ne me semble pas autant illogique qu'une rencontre avec le Dieu de la Déveine.

-Je ne suis pas le Dieu de la Déveine, répondit ce dernier, récupérant son souffle. Je suis l'émanation de ta conscience, ma chère.

-Un genre de Jimminy Crickett pour les poissards ?

-Pourquoi « poissard » ?

-Franchement, les chats noirs, le chiffre 13, la peau de banane, le parapluie ouvert dans un coin de la cuisine, le pain retourné sur toutes les tables…Je me demande pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ton domaine c'est la malchance…

-Yoruichi est un chat noir, elle aussi. Penses-tu que ce n'était pas de chance de la rencontrer ?

Il est redevenu sérieux. Et je dois avouer que sa question me fait réfléchir.

-Tu as toujours vu de la malchance partout, Ocha Yume. C'est vrai, ça a souvent été toi. Le bouc émissaire qu'on désigne pour l'holocauste, celle qui retient l'attention de Magsu et s'en fait une ennemie mortelle, la Shinigami déclassée…et je ne parle même pas de cette patrouille. Le complot, le chat diabolique, la coopération avec un scientifique marginal, le canon à chewing-gum dont on perd le contrôle, la mort une fois, deux fois…Et toi, au milieu de tout ça. Tu veux que je te dise, comment ça s'appelle ? Ça s'appelle des hasards. Et, mis bout à bout, ils forment une chaîne qu'on appelle : la vie. Et dans la vie, Ocha Yume, les hasards créent des occasions. Ces occasions, il t'appartient à toi de les transformer. Pas en te laissant voguer au gré des politiques du Capitaine Commandant, pas en admettant qu'on te piétine à coup de portes ou en laissant ta mère décider de qui tu es à ta place. Et quand tu t'es approprié ces situations, en bien, comme en mal, alors seulement tu peux jauger tes actes, tes paroles, et ensuite parler de chance _gagnée_ ou de chance_ perdue_.

L'intensité de son regard m'obligea à détourner le mien.

-Viens avec moi.

Il me mena de nouveau au pupitre sur lequel le livre de cuisine attendait ses recettes. Le bloc de marbre était toujours en place, et c'est devant lui qu'il me conduisit.

-Observe.

J'haussais un sourcil, et me penchait néanmoins sur la dalle blanche, scrutant un quelconque signe. J'ai été exaucée plus que nécessaire.

-Ne me dis pas que…c'est ma pierre tombale ?

-Si.

-…

Au moins l'épitaphe était sympa. _« Hospes comesque corporis »…_

-Ne tire pas cette tête. Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un monde métaphorique. Si tu trouves un signe de mort, à côté de pages qui visiblement ne demandent qu'à être écrite, c'est incontestablement un signe de renouveau, non ?

Pour la première depuis le début de cet étrange entretien, il m'offrit un véritable sourire.

-Avec tes cheveux verts, on pourrait même écrire un mauvais Harlequin, à base de poésie sur la verdure et la renaissance du printemps. On ne peut pas avoir de malchance dans la vie, avec un tel espace pour cultiver des trèfles à quatre feuilles.

Il éclata de rire, et je me surpris à me joindre à lui cette fois. Je comprenais enfin ce que Kafé, ce que _moi-même_, j'essayais désespérément de me faire comprendre. Je ne voyais rien, et l'horizon s'est subitement éclairé. Le secret pour battre Maggy est mien, depuis bien longtemps…A l'instar de Kafuku, il sommeillait dans mon esprit, attendant que je parte à sa recherche.

-Tu sais, Yume, m'apaise le nain, en me tapotant amicalement le coude-seule partie décente de mon anatomie qui soit à sa hauteur-, tu n'es pas aussi seule que tu le pense. Il existe bien des gagnants d'aujourd'hui qui étaient donnés perdant hier. Regarde Naruto. Ou Pô le Panda. Ou Brienne de Tarth. Tout le monde était convaincu que Neville Londubat finirait par laver des chaudrons toute sa vie. Mais ce n'est pas important, l'avis des autres. Sois l'amie de toi-même, et ce sur ton propre chemin.

Je posais à mon tour ma paluche sur son épaule de ce reflet déformé de moi-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, je sens de petites lumières s'allumer, qui n'attendent qu'un coup de pouce pour se transformer en grand incendie, en immense incident.

Je me sens changée. Grandie.

Amicalement, nous nous étreignons brièvement, le Dieu de la Déveine et moi, marquant ainsi notre réconciliation, ainsi que notre première…et dernière rencontre.

Adieu, Kafuku. Adieu, ma petite âme. Tu t'en vas maintenant vers des lieux livides, glacés et dénudés, tu ne lanceras plus tes habituelles plaisanteries…

Un battement de cils plus tard, et j'émerge de nouveau, d'une plateforme mi-boueuse mi-sablonneuse cette fois-ci, dans un lieu qui vous est familier. Dans mon vrai corps, c'est-à-dire celui qui a mal, qui saigne, et qui est au bord de l'évanouissement.

Déterminée, je me relevais pour faire face au visage de Maggy, livide, décomposé.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**AOZORA**

Im-po-ssible.

Je ne me souciais pas de retenir une exclamation horrifiée. _Encore !_ Encore elle ! Encore elle, encore elle, elle, encore…

Colère et peur. Les rôles sont inversés. Maintenant c'est moi qui me mets à suer à grosses gouttes, sans pouvoir me contrôler, l'échine parcourue de frissons. Effroi. N'était-elle pas sensée être dans son domaine ? Elle avait été enterrée, pendant plus de quarante-minutes…fallait-il la sceller dans la glace pour qu'elle comprenne ?

-Toi ! Haletais-je, toi ! Combien de fois faudrait-il que je te tue ? De combien de morts devrais-je encore te gratifier pour que tu disparaisses petit rat radioactif ridicule !

Elle est pitoyable ! Miteuse ! Mais regardez-là, récupérer son souffle, la main sur le flanc, douloureusement pliée en deux. Son visage a tant de balafres et de confusions qu'il est encore plus hideux qu'à l'accoutumée. Même son kimono tombe en lambeau, déchiré, alourdi de sable au creux de ses plus infimes plis, et sa touffe de plante lui donne l'air juste dément.

Mais…son regard a changé. J'y lis quelque chose que je ne connais pas, que je ne _lui_ connais plus.

Par le plus grand des hasards, aurait-elle…se peut-il vraiment que… ?

J'étouffe une exclamation. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen de devenir Shinigami ? Qu'après tout, elle ait trouvé un accès pour son monde intérieur ?

Je l'interroge du regard, et j'essaie de lire…lire ses pensées…mais c'est difficile, je perds pied, je ne comprends plus, je ne n'y arrive pas, je n'y arriverais pas…

Elle ne profère pas un mot. Froide et insensible, comme d'habitude. Elle se met en position d'attaque. C'est pas vrai.

-Petite peste…murmurais-je, tremblante.

De rage, d'angoisse ?

-Sale garce, me répond-t-elle tout à fait tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mij-

-A table…

Non! J'ai dû murmurer ce mot, assez faiblement, au désespoir. Je sentais le contrôle de la situation m'échapper complètement.

-…Onigiri ! **(3)**

Le monde implosa.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

J'ai joué ma dernière carte. Quitte à exploiter les défauts dans la cuirasse de mon adversaire, autant sortir le grand jeu.

Je mise tout sur le bluff. Si Maggy elle-même parvient à se persuader que j'ai accédé, au seuil de la mort, à mon inexistant katana d'intérieur, je n'aurais plus qu'à laisser son cerveau trop brillant faire le reste.

Je crois que ça a marché au-delà de mes espérances les plus folles.

Peut-être même un peu trop bien, notais-je, pensive, en examinant d'un œil critique l'immense lance de glace qui venait de se matérialiser dans mes mains. Les bords en sont méchamment striés, comme une bouche mauvaise, affamée.

Le tranchant du démon. Elle est bien inspirée la Mère Sue, par de doute. Voyons jusqu'à quel point son imagination peut déborder…

-Un seul coup, Magsu, et tu sais comment l'histoire se termine, murmurais-je, prenant des airs de grande conspiratrice.

Je la vis tressaillir, tandis que je pointais le bout de la lame dans sa direction.

**-Ryuuuuuuuu**…grondais-je, jambes fléchies.

Autant vous dire que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait advenir. Après tout, moi, je me contente de lancer des mots sans queue ni tête à la face de la blondasse, et je compte sur elle pour faire le reste.

-**SAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

Quand je vous disais que ça ne voulais rien dire.

Et pourtant. Quelle ne fût pas ma stupéfaction, à l'aune de cette de Magsu certainement, de voir la lance se mouvoir toute seule, diriger mon bras, prendre elle-même son élan, avant de partir à une vitesse inouïe pour percuter le cœur de mon ennemie d'un coup net.

Instantanément, je sentis une grande fatigue me peser sur les épaules. Je sentais le pouvoir dont Maggy m'avait fugacement doté glisser, m'échapper doucement, en même temps que s'évaporait dans l'air chaud du désert, mon incroyable poussée d'adrénaline.

Je ne fus pas la seule affectée de ce changement. Le décor se défit. Dunes blondes et soleil rouge se firent noirs. Ils se fondirent peu à peu dans la réalité, monde que nous avions quitté quelques siècles plus tôt.

Je reconnaissais sans peine la forêt à ses espèces végétales caractéristiques. Retour au point de départ. Je sentis avec joie mes sandales se poser sur une terre un peu molle, mais ferme, qui n'était plus ce sable maléfique. Un parfum d'eucalyptus familier m'embauma. Je me permis un soupir, soulagée.

Magsu Aozora n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle était toujours debout, droite. La chair rose de sa poitrine était déchirée, boursoufflée par l'immense blessure que la lance fichée en elle avait causée. Un léger givre commençait à recouvrir les parties visibles de sa peau. Son visage se craquelait sous l'effet du froid, quelques morceaux d'ailleurs s'effritaient. Ses lèvres étaient fendues, et une écume rosée pointait déjà aux commissures.

Quand la réalité, enfin, se fut manifestée dans toute son ampleur, dans toute son horreur, alors seulement son corps céda. Gracieusement, elle tomba en arrière. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant en un mouvement élégant accompagnèrent les membres graciles dans leur chute, l'amortissant peut-être. Elle ne fit aucun bruit en touchant terre, c'est à peine si on entendit le cliquetis de son épée, non dégainée.

Bien sûr. L'une des deux était de toute façon destinée à mourir. Et l'une des deux était morte.

Je m'approchais du cadavre en devenir qu'était désormais Magsu.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**DORO**

Ça y est, c'est fini ? C'est étrange. Je crois que je devrais avoir mal, mais je ne sens plus rien : le froid a complètement cryogénisé mes nerfs, je ne peux ressentir aucune douleur.

_Le plus froid de tous les monstres froids…_

Je ne sens rien, mais j'ai le cœur lourd. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste. C'est à peine si je suis consciente de ce qui se passe autour de moi. Des pas ? Ocha, bien sûr. Elle est venue terminer le travail. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas agoniser. C'est horrible. Malgré moi, je sens les larmes affluer et inonder mon visage. Je hais les histoires qui se finissent mal.

-Vas-y…articulais-je dans un râle rauque, plus gargouillis de sang que voix humaine. Fais-le.

Difficilement, je fermais les paupières. Après une vie comme la mienne, où vais-je aller ? Puis-je prétendre à un peu de paix, un peu de repos ?

Le doux chuintement d'une lame se fait entendre. Bien sûr, elle a dû récupérer son couteau ridicule,, maintenant…A quoi pense-t-elle, Némésis, dans un tel moment ? J'imagine son regard éteint, hautain, indifférent. Je ne sais jamais ce qu'elle est en train de penser. Est-elle moqueuse ? Méprisante ? Réjouie ? Pense-t-elle au Sereitei trahit, à ses amis décédés ? J'espère. J'espère qu'elle me hait, que cela noircisse son cœur elle ne voudra en finir que plus vite.

Elle s'agenouille à hauteur de mon visage. Sa main glacée se referme sur mon cou. Elle me maintient au sol. Pense-t-elle que je puisse encore bouger, que je veuille fuir ?

Plus crispée que je ne l'aurais voulu, j'attends le coup final. Le coup de grâce…

Soulevant des paupières qui lui semblaient couvercles de plomb, Magsu ouvrit les yeux, et battit des cils comme elle le put. Elle ne voyait pas bien, ni très loin. Elle se rappella qu'elle avait été astigmate dans son ancienne vie, celle dont elle se rapprochait de plus en plus la mort venant.

Une seconde. Deux. Dix. Elle s'interroge. Est-elle déjà tombée dans l'inconscience, ou le visage inondé de larmes qui le contemple appartient-t-il véritablement à Ocha Yume ?

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve à pleurer, d'abord ? On imagine bien le scénario de vieux feuilleton bien mièvre, dans lequel je suis supposé me rendre compte que, parce qu'elle a été mon opposé pendant trois décennies, cette fille au sol à l'agonie est en fait mon parfait complément, ma seule vraie amie.

Mais là…non. Franchement, je n'ai mentit à personne : entre Magsu et moi il y a eu de la haine, de la colère. Certainement beaucoup d'incompréhension, je ne le nie pas. Et sa mort, pour tragique qu'elle soit, je ne sais pas encore si je serais un jour en état de la regretter.

Je ne réponds pas à la question : pourquoi ces larmes ? Je crois que je suis en train de faire tomber toute la pression accumulée depuis ces trois dernières semaines. Trop de violence, trop de sang, trop de morts. La vie de Shinigami n'a jamais été faite pour moi ou moi pour elle. Et le spectacle du corps dépenaillé d'Aozora, même s'il a le mérite de me faire sentir un peu plus en sécurité, me désole autant que l'image du corps d'Ha, ou de Genhairo. Peu importe, les liens ou non. La mort n'est jamais juste.

Même moi je me rends bien compte qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Maggy. J'ai tâté le pouls au niveau de sa nuque étrangement durcie, comme si les veines étaient parcourues de glace.

J'ai beau faire. Soulagement, aucun remords. Mais je n'arrive pas à éprouver de la satisfaction, celle nécessaire aux Héros pour fouler le corps du Méchant aux pieds.

Mais…je ne suis pas un Héro.

Ni remords, ni satisfaction, ni regrets.

Mais une infinie tristesse.

-Hu…hu…hu…

Je sursaute. C'est…Aozora, qui ricane comme ça ? Dans son état ? Son rire ne ressemble à rien de ce que je lui connais. Beaucoup plus…rondouillard. Un rire du ventre, grave, un peu gras, voire même ridicule.

Sincère.

-Ainsi s'achève l'histoire.

Les mots sont soufflés du bout des lèvres. A bien y regarder, je ne la reconnais pas non plus, cette bouche. Les lèvres sont plus fines, plus grandes aussi.

Et ce n'est que le début. A l'instar de la lance de glace, le pouvoir de Maggy semble fondre autour d'elle. Seules subsistent les blessures. Ses cheveux s'assombrissent, bientôt ils sont noirs violacés. Ses sourcils à l'arc parfait s'épaississent. Son nez grandit, la forme retroussée se redresse et pointe fièrement en avant. Ses yeux prennent une étrange couleur ocre-orangée, et sa peau habituellement blanche, se couvre d'un hâle léger, un peu plus claire que Yoruichi.

Son corps flotte dans ses vêtements désormais trop grands. Elle est toute petite, toute frêle une brindille cette Maggy. J'observe bouche bée cette personne étendue devant moi, sans oser comprendre.

-Magsu…Aozora ?

J'éprouve un léger besoin de vérifier.

Les blessures semblent être plus nombreuses sur ce corps affaibli, plus terribles aussi maintenant qu'elle a perdu sa magnificence guerrière. C'est avec peine qu'elle me répond.

-Non. Plus maintenant. Magsu est morte. Consumée. Plus d'énergie.

-Est-ce que…

Elle crache encore un peu de sang.

-Haaaa…Quelle vie. Tout ce mal, tous ces meurtres…

-Pourquoi ?

La question me brûle les lèvres depuis une vie, ou deux.

Elle rit encore. Elle pleure, aussi.

-Je n'étais personne. _Personne_. Même pas la plus insignifiante des non-gradés que tu as été. Au moins, toi, tu existais. Tu avais une identité propre. J'étais minuscule, faible. Mes parents me délaissaient, absorbés qu'ils étaient par leurs obligations. J'étais la deuxième née sur huit enfants, celle pour qui on n'a jamais le temps, dont personne ne remarque la présence, ni l'absence. Ma nature timide m'empêchait d'aller me lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes…A cent cinquante ans, je n'avais jamais été actrice de ma vie. Je lisais beaucoup, je chantais beaucoup. Je rêvais, aussi. D'avoir une existence propre. De _devenir quelqu'un..._

« Mon vrai nom, est Zassu Doro, de la famille de musiciens du même patronyme. Cadre banal, prénom commun. Insignifiant. Ma chance, je l'ai eu un soir de mon cent cinquante-troisième hiver. La neige abondante et le froid persistant ont eu pour effet d'attirer une bande de Hollow particulièrement redoutables, présentant des mutations génétiques inhabituelles. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a été, évidemment, le premier sur les lieux.

Je sifflais, surprise de la logique de l'engrenage de son récit. Ca tombait sous le sens. Le père Mayuri. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?

-Il m'a sauvée d'une attaque. Fortuitement, bien sûr. Et en échange, il m'a proposé de lui servir de cobaye pour une expérience. C'était, disait-il, la chance de ma vie. Une sorte de super-sédatif, capable de transformer la plus disgracieuse des chenilles, en un flamboyant papillon.

« J'ai tout quitté sans réfléchir, ni éprouver aucun remords. Le lendemain matin, je passais sur la table d'opération. Cela représente une année de modifications longues, douloureuses. Cellule par cellule, le Capitaine pompait mon énergie et en réinjectait une nouvelle, plus puissante, dans le but de me doter de ces capacités hors du commun. Je n'étais plus qu'une outre grossière, gonflée de médicaments, shootée aux drogues opératoires, ivre de douleur. Mais je voyais poindre des résultats. J'endurais.

« Une année de plus a été nécessaire pour faire de moi le parfait petit soldat. Le projet était top secret, connu de nul autre que de Kurotsuchi. Le scientifique m'a introduite auprès du Capitaine Commandant, me présentant comme une jeune fille trouvée lors d'une patrouille, dotée d'une énergie nouvelle et particulièrement intéressante. Ma nouvelle apparence a emporté l'adhésion de Yamamoto: elle était étudiée pour ça. Il m'a offert une bourse, et a promis que j'aurais le droit à une formation à l'Académie.

« Je n'ai pas eu une…Renaissance, à ce moment là. Je _naissais_ seulement au monde. Pour la première fois, la vie avec un goût, une saveur. Douce.

« Et amère. Grand pouvoir, grande contrepartie. J'ai scindé mon existence en deux. Pile, c'était moi, et le personnage incroyable que je m'inventais. Face, les besognes pour Kurotsuchi. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer…les horreurs…

Sa voix se perdit. Elle revint.

-Il a toujours besoin de chair nouvelle. Toujours. Des hommes, femmes, enfants, animaux…il vaut mieux mourir que de finir sous son scalpel, crois-moi. Récolter des informations, espionner les autres Capitaines…Sa principale source de contrariété est Urahara Kisuke. Il a l'intime conviction qu'il est vivant, quelque part…bien sûr, imagine sa réaction lorsque soixante ans après la fuite de son mentor, il détecte par hasard une trace de lui au Zaraki…

L'histoire se reconstitue lentement dans mon esprit. Tout finalement, finit par trouver son explication.

-Maintenant, il fallait organiser une expédition. Vous pouviez mourir. Vous deviez mourir. Une bête accident. J'étais chargée de faire peser la responsabilité du massacre sur tes épaules. Personne ne voulait de toi comme Shinigami, ça arrangerait tout le monde…Il n'y aurait eu que moi pour te capturer, et raconter ton horrible forfait à Yamamoto. Qui aurait douté de _Maggy-chan_, adorable, enfantine, douée et dévouée au Commandant à qui elle doit tout ?

« Mayuri m'a envoyé chercher du renfort. Un groupe de mercenaires voulant apporter son aide moyennant certaines informations. J'ai travaillé pendant des mois avec eux, dans le plus grand secret. J'avoue aujourd'hui que même pour moi et mes capacités modifiées, l'organisation de l'A.C.N.E reste un mystère entier, opaque…j'ai présumé qu'ils travaillaient pour un autre scientifique, un qui cacherait ses secrets encore mieux que Kurotsuchi ses cadavres…

« Les moyens importaient peu. La fin, c'était le gamin. Point. Ç'aurait pu…ç'aurait _dû _se passer comme ça…

Elle leva un regard fiévreux et angoissé dans ma direction, comme si elle avait besoin que je la rassure, que je la réconforte, que je lui explique que c'était juste arrivé comme ça et que ça n'était pas de sa faute…J'avoue que son récit m'absorbe totalement. Recueillir sa mémoire...

-La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, je t'ai détesté sans avoir besoin de te connaître. Ta nonchalance pour tout, ta démarcation passive, cette façon que tu as d'être à la fois railleuse et stoïque. Hermétique à tout, et tout le monde. Je t'ai haïe, Yume. Je t'ai haïe, parce que tu porte en toi cette force que j'ai cherché toute ma vie et que je n'ai jamais réussit à obtenir. Le pouvoir de faire abstraction du regard des autres. La détermination dans tes yeux quand je t'aplatissais au sol. Ta capacité à encaisser sans sourciller les zéros en Histoire du Seireitei, les autres humiliations de toutes sortes, encore et encore…

« Tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Tu ne tournais pas autour de mes jupes le regard admiratif, bouche bée, émerveillée de tant de splendeur. Tu me traitait avec cette froide indifférence; et ce faisant avec toi, j'étais constamment renvoyée à mon ancien état, à mon ancien moi que je faisais tout pour oublier, que j'effaçais chaque jour un peu plus, le brouillant en le barbouillant de parjure et de sang.

« J'ai pressenti que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ma fin viendrait de toi. C'est fait : tu as gagné. Prends tout. L'attention. L'honneur. La réhabilitation. Prends Kaien, Kaju et les autres. Le temps emportera mon nom, je deviendrais un numéro d'expérience, une criminelle de plus sur les registres. Ma fin matérielle ne veut rien dire, c'est l'Oubli qui se chargera de ma vraie mort. Quelle ironie, on dirait une mauvaise tragédie…

Elle eut de nouveau son rire si particulier.

-Tout ça pour ça…il n'y a même pas matière à faire une bonne histoire…

Pendant une minute, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de mouvements, plus de bruits autres que la respiration saccadée et de plus en plus faible de Zassu. Je ne disais rien. J'étais assise à côté de ma meilleure ennemie, les bras autour des genoux, la tête levée vers la dernière étoile qui disparaissait au loin. Bientôt, des teintes orangées apparurent sur la grande voûte, annonçant la fin de cette drôle de nuit, longue nuit.

-Tu sais…je n'ai pas atteint _« l'éveil mystique du monde intérieur propre à tous les guerriers en situation désespérée »,_ dis-je brusquement avant d'avoir pu me retenir.

Cette confession arracha un sursaut de surprise douloureux à la mourante.

-Comment…

-Je me suis servie des failles dans ton pouvoir. J'ai exploité ton inconscient, manipulé tes peurs, et les ait fait rejaillir à la surface. Tu as matérialisé le reste toute seule…Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je me dédouane de t'avoir tuée, bien sûr.

Nouveau silence.

-Je ne…comprends pas…j'ai toujours cru que la force, le pouvoir, la beauté, ça faisait tout…Magsu Aozora n'a jamais peur de rien…

Ocha hocha.

-Moi aussi, je me suis fourvoyée. Je pensais qu'une aide extérieure, une astuce, un truc magique ou un gadget bizarre seraient des clefs indispensables pour avancer, et que sans appui on n'est rien…mais en fait : non. C'est pas d'un tiers que le changement doit venir. Le pouvoir ne vient pas d'une épée, d'un gri-gri ou d'un sérum magique : il est en toi.

J'observais un moment Zassu sans rien dire. Le ciel s'éclaircissait encore.

-Tu as fait des sacrifices horribles pour acquérir tes capacités…mais à la fin, le vaccin de Kurotsuchi n'aurait pas pu fonctionner sans toi. Et si tu as été capable de te retenir un peu, de prendre le pas sur lui quelques fois, c'est que Magsu a vécu, mais certainement que Doro n'était jamais très loin. Tu as eu peur de la laisser s'exprimer, de la laisser s'exposer par crainte de te brûler les ailes, mais regarde…

Je pointais du doigt vers l'est, le soleil levant dans le ciel.

-Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir si peur…

Les yeux craintifs de Doro scrutèrent un instant le ciel, mis à nus qu'ils étaient maintenant que l'armure Aozora avait disparu. A l'instar du soleil qui se lève et réchauffe nos corps meurtris, je vois la compréhension monter peu à peu sur le visage de Sue. Elle finit par chuchoter d'une voix à peine audible:

-C'est vrai…qu'après tout…ce n'est pas si mal…

La pensée qu'elle avait été capable d'être aux commandes de sa vie malgré tout, même un fugace instant, et plus que tout je crois, la possibilité de se dévoiler telle qu'elle était vraiment pour une poignée de secondes volées fit monter à son visage le premier vrai sourire que je lui connus. Sa bouche un peu grande éclot tendrement, ses yeux se plissent, et son visage se creuse de mille petites fossettes.

Magsu Aozora redevenue Zassu Doro ferma les yeux, et se laissa flotter sur cette sensation inédite de liberté, cristallisant l'éternité dans ces quelques secondes. Une brise légère poussa le soleil encore un peu plus haut dans le ciel et faucha son âme en passant, la mêlant au bleu immense qui se découvrait au-dessus d'elle.

Ne restait plus que moi-même, en présence de cette matinée à radieuse à venir, où tout était encore à faire, tout était encore à construire…

Un poème, certainement lu dans un grimoire Marchombre** (4)** me revint en tête face à ce cadre apaisé.

_Semblables au vent qui lie la Terre et le Soleil_

_******  
>Le Vert et le Jaune se mélangent<em>

_*****  
>Bleu de l'harmonie.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes :<strong>

**(1) **Bon appétit, ou équivalent en japonais.

**(2) **Kafuku est un nom générique pour désigner à la fois la Chance, et la Malchance.

**(3) **Onigiri, piqué à Zorro dans One Piece, évidemment. Jeu de mots, les kanjis désignent aussi bien les délicieuses boulettes de riz que le « tranchant du démon », haha.

**(4)** Poème fictif inspiré du Pacte des Marchombres, de Pierre Boterro, auteur regretté dont je recommande tous les ouvrages!


	16. Chapter 14

Eh bah…La fin se précise ! Encore deux chapitres, plus un épilogue, et ce sera fini !

J'en profite pour vous relancer, chers lecteurs : **qui veut une fin alternative ?** Dans cette optique, on aura deux épilogues, chacun avec une fin différente. A vous de voir…

Et puis, comme c'est presque terminé, j'incite tous ceux qui lisent mais restent silencieux à me faire part de leur avis en review ? Juste pour savoir un peu ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, quelles ont été vos attentes, vos joies, vos déceptions, les conseils pour m'améliorer, bref ! toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !

J'en remercie d'ailleurs les inlassables et édifiants reviewers que sont

**Amuto67100**

oOo

**Naelye**

oOo

**Petite00**

oOo

**Gilmei**

oOo

**Sylialith**

Merci de votre constance, et de la pertinence de vos avis!

Merci à vous, et à tout ceux qui ont un jour laissés un commentaire sur cette histoire: vous m'apportez tellement, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer! Ma gratitude envers vous est immense et infinie 3!

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Allez, les alerts' et fav' et lecteurs anonymes, je compte sur vous pour l'antépelnutième chapitre, et merci encore de votre fidélité :)))!**

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**Résumé des épisodes précédents  
><strong>

_Ocha Yume est une Shinigami de la première division, sans zanpakuto, ni pouvoirs particuliers. Sur les ordres du Capitaine Commandant, elle s'est vue nommée « secrétaire » au sein d'une patrouille, dirigée par le Vice-Capitaine de la treizième –Kaien Shiba- et du troisième siège de la première division, la parfaite et pulpeuse Magsu Aozora –avec qui elle entretient des rapports assez conflictuels._

_L'expédition tournant au vinaigre suite à l'attaque d'une mystérieuse organisation –l'A.C.N.E-, Ocha se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec un chat parlant –Yoruichi- et son scientifique d'ami –Kisuke- qui semblent cacher pas mal de chose. Ocha a d'ailleurs conclut un pacte avec le scientifique, aux termes duquel elle doit récupérer un objet très important, détenu par un garçon du nom de Jinta, quelque part dans le monde des esprits. De fil en aiguille, elle sera amenée à constituer autour d'elle une drôle d'équipe, avec notamment deux garçons de la patrouille initiale, Ha Hakusho, sympathique –si on omet son obsession inquiétante pour les animaux-, et Ichijiku Kaju –avec qui il semble y avoir un houleux passé commun._

_Après un bref passage au Manoir Shiba, où ils ont pu en apprendre plus sur leur mission et sur Yoruichi, constater en passant que la famille de Kaien est bien à son image (cinglée), décision est faite de se lancer à la poursuite de Jinta afin de mettre la main les premiers sur le précieux bien en sa possession. Promenade de santé a priori, sauf que leur destination n'est autre que le sinistre et inquiétant dernier district...le Zaraki._

_Après qu'un charmant quoique sanguinaire pitit lapin ait rejoint l'équipé (et contribué à sonner l'alerte en passant), le groupe est enfin confronté à l'ACNE, menée par Magsu. Cette dernière prend Ocha à partit, et le combat s'engage enfin entre les deux antagonistes. Ocha en profite pour révéler la faille notable dans le pouvoir de la blonde, ce que cette dernière est loin d'apprécier, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas moins déterminée à en finir avec sa meilleure ennemie, plus si sans défense que ça armée d'un redoutable...couteau de cuisine._

_A l'issue d'un combat particulièrement…indéfinissable, Yume finit par mettre Magsu en déroute, signifiant bien le nouveau rapport de force qui s'est installé. Pourtant, si tout se passe pour le mieux pour elle,_a_u loin, les recherches pour récupérer le Hogyoku se poursuivent, et la situation se corse pour Kaien et Yoruichi._

_Une arrivée d'hollow d'un genre spécial, entraine Hakusho et Jinta dans un combat contre Ylforte Grantz, laissant Shiba aux prises avec Dordoni, Yoruichi protégeant le Hogyoku. Un pic de tension était en train d'être atteint, lorsque le Capitaine Ichimaru fit brusquement irruption pour séparer Grantz du jeune Ha, en profitant pour barrer d'une croix la vie de ce dernier._

_Après la déroute de son adversaire, Yume et Kaju vont retrouver ce qui reste des membres de l'équipe de sauvetage Jinta-Ururu. La découverte de la mort d'Ha par Kaju est Yume est un choc, mais qui a surtout pour effet de les déterminer plus que jamais à se débarasser de Maggy une fois pour toutes. Pendant ce temps, les intérêts d'Aizen semblent compromis, et une étrange affaire relative à des archives semble préoccuper toute une série de personnalités du Seireitei, de façon surprenante._

_Chacun et chacune commence à retourner à son poste. L'aventure se termine pour les uns, sur une note plus ou moins positive…Yoruichi retrouve Kisuke, Aizen est tout à ses plans, et la salle des archives est tout à coup sujette à un regain d'intérêt aussi incompréhensible qu'inattendu. Pendant ce temps, Kaien et Yume rejoint par 'Ju, bivouaquent à la recherche de Maggy, qui vient les trouver elle-même, et est bien décidée à jouer les kamikazes avant de mourir. Elle embarque Yume dans son dernier et ultime voyage, par des voies impénétrables par quiconque d'autre qu'elle-même._

_Au terme d'un combat dantesque aux multiples surprises et rebonds, Yume parvient enfin à mettre fin à la vie de Sue. Cette dernière quitte le monde spirituel en lui divulguant les informations qui complètent le puzzle. Leur première et dernière vraie conversation sonne le glas d'une rivalité tri-décennaire, et offre à Ocha de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir…_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 14<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

Nos actes n'ont que le sens qu'on leur donne.

Quel sens ai-je donné à ma demande au Capitaine Commandant, lors de la visite qu'il m'a rendu à l'hôpital, de fournir à Sue une sépulture décente ?

Je crois qu'après la vie qu'elle a menée, elle mérite bien un coin de terre pour elle. La livrer aux flammes du bûcher ou à la vindicte populaire au moment où elle a enfin trouvé la paix m'est apparu particulièrement cruel, et inutile. Son corps se détériorera à son rythme, et un jour, à son tour, elle aura droit à une deuxième chance…

Pourquoi ? Est-ce de la bonté ? Non. Je n'ai rien pardonné à Maggy. Sa confession m'a fourni des explications pas des excuses. Rien de ce qu'elle a fait n'est excusable. Mais elle est morte. Il n'y a plus lieu d'avoir de la haine ou de la rancœur envers qui que ce soit. Et puis, j'ai une vie à construire.

Kaien et Kaju nous ont retrouvés environ une heure plus tard ; je m'étais depuis longtemps évanouie dans l'herbe. Ils ont crus que la partie était fichue pour moi. Le Capitaine Unohana ne m'a pas tant soigné que ressuscitée.

A la suite de cela, j'ai comaté une semaine. Et j'entame ma quatrième journée d'un séjour qui devra encore en compter au moins huit. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça je me fais bichonner. Ma popularité n'a pas connu de regain foudroyant, et de toute façon je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais les gens à qui j'ai sauvé la peau ont eux au moins, fait preuve d'un peu de repentance malgré tout. Résultat : si j'ai faillit perdre du poids à cause de mon hospitalisation, les petits plats qu'on me prépare ont permis de faire pencher la balance du côté graisseux de la force. Sans excès, bien sûr. Les infirmières veillent. Et elles sont aussi redoutables que les guerriers de la onzième, oh oui…

J'ai donc eu droit à une visite de Yamamoto. Visite soi-disant de routine qui était en fait un prétexte pour donner lieu à un gigantesque interrogatoire, à peine dissimulé. Les pitaines Fong, Aizen, Kuchiki, Tôsen et Komamura étaient présent. Je leur ai tout raconté du combat contre Doro.

…

Non mais vous êtes complètement babaches ou quoi ? Vous vous croyez où ? Comment est-ce je suis sensée faire avaler à l'élite du Seireitei une histoire à la trame aussi croyable qu'est vraisemblable la prophétie de _Gladeulfeurha__ ?_

J'ai, bien évidemment, menti. Simulé un évanouissement, et un trou de mémoire profond comme l'univers. Apparemment, il n'a pas été difficile de les convaincre que j'étais débile et que donc, mon histoire était plausible. Même le bienveillant et bigleux Capitaine Aizen était à court d'arguments pour ma défense. Genryusai a eu l'air excédé, et m'a asséné agacé un bon vieux _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de vous, Ocha ? » _qui fleurait bon la mélancolie.

Kuchiki ne m'a même pas regardée. Soi Fong m'a considérée froidement pendant tout l'entretien. Quand elle est partie, son regard perçant m'a scruté de bah en haut d'un air de dire : « Toi, la Plantagenêt, je t'ai à l'œil ». Ha Ha. Je m'en moque bien, mon horizon a enfin commencé à s'éclaircir.

Ma demande de démission, pourtant envoyée sous forme de lettre, dissimulée dans un gâteau chinois, peinte sur un panneau publicitaire visible depuis la première division, chantée à la radio, a systématiquement été refusée. Pourtant, je crois avoir ces dernières semaines réussi à démontrer par aplusbégalix que j'étais plus bête qu'un chou. Malgré cela, ils insistent pour me garder…A leurs dépends.

La situation, je vous l'avoue, m'excède de plus en plus. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je vais être obligée d'employer les grands moyens : un lapin surprise. Mais un lapin surprise tout droit sorti du chapeau de Kisuke qui je sens, va leur faire tout drôle.

Je considère Rex, en train de grignoter la _Gazette du Seireitei_ gracieusement offerte par Tôsen qui semblait très soucieux de faire son auto-pub. Ce lapin m'a suivit à la trace depuis le Zaraki jusque dans l'antre du Gotei, et a refusé de me quitter depuis. Je ne comprends absolument pas quel genre de lien nous avons créés ce lapin-osaure au caractère impossible et moi, à nous sauver mutuellement la vie. Mais il semble bien que la malédiction me concernant qui empêchait les animaux de me fréquenter a disparu. Ou plutôt, que je l'ai fait disparaître.

Il a un caractère abominable et donc on peut globalement dire que nous faisons la paire. Et comme son nom ne m'appartient qu'à 60%, les 40% du temps restant je suis obligée pour son entretien de me référer à mon partenaire sans qui je ne suis pas autorisée à prendre certaines décisions, comme le type de carottes avec lesquelles je peux le nourrir.

Ce qui a servi d'excuse à Kaien pour venir me voir tous les jours. Quel genre de conversation peut-on avoir en tournant autour d'une carotte ? Aussi diverses et variées que les espèces. Les plants de légumes de toutes sortes ont constitués une part non négligeable de nos entretiens. Et puis, on a commencés à discuter de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien, vu que ce gars possède l'inouïe la faculté de transformer la plus dure des réalités en une folâtre fumée d'inepties.

Aujourd'hui, tout fier, il est entré dans la chambre – sans prendre la peine de frapper bien entendu- alors que j'étais absorbée par des formalités à remplir, une laisse à la main et très heureux de me déclarer que la Capitaine venait de m'accorder le droit à une promenade dans l'enceinte du parc qui ceignait le bâtiment. La pauvre Isane a dû intervenir avant que le lien de cuir avec lequel je commençais à l'étrangler n'ait eu l'occasion de laisser une marque trop visible autour de son cou.

-Maaaiis euuh…gémit-il l'air faussement affecté, une larminette perlant au coin de cet œil aqueux, c'était une boutade…

-L'étranglement constitue une marque de politesse dans la tribu Papoue de laquelle je suis issue.

-Sérieusement ?

-Non ?

Il éclate de son frais et joyeux rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, désabusée mais amusée. Les dernières traces du printemps s'estompent déjà les bourgeons fleuris prennent la forme de feuilles vertes, et l'air doux et humide fait peu à peu place au sec et léger temps d'été. J'observe sereine les malades déambuler dans cet espace grand mais néanmoins clos, pensant quel plaisir j'aurais à quitter cet endroit définitivement.

Kaien s'affale sous la fraîcheur de l'ombre d'un arbre, bras et jambes en croix, yeux fermés, Rex sur le ventre qu'il gratouille allégrement. Je me laisse choir à ses côtés, et poursuit le remplissage de paperasse commencé un peu plus tôt. Devant tant de frénésie, le Vice-Capitaine ouvre un œil.

-On peut savoir ce que tu écris depuis tout à l'heure avec tant de zêle, quand ton supérieur hiérarchique ici présent et présentement incroyable a mille et une anecdotes de sa journée plus folles les unes que les autres à racont-humph !

Je bouclais la bouche du vantard en lui calant une feuille froissée dans le gosier. Magnanime malgré tout, je consentis une explication pendant qu'il réapprend à respirer.

-Ce sont les formulaires de congés. Dingue, mais en près de trente ans de services, je n'ai jamais pensé à prendre de vacances. En même temps, les jours de repos obligatoires je devais les passer chez mes parents, avec l'ambiance qu'on connaît…et je n'avais nulle part ailleurs ou me rendre.

-Et maintenant ? interroge-t-il, curieux.

-Maintenant j'ai un certain dingue-à-ghetta terrien, son majordome louche et son chat démonique à visiter. J'ai également promis à une siphonnée du calumet et à son p'tit frère débile qu'un jour on se ferait un barbecue à la mode Ocha. Je dois aller visiter certains coins du Rukongai, répondre aux invitations et aux demandes d'excuses…

-Gérer une vie sociale quoi.

-Ouais, avec même peut-être, deux trois choses symboliques et réellement importantes à accomplir…

J'agitais d'une façon disgracieuse et tout à fait comique dont j'étais consciente ma cheville gauche, autour de laquelle le rosaire d'Okikiba était toujours enroulé. Kaien m'ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux.

-Pas de doute, mon p'tit soldat est devenu grand…il va pouvoir quitter le nid pour aller chasser tout seul l'ours…

-Je crois que le mot que vous cherchez est l'_inu_ (NDA : « chien »), Shiba.

-Je suppose que ça vaut quelque chose, venu d'une tête d'_ine_ (NDA : « plant de riz »), Ocha.

A court de jeu de mots, et pas rancunière, je renonce à répliquer et d'un même mouvement, me laisse éclater de rire et m'allonge à mon tour. Le ciel est décidemment azuréen, parsemé de ça de là de nuages qui s'éclatent au saute-mouton. Plus de dossier à remplir pour la première, ni d'interrogatoires à subir. Nulle nouvelle des mes parents depuis mon dernier départ de la maison, et la perspective d'une semaine hors de ces murs pour respirer un autre air…

Yeux paresseusement fermés, je savoure cette accalmie bienvenue…

-Hé, O-chinois ?

Kaien se redresse. Il a de l'herbe plein les cheveux, et un lapin en travers du visage.

-Moui ?

-J'ai reçu un ordre de mission ce matin. Je dois former la nouvelle troisième siège de notre division…l'aider à se familiariser avec les fonctions afférentes à son rang bla bla bla…

Je rêve. Et c'est un lieutenant qui parle comme ça ?

-Et ?

Il m'offrit un sourire d'excuse.

-Je repars en mission pour un mois.

Mon ciel se fit gris. Je savais bien que la situation était trop belle pour durer.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>KAJU**

-Ton organisation est vraiment déplorable. Je veux dire, tu as simplement à remplir les cases avec les informations demandées. Tu te souviens encore de ton âge, quand même ?

-…

-Je suis en plein délire hallucinatoire.

Yume m'envoie un sourire narquois. Le genre de sourire qui aurait été impensable de déceler sur ses lèvres un mois plus tôt. Je veux dire, elle n'a pas foncièrement changée. Elle est toujours aussi sarcastique, ironique, railleuse, blasée et pince plutôt que rire. Mais il y a indéniablement quelque chose de…libéré, en elle. Son mur d'indifférence a complètement disparu. Elle ne se contente plus d'encaisser passivement. Maintenant, elle attaque.

-Parfait. Comme ça tu pourras aller au département qui s'occupe de l'Etat civil, et tu demanderas une remise à niveau de ton prénom. Tu passeras « d'arbre fruitier » à « plan de cannabis ».

…ce qui constitue peut-être un changement un peu trop drastique à quelques égards.

-Sale tasse fêlée ! Je gronde, en lui donnant un coup d'épaule qui l'envoie droit dans le mur. Si tu ne remplis pas comme il faut ces putains de papiers, il n'y a strictement aucune chance pour que la quatrième t'autorise à sortir. Tu veux tester le Capitaine Unohana ?

Elle réfléchit. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Maintenant que j'y pense…

-Tu remplis toi-même finalement ? interroge-t-elle, vérifiant une dernière fois la malle contenant ses effets personnels et qu'elle avait faite amener de son domicile.

Je me souvenais qu'une personne apparemment employée de sa famille lui avait déposé. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'elle ne parle jamais de ses parents. Pourtant l'entreprise de thé, prospère, est relativement connue au Seireitei elle abreuve les théières de chaque division.

-Je préfère. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un coup de sabre inopiné parce que TA négligence aura laissé traîner des inexactitudes.

-Comment tu peux savoir autant de choses sur moi, d'abord ? interroge-t-elle, mi-incrédule, mi-horrifiée.

Je mets un point final à la case concernant son état de santé.

-Pourquoi tu à « **espèce :** humain/esprit/rayez la mention inutile », tu as répondu : « légume »?

Je hisse son énorme valise sur mon épaule et m'avance hors de l'infirmerie, narquois à mon tour, laissant la salade marinant dans son vinaigre, marmonner derrière.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>YUME**

-Rex ! Au pied !

Je crois que les patients sont un peu surpris quand, au lieu d'un immense molosse auquel tout le monde s'attend de voir apparaître lorsque n'importe quel individu à l'air aussi fou que moi prononce ces quelques mots, un mignon pitit lapin trottine sur mes talons.

Une petite fille à l'œil bandé lui caresse affectueusement les oreilles. Et c'est parti. Regardez-moi ce vaniteux faire son numéro de mijaurée. Je roule des yeux et avance, pas inquiète de ce qu'il finira par me rejoindre une fois que j'aurais passé la dernière épreuve.

-Ochan-san.

Je déglutis en entendant la voix douce. Je ne pense même pas à la reprendre sur l'erreur de prononciation. Depuis que j'ai faillit la perdre à de nombreuses reprises, je tiens à ma vie, moi.

-Ca-capitaine Unohana, articulais-je, en essayant de me rappeler comment respirer.

-Vous nous quittez déjà ?

-Hélas. Il le faut.

Oups. C'est sortit tout seul. J'ai peut être eu la main un peu lourde sur la dose ironique de ma dernière phrase. Le sourire de l'ancienne Kenpachi s'agrandit, signe que l'assaisonnement a visiblement du mal à passer.

-_Revenez nous voir bientôt._

J'eus le rire le plus nerveux de la Terre, avant de m'incliner bien bas et de courir de toute la force de mes jambes flageolantes vers la sortie. 'Ju me rattrape d'un tranquille shunpo, et nous nous dirigeons vers le Senkaimon le plus proche, sensé m'envoyer sur Terre.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

-MMhh…le tampon a l'air officiel.

-…

-*snif* et l'encre n'a pas l'air d'avoir été modifiée par un quelconque artifice.

-…

-Tout semble être en ordre…vous pouvez passez.

Nanao Ise est définitivement plus chien pisteur que lieutenante. Chargée d'ouvrir le passage pour moi, elle a vérifié au moins cent fois que toute la procédure était bonne, avant d'enfin daigner me permettre de partir.

C'est également ici que je dis au revoir à 'Ju. Ce dernier, certainement pour ne pas paraître trop gentil, laisse volontairement mon immense valise me tomber sur les orteils. Je hurle intérieurement. Garder ma dignité, garder ma dignité, garder ma…

-Il n'est de bonne compagnie qui ne se quitte, articulais-je, larmes de douleurs aux yeux que d'aucun témoin extérieur à cette scène aurait pu méprendre pour un signe d'émotion à la perspective de notre séparation.

-Et comme tu es une fort mauvaise compagnie, il serait d'autant plus incompréhensible qu'on ne se quitte pas.

-Si tant es que nous ayons un jour conflués.

-Je te rejoins là-dessus.

-Et là-bas ?

-Je leur transmettrais tes salutations, et tes malédictions.

-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi pour jouer les poissons algueux de mauvais augure.

-Je reviendrais suffisamment tôt Ichijiku Kaju.

-Plus vite partie, moins vite revenue, Ocha Yume.

Je lâchais un sourire en coin, que le figuier me rendit. Cette dernière joute verbale m'ayant ragaillardie, j'empoigne mon énorme caban et le traîne sur ses deux petites roulettes à travers le passage qui est sensé m'envoyer chez les humains.

Une image mentale mon entretien concernant le choix de la destination me revint…

***Flash back***

-Alors…si je comprends bien, vous voulez prendre une semaine de congés, et parmi ces sept jours vous souhaiteriez en passer quelques uns sur Terre, afin de « faire une étude approfondie de la cinématographie d'Hayao Miyazaki, comprendre le mécanismes des distributeurs de boissons et résoudre l'insondable mystère que représentent les Golems de fer » ?

-Je suis sûre qu'un grand complot se cache derrière ces machines.

-…certes…avait marmonné l'employée de la huitième division, chargée d'étudier les demandes d'allers et venues entre les deux mondes.

Je reçu un énième bout de papier.

-Prenez. Ceci sera à présenter au gradé qui vous enverra là-bas. Pour le retour, il suffira de déchirer le sceau en deux : il s'activera et un papillon de l'Enfer vous sera automatiquement envoyé.

Rusé. J'avais pris le ticket et remercié la femme qui restait encore un peu perplexe, se demandant certainement ce qu'était un Golem.

***Fin flash back***

Ben oui. Il a bien fallut que je trouve une excuse béton pour justifier mon lieu de villégiature. Heureusement, encore une fois, qu'ils sont tous persuadés que je suis débile. Et ils n'ont peut-être pas tort…ajoutais-je en note mentale, une fois matérialisée à Karakura.

De ma poche, je sortis le plan de la ville.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je n'étais plus très loin de mon véritable objectif, maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KANAME**

Tôsen écouta le bruit de croquant qu'émettaient les morceaux de la pomme que mangeait Ichimaru en s'entrechoquant contre ses dents. Son ouïe était le sens qu'il avait le plus développé. Il capable de dire avec précision combien d'esclaves travaillaient à la construction de l'immense coupole du bâtiment principal du palais, quelles étaient leurs conversations, combien de créatures et d'espions de ce monde inhospitalier les observaient.

Les travaux avançaient bien. Il espérait que son Maître se réjouisse de cette nouvelle. Son humeur avait été exécrable depuis que Gin lui avait annoncé la défection d'Aozora. Il en avait conclut que Kurotsuchi avait dû commettre quelque part, à un moment, un réglage défectueux. La chasse était de nouveau lancée, ils seraient bientôt de nouveau sur la trace du Hogyoku, et alors…

Le craquement de la mastication cessa.

-Je me demande…marmonnait le renard.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? interrogea Kaname, curieux malgré lui.

-Eh bien, maintenant que notre première formation d'armée va être réorganisée de fond en comble, je me disais qu'elle avait besoin d'un nouveau nom…l'Acné, c'était plutôt bien trouvé de ma part. Mais c'est juste drôle- j'aimerais un nom qui en jette vraiment cette fois-ci…

-L'armée d'Aizen-sama…

-…c'est trop long comme appellation. Non, non, reprit son collègue, catégorique. Que penses-tu de…l'Espada ?

Le nom se déroula le long des dunes désertiques du Hueco Mundo, contemplé d'un œil critique par la face livide de son éternelle lune. L'aveugle lui trouva un étrange écho.

-Tu as encore visionné ces dramas espagnols ? Gin…

Kaname haussa les épaules.

-C'est encore plus fantaisiste que l'acné. Aizen-sama ne sera jamais d'accord.

Ils reprirent leur surveillance des travaux, qui n'était pas tant un travail qu'une contemplation de leur avenir, pour l'un comme pour l'autre bien que pour chacun les perspectives en étaient différentes…et leurs chemins s'ils étaient tout aussi tortueux, ne se rejoignaient pas. Ne se rejoindraient plus.

Il pensa à Aizen.

_Vida sin amigo, muerte sin testigo_.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KISUKE**

-Elle est arrivée ?

J'émerge ma tête avec précipitations hors de l'eau. Mon geste soulève des vagues dans cette mini-mer qu'est ma baignoire l'eau se soulève et retombe autour de moi à grand renfort de clapotis et de « ploc » sonores.

Yoruichi est tellement discrète qu'il était inconcevable que je puisse anticiper une de ses entrées. Elle se coule félinement à mes côtés dans la baignoire, attrapant déjà un canard en plastique pour faire joujou avec.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Le chat est-il une femme, ou la femme un chat ?

Lassée pourtant, elle jette bien vite l'animal en plastique, et se met en quête de son jouet favori : moi. Retombée en enfance, Yoru m'envoie de grandes rasades d'eau et de mousse à la figure, provocation à laquelle je ne peux que répondre. S'ensuivit un long combat à l'issue duquel, seule l'inondation de la salle de bain-et donc le vide complet dans la baignoire- ainsi qu'un gémissement de Tessai dans le couloir au sujet d'un tapis qui serait apparemment inondé, nous fit arrêter notre jeu, d'un commun accord. Yoruichi me sèche gentiment les cheveux avec une serviette, et se transforme en chat pour éviter la corvée de se sécher les cheveux.

Elle se frotte contre mes chevilles, ronronnant ravie. Je finis de m'habiller et sors m'excuser auprès de mon homme de main, déjà racleur et seau au bras pour nettoyer les dégâts que nous venions de causer.

-Il y a suffisamment d'enfants comme cela dans cette maison, Urahara-san, gronde-t-il gentiment.

Je remarquais les traces de crayon qui illustraient son visage, ainsi que le chewing-gum collé à ses lunettes. Effectivement, la vie avec Ururu et Jinta n'était pas de tout repos. Je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix. Je décèle un grand potentiel chez ses enfants, Jinta le premier bien sûr. Le rouquin est une pile électrique, une fois qu'il se sera suffisamment habitué à la vie sur Terre, je ferais en sorte d'utiliser cette énergie à bon escient.

Mais pas maintenant…songeais-je, rabattant mon bob sur mes cheveux. J'ai d'autres préoccupations en tête.

Je me retournais vers Yoruichi, juchée sur mon épaule.

-Le petit bambou est dans le coin, en effet.

-Ha haaaa…

La Shihoin émit cette longue exclamation appuyée, pleine de malice. Je sens qu'elle a envie de s'amuser, elle aussi. Je la sens déjà rouler des épaules.

-Que dites-vous, Yoruichi-san ? interroge Tessai, l'œil brillant, lunettes rehaussées, la demoiselle aux cheveux hirsutes revient parmi nous ?

Je le voyais déjà en train de préparer la cuisine, anticipant de longues heures de discussions autour d'un canard aux oranges.

-Tasse de thé ne-chan ? interroge Jinta, vêtu comme un peau-rouge, trimballant une Ururu chantonnant sur son dos.

Lui doit être en train de s'imaginer mille et un tourments à lui faire subit. Diablotin à plumes.

J'allais répondre à chacun des questions, quand derrière mon bras droit, la porte coulissa.

-Oï, vous autres…personne n'a même pensé à lui constituer un comité d'accueil digne de ce nom ?

L'œil de Yoruichi brilla d'une malice qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à contenir.

-Je pense que…on peut le laisser se charger de ça ? m'interroge-t-elle mutine.

J'acquiesce simplement, affichant une confiance de façade, hilare intérieurement à l'idée de la scène qui est susceptible de suivre.

_Acte II…_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>SASAKIBE**

-Au feu !

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Capitaine Commandant incendia d'un coup de katana bien expédié, l'imposante liasse de papier qui venait d'être livrée sur son bureau.

-Des lettres ! S'égosillait-il. Partout ! Dans mes œufs, sur les toits, dans mes chaussures, dans mes chaussettes, dans les cheminées, dans mon thé, et jusque dans mon courrier personnel maintenant ! Ca suffit, c'est assez ce n'est pas _Poudlard, _tout de même ?

Chojiro se demandait si son Capitaine avait essayé de faire preuve d'humour, où s'il était vraiment en train de se demander si on ne lui cachait pas quelque chose depuis ses onze ans. Fort heureusement, il était là pour rétablir la vérité là où elle devenait de plus en plus rare.

Oh…Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à modérer ses propos. Il avait faillit blâmer le Sotaicho…

Il se frotta les yeux.

Peut-être avait-il besoin de repos. D'une tasse de thé, aussi.

Il se leva, laissant Yama-ji transformer le papier récalcitrant en cendres fumeuses. En l'observant, il prit la résolution de lui faire une infusion à lui aussi il avait besoin de faire chuter sa pression artérielle, ou toute la division finirait étouffée par sa pression spirituelle.

Il servit le liquide ambré et fumant dans des tasses en argile peinte, et instantanément, les épaules de Yamamoto se détendirent. Il continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, mais globalement il se calmait.

Son lieutenant retourna à son bureau, à ses papiers aussi. Il vérifia que le dossier 18 058 était toujours dans la farde des documents importants…ceux dont il fallait qu'il parle à son Capitaine…

Mais pas maintenant, se rasséréna-t-il, constatant le calme revenu, la sérénité retrouvée.

Tout de même, cette Ocha Yume…que quelqu'un tint tant à démissionner que cela était incroyable. Penser à faire passer des lettres de démission jusque dans les boîtes d'œufs…

Il secoua la tête, désabusé face à cet orage de feuilles qu'il pressentait n'être que les prémisses d'une tempête verte.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KAJU**

J'observais la chevelue s'éloigner à travers le Senkaimon. Mes sentiments sont, je l'avoue, partagé. D'un côté, je suis content d'avoir pu trouver cette forme d'équilibre dans la relation qu'on est en train de construire. On ne se comporte pas comme les meilleurs amis du monde, mais nous avons acceptés d'avoir un lien, c'est déjà pas mal. Les secrets créent cette relation particulière, tissent une intimité rapide à laquelle il est difficile d'échapper une fois le mouvement enrayé. Nous n'y échappons pas.

De l'autre, je suis également conscient d'être soulagé qu'elle m'ait faussé compagnie. Je n'ai plus personne sur qui veiller, maintenant que je la renvoie à son scientifique fou. Ce qui veut dire que je vais avoir un peu de temps pour moi…Méditer, décider quelle direction donner à ma carrière. N'imaginez pas une seule seconde que la vie reprend son cours normalement après tout ça. Je ne peux pas nier ce qui s'est produit ce dernier mois, ni ce qui a été annihilé…

Je fouillais ma poche de cœur et en tirait un petit carnet noir et scrute le ciel en ce début d'après-midi.

Le temps est clair.

Idéal pour aller faire fleurir la tombe de Ha.

**oOo**

**YUME**

J'ai parlé trop vite.

Vous vous souvenez, quand vous me quittiez, il y a un instant : c'est d'un mouvement plein d'assurance et pétri de confiance en l'avenir radieux et même solaire, que je sortais de ma poche une carte du coin histoire de retrouver l'humble échoppe de notre crétin à bob et à ghetta.

Sauf que, chose imprévue, le plan que j'ai acheté (officiel made in Seiretei), ne contient évidemment nulle trace d'une boutique qui s'appellerait Urahara Shop.

CQFD…

C'est donc é-pieds usés et épuisée que je m'affale sans retenue sur un banc du trentième parc que je visite, avec un mouvement tel que la mamie qui y avait posé son tricot jusqu'alors s'est empressé d'emmener son popotin ridé ailleurs, rouspétant sans retenue sur le manque de tenue de la jeunesse.

Votre servante, élégante et racée. Toujours.

Mon désespoir allait croissant quand O miracle, j'entendis une douce mélodie se lever dans l'air. La mélodie du bonheur. Celle que chacun souhaite entendre en été.

Le camion du marchand de glace.

Je salive, et déjà la bave passe la commissure de mes lèvres, me donnant l'air d'un molosse affamé.

Mais nooooon, je ne commets pas d'excès en mangeant une glace alors même que je me suis octroyé i peine deux heures, un plantureux repas. Vous connaissez, cette phase particulière, quand vous voulez absolument manger quelque chose mais que vous savez très bien que c'est maaal, et que vous cherchez par tous les moyens de vous convaincre que vous poursuivez un but salutaire afin de ne pas culpabiliser ?

Oubliez. Cette phase n'existe pas chez moi. Mes parents ont lancés le programme « gourmande » à la naissance, et…

J'arrête de divaguer. Pour cause. Le temps de vous faire part de ces menus détails, et le marchand s'est déjà fait la malle avec sa voiture…

-NoooooooooooOOOOoooooooon !

Après ce cri digne d'un héros de la guerre des étoiles, je me lève d'un bond, empoigne ma valise et court, désespérée, à la recherche de mon Saint-Maritain du Nord. Un quart d'heure après, rebelote. Même banc, même chaleur, même désespoir.

Je m'étends de tout mon long sur la planche de bois publique, vaincue. Rex se moque de moi. Je le lis dans à yeux rouges mi-clos, et à sa lippe légèrement relevée. Lapin-nain va.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure…Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de courser ce camion à travers champs et marais. Tans pis, Kisuke a plutôt intérêt à avoir un congélateur garni.

Je me redresse, enfin décidée à mener une recherche sérieuse, quitte à traumatiser quelques passants. Faut bien que les gigai servent à quelque chose, après tout. Ce corps artificiel me ressemble, mais je ne sais pas…avoir un corps physique, incarné, présente des lourdeurs et des lenteurs à laquelle ma forme de pure esprit ne s'habitue pas.

Je philosophe sur cette différence en quittant le parc, tellement enfoncée dans mes pensées que j'en percute un humain sauvage, tout droit sorti des hautes herbes. Stoïque, je marmonne une excuse rapide, et m'apprête à passer mon chemin.

C'était sans compter l'intervention de cet étrange Pokémon.

Il s'est replacé avec fluidité devant moi et, d'un geste assuré mais pas du tout brusque, m'a prit le menton entre son pouce et son index.

-Hé, salut poupée !

Il agrémenta sa présentation d'un gentil baiser sur le haut de ma pommette.

-Ça te dit de manger une glace avec moi ?

Je clignais des yeux, remarquant les deux cornets aux garnis de crème glacées parfum vanille et pistache dans sa main gauche.

-On se…connaît ? Interrogeais-je calmement, me dégageant tranquillement.

Il me salua d'un geste de sa casquette. J'écarquillais les yeux, reconnaissant soudainement son visage.

-Vous !

-Moi. Alors, on se la fait, cette pause sorbet ?

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**KAIEN**

-J'espère que la division te plaira.

La jeune fille me renvoie un sourire solaire. Je ne peux que lui rendre. Quelle force de caractère, cette petite !

Le Capitaine m'a chargé de sa période de transition. Auparavant, elle était affiliée à la cinquième division, quatrième siège. Elle a eu du mal à quitter son Capitaine, à qui de sa propre confession, elle devait tout. Je lui ai demandé quelques détails, petites anecdotes sur Aizen, et la conversation a rapidement pris un tour enjoué.

J'ai passé tout la journée avec elle sur les terrains herbeux sur lesquels la treizième division organise usuellement ses entraînements. Elle s'était livrée avec bonne grâce à l'exercice, mettant tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

-La division me plaît déjà, m'assure-t-elle, sincère. Je suis heureuse que le Capitaine Ukitake m'ait prodigué un tel Mentor pour ma période d'adaptation. Merci encore, Shiba-dono !

Et elle de s'incliner. Enthousiaste, forte, et polie en plus !

Très jolie, aussi, aurais-je pu ajouter dans mon fort intérieur. Mais je suis un gradé sérieux, concentré sur ses objectifs. Autant ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées stupides, si je dois encore passer trois semaines à l'accompagner. Qui sait, les choses pourraient devenir gênantes ! Et puis…

-Et puis quoi, fuku-taicho ? m'interroge la grande brune, ses grands yeux gris intrigués.

Zut. J'ai pensé ces deux derniers mots si forts qu'ils en ont franchis la barrière de mes lèvres. Je prends ma pose idiote.

-Et puis, je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te familiariser avec tes camarades. Boire une coupelle de saké, vomir dans le même sceau : en bref, tisser des liens.

Elle rit encore.

-J'ai la permission du chef pour pouvoir faire la fête toute la nuit et potentiellement arriver un peu en retard demain ?

La fougue de la jeunesse.

-Prends ta matinée, tu as bien travaillé. Demain après-midi ce sera beaucoup plus calme, je vais demander à Kiyone de te familiariser avec les joies du travail administratif…Le versant maléfique de la fonction, si tu veux.

Elle grimace, et passe sa main sur son cou.

-Bonjour l'horreur. Vous repartez avec moi?

-Non, ne m'attends pas je t'en prie. Je ne rentre pas directement à la division.

-Comme vous voulez ! A demain lieutenant !

-Bonne gueule de bois, Harashi !

Un shunpo joyeux la propulse loin de l'arène. Armé d'un boken, je continue mon entraînement, révisant quelques mouvements de base, afin de m'assurer qu'aucune trace de faiblesse résultant de mes récentes blessures ne subsiste. Quelques minutes plus tard pourtant, je suis interrompu dans mon effort par un babillage désarmant et familier.

-Shiba-dono !

La voix de Rukia.

-Héééé, Kuchiki ! Saluais-je à mon tour. Alors, tu as retrouvé le chemin de l'entraînement ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais perdu, rougit-elle, embarrassée comme à chaque fois que je la taquine. Je cherchais après Miyako-san !

-Miyako, Miyako…tu veux dire, Harashi-san, hmm ? Eh bien, eh bien, regardez ça si ce n'est pas mignon…on s'appelle déjà par son p'tit nom…ça commence comme ça, et puis ensuite…

-F-fuku-taicho !

-Ben quoi ? Deux filles entre elles, moi je trouve ça particulièrement charm-

La semelle de Testuzaemon m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Tiens, j'l'ai pas vu venir, Iba.

-Réunion des Vice-Capitaines dans dix minutes à la deuxième !

-Encore ? Gémis-je, au désespoir.

Iba a déjà disparu, Rukia rit de ma théâtrale expression de désarroi.

-Je vais rejoindre la troisième siège alors. Bon courage, Shiba-dono !

Elle s'incline rapidement, et s'en va, elle aussi. Je me retrouve bien seul, moi… Je soupire, et passe ma main dans mes cheveux, soudain las. Autant rejoindre les autres, le plus vite possible j'en aurais finis avec cette corvée, le plus vite je pourrais retrouver le Capitaine…

Je ramassais Nejibana, vautrée quelque part dans l'herbe en bon zanpakuto paresseuse qu'elle était, quand je remarquais un détail incongru.

Une tige verte dans le sol, qui se démarque parmi toutes les autres.

Un trèfle à quatre feuilles.

Délicatement, j'enroulais mes doigts autour de la tige pour la déloger avec précaution de son plant de terre.

Sans raison particulière, je me surpris à sourire.

Le cœur plus léger, je disparaissais à mon tour de la zone d'entraînement.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

La crème riche, onctueuse et sucrée granulée de morceaux de pistache goutte régulièrement, débordant du cornet pour venir coaguler à mes doigts.

Je fais de mon mieux pour finir le cornet, mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire : les rayons du soleil lèchent eux aussi mon précieux, et une course commence, à celui qui fera fondre la matière avant l'autre.

Manque de pot pour le grand astre, mais moi : j'ai de l'entraînement.

-Huuuf ! M'exclamais-je, m'affalant un peu plus sur mon siège, une main sur mon ventre désormais plein, satisfaite de cette parenthèse. Merci pour ce repas !

Mon bienfaiteur me répond par un rire amusé. Grand, élancé, ses cheveux blonds retombent le long de son dos. Son apparence est particulièrement soignée costume, veston, cravate. Il fait _old school_, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Son sourire est indéniablement ce qui frappe le plus dans son apparence. Ses dents un peu trop grandes pour sa bouche lui donnent un sourire digne du Chat du Cheschire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fixes mes dents ?! S'indigne-t-il brusquement, faisant barrage de ses deux mains pour parer mon regard devenu vitreux par tant de concentration.

-Navré, Pinako-san.

-HI-RA-KO ! Martelle-t-il, s'enfonçant la casquette jusqu'aux oreilles et en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite pour marquer son exaspération.

-Ouais, voilà. Késako.

-Et puis je t'ai déjà dis, appelle moi Shinji. Juste Shinji, soupire-t-il, se laissant glisser le long du banc jusqu'à terre.

Je le trouve bien théâtral moi, cet « enfant de la vérité ».

-C'est un drôle de prénom.

-Venant de ta part, je prendrais ça comme un compliment, petit « rêve de thé ».

Je fais la moue. Il rit encore.

-Yare, yare ! Comme je te le disais, c'est Kisuke qui m'envoie te chercher tout le monde t'attends au magasin. Je suppose que…tu te souviens de moi ?

-Se souvenir est un bien grand mot, prononçais-je prudemment, en évitant son regard devenu inquisiteur. Je t'ai vu pendant que tu étais… « endormi », quand cet affreux type louche dont Urahara n'a rien voulu me dire, vous a jeté cette espèce de malédiction…

-Je vois…

Shinji reste silencieux quelques instants, pensifs, jouant avec ses longues mèches de cheveux.

-En tout cas, ton aide dans la récupération du Hogyokou a été pour beaucoup dans notre réveil. Urahara venait juste de trouver un sédatif, qui a bien aidé il faut l'avouer…mais qui n'aurait pas eu de résultat définitif sans apport de cette géniale et dangereuse invention.

Je baissais la tête.

-Je n'ai pas…fait grand-chose…marmonnais-je. Je me suis occupée de Zassu, c'est sûr…Après, Kaien, Kaju, Yoruichi…et Ha, sont ceux qui ont véritablement récupéré les enfants. J'étais loin de cette préoccupation, très loin…

Il secoue la tête.

-Yoruichi m'avait dit que tu te sous-estimait. Je te signale qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu as mis à plat le troisième siège de la première division, ce qui est loin d'être un petit exploit, un peu d'enthousiasme bordel !

Il ponctue ces mots d'une tape particulièrement vigoureuse dans le dos, qui a pour effet de me faire chuter du banc.

-Hééééé, je râle, en me massant de façon peu élégante à un endroit que la pudeur m'empêche de mentionner.

Il n'en a cure, et me saisit brusquement par les bras, me faisant valser autour de lui, hurlant de rire. Le monde se limite désormais à une tornade de cheveux blonds. Je vais vomir. Je vais vomir. Je vais vom-.

-Buurrrp…j'ai peut-être été un peu trop festoyant…murmure Shinji, s'essuyant la bouche.

Il a vomit. Mais qu'importe, il est déjà sur pied, avec cette énergie formidable et décalée qui lui est propre, et il s'est déjà saisit de ma valise d'une main, et de mon bras d'une autre.

-En avaaaaant _mylady,_ il y a un tas d'autres personnes qui veulent également te saluer !

-…répondis-je, désabusée, présageant le pire.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YORUICHI**

Changée.

Il y a indéniablement quelque chose de différent sur ce visage. Il ne s'agit pas d'une métamorphose dans sa physionomie du reste toujours très reconnaissable : le nez aquilin, pas excessivement grand, mais légèrement en travers, c'est indéniable, sa coiffure est impossible (un buisson sauvage eût été plus présentable) et son visage toujours aussi peu expressif…

Et pourtant, son aura n'est plus celle de la jeune pousse que Yoruichi avait laissé combattre sa rivale. Elle était plus…détendue. Une confiance nouvelle émanait de ces yeux vert raillerie qui vous regardaient bien en face au moment de vous adresser la parole, sans plus se lever désabusés vers le ciel pour chercher un effet autre que le comique.

Elle décida que cette expansion lui allait bien. Les vêtements qu'elle portait aussi. Débarrassée de son uniforme noir informe sur elle, elle paraissait une autre jeune fille.

Une jeune fille en fleur.

Yoru ronronna, se lovant dans les plis de la robe bleue dont était vêtue Ocha qui découvrait pour la première fois la bande de dégénérés congénitaux les plus excités qu'elle ait vu de sa vie, personnalités d'autant plus difficiles à contenir que le salon du Urahara Shop n'était qu'un petit espace, désormais plein à craquer, bourré d'énergie, avec un bruit dont la fréquence devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Bref, une véritable anarchie.

Pattes à l'air, allongée sur le dos, Yoruichi se sentait très bien.

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>AIZEN**

Aizen était caché.

Pas au sens figuré il ne s'agissait plus de jouer la comédie devant un quelconque soldat ou gradé naïf, qui voyait en lui le stéréotype même du bon Saint-Maritain à lunettes, loyal et doux, prêt à mourir pour les convictions des autres.

Il eut une exclamation méprisante intérieure. Kyoka y fit écho, le raillant en lui renvoyant son rire, agitant des foulards de soie blanche à sa barbe spirituelles pour l'asticoter. Elle était à son image prodigieusement puissante, et prodigieusement agaçante aussi, à toujours inventer de nouveaux jeux d'esprits pour se jouer de lui et mieux se distraire.

Elle ne recherchait que son intérêt propre. Lui aussi. C'était un de leurs points communs.

Il mit une barrière mentale entre son trop enjouée épée et le reste de son esprit, concentré qu'il était à accomplir sa tâche.

Il était caché, disait-il. Dans un coin qu'il garde secret même à mes yeux omniscients. Pour cause, l'endroit était particulier aux frontières du monde des esprits et de celui des humains. En se penchant un peu trop, il savait qu'il risquait de tomber dans ce non-être au sein duquel il pourrait rester coincé à jamais, tout puissant qu'il fut. La vision de l'autre côté de la ligne, lui apparaissait déformé, du fait du changement des particules spirituelles, en constante destruction et recomposition. Cette activité bouillonnante avait pour conséquence de rendre le paysage en face de lui particulièrement irréel, et donc tout à fait fascinant. Hors de sa portée, il contemplait en contrebas, un précipice. Où trouvait-il son incarnation dans le monde humain ? Il ne le saura jamais, mais il est là, il existe et Sosuke peut le contempler.

Il esquissa d'un coup de fusain aussi habile que coupable, la lueur verte et violette qui s'en démarquait. L'action a à peine duré une minute que déjà, le carnet à croquis et le charbon disparaissent dans sa manche, où nul ne viendra les trouver.

Quelle était la location de ce massif ? Aurait-il un jour l'occasion de l'explorer en détail ? Il n'était à l'état présent, que trop conscient des limites que lui imposait son état de pur esprit. Désormais, s'il voulait pouvoir obtenir plus, transcender la limite qui le coupait de son idéal, il faudrait qu'il se dépasse lui-même dans toute sa grandeur.

C'était cela il fallait qu'il devînt un Dieu.

Peut-être pas_ le_ Dieu, mais un Dieu, un Dieu païen parmi tant d'autres pour succéder à ceux qui existaient et précéder ceux qui seront inventés dans quelques millénaires. Alors seulement, ce jour là il n'aurait plus à se contenter d'admirer la Fleur de loin, mais il pourrait lui donner un nom, la cueillir, la faire sienne.

Une maxime traversa son esprit encore habité par cet élan de création. Il hésita brièvement, mais finit par ressortir son matériel pour graver sur l'épaisse feuille, les quelques mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit.

Il décoiffa soigneusement ses cheveux et reposa sur son nez l'affreuse monture dont il s'affublait pour amadouer le Gotei. Elles le gênaient, de bien des façons, mais constituaient certainement un masque bien plus efficace que celui de Komamura. Il plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir la plante une dernière fois. Ce n'était plus qu'une tâche éclatante, reste brumeux d'un rêve qu'il lui fallait encore incarner.

La colère face à son impuissance relative monta. Il serra les mâchoires, et ré-ouvrit l'accès de ses pensées à Kyoka. Son froid accueil le réchauffa il se sentait moins seul. Pas tout à fait compris, certainement pas aimé, mais il s'en contenterait pour aujourd'hui. Il consentait à observer de loin tout ce qui un jour serait sien, et ce jour là…

Un shunpo, et le vide remplit le ciel. Restaient engluées car envolées dans cet étrange hors-temps, quelques pensées crayonnées, jetées en offrande à l'avenir.

_Ce qui nous permet de considérer la beauté d'une fleur parfaite_

_Est le fait qu'on prend le temps de s'arrêter pour bien la regarder._

_C'est le fait de passer cet instant en un état de parfaite tranquillité_

_Sans continuer notre marche vers le ciel_

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<br>KAJU**

J'aime cet endroit du Rukongai. Le quartier 37, dit celui des « lettrés ». La plupart des gens qui habitent ici constituent le plus important cercle de scientifiques, littéraires, astronomes, physiciens, ingénieurs, et autres professions intellectuelles. C'est ici également que se situe la plus grande bibliothèque du monde connu elle rivalise même avec les immenses archives de documents du Seireitei et ses ouvrages précieux. Tout est toujours en ébullition ici, les hommes, les femmes, les idées bourdonnent dans tous les sens, se jettent d'une paroi à l'autre nerveuse, avant d'atterrir dans un « SPLASH » d'encre retentissant sur les parchemins qui circuleront d'un bout à l'autre des districts.

La mère de Ha est une grande chercheuse en littérature. Elle enseigne occasionnellement au centre des études du Seireitei, et jouit d'une grande considération. Son père est vétérinaire, son lieu de travail est donc le département 22, avec les autres médecins. Il n'est pas souvent là, mais il correspond régulièrement avec sa famille femme adorée, triplées chéries, et fils ailleurs.

Je connaissais Ha depuis ma première année d'Académie. Nos milieux sociaux n'ont pas grand-chose à voir, mes parents cultivent leurs terres de père en grand-père en petit-fils. Mais nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus, et plus quittés ces trois dernières décennies. Chacun apportait à l'autre une extension familiale un frère une richesse de plus.

Il aurait pu devenir écrivain, c'est sûr. J'ai suffisamment feuilletés ses carnets ces dernières années pour savoir qu'il avait un réel talent il aurait romancé l'Histoire. Mais voilà, un jour il avait eu faim, et son épopée de Shinigami avait commencée.

Pour se finir ici, songeais-je sombrement, mes outils en main.

Les cendres de Ha ont été enterrées dans le carré du cimetière de son district près de ses ancêtres. L'endroit ne ressemble d'ailleurs, pas à un funérarium du tout. La végétation est luxuriante, les stèles de pierre et autres plaques en marbre ne sont pas noires ou grises. Au contraire, les tons sont colorés et donnent une impression de joie et de vie incongrue pour un tel lieu. Les matériaux sont en marbre bleu, rouge, vert, en pierre rose, en stuc violet. Les épitaphes elles-mêmes s'y mettent…

Les grandes sœurs de Hakusho et moi-même nous employons à faire pousser des aubépines et du lierre bleu autour de sa pierre tombale immaculée. Ce qui nécessite un entretien minutieux des plants pour l'instant minuscules, mais qui fleuriront certainement d'ici une année pour rejoindre la cacophonie colorée ambiante.

Couvert de terre, travail achevé, je m'affale devant la plaque pour grignoter quelques onigiris. Je suis seul, personne ne visite les morts les jours de beau temps les gens ne viennent que quand il pleut. Sans doute parce notre imaginaire ne dissocie pas la mort de la pluie, la pluie du chagrin. Et pourtant…

Je mâchonnais des framboises, un peu acides. Je sentais bien que, quelque part, la blessure d'avoir perdu Ha ne guérirait jamais nos caractères étaient trop bien assortis pour que je puisse lui trouver un jour un substitut ou un quelconque équivalent. Mais enfin, j'irais de l'avant. Parce que ma vie continue.

C'est juste que je ne sais plus quelle orientation lui donner. Ma dernière expérience m'a écœuré du champ de bataille, alors que je pensais passer ma vie à m'y battre pour y mourir. Maintenant, j'aspirais peut-être à autre chose…à faire en sorte que mon expérience serve un peu.

Je méditais une dizaine de minutes, plongé dans une conversation silencieuse avec Ha. Encore quelques minutes, et je me relevais.

Je me demande sous quelles modalités ils embauchent, à l'Académie ?

* * *

><p><strong>oOo<strong>

**YUME**

Je fermais brutalement la porte du placard dans lequel j'avais enfin réussit à coincer Urahara.

-Oh oh, gloussa-t-il, incapable de s'empêcher de faire l'idiot comme d'habitude. C'est une tentative de viol, ou je ne m'y connais pas !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'y connaîtrais en tentatives de viols, d'abord ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de relever, intéressée.

Je me baffais mentalement pour m'extraire de ma propre connerie. Ce singe est rusé. Mais enfin cette fois-ci c'est la bonne : je-le-tiens.

Que, qui, quoi, quand ? Alors, dans le désordre : quand ça fait deux jours que je suis installée chez Kisuke. Je sais, je sais j'ai déjà séjourné ici. Alors la vénération culinaire de Tessai et sa révérencieuse politesse teintée de dinguerie ne devrait plus me surprendre pas plus que l'esprit tordu du maître des lieux ni le sadisme chronique de sa compagne-chat. Alors ?

Alors de deux choses l'une : les gosses. Soyons francs, elle est mignonne Ururu. Mais c'est comme les enfants des autres : elle est adorable dès lors qu'on oublie qu'un bébé ça chiale, ça doit manger, se faire changer ses couches, prendre ses bains, promener, distraire, bercer…Dans tout ce programme, il y a peu de place pour le repos, et mes nuits l'ont ressenti. Et puis…le diable rouge _himself_…Jinta.

Je réprime à l'instant un frisson. Il a bon fond. Mais avant de toucher cet excellent fond, encore faut-il se taper tout ce qu'il y a au-dessus d'espièglerie, de malice, de torture, de sang et de boyaux. Ben quoi, il vient du Zaraki, son sens de l'humour s'en ressent : il est d'une violence pittoresque. J'ai failli finir coupé en deux par un hachoir géant installé par le rouquin dans le couloir, le mécanisme était digne d'un _Tom & Jerry._ Autrement, il est supportable Urahara l'exploite sans cesse à la boutique, et il se calme instantanément dès qu'on lui propose un base-ball. Le scientifique m'a informé qu'il lui arrivait de sortir de temps en temps il commençait à se familiariser avec les gamins du voisinage, à s'adapter à la relative normalité de sa vie. Je percevais nettement, bien qu'il tentât de le dissimuler derrière ses pitreries habituelles, le soulagement sincère de Kisuke concernant Jinta. De ce que j'en ai su, c'est pour l'aider qu'il a passé plus d'un demi-siècle en cavale dans le Rukongai. Alors oui, faire quelques passes de balle de temps en temps constitue un début de compensation, et il y consentait sans problèmes. Je crois que secrètement, Urahara se réjouit de cette simili-famille qu'il s'est créé, même s'il ne l'admettra pour rien au monde.

L'autre chose…se sont _of course_, les patients désormais impatients de retrouver une vie équilibrée d'Urahara. Et quelle belle brochette d'ex-malades mais nouveau débiles mentaux ils font. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre en termes de normalité. Déjà Shinji, c'est quelque chose. Mais entre le hentaisme lubrique permanent de Lisa, les éruptions colériques de Kensei, le mélanco-dramatisme de Rose, les soupes de Hachi, l'afro de Love, les bagarres d'Hiyori, la surexcitation perpétuelle de Machiro, je sens ma misanthropie s'accroître dangereusement au fil des incidents.

Enfin, je dis ça…j'avoue que moi aussi, cette simili-famille me plaît, avec tout ce qu'elle contient de cas psychiatrique douteux, de l'oncle gâteau à la grand-tante perverse, de la cousine barrée à la nièce poupine.

Et puis, d'une manière générale, tout le monde a été reconnaissant pour le rôle que j'ai apparemment joué dans leur guérison, bien que je maintienne que ma contribution n'ait été que modeste. Kensei a même essayé de me faire des biscuits pour me remercier. J'ai faillit me recasser ma dent désormais toute neuve, mais j'ai fait bonne figure. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas fait figure du tout : mon stoïcisme légendaire a pris les devants j'ai sauvé la face et Muguruma a eu l'air encore plus bourru que d'habitude, ce qui signifie je crois, qu'il était content.

Hachi m'a raconté, tel un grand-père à histoires, leur récit à tous dès le premier soir après le barbecue d'arrivée. J'étais estomaquée d'être en présence de telles pointures du Gotei, encore plus sachant qu'ils étaient morts aux yeux du Seireitei. Comme quoi, j'aurais pu apprendre certaines choses dans les livres d'Histoire si j'avais écouté en classe…

Mais l'Histoire officielle a son versant d'ombre elle aussi. C'est Kisuke qui, comme 'Ju avait eu l'air de le croire, était considéré comme le coupable de cette exaction. Ce qui est ridicule, puisqu'il a lui-même été victime de ce _Capitaine traître._

Capi traître, Capi traître…la première fois que j'ai entendu ce mot, c'était dans la bouche de Magsu, quand elle promettait à ses copains acnéiques qu'elle les aiderait dans leur croisade contre Yamamoto. La présence d'un traître semblait se préciser en la personne de Kurotsuchi, qui après tout, avait créé une machine qu'était Sue en secret, chargée d'assouvir son besoin maladif de contrôle et d'information.

Mais là…Hachi parle d'un traître comme d'un infiltré. Un personnage qui, dissimulé sous une apparence de respectabilité, attend son heure…

Je n'arrive pas à me figurer ça. Certes, les Capitaines sont loin de faire l'unanimité au Seireitei comme dans mon esprit, mais de là à imaginer qu'un d'entre eux complote pour renverser le pouvoir en place... J'ai essayé de leur faire cracher le morceau, bien sûr. Mais tous ont pris un air sombre, voire menaçant pour ceux qui comme Saguraki ne savent pas masquer leur colère, et m'ont dit que chaque chose viendrait en son temps. Pour moi, apparemment je ne serais plus en sécurité si on apprenait que j'en savais autant. Déjà que Yoruichi et Kisuke étaient des informations compromettantes en elles-mêmes, les Vizards comme ils se nommaient semblaient être une garantie de mort brutale et rapide.

J'ai donc fermé ma boîte à asperges et fait dévier la conversation sur des tons plus joyeux et moins dangereux, comme leur adaptation à la vie sur Terre, leurs aventures à venir, le soufflet aux pommes de terres, tout ça tout ça.

Pendant tout ce temps, Urahara m'a esquivé, dans le sens où je n'ai jamais réussie à obtenir un tête à tête avec lui. Et j'y tiens, avez-vous déjà oublié ? Nous avons passé un marché. Je l'aide à récupérer son bordel en me débarassant de Maggy. Et lui en échange…

Et il va tenir parole, sacrévinnom. Surtout qu'à partir de demain, j'ai prévu de partir en excursion pour les quatre jours à venir avec Shinji, Jinta, Love et Machiro, très curieux d'explorer les paysages du coin et de squatter les ryokas. Autant rentabiliser mes congés au maximum, d'autant que je ne prévois pas de repasser sur Terre avant au moins une décennie.

Si un jour je repasse sur Terre.

Ce qui fait que ceci est mon dernier soir pour obtenir ce que je suis initialement venu chercher. Et je l'aurais. Croyez-moi: abandonner n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

J'ai donc traîné le fou dans ce placard dès sa sortie des toilettes. Les autres sont tout occupés à leurs loisirs respectifs pour les uns, à la préparation du voyage pour les autres. J'ai quelques précieuses minutes pendant lesquelles personne ne remarquera notre absence, et je vais les rentabiliser.

Je considère ma victime d'un œil calme, tandis qu'il ricane derrière son éventail, mon lapin sur le chapeau.

-Kisuke.

-Yume.

Il m'imite. Ma main va partir d'elle-même, je le sens.

-Te souviens-tu, Urahara ancien Capitaine de ton état, du pacte que nous avons toi et moi passé jadis ?

-Oh.

Enfin un gérant sérieux. Il en apparaît même presque inquiétant. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur du placard exigu, et s'installe comme il peut à terre. Je déplace quelques sceaux pour en faire autant. Nous sommes tellement serrés que nos genoux se touchent. Je remarque qu'il joue avec sa canne, pensif.

-J'espère que tu comprends maintenant, commençais-je, pourquoi je voulais que cette conversation ait lieu dans une certaine intimité.

Il grimace.

-En effet. Les informations que je vais te dévoiler risquent de ne pas t'être toutes…_plaisantes._

Je fronçais les sourcils, définitivement résolue à obtenir après ces trente années, la vérité à mon sujet.

-Pose ta question, petit bambou. Je veillerais à exaucer ton souhait en clin d'œil.

Signe qu'il était disposé à remplir sa part du contrat. Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

-D'aucuns s'attendraient, articulais-je lentement, à ce que je te demande, maintenant que nous savons que ton pouvoir scientifique est génial, de me donner les moyens pour que je puisse développer des capacités de combat.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est-à-dire un monde intérieur ultra-cool, une épée que je pourrais appeler "_mon zanpa_", gage de mon intégration réussie au sein des Shinigami. Mais une conversation avec moi-même m'a permis de préciser mon désir, et mon opinion là-dessus est définitivement arrêtée: je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce sujet.

Il attendit poliment que je reprenne.

-Kisuke. Tu sais quelle estime j'ai pour mon travail. Après tout, les conditions y sont idylliques : un employeur compréhensif (aka Yamamoto), mes tâches sont stimulantes (Cf : gardiennage de porte), et je suis entourée d'une équipe charmante et attentionnée (aka : les Shinigamis qui veulent tous me tuer parce que j'ai pris une place prestigieuse).

Il acquiesce, et son sourire narquois m'encourage à poursuivre.

-Mais pour des raisons incompréhensibles, sache je décide de changer de cap, de donner à mon orientation professionnelle un nouveau tournant. Toutefois, malgré les lettres de démissions envoyées en masse (et c'est un euphémisme), le départ de l'indispensable élément que je suis est constamment refusé. Ce qui m'amène, aux réclamations suivantes : je veux que tu m'explique pourquoi je ne puis pas quitter le Gotei, et surtout, surtout : comment diable ais-je fait pour m'y retrouver, alors que des gens bien plus compétents que moi ont été recalés lors de la remise des diplômes de mon temps à l'Académie ?

Mon regard était aimanté par celui de Kisuke, mon attention palpable. Je sentais le dernier nœud se défaire lentement dans la réponse imminente du tenancier. Il me fit signe de me rapprocher, et je plaçais avidement mon oreille près de ses lèvres, presque tremblante d'expectation. Enfin...

-La réponse à ta question, chuchota-t-il son souffle me chatouillant le lobe, se trouve entreposé aux archives du Seireitei… dans le dossier numéro 18 058.

Je frissonnais. Enfin, j'étais en route pour mon dernier Acte...


End file.
